Angel of Decadence
by morbid333
Summary: In a world full of darkness, a convicted felon will do whatever it takes to be with the only one she could ever love... the son of the man who locked her away. AU Squall/Rinoa Contains offensive language, sexual content, supernatural themes and violence
1. City of Sin

**Angel of Decadence**

AU. In a world full of Corruption, humanity is forever doomed to be devoured by the darkness it creates for itself. In such a world, there are no heroes and villains. There are no fearless crusaders that shoot to better the common man. There is no white, or even grey. In such a world, there are only shades of black. In this world asphyxiating on its own selfish desires a convicted felon will do whatever she can in order to be with the only one she could ever love… the son of the corrupt officer that locked her away in the first place. Squall/Rinoa. Contains constant offensive language, sexual content and graphic brutal sadistic violence. Not suitable for Children. Content may (and will) offend and disturb some people.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Author's Notes:** Before I get into the story, there are some things you should know. First, **Hyne** is not God in this story; he is the equivalent of **Lucifer**. Next, there are names you will need to know. First are **Collarn** and **Yukiwarra – **these are the names of the Two biggest crime families in Galbadia. **Dammofuji** is another important name. He is the head of a powerful crime syndicate in Esthar. Next, the world is a strange setting. **Galbadia** is similar to **USA**, **Esthar** is like **Japan. **All of this may seem strange and confusing but try to put it out of your mind for now. There is one more thing. I don't expect to please everyone with this story but if you are going to read it then **please do so with an open mind, thank you.** (Flames are welcome but open mindedness will be far more appreciated) I realise that the first two chapters start off with more of a bang than you may be used to but this is just to introduce things. I am not sure if I have the confidence and experience to do this tale the justice it requires but I promise to try my best. It is my first time writing a story like this. Deep down behind all the bloodshed, there is a really great plot, if you have the patience to see it.

* * *

**City of Sin**

Deling City stood proud and tall in all its glory as the world's biggest cesspit. The city of sin had been named after Galbadia's first president and was home to the worst kind of scum conceivable and if its citizens were bad one could only imagine the horrors if it's criminal underground. The very essence of the fact was too terrible to think about. Some of the blackest cities in the world paled to a milky-white in comparison to the crime and Corruption in Galbadia's capital. This wretched metropolis had more than a few corruption rings. They were large and intertwining and their roots ran deep, more so even than the tainted sewer system.

Despite all common sense, void of all rational thought to the consequences of her actions, when others her age would be safely supervised in the institution known as 'school' a girl walks alone. Deling was a city in which travelling alone was an invitation to the rancid scum stalking the streets but even so, the fact remained. Alone she was and in daylight hours, such a feat could be thought of as safe _anywhere_ else in the world but not here.

The girl suddenly stopped walking and looked behind her. She searched left and right as though looking for someone. _"That's funny"_ she thought _"I could have sworn someone was following me."_ To most the girl's actions may have verged on the borders of paranoia but here, such a dementia was only a precautionary state of mind. To be enclosed in such surroundings was enough to drive _anyone_ insane. The girl shrugged it off and continued walking.

The sunlight swallowed her body whole, feasting its lustful eyes on the purity of her pale milk-white skin. Her hair – long and black – framed her face, her raven bangs reaching down to shield her chocolate brown eyes. She wore a white tank-top contrasting her black miniskirt. In her right hand she carried a black leather bag. Her face bore no expression as she remembered why she was walking down this street on a Tuesday.

* * *

"_His name is Lionel Collarn" the voice said on the other end of the phone. "He is the youngest son of your old employer. I want you to pay him a visit. You will find him on the west side of the city. My associate will give you his exact home address."_

"_I see. Is he like his father?"_

"_No, actually, he's nothing like that. He's actually quite righteous."_

* * *

This was close enough. The man she was here to see lived close-by. On her left she saw a long dark ally and decided to cut through it. Little did the girl know she wasn't alone. Behind her, three men followed her in. As soon as they were out of sight the men increased their pace to catch up to her. Their vile, putrid faces were twisted in malice and glee. Their eyes were full of lust and their smirks practically _screamed_ out their unwholesome intentions to anyone who dared to pick their eyes up from the ground.

The girl turned around to see the men behind her increase their pace to that of a sprint as they ran toward her. She widened her eyes and gasped as a fist swung haphazardly into her abdomen, partially winding her. The bulky man to whom the fist belonged pinned her roughly against the high stone-grey brick wall of the ally. The girl's breathing heightened as she looked into the lust-filled eyes of her captor. "What are you…?" she asked but was cut off.

"Wat sit look like, huh? Stupid bitch." The girl looked at the other two men in the ally. Both wore equal smirks. "Please, just let me go" she pleaded "I have somewhere I need to be."

"I'll till yoo where ya need ta be!" the man roared. "Yoo need ta be righ' 'ere wif me."

"No… really!" she pleaded. Her eyes closed tightly and she began to hyperventilate.

"Lookit dat" the man said to one of his friends "I fink she's scared. Go on cun', cry I' aw out." The girl's eye snapped open. "Go ahead. No-one's gonna help ya but yoo c'n scream n' cry all ya wan'." The man took one of his large hands and moved it downward. The girl followed it with her eyes and saw he had cupped his hand around a rather large bulge in the crotch of his pants. Her panic-stricken eyes widened in her horror.

"Please!" she cried "You… you don't want to do this!"

"Oh, yes I do" the thug replied. "You see, my regular slut wen' an' go' 'er 'ed blown off an' tha' was two weeks ago. You can see my problem, right? That's where you come in."

"No!" The thug smirked. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a large knife. He placed the cool metallic blade against the skin of her cheek.

"Yoo gunna do wat _we_ say. Uvawise yoo gunna die. Get it?" Without further words the man violently pulled her from the wall and threw her to the ground before pulling her up by the hair.

The next sound to ring through the girl's ears was that of footsteps.

"What are you three doing, stop harassing that girl!"

"Nah" the thug replied without shifting his gaze from the girl before him.

"You, girl. What is your name?" The girl shifted her gaze and was just able to make out a fourth person between her and the city streets. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Wud you jus' fuck off already?!!" one of the thugs bellowed.

"Tell me your name" the new man repeated.

"R-r-rinoa!" she managed to spit out.

"And how old are you?"

"S-s-sixteen!"

"I see. Alright men" he addressed the thugs "My father is a _very_ wealthy man and as a result, so am I."

"So wat?" the leader of the thugs retorted "I 'ate rich people now ge' ow' ov 'ere before I gu' ya."

"I'm afraid you misunderstand. I can make you gents _very_ comfortable for a while. All I ask in return is that you let the girl go. Now, how much is it gonna take to resolve this matter?" One of the thugs had apparently had enough of this man and his wealth because he turned on him, producing a pistol.

"Fuck you!" he called out, holding the gun sideways and firing off the entire clip. Miraculously, a couple of shots actually hit home and the man went down.

"_Some rescue" _the girl thought inside her head.

"Now" the head thug commented "now that _he's _out of the way, where were we?" He paused for a moment as though he were actually thinking. "Ah, yes. He pulled the girl toward him and pushed her down, forcing her onto her knees. Then as if that weren't enough, he unzipped his pants and let out his bulging protrusion. He smirked and put his knife to the girl's throat. "I strongly suggest you open your mouth" he taunted.

Then, to everybody's surprise, instead of complying, the girl simply matched the wicked thug's smirk. "Why don't you get that thing out of my face before I have it removed?"

"Wat? Yoo in no position ta make threats, cun'! Don' yoo ge' it'? I'm gunna fuck yoo righ' in da face an' my frenz is gunna take yoo from bahin'. Den we all gonna take turns wit yoo till we can' go no more. Den yoos gunna die."

"Then why not simply kill me now?" the girl asked.

"Don' be stupid, we likes our prey ta squirm!" The girl sighed.

"So there's no way I can persuade you not to do this?"

"Not bloody likely!" The girl sighed once more and opened her mouth, closing her eyes as she did so. She could feel someone positioning themselves behind her.

The man pushed himself inside the hole in her face and the girl's lips closed around him.

"See, It's no' so hard. Yoo jus…" The thug broke of in mid sentence as the girl bit down hard. It was not enough to draw blood but it _did_ hurt, exceedingly so.

The girl's chocolate eyes snapped open and her arm thrust forward, snatching the knife from the thug before her while his grip was lacking. She kicked out behind her and jumped away from the leader thug. The thug grabbed her tank-top to stop her but she simply allowed the fabric to slip over her arms and head and then, spinning with the knife she placed a deep cut in the man behind her with the blade of the knife, slashing him clean across the throat.

Blood sprayed from the man's throat as he died, showering the girl in his crimson life force. She looked over to the head thug and smirked at the man who could only glare at her. He stood facing this young woman without dignity, his aching manhood still hanging out of his fly for all to see. He let out a low growl and his face began to twitch in his rage. "Oy!" he called out to his one remaining friend. "Kill 'er!" he said.

The girl waited for the man to advance… nothing happened.

"I sed _kill_ 'er!" He looked to his friend and saw him literally cowering in fear.

"N-no way" he replied, pointing to the girl with a single finger. "Sh-sh-she…" the girl threw her head back and laughed.

"What's wrong? You animals were so confident a while ago?" She looked back and forth between the two thugs. Without her tank-top she wore nothing more than a black miniskirt and a black lace bra. Her upper body was partially covered in blood and her right arm had some kind of strange number tattooed into it from the shoulder down. She noticed the coward pointing at the number on her arm. "Oh, you like that, do you?"

"Wat da fuck's wrong wit you?" the head thug asked "just kill da dam cun' den wen she's ded, we'll 'ave sum fun wit 'er." His cowering companion merely shook his head.

"No way, man. No fuckin' way! I'm not goin' _anywhere_ near that monster! Look at her arm!" The head thug looked at the black number.

"So wat? Its jus' a tadoo!"

"Just a tattoo?" the girl asked. She even sounded offended. "Are you _really_ that fucking stupid?!! This is _no_ mere tattoo. It is my brand-mark. It identifies me as Inmate #3744/721/74A: Rinoa Heartily. I was given this mark when I entered the Desert District Institute. Even though I was only there for four years, it changed me. It destroyed my fucking life! I'll _never_ go back, never.

"I don' care _wat_ yoo call y'self!" the girl snorted.

"I'll enjoy this" she said. She sent a roundhouse kick to the thug's head and leapt toward the other one, the coward. Without warning she stabbed the cowering wretch in his gut and began pummelling his face with her fists. She violently kicked out at him with her knee, hitting the blade of the knife and forcing it deeper into his flesh. She pushed against it with all her weight, pinning the thug to the wall. She placed her hands on either side of his face and twisted it to one side, forcing it to turn until she heard the satisfyingly loud snap of his first vertebrate. Once the scum was dead she retrieved the knife and advanced on the one remaining thug.

He saw her coming and began cowering as his friend had done before him. "So you've figured it out." The girl taunted "You're going to die here and when you do, no-one will care. I've learned something about you, as well. You are all blundering cowards!"

"Wat da fuck _are_ yoo?" Rinoa smirked.

"Don't you know?" she scorned "I'm the bitch who refused to submit. Anyway, didn't I tell you my name? No-one may address me by my name, however. You may call me only by the Alias: Raven.

"Raven… ya mean that assassin wat works for da Collarn family… no, yoo ded."

"Funny, I've never _felt_ so alive. While it is true that the bastard Collarn betrayed me and left me to die, He did not succeed."

"No… don' kill me. Gimme a chance!"

"Begging for your life? Sorry, I forgive _no-one…_ and besides, I already _gave_ you a chance to live. You refused." Her face turned to one of pure rage. "You could have walked away and let me go… but _no_. You tried to fucking _rape me!"_ She quickly approached him and kicked her leg strait up, hitting him right in the place where his two legs joined as one. Needless to say, it hurt like all of Holy Hell. He bent over in pain. "If that hurt you then I guess your not going to enjoy your final hours on this earth." The man almost died right there after hearing that little scrap of news.

"Ho-hours?"

"Yes. I think I deserve a _little_ entertainment after this ordeal. I _will_ kill you but first…" the sadistic girl approached one of the three corpses littering the alley… the would-be hero that tried to save her. "Let's see who this stupid prick is" she said to herself, searching the man's remains for a wallet. She looked at the man's driver's licence and noticed something that made her smile – for real, not just a cruel smirk at some asshole's expense.

This was the dead corpse of her target – Lionel Collarn. He was already dead.

"You saved me a lot of time, you lowlife shitmunch!" She aimed another kick at the thug's tender area before crouching down and wrapping her left hand around the protrusion that still happened to be hanging out of his pants. It hung limply but hardened almost instantly at her touch. "Do you remember?" she asked slyly "What I said I'd do if you didn't put this useless thing away?" The girl grinned in sadistic pleasure.

The thug noticed the evil look on her face, then the knife in her right hand. Then his eyes widened in horror as he realised her malicious intentions. "No" he begged. "No, no… dear Hyne No!"

Rinoa merely widened her vicious smile as she brought the blade closer to the bastard's manhood. "You may see this as cruel" she said "but if you _really_ think about it, I'm doing a favour for women all around the world. Never again will innocent schoolgirls have to suffer the masculinity of their shadow. She brought the blade down to touch his skin. "This _will_ hurt"she sneered. "Then again" she added as an afterthought "I'm sure those words have crossed _your_ lips _many_ times.

Deling City stood proud and tall in all its glory as the world's biggest cesspit. In the City of Sin, the agonised screams of the thug could be heard by the deafest of ears situated _anywhere_ within the city. His voice travelled far and wide, through walls and buildings. The man's torment was made public through the pitch of his shrieks. Those who dwelt in the city had no idea what has happening but deep down they knew, a sinner was getting what he deserved.

* * *

**By now I'm sure you've noticed that Rinoa is a lot more sadistic in this story and if you hate OOCness then maybe this isn't the thing for you but if you are willing to give me a go then I promise this will be… for lack of a better word – interesting. I have the next chapter planned out but have not yet begun writing it. I made these chapter lengths shorter to allow for faster update times so the next one should be up soon.**

**Preview**

"_We have located Fujin. She has been tracked down to a warehouse in Timber. I know this may be difficult for you but we need all traces of her and her old street gang wiped out. You are the best I have. Can I count on you?"_

"_Are you kidding? I thought this day would never come."_

* * *


	2. Officer Steve Splinelski

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Author's Notes: **First of all, the preview from the last chapter will not be found in today's instalment. I'm sorry but that's what happens when you don't keep an advanced supply of chapters up your sleeve. Secondly, I want to thank **Emerald-Latias**for not only giving this story it's first review but also helping me with the identity of one of the characters. My decision is still not final but I think I'll be going with an OC.

**

* * *

**

**Officer Steve Splinelski**

Deling City stood proud and tall in all its glory as the world's biggest cesspit. In the City of Sin, the agonised screams of the thug could be heard by the deafest of ears situated _anywhere_ within the city. The sound of his physical torture was carried on the air where it would vibrate the eardrums of many people – including a man named Officer Splinelski.

Officer Steve Splinelski rode the busy streets on his Police Motorcycle. He was ever-vigilant and _always_ on the lookout for trouble. When he heard such a desperate cry of pain, it was something that one such as him simply could _not_ ignore. He parked his motorcycle on the side of the road and decided to investigate on foot.

As he approached the grotesque crime scene the sounds grew louder, cluing him in on the fact that he was getting closer. As he drew nearer, so did his nervousness. He approached the ally and was completely spellbound by what he saw. Two people were already dead. One had a deep cut across his throat and the other had a terrible stab wound. The stench of blood was everywhere as the crimson liquid coated everything. The third victim lay on the ground in agony – possibly with an inability to even move. Leaning over the man was…

"_N-no…it… it can't be. This is impossible. It just can't be her."_ The junior officer had been given reports and warnings. Perhaps he could turn a blind eye. Would that be so bad? Would that be acceptable? Maybe it _wasn't _honourable but… _"I don't want to die!" _he screamed inside his head. He began to back away in fear when he suddenly stepped in a puddle. Of blood or water, he wasn't sure but it didn't matter. Judging by the way the criminal shot up, she had clearly heard him.

If he didn't move to take her down now, she would _not_ hesitate to kill him. Steve didn't know how many the girl had killed and quite frankly, he didn't much care to find out. He also didn't want to end up as the latest on her list of victims. While making as little noise as he possibly could the officer drew his standard issue .45 9mm pistol. As he did so, the girl stood up. "Is that another officer of the law, perhaps risking his life for the freedom and beauty of this hallowed land?" she asked with sarcasm dripping from her every word.

"R-r-raven…" he said nervously "you a-are an… an en-enemy of the state. As such… you are to be arrested on sight."

"Oh my… how forceful you are, I certainly wouldn't want to tangle with the likes of _you_."

"I… I strongly urge you to come quietly."

"I'm sure you do." The girl turned around. She had a bloodied knife in her hand. She flashed him a smile and slowly began to approach. Steve backed away one step for every one that the killer took. "I wonder, how do you expect to arrest me when you keep moving away? What do you think _I_ could possibly do to a _strong_ lawman like you? _I'm_ just a girl. Don't tell me…" the girl smirked. "Do you _fear me_?" The officer fired his gun at her, hitting her arm. She went down, cradling the flesh wound.

"_Wow, that was easy"_ Steve thought. He approached the wounded girl while keeping the gun trained on her head. "You are under arrest" he said. As he said the words she looked up at him and as their eyes met, below her curtain of raven bangs, he could feel her staring daggers into his very soul. It chilled him to the core. "I suppose you know your rights?" He was more confident now that he had the upper-hand. The girl known as Raven nodded.

Before Steve could have squeezed the trigger of his gun, Raven had leapt up at him and thrust the blade of the knife right through his Adam's apple. "You have the right to a slow and painful death" she said "If you are unable to take care of it yourself, one will be provided for you. You do not have to say anything… and you never will."

Steve dropped to his knees, clutching at the knife in his throat. His gun fell to the ground. He would not need it ever again.

"And as for you…" Rinoa said, turning her attention back to the thug "It seems that our play date has come to an end. I was hoping to stick around a little longer but I don't know if he called for backup or not. He'd be a fool not to and so I must leave…" she smirked at the thug once more "enjoy your life as a eunuch" she mocked before hurrying to the other end of the Ally. She needed to finish her job here and then leave unnoticed.

Rinoa ran at full speed down the semi-familiar street until she heard a few male voices call after her. A couple of gunshots went off but both missed. She assumed they were warnings but didn't stop to see who was firing at her. She was too far ahead of them to be caught anyway, judging by her hearing.

Several streets later she noticed a busted gutter near the ground leading into an ancient complex. A scheming smile slid across her features like a snake camouflaged in tall grass. If she could get into that building, it'd be the perfect place to hide out for a while.

The grey rust-covered bars of the broken grate revealed a way into the building. If she could just get past those bars… could she? She continued to run, steering herself steadily toward that busted grate. As she ran, she crouched lower to the ground and dived in…

**

* * *

**

I promised you a plot and instead gave you this. I know, I know… Nothing happens in this chapter! I had hoped to have this up yesterday but after making progress in another chapter of another story, I took a break from writing and went for a walk under the overcast sky. As it turned out, I didn't end up using the computer after that. This chapter should be longer but oh well. To make up for not writing yesterday I decided to split this one in half. The rest will be in the next chapter which should be up within a maximum of two or three days.

* * *

Preview:

"_As much as I'd love to take the credit for this Raven, I'm afraid someone already beat me to it. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know who it was but look at the corpse. Look at the state of him. It looks like he's been beaten to death. I don't know of any contract killer that would use their bare hands. Most of us use firearms and a few of us may use blades."_

"_So what are you saying?"_

"_I don't think we're alone in here."_

_

* * *

_


	3. Trail of Blood

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Author's Notes: **Well, shit… it happened once again. Once more, my birthday has snuck up on me and the 18th of August has come around to kick me in the face. It looks like I've gotten this chapter up just in time. Unfortunately, by the time any of you read this, I probably won't technically be a teenager anymore. I will now be twenty years old. If I lived alone, I'd simply allow my birthdays to pass more or less unmarked (like the Rinoa in this story does up to a point.) There may be a wait before the next chapter since I don't know if I'll get to write much tomorow.

**

* * *

**

**Trail of Blood**

Rinoa landed in the basement of the old building and immediately rolled away from the grate. She sat perched in the dark corner of the damp cold basement, listening. Just listening, intently listening; listening for the sounds of footsteps. The girl's body tensed and her breathing slowed down to a halt as the sound drew closer. Would they find her, were they smart enough? She'd be screwed if they saw where she had gone. Not only was she unarmed, she had been shot and on top of that, there were at least two people after her and they both had guns. Perhaps there were even more on their way here, if they weren't already. The sound of footsteps grew to a climax… then died down as her pursuers ran strait past her.

Rinoa chuckled to herself. "Idiots" she muttered. She didn't even have to worry about being found. Her pursuers had gone right past her hiding place. Now she just had to find out where she was. If her assumptions were correct then her mark would be somewhere in this very building. All she had to do was kill him and she'd be one step closer to liberating the world from that treacherous wretch… as well as two hundred thousand Galbadian Dollars richer.

It was time to move. The girl moved out from her hiding place and noted her surroundings. Under the harsh glow of the fluorescent lights she saw the sparkle of wet crimson staining the grey concrete floor. Several mutilated cadavers lay sprawled out on the ground, each lying in a respective pool of blood.

"What the fuck?" the girl muttered under her breath, talking to herself. There seemed to be a trail of blood beginning from near the grate in which Rinoa had entered this seemingly forsaken building. She looked around and noticed the trail seemed to lead toward the elevator up. "What the hell _is_ this?" she asked as she followed the bloody trail. She pushed the button to call the elevator car, inwardly hoping that it really _was_ operational.

After a short wait the door slid open to let out an accumulated stench. A lesser person – or someone with higher ethics and morels – would have gagged at the odour but Rinoa had grown used to death in a short amount of time… thanks to _that_ person. She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor. The doors closed, leaving her with the stale odour of someone else's kill.

* * *

"_You are to serve a minor sentence of eight years" the man informed her._

"_Eight… eight years, how can you call that minor?!!"_

"_Well, I agree with your point of view however… the facts remain. You were the only suspect and you were identified at the scene of the crime by three police officers."_

"_But… one of them was her wife! He just wanted someone to blame!"_

"_Exactly! And you were there. There were no witnesses and you were the only one seen at the scene of the crime. Are you aware that the punishment for death is also death?" Rinoa's eyes widened. "Luckily for you, you were found innocent of murder but guilty of manslaughter."_

"_But… I-I didn't! I didn't do anything!" the girl demanded with tears in her eyes. This was so unfair – the understatement of the year."_

"_But you can't deny that you were there. The evidence was stacked against you. That's all there was."_

"_But… who'd believe I could do it… Who'd believe that a kid could kill someone?!!"_

"_Our justice system may not be perfect but you were found guilty by a majority of six-to-two. Our jury's go on evidence alone, not righteous claims of emotion or biased indignation. The place you are going is pretty rough. It's not just for girls… it's not even just for youths." Rinoa's eyes widened once more._

"_W-w-wait…" she stammered._

"_You're punishment is for a period just above the minimum sentence for such an institution – eight years. With good behaviour, you'll be out in four… if you survive that is._

* * *

Rinoa searched the desecrated carcass and found a 9mm pistol. "You won't be needing this anymore" she said. The doors opened soon after to reveal more carnage. It was then that the girl noticed something. The entire building reeked of slaughter. Rinoa cocked the gun to be ready for any malevolent… well, defenders really – lets face it, _she_ was the intruder here. She looked down to her feet. "Yet another trail" she snorted "it's almost as if someone _wants_ to be found. This trail of blood is just _begging_ me to follow it."

She walked out, following the glistening red trail while straining her ears for any kind of distant sound. Whoever it was that committed this act, they were gone now but from the look of it, they couldn't have gotten far. This massacre had clearly happened quite recently. That much was obvious.

Rinoa followed the trail to the end of a long hallway where she found herself in the middle of a large white room – although now it was tainted with violent streaks of red and in the centre of the room was…

"_Shit! That's the one I was supposed to kill!"_ the corpse was flayed out with limbs bent in odd directions. That was her mark. Someone had beaten her to the kill. Someone was going to pay.

Standing above the beaten corpse stood…

"You!" she stated at the person. Upon seeing her, he smirked. "Raven…" he greeted "I wonder, how long has it been?"

"How _dare_ you come here. You _knew_ this was my mark, didn't you!"

"Yes, I did..." That was all the raven haired girl needed to know "but…"

"Shut it!" Rinoa snapped, charging for the man. He wore a black trench-coat and had his long blonde hair tightly pulled back into a low ponytail that ran down his back. From out of the man's coat he drew his concealed weapon – a semi-automatic carbine with a bayonet attached to the barrel.

As the girl ran at him she began firing wildly with her pistol. The movement from her sprinting strides caused her aim to flail and her accuracy to drop dramatically. In her rage, she had fired off the entire clip in her gun by the time she even reached her opponent and was now forced to use it as a melee weapon – not that she was complaining of course. She _preferred_ fighting close up anyway.

The man slashed at her with the bayonet on his carbine as she came closer to him. He moved it to the left, then the right and diagonally like a spear. He swung it hard into the girl's side but she blocked his blow, using her gun as a shield. From then on, both pushed against the other's weapon.

"You should listen to me, Raven" the man warned her "As much as I'd like to spill your accursed blood; this is neither the time nor the place."

"And why might that be?" Rinoa asked threateningly. "You came here and took my mark right from under me."

"Then I guess you should have gotten here a little _sooner_ then" the man taunted.

"Shove it! This was _my_ kill! You had _no _right to take this from me. On top of that, you don't seem to know even the most miniscule of particulars concerning subtlety. A single corpse is easily disposed of but this… how the fuck do you hope to explain this?!!"

The man she was up against simply kicked out his leg and tripped her. While her balance was off, the man grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her down. Before she could get up to retaliate the man turned the bayonet of his gun down toward her and thrust it into her throat.

Rinoa managed to wrap her hands around the blade as it came down toward her. The steel cut into her palms and fingers but she managed to stop it before it cut her throat. She stared up at it with wide eyes. The man holding the weapon laughed mockingly down at her. "Are you ready to listen, or do I have to kill you _now_?"

"You _already_ killed my mark… among about three hundred _other_ innocent bystanders."

"As much as I'd love to take the credit for this Raven, I'm afraid someone already beat me to it. I don't know what to tell you. I don't know who it was but look at the corpse" he said, gesturing toward her dead Mark. Rinoa's eyes travelled alongside the man's arm toward the corpse. "Look at the state of him" he said. "It looks like he's been beaten to death. I don't know of any contract killer that would use their bare hands. Most of us use firearms and a few of us – like you − may use blades."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't think we're alone in here." Rinoa's eyes narrowed.

"Then who, who could have done this?" Rinoa's question was answered by loud, obnoxious, roaring laughter. Both she and the man above her turned their heads to see the newest intruder − the committer of this ghastly act – and Rinoa's eyes widened in pure shock. "What the fuck are _you_ doing here?!!" she asked in disbelief.

* * *

**That's what I've got so far. If you like it then please review. Like I said before, I can't give a definite time or date for the next chapter but it will probably be within a few days, if not tomorrow or the day after.**

* * *

**Preview**

"_We have located Fujin. She has been tracked down to a warehouse in Timber. I know this may be difficult for you but we need all traces of her and her old street gang wiped out. You are the best I have. Can I count on you?"_

"_Are you kidding? I thought this day would never come."_

* * *


	4. An Old Enemy

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

A portion of this chapter is a quoted extract from the start of the song 'Dead Skin Mask' by SLAYER (I don't own that either)

**Author's notes: **This chapter is dedicated to anyone who always seems to be surrounded by ignorance and stupidity. I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**An Old Enemy**

The tall man with the ponytail looked from the raven haired girl to the muscular man in the hallway. He looked back to the girl beneath him and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Why is he here, why now?" she asked.

"Who?" the man with the ponytail asked. The man in the hallway simply opened his mouth wide and allowed his laughter to spill out.

"Hello again, Rinoa!" he bellowed "It's been a while."

"Who the fuck is he?" the man with the ponytail asked.

"I have been waiting for you to come…" the man in the hallway recited.

"Who is he?!!"

"I have been here all alone…"

"How does he know you?"

"Now that you've arrived, please stay awhile…"

"Raven, tell me who he is."

"…And I promise I won't keep you long…"

"Can we call a truce between us?" Rinoa asked the man with the ponytail.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because after he's done with me he'll come after all of us" Rinoa answered. "He knowingly stepped onto Collarn's territory but clearly doesn't work for him. This is war."

"Why, who?"

"Birds of a Feather." The man's eyes widened.

"Him?" Rinoa nodded her head. "Alright then, we'll take him together. Just this once, we'll work together. Once this is over, that's it though. You got that?"

"I wouldn't have any other way" Rinoa smirked, preparing herself for the oncoming fight." Their opponent still stood in the hallway, staring them down. They waited for him to make the first move.

"I'll keep you…" he said, beginning to charge at them "forever!" he roared. He made a line strait for Rinoa, likely wanting to take care of her first. His fist connected with her injured arm as she tried to use it as a shield. The force of his blow numbed where he had hit. She retaliated by aiming a kick strait for the grunt's head.

"So tell me" Rinoa said before he attacked again "did _you_ do this? Did _you_ kill all these people?"

"Yeah, that was _me_, ya know!" the muscular man replied. Blood and sweat stained the darkened skin on his face.

"Raijin… why did you come here?"

"We're makin' a comeback, ya know! You should join us, Ya know!"

"Forget it!" Rinoa snapped "After what you guys did to me? Fuck that!"

"Who?" the man with the carbine asked "Birds of a Feather? You guys supposedly died out. You're _way_ out of your league."

"Not true" Raijin insisted "we were the biggest street gang around."

"True, you _were_ the biggest gang… in the bumpkin state of Winhill! You have no place in Deling! You won't survive two minutes up against us. This is the _big _league!"

"Feel free to help out, Smith!" Rinoa complained. Raijin had gotten a tight grip on her arm and with his muscular build, could probably snap it off in an instant. She wasn't fit to take him out on her own. She didn't stand a chance alone against him… not without some kind of weapon.

"Oh, right" the man replied "and it's Smithy." He raised his bayonet and thrust it toward Raijin who merely caught the blade in his bare hand and with his superior strength, snapped it from the rest of the weapon.

"Oh, shit!" Smithy exclaimed. Raijin turned the blade against the two victims before him.

"Now what?" Smithy asked.

"Hmm, I wonder" Rinoa replied dryly "Isn't that thing you're holding a gun? I know it's a long shot but I wonder. Could you… I don't know, perhaps _shoot_ the primitive fuck?!!"

"Right" Smithy said "sure thing. He positioned himself at a close-range and opened fire on Raijin.

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots?" Rinoa asked herself. She evaded Raijin's attacks one after another in her attempt to get away from him but the constant movement was beginning to wear the young assassin out.

The fight continued in that fashion until the sound of gunshots ceased. "Damn, I'm all out" Smithy said. Raijin turned toward him and sneered.

Rinoa took her chance and kicked upward, loosing the bayonet from Raijin's grasp. She then wasted no time in catching it and sending it back at the big lump. The blade met the skin of Raijin's shoulder and sunk in satisfyingly deep. Raijin let out a grunt and gripped the blade sticking from his arm.

"Bitch!" he yelled before turning and running… strait out the window.

Rinoa stopped to catch her breath and allowed her body to drop. Today she had sampled victory… at least for the moment.

"You should have killed him" Smithy told her.

"I don't know if I could have. I just needed to get at least one good attack in. Luckily, that was enough to send him running. He wasn't that strong when _I_ knew him. He's improved greatly, _she_ probably has, too."

"You used to know him?"

"It's a long story" Rinoa answered "and I don't feel like telling it now, least of all to you."

"Yeah, whatever" Smithy replied. "I'm gonna go." He took a step away when he was distracted by something. There was a high-pitch sound like the ring of a cell-phone. Rinoa opened her leather bag and pulled out said item. Smithy looked sideways at her.

"What?" she asked.

"That's your ringtone?" he sneered, referring to the noise the phone was making. It was a polyphonic version of the old pop song 'Eyes on Me.' Rinoa sent the man a death-glare. She _hated _it when people insulted this song. This song had a deep meaning. This song was _important _to her. So what if it was a one-hit wonder? It was _her _song, that woman she had once been able to address as…

"You got a fucking problem with that?" she asked the man threateningly.

"No" Smithy replied "it's just that… in _our _line of work you've got to listen to something a little more aggressive."

"You listen to all the aggressive shit you want. You still won't be able to lay a finger on me in a fair fight. You only had an advantage before because I was unarmed." She flipped open the black plastic phone and pushed a button to receive the call. She raised it to her ear and waited for the person to speak. She didn't bother to check who was calling. There was only one person that knew her number anyway… well, two but only _one_ would ever call her.

"_Raven_" the man on the phone greeted. _"I've gotten intelligence that suggests the old Birds of a Feather gang is active in the area… this is a bad sign."_

"Yeah, I just ran into to Raijin."

"_I see… they seem to be all over the country. We have located Fujin. She has been tracked down to a warehouse in Timber. I know this may be difficult for you but we need all traces of her and her old street gang wiped out. You are the best I have. Can I count on you?"_ Rinoa's eyes widened for an instant; then a smirk appeared on her lips.

"_Are you kidding?" she asked slyly "I thought this day would never come."_

**

* * *

**

Squall will be in the next chapter. If anyone is seriously reading this then please review. I want to know what people think about this. I know it's a little different from my other stories.

**

* * *

**

Character Profile:

**First Name:**Raijin

**Last Name:**Unknown

**Alias:**None

**Class 1:**Grunt

**Class 2:**Assassin

**Preferred Weapon:**Brute Force

**Affiliation:**Birds of a Feather

**Bio:**Along with Fujin, co-founder of the **Birds of a Feather** gang in **Winhill** that in the past betrayed **Rinoa** and is partially responsible for the way she lives her life now.

* * *

Preview:

"_Hello? Is that Squall?"_

"_Yes"_

"_It's me. I'm calling on behalf of your father. He's working hard on an assignment so won't be able to come home for a while."_

"_How long this time?"_

"_I don't know for sure. At least a month."_

"_I see…"_

_**Next chapter: The Cooldown**_

_**

* * *

**_


	5. The Cooldown

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is a little longer than the others. I know some people may want longer chapters but I'm not sure. The idea to put short chapters was so I could have more frequent updates but I think it's been a week since the last chapter. I haven't decided if I should have longer ones or not. From now on, 2000 words will be my minimum but I'm not sure if that will be enough considering the length of the plot. I also wish to inform you that the current arc will be ending soon and would appreciate your feedback on something. Would you rather see Rinoa's past now or get into the main story first with the flashbacks spread out over time? I wonder what you'd prefer, keep in mind that If I go with the former, there wouldn't be any Squall/Rinoa interaction for a long time. For that reason (amongst others) I'd prefer to get into the main story first.

* * *

**The Cool-Down**

After the phone call, the two rivals had gone their separate ways for the time being. There was no time for petty squabbling. This was it. They were finally up against the last remnants of the old Birds of a Feather gang from Winhill.

"_Winhill…"_ That place brought back memories, all of them bad. _"Well… to be honest, not all of them…"_

* * *

"_We'll be friends forever… right?"_

_

* * *

_

That boy from Winhill… their eternal promise had in fact been broken – shattered really, and worst of all; it wasn't even her fault! It was all because of _him_ − that bastard − and _them_. _They_ had been watching them the whole time. They had been waiting in the shadows – Birds of a Feather. Because of those assholes the one cherished memory from her past quickly transcended into the nightmare of her present. In the end, they had not kept their promise. She wished to Hyne that they had but she didn't have a single clue as to where that boy was living now. She didn't have the nerve to go searching through Winhill. Then there was the boy's father. That prick had hated her from the beginning.

* * *

"_Sure Rinoa" the woman said to the eleven year-old girl. "We can help you with this. We can pose as your parents and make an impression on this boy's family. I don't know what you expect to achieve but we're in"_

"_Yeah" her dark-skinned companion added "we'll help you but you're gonna have to do us a favour too, ya know."_

"_What kind of favour?" Rinoa asked them. She contorted her face as she strained her once-innocent mind trying to imagine what these two could possibly need her help with. The two adults just smirked wickedly down at their new daughter._

* * *

_Rinoa stood over the dying woman with tears in her eyes. There was nothing else she could do. It made her feel so hynedamned useless. Why was this happening? Just when things were beginning to look up…_

"_You… little bitch, look what you've done now!"_

_Rinoa's eyes widened. She turned around and looked to the doorway where she saw three men. The one in the middle was the leader and the husband of the just-now-deceased woman lying in the room. On his right stood a shorter, weedier man and on his left stood a shorter-still man with a bulkier build; a bossy, belittling personality and a hot temper._

"_I knew there was something about this girl" the bossy, belittling man said. "Just look what she's done now. She's killed someone."_

"_With all due respect, sir" the taller subordinate said "are we really expected to believe that a young girl like this is capable of murder?"_

"_Shut up Wedge!" the shorter man ordered._

"_But sir, I'm sure she lack's the ability and even if it were possible, what would motivate her to such an act?"_

"_My son" the man in the middle explained. "This girl and my son have been seeing a lot of each other lately" he said, continuing to talk about Rinoa as though she were not even there. "Perhaps she thought her feelings could excuse her. I have no idea what exactly it is that they feel for each other and quite frankly, I don't care. My spouse and I both saw this girl for what she really was. We stood in her way and this is the consequence of our action. My spouse was murdered for the lone crime of trying to protect her son."_

"_No!" Rinoa cried in response. The deceased woman's husband came closer to the girl and struck her hard across the face._

"_What do you have to say for yourself, little bitch?"_

"_You're wrong! She didn't hate me or anything. She was always kind to me." The girl smiled despite the tears that freely flowed down her cheeks."_

"_To your face perhaps."_

"_You're wrong! It wasn't like that at all! She was always kind to me. She was kind!"_

"_Then why did you kill her?" Rinoa's eyes widened once more._

"_No! I… I didn't! I didn't do anything!"_

"_You've been caught in the act, don't act so innocent!"_

"_It wasn't me!" Rinoa screamed._

"_Then who?" the man asked. _

"_It was…" Rinoa looked behind her at… there was no-one there._

"_Well, we're waiting" the man taunted her. Despite claiming to be distraught, this man seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. It was almost as if he didn't really care. "Who can you blame now, There's no-one there. Who was it; your scapegoats, the dust bunnies?!!" That was it. They wouldn't listen to reason. "I hope you realise that you're going away for a long time, Rinoa. Don't worry about that foolish boy of mine. You're never going to see him again."_

_

* * *

_

Rinoa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists so hard it felt as though her fingers would tear through the skin of her palms, digging into the soft tissue below. "Hyne I _hate_ them all!" she said through a thick mask of anger and malice. A stubby woman happened to catch Rinoa's eye. She wore what appeared to be a loose fitting pink tracksuit and a thick champagne-coloured hairstyle that was the current trend about thirty years ago. She had a small child with her – apparently her son. The thing that infuriated Rinoa above all – other than the women's disco hair – was the position of the woman's hands. She had them over the boy's ears – perhaps to protect him from the world around him.

"She shouldn't use his name" the woman said fearfully.

"And whose name might that be?" Rinoa snapped back at the woman. Not everyone in the city knew Raven's face and those who did generally kept their distance. Of course, there were also the few would-be heroes that considered it their business to bring down the bad girl. "Hyne, you're dark under lord? Am I unworthy to speak his name? Do you resent my presence? Do you want me to not take your lord's name in vain?"

"Not my lord!" the woman spat. Well, that answered _that_ question. Anyone who knew what Raven had done would never talk to her like _that_.

"That's good to hear… because you _know_ he doesn't exist."

"You keep telling yourself that" the woman retorted "you keep telling yourself that this life is all there is. I'm sure that's the only way you sleep at night." Rinoa's eyes widened. The woman had touched on something. She _didn't_ sleep at night. "You may think that there's nothing waiting beyond the grave, but there is. When you die, you can answer to Hyne. All your past deeds will be weighed up against you and I wonder what will your judgement be? There are things unaccounted for in this life full of decadence and sin. When you die, you'll burn in hell." Rinoa bit back her shock long enough for the humour to seep through. Her lips twitched slightly before jerking upward and she threw back her head in laughter.

"You're great, lady. You know that? Just look around us. We're _in_ hell. Once upon a time, Galbadia and Dollet shipped their worst villains off to Galbadia's penal colony but I guess Balamb must have gotten it's independence and sent them right back because just take a look around you. This city has become a dump of the worst kind. You think I fear death?" she snorted "please, I don't fear the endless abyss. Use your damn eyes, bitch! Where are we now? Deling, that's where. This city has become a cesspool, a pit for the worst scum of the earth. Deling City _is_ hell."

"Would you mind your filthy mouth?" the woman threatened. She was still covering her little boy's ears. This prospect mad Rinoa smile, it was somewhat amusing. It took her mind off things. Life was full of distractions. One simply had to grab them before they flew by.

"Oh, I'm sorry" the raven-haired girl taunted "do you think _this_ is filthy?"

"Children are present."

"Yes, I can see that." The girl advanced on the two innocent citizens. Of course, they were innocent in name only, otherwise they would not be anywhere near the capital. "So what, I myself was subjected to the horrors of the real world at a young age…" she paused in haunted recollection and her anger returned "damn… maybe I'm not a good example." She knelt down to the child's level and placed her hand on the petrified boy's head. "Hi" she said as sweetly as she could.

"Hey! Don't you touch him!" the woman bellowed in a very masculine voice." Rinoa merely glared up at her and drew her pistol from her bag. With the weapon up in the air, she pointed the barrel strait at the woman's face. Her patience had run out.

"Not another fucking word" she growled. She smirked as the woman drew back in fear. The gun wasn't even loaded – but these two didn't need to know that. She turned her attention back to the boy. "Tell me, who is this lady? She asked "Who is she to you?"

"S-she's…" the boy hesitated.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to know who she is." The woman snorted with contempt.

"S-she's… She's m-my m-mom."

"So, your mother, I see." Rinoa had begun to hate the woman but had no desire to separate a young child from his mother. She knew all to well what that felt like. She merely smiled sweetly and ruffled the boy's hair. "Congratulations" she said to him "you're a hero." The boy just looked at her questioningly. "You've just saved your mother's life." She stood up once more to face the woman. "Feel lucky" she said "and know that if you were not with the boy, your life would have ended today." She turned to leave the two alone when the woman stopped her.

"Hey! You can't just threaten people like that!"

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Some spoiled brat used to getting her own way… or since you have a gun I assume your tied to crime in some way. You're probably some gangster's…" she paused and looked at her child "lover" she finished. Rinoa took a short while to comprehend what the woman had said then simply laughed once more.

"Your _way_ off" she said, leaving them standing there while she picked a car from the side of the road. She picked out a white coupe' from the carjacker's showroom and found it unlocked. _"I wouldn't be surprised if the keys are in the ignition."_ She sat in the driver's seat and closed the door – no such luck. The keys were not there. _"No matter."_ The girl removed a panel from around the steering column and hotwired the engine. With her purchase complete, she took the new car for a spin. _"From here to that forsaken dwelling on the east side of Deling should be an adequate test-run"_ she figured. She put the car in gear, pulled away from the curb and started the drive to her low-end apartment complex.

* * *

Southeast of Deling City, far away from the excitement and danger that the City of Sin held, a boy lay in his room, completely bored out of his mind. In The suburban capitol of Timber, School had just finished for the summer and everyone had gone away on holiday with their respective families, leaving Squall alone.

The brunette lay back on his bed with his arms behind his head. He slowly exhaled a deep breath and opened his eyes – a piercing shade of the deepest blue. "I'm bored" he muttered under his breath. It didn't matter how much he complained. There was no one to hear him. There _never_ was. That was _precisely_ the problem. Sure, it was a big house and he had it all to himself but what use was that when he had nothing to do? He seriously needed to occupy himself with. Anything would do. It didn't matter what it was.

He turned to the widow and stared out to the brick house beside his own. It wasn't quite so big and only a single story, as opposed to his two story residence. With a tedious sigh, Squall got off the bed and headed out of his room and down the stairs. "Maybe I should just go for a walk" he muttered. He was just about to head out the door when he heard the phone ring. "I bet you that's wedge. _He_ won't be coming home in a while." He walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said.

"Is that Squall?" the man on the other end replied.

"Yeah?"

"It's me… this is Wedge." Squall couldn't help but smile in self-satisfied amusement. "I'm calling on behalf of your father. He's working hard on an assignment so won't be able to come home for a while." Squall smiled again. He wasn't disappointed. He knew this would happen. He was used to it. He just wished he had someone to talk to. It got so lonely sometimes.

"How long this time?"

"I don't know for sure, at least a month."

"I see."

"He regrets not being at home. He really does." Squall snickered.

"Yeah, sure."

"He _does_."

"Funny that he's never said that."

"Well, he wouldn't, would he? It _is_ true though. He does regret that his job keeps him away from his home and family."

"Yeah, whatever" Squall replied. There was no disappointment or resentment in his voice. This was nothing special, after all. He hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. "I told you so" he said smugly to himself."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Galbadian Capital, Rinoa sped down the highway, pushing the little car as fast as it would go. It was not too impressive but she managed an excess of fifty kilometres per hour on top of the open-road limit of one hundred. She weaved in and out between traffic and zoomed down the off-ramp without showing any sign of slowing like a cat going down a hill with its tail on fire. The grin on her face showed that she was having fun. Just like that woman and her son – this was nothing more than another distraction from the issues of her life; one that she would milk for all that it was worth.

She came to a built up area where driving so fast became increasingly more and more dangerous. She was now on the east side but there was now more traffic – both civilian and police. She weaved between two panda cars as fast as she could, smirking to herself as she heard the police sirens start to wail. "Now the fun begins" she said.

She drove around the labyrinth of the city streets, weaving between cars as she did, trying to throw off her pursuers. She managed to keep them a safe distance away from her without loosing them completely. Just then, her phone rang. She reached into her bag and pulled it out, flipping it open. "Really bad timing" she commented.

"Raven, we have reports of increased police activity."

"You don't say" Rinoa replied sarcastically.

"I want you to get to your apartment, _now_."

"I'm a little busy."

"I don't care _what_ you're doing. You drop it and get to your apartment ASAP. I want you rested up for tomorrow."

"What I do in my own time is _my_ business" Rinoa challenged.

"Yes, but what you do in _mine_ is up to me. I need you rested and in top physical condition for tomorrow. We need the feathers plucked and the birds roasted. Tomorrow morning, I'm sending you into Timber and if all goes well, before long your old gang will be completely eradicated."

"How dare you refer to those bastards as my old gang!"

"Isn't it true that you once associated with them while you were in Winhill?"

"Yes but even so, I will _never_ forgive them for what they did to me. Even if I _did_ owe them a favour, I _never_ would have agreed had I known what they were planning."

"But didn't you volunteer?"

"I was paying them back a favour. I didn't know what they wanted. Had I known what they were doing… and even worse, they left me to pay for their crime. I went down because of them. I was innocent!"

"No one is innocent, Raven. You should be thanking them. They merely opened your eyes for you."

"Yeah, well… I'd better be the one to hut them down."

"You will be, don't worry about that. Why do you think I want you rested? Tomorrow our Raven goes to war. We're all counting on you. I wish you luck. I _know_ it will not be an easy task but I need the Birds of a Feather extinct."

The phone line clicked to an end. Rinoa closed her phone and placed it back in her bag. Her eyes rested briefly on the rear-view mirror where she noticed the two police cars. "Sorry boys" she sighed "I'm gonna have to cut this date loose. We had fun but it's over now." With that being said she pulled at the handbrake and turned the car around, launching the vehicle head-first towards the oncoming law enforcers.

She noticed them slowing down to lessen the impact of the incoming crash. "What, do you think I'm stupid?" she asked. "I have no _intention_ of smashing into you. At the last minute, she swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding a potentially fatal collision as she steered herself into the correct lane for her direction.

After minutes of driving the girl finally arrived at the shithole in which she was forced to call home. She left the car parked across the street. From the reputation of the neighbourhood she was in, it would be gone within a day. Rinoa crossed the busy road and headed into the building.

The entrance to the complex was a front office where the landlord and her employees worked during the day.  
−"Rinoa!"

The raven-haired girl stopped when she heard her name. She turned around and saw the landlord popping her head through the doorway to her office. She ran this place like a hotel. "You should know, a new guy moved in next to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, he just moved here from Timber. He seems kind of dangerous… be careful, okay?" Rinoa nodded. It was amusing. She was warning a contract-killer to be careful of some guy that just moved here from Timber. This new guy was the one that needed to watch himself. These people had _no_ idea who Rinoa _really_ was – not that she was complaining.

She stepped into the elevator and rode it up to the thirty-first floor.

As she walked out toward her room she noticed a loud deep fast pounding sound coming from the direction she was walking in. Whatever was making such a racket was apparently waiting for her. She walked strait into whatever it was, tensing her entire body as she did so. For all she knew, this could be a trap. Was somebody watching her? Could Raijin be here, or was it just someone playing music loudly?

As she continued walking down the hallway, she noticed a large crowd of people gathered near her room and she began to panic. _"Oh, shit. Have they figured it out? What now?"_ When she got closer she realised that her room wasn't the one attracting so much attention. It was the one _next_ to hers – the one that had been previously unoccupied.

* * *

"_He seems kind of dangerous… be careful, okay?"_

* * *

"What _is_ all this?" she asked the nearest person.

"I don't know. Ask the hippie there" he said with obvious distaste in his words.

"Hey, cunt!" a man roared. He had a muscular build, long brown strait hair running halfway down his back and was clad entirely in black. The only other colour excluding skin and hair was the chrome chain around his neck. He had similar chains wrapped four times around each of his wrists. "Get your facts strait, you ignorant sloth, I aint no fuckin' hippie!" Rinoa couldn't hold in her smirk at the man's domineering personality. Just then she happened to catch his eye.

The man's blue eyes widened and he beckoned for her to come forward. Eyeing him suspiciously, she approached him and as she came forward, the man retreated into his room. Rinoa followed him in and closed the door.

The sound she had heard seemed to be coming from within this room. She noticed the man's CD player and decided it must be some kind of music – if it could be called that. The instruments were low and grinding; the percussion, rapid and pounding; and as for vocal talent – forget about it. They were nothing more than an indistinguishable gurgle the same octave as the music. They were impossible to even hear, let alone decipher. The man with the long hair walked over to his CD player and turned the volume knob down so the two could talk. "Who are you?" he asked the girl.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that question?" Rinoa merely asked.

"Just tell me your name."

"Rinoa."

"And your last name would be…?"

"That doesn't matter."

"An air of mystery, huh?" the man commented. "I like it."

"So what about you, what's _your_ name?"

"Kane… with a K, an A and an E." Rinoa smirked.

"You mean like one of those sticks old grandpas have to help them walk?" Kane matched her contemptuous smirk.

"Exactly" the man replied.

"So why did you invite me in here?" the girl asked, looking around at the room.

"You… remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Do you mind…? I don't like talking about it." The man pulled a small photograph from his wallet. As he looked at it, a melancholic grimace came to light up his features. He looked from Rinoa to the photograph. "You look just like her" he said. When the girl just looked at him confused, he showed her the photograph. Rinoa's eyes widened. The woman resembled an older version of her, as though it were a picture of a close relative.

"Was she… your partner?" Kane shook his head.

"I always wanted her to be but… it just didn't work out that way"

"So she just left or… I thought she must have died, judging by how you react."

"She did die… or more accurately, she was killed. I'd prefer it if she had just left. At least then she'd still be alive. If she wasn't with me then…" He carefully put the photograph away and looked back to the girl before him. You said your name is Rinoa right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Rinoa… Caraway?" The girl glared at him.

"It's _Heartilly_" she corrected.

"But _he_ is your father?"

"If you _must _call him that."

"So you hate his guts too?"

"You could say that."

"That makes two of us."

"Why, what did my loving father do to _you_?"

"He killed _her_." Rinoa's eyes widened and she pointed to the pocket containing the photo.

"You mean…?" Kane nodded.

"He was trying to get to me. She died because she was with me. It's my fault. I can't lay it to rest like this. I don't know what _your_ feelings for the man are, but he will die at my hands. I can _promise_ you that." Rinoa smirked.

"Don't worry. I already took care of him."

"Really?" Rinoa nodded, smiling in her pride.

"He was asking for it." Kane nodded.

"I'm sure he was… you can go now. I hope we can get better acquainted at some point."

"I don't think we will." Kane smirked.

"I think I was just rejected." He walked back to the CD player and turned his music up once more. Before she opened the door, Rinoa eyed him.

"You may wanna turn that shit off" she said. "It's pissing everybody off." Kane smirked again.

"Why the fuck do you think I'm doing it?" Rinoa returned the smirk and headed out the door.

Once outside, she noticed the crowd still there. "So, what happened in there?" someone asked.

"Is he gonna keep it down?" another asked. Rinoa merely smiled and shook her head.

"He's only doing it to annoy you" she explained "if you complain, he'll just turn up the volume." She crossed the hall to her own room and unlocked the door, escaping the scene behind her.

The first thing she did, as soon as the door shut was head toward her bedside table. There she picked up exquisite silver ring and closed her hands around it, bringing the ring up to her face, thankful that she was alone and that no-one could see her. "Well, mother…" she uttered in a voice that was broken and a tone that was uneven "are you proud of me now? How much of a disappointment did _I_ turn out to be?" She closed her eyes when she felt them begin to water. Part of her wanted to break down a cry but the greater part – the stronger part knew better. _"No, I'll never cry again. I can no longer give into weakness."_ With her resolve in place, she headed to the bathroom to tend to her wounded arm. Once that was taken care of, she went strait to bed. The pain from her arm was exhausting and she was soon asleep.

* * *

**I intended to end this chapter with a dream but I think that's a good enough ending on its own. The dream will instead be at the start of the next chapter. For those of you whom don't know, Kane is a reoccurring OC I made up. I read over chapter two of my story 'Disturbance in the Peaceful Era' to check his eye colour and noticed something. I think I may have an addiction to having my characters castrate no-class thugs with horrible accents (you know the ones I mean.)**

* * *

**Character Profile:**

**First Name:**Kane

**Last Name:**Unknown

**Alias:**El Diablo

**Class 1:**Street Fighter

**Class 2:**Assassin

**Preferred Weapon:**Various styles of martial arts

**Affiliation:**El Diablo, Forest Owls, Raven

**Bio:** An infamous and dangerous man from Galbadia who moved to Timber and joined the **Forest Owls** street gang. After a tragedy he was forced into hiding. He often changes his appearance and very little is known about him. He is motivated by misery, anger, and a lust for revenge.

* * *

_**Preview**_

"_He will be your partner for the duration of this assignment."_

"_You've gotta be fucking with me."_

"_Raven, do not think for one instant that I give a shit about your personal issues with each other. From now on you and Smith are working together. Sort out your hynedamned problems on your own. You're not in school now and I'm no schoolteacher. For fuck's sake, you are an adult. Start acting like one."_

"…_yes sir."_

* * *


	6. The Cooldown II

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Author's notes: **This is the dream sequence that I cut off from the last chapter, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**The Cooldown II**

She sat at the head of the bed in place of a pillow, hunched over with legs tucked up to her torso. Her fleeting innocence made up for any softness her body may have lacked. Who could have known a criminal record would lead to this? After serving her cruel, unjust sentence she had been released from the world's harshest penal camp – Galbadia's Desert District Institution – but with all that under her belt her troubles had only just begun. Who would've though anyone would recall their time in prison as the easy time in their life? True – it was a jungle in there but once your reputation was sorted you just had to find your place… and _stay there_.

Once being released into the open world she had nothing. No education, no qualifications, no prospects and nothing to look forward to. She had nothing but the few possessions she carried on her person – the clothes on her back, the cash in her pocket and her mother's ring.

Her ring, it was exquisite and carried significant monetary value but no matter how hard things got, she would _never_ part with it. It was the one and _only_ thing she would not sell. Ultimately that was how she had come to be in this little predicament.

She cowered, lying in a pathetic heap at the foot of the bed, crying. This was all too much to handle. Was this really her only option?

−Was this really such a bad thing?

−Could she really go through with this?

−Did she have a choice?

In Deling, women sold their bodies every day – particularly the younger ones. It seemed that the younger they were; the more people wanted them. Technically, she was underage but then, so were many other girls. She had spent precious money to change her appearance to look more like them. Her hair had been cut in a new style and had been dyed a dark honey-blonde. It was a little darker than most but compared to her natural raven colouring – she had been considerably lightened.

She had stood with them in the alley. There were about twenty of them, twenty women – all young; all like her.

All were young – like her.

All were blonde – like her.

Most had brown eyes – like her.

All had pale skin – like her.

All were at least slightly malnourished – like her.

None of them had hope – like her.

None of them had a future – like her.

None of them had a choice in the matter – like her.

Most of them had no family to depend on - like her – and the ones that did could only turn to the babies and young children that they couldn't care for. It was a heart-shattering prospect.

They didn't have a single prospect or dream between them. They were all without hope. They were not living – merely surviving. They resorted to such acts because they had to – not because they wanted to. They didn't have a choice. Their ages ranged from early-teens to mid-twenties. Some were as young as fourteen. They were all young when considering what they were doing but Rinoa was one of the youngest among them.

Different ages attracted a different clientele and the younger girls seemed more popular but despite this, Rinoa attracted the least attention… no attention actually. She wasn't sure if this could be considered a good thing or bad. That was the reason she had altered her appearance – to fit in, to be like them. She had tried to ask the others for advice but _they_ wouldn't talk to her. _They_ wouldn't listen to her. They had their _own_ shit to deal with. _They_ had their _own_ problems.

They didn't talk to one another. They passed the days in silence and nobody ever came up to her. They passed her and went strait to the others. She didn't talk to them and they didn't acknowledge her. It carried on in that manner for a time… until _he_ came by. That sick bastard had walked strait past the other girls and gone strait for her. They had a brief conversation which she could not remember before the man led her out. She remembered he had asked her for her name and she had hastily made something up. It was the first time she had used an Alias but it was not the one she went by now.

She followed the man to his car, looking at the other girls as she passed them. They all sent death-glares at her as she walked by. As she followed the man to his car she could feel herself getting smaller and smaller.

As it turned out, there had been two men, a high up man in charge of the Deling City Police Department and his friend. It was strange; she had never thought such a high-ranking official would buy into this kind of thing.

The official approached her and sat down on the bed beside her. Rinoa had stopped crying by now and just lay there, curled up tightly and taking up as little room as possible. Was this going to be her life from now on, offering her body to strangers just for money and perhaps a place to spend the night? What kind of a life's plan was that?

"You know" the official said "you've really managed to upset my friend. It's a shame. He _really_ wanted this to happen."

"I'm sorry" the girl mumbled. When it came down to it she just couldn't go through with it. She couldn't do this with these two but if it were someone else, would she even be able to do it then? The official had been so obsessed with going first for some reason. She had managed to convince him to allow his friend to be with her first. She thought that it might have been easier that way. At least then _he_ wouldn't…

"What happened?" he asked her, cutting off her train of thought. Now it was just the two of them in the room. She started to panic. Did he want his turn now?"

"I… I can't do this" she answered, not meeting the man's eyes as though not wanting to see his face −or not wanting him to see hers, she wasn't sure which was more true.

"Why not?" the man asked, it seemed as though he hadn't pieced everything together just yet.

"It… this is my first time" she said, not believing that she had just said that to him.

"Then why become a prostitute? Why would you sell your virginity so cheaply?" Rinoa gave the man a glare.

"It's not exactly like I had a choice!" she snapped. The man smiled.

"You remind me of my own daughter" he said. Rinoa's eyes widened. The man pulled her up so she was in a sitting position before standing to his feet so he could look down at her. "I'm very disappointed in you… Rinoa." The girl's heart stopped dead and she fell into a cold sweat that the hermit in the snowfields of Trabia would call freezing.

"You… you knew… all along?" The man nodded with a vicious smirk. "You knew… and you went along with it?" The man roared with laughter.

"You don't get it, do you? I knew _all_ along. I picked you out for this reason alone. Why else would I have been there in that disgraceful den with our fine cities worst residents? Think about it Rinoa. Why else would anyone pick _you_ out of all the others?" Rinoa glared at him again and rose to her feet, gesturing for him to get out of her way but he just pushed her back down onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" she challenged. "Let me out of here." The man simply smiled his wicked smirk and glared down at her with evil black eyes. "Okay, lesson learned" she said in an exasperated voice. "So now what, you're gonna take me home, right?" To her surprise, the man just shook his head. "Didn't you do this to teach me a lesson… or to help me?"

"Sorry Rinoa. That's not the reason."

"Then why, what are you…?" Rinoa's eyes widened even further and her jaw dropped to the floor as she realised what the bastard wanted. "No… no way. You see me doing this and don't help? In fact, you just buy in and use me yourself? And not only that, you do it in a way that ensures that you are my first… ever! You sick bastard. What the fuck kind of a father _are_ you?!!"

"I'm sorry, my dear" Caraway – the official; her father – patronised. "I think you are mistaken. I am not your father. _My_ daughter disappeared a long time ago. As far as I'm concerned she died back in Winhill." Rinoa doubted she could get any more horrified than she already was but this sadistic fuck was pushing her further and further. "Meaning, I'm just a regular customer."

"No! It's me… Rinoa! Your daughter!" She had tears streaming from her eyes once more. All her exclamations were in vain. Her father was an intelligent man. Of _course_ he knew she was his daughter but that wouldn't stop him. This was what he wanted. Why? – She couldn't imagine – but there was no way she could stop him.

Caraway forced her down on the bed and laid his body on top of her, pinning her down. There was no escape. Was this her punishment? She _wanted_ to conform to society. She wanted it more than anyone else alive but no-one had given her a chance. She should have tried harder. Maybe she deserved this. She gave up all hope and allowed fresh tears to spill down her face. "Don't worry Rinoa" Caraway cooed "just think of me as your first customer. I'll pay you and everything. I won't even ask for a family discount. In fact I'll pay you a little extra, just think of it as a bonus or a tip. There, now don't say I never give you anything.

At his mocking laughter Rinoa's emotions instantaneously began heading in a new direction. All her misery turned into blind fury. "N-no!" she screamed and pulled one arm free.

"That's it Rinoa! Go ahead and struggle all you want. "I'm not looking for someone who can just lie through this as though dead or asleep. I don't want someone who will lie there and take it. " The blonde gritted her teeth in anger and searched for an option. _Anything_ would do – then she saw it in the form of a knife lying on the bedside table. She stretched out her hand to get it but found it was just out of her reach.

Caraway's eyes moved up his daughter's body. So _this_ was the turnout of their handy work. He and his wife had come together to create this life. It was just too bad that Julia had no sense of loyalty. The dirty slut had been sleeping around behind his back and while her death had been a terrible tragedy, to him it felt as thought she had only gotten what she deserved. A smirk came to his lips as he took in every inch of the girl squirming below him. "Oh well… like mother-like daughter" he remarked.

That was all it took. Rinoa's anger had been boiling over and that last crack had been all it took. The girl brought her leg sharply upward, digging her knee into the man's groin. Considering the position she was in, she couldn't get a good hit in but it seemed to do the trick. She was able to slip away just enough to reach the knife.

Caraway eyed the weapon in her hand and smirked through the pain he was in. This wasn't the first time he'd been kicked in the groin. "Come now" he said "You and I both know that you're not really going to use that against me." Rinoa held the knife high above her and brought it down hard. Caraway gave a sigh of pain as he felt the blade dig into his shoulder.

Rinoa ripped the blade from her father as quickly and roughly as she possibly could. Then – before he could react – she managed to kick him off her like a ragdoll and jammed the blade into the incestulant bastard's gut. She pushed him off the bed and allowed him to land in whatever heap gravity intended. "Well _daddy_, are you proud of me yet?" she asked, looking down at him with eyes full of loathing. He had always been cruel but she never for an instant suspected he would do anything like this. "I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought." She left him in the room to be discovered or rot – whichever came first. Personally she was hoping for the latter. It was a fate he deserved at any rate.

She searched Caraway for any possessions he may have had on him and discovered his wallet. The only thing of use was the two hundred Galbadian Dollars he had with him. She pocketed the money and left the building. She had to get out of there as soon as possible. If anyone found Caraway's body it would look suspicious to see her walking away. She was about to break into a sprint when she heard the sound of a gunshot. She froze in her tracks. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" a voice asked. She turned around to see the man Caraway was with. He pointed a gun at her. "Don't think you can just walk away now." Rinoa's body froze in a cold panic. What could she do now? This guy had a gun. Her mind was racing around in circles so fast that she didn't notice the car speeding in their direction.

The car came closer and closer until it crashed – full speed – into the side of the building – taking the threatening man with it. Rinoa's eyes narrowed at the scene.

"Raven!"

She turned around, surprised by who it was. She couldn't believe it. She didn't think she'd ever see him again it was… _him_. It was…

* * *

Rinoa stirred in her sleep until her eyes eventually opened and she was at last fully awake. She looked around and noticed that her door was open. She held her breath and looked around, searching for any intruders. Who would be so bold as to barge in while she was sleeping? She could feel her fists involuntarily clench of their own accord as her eyes scanned every square millimetre of her apartment for the person who was about to die.

Her eyes locked on to the intruder and narrowed into a scowl as her face hardened in a visible display of dislike. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" she demanded.

* * *

**The dream sequence went longer than I expected and this took me too long to write so I split it up.**

* * *


	7. Unwilling Partnership

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

The term 'anorexic prostitute' was not coined by me but rather by someone I knew from school

**Author's notes: **I have nothing to say here so let's just get into it.

* * *

**Unwilling Partnership**

Her eyes locked on to the intruder and narrowed into a scowl as her face hardened in a visible display of dislike. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" she demanded.

The intruder merely smirked at her.

"Get out" she demanded with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Afraid not" the man replied.

"If I have to force you out, I will" she said, fists clenching.

"Look Raven, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here but we've got no choice."

Rinoa paused. The thought she had been about to throw at him had completely left her mind. "What are you saying?" she asked. The man merely laughed at her.

"You think I'd be in your presence if I could help it? It's hard to believe that _you're_ the best we have to offer. You're just a kid" Rinoa glared at the man. "To be beaten by someone like you would be humiliating!"

"Let's just test that out, shall we?" Rinoa challenged. She was ready to fight when she heard her phone ring. She glared at the man again as he smirked in scornful amusement at her ringtone. This was the second time he had done that and his reaction didn't lessen her anger after multiple infractions. If the ego-scum tried it a third time Rinoa doubted she'd be able to contain herself. The bastard might just pay for it with his life.

The raven-haired girl dove into her bag and pulled out her phone, flipping it open. Once again she already knew who it was without having to look at the name on the screen.

"What?" she demanded, having woken in a bad mood to find a prick standing over her.

"Raven…" the man on the phone said, giving her his usual greeting.

"You know what I want?" Rinoa curtly said, cutting the man off. "I want some fucking time off."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We are going after Birds of a Feather."

"…But do you know what I want more than that?" Rinoa asked, continuing her rant. "I want this fucking prick to stay the hell away from me. I want this asshole out of my sight!"

"I'm afraid not Raven" the man replied with the faintest of laughs. "He is there with you on my order."

"What?!!"

"You are the two greatest assassins I have at my disposal. I need you working together on this."

"Wait a minute…"

"He will be your partner for the duration of this assignment."

"You've gotta be fucking with me."

"Raven!" the man retorted hoarsely. "Do not think for one instant that I give a shit about your personal issues with each other. From now on you and Smith are working together. Sort out your hynedamned problems on your own. You're not in school now and I'm no schoolteacher. For fuck's sake, you are an adult! Start acting like one!" Rinoa stared wide eyed to the intruder in her apartment. She had not been expecting _that._

"…yes sir" she quietly replied, snapping shut her phone. "So what's the plan?" she asked Smith in a voice that lacked any kind of emotion or enthusiasm."

"We're off to Timber. Take your things with you but pack lightly. We need to do this incognito. We can't have anyone thinking that you're moving. That'd be suspicious. Take only what you need. If you're smart you won't pack anything at all"

"Right" Rinoa replied in all seriousness "but before we go anywhere, I need a shower."

"You're kidding!"

"No."

"There's no time. We need to get going."

"Fuck that. I'm not going anywhere without a shower first" the girl replied with a smirk as she walked in the direction of the bathroom. She disappeared into the small room before popping her head back around the door frame. "Oh, and I know this goes without saying… but if I catch you peeping, I'll rip your fucking eyes out." Smith snorted in contempt.

"Please. Come on now Raven, I don't think there's _anything_ that would sicken me more than having to see _your_ naked ass." Rinoa smirked at him, matching contempt for contempt.

"Good. You just keep thinking that and I won't have to kill you… just yet." The girl disappeared once more and closed the door.

"You're too young for me anyway" Smith said to the closed door. "You're only sixteen, barely a woman at all. I prefer a little maturity, whereas _you_ are nothing but a young arrogant bitch with a foul mouth." He chuckled to himself and found somewhere to make himself comfortable until his reluctant partner was ready to get out of this shithole she called her residence.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she was ready. She was wearing the same skirt she had on the day before but now also wore a plain black T-shirt. It was practical, looked good on her and the fabric was of a good quality and had been substantially less expensive than that of labelled clothing. Rinoa had no interest in keeping up with the current trend. In fact, she despised the preppy girls that did so, dressing as the stick-sluts and anorexic prostitutes they saw in magazines. If fashion's requisite was to be a whore then to hell with it. She had been in the presence of whores and seen the hardships in which they endure.

She crossed the room, keeping her eyes on Smith the entire time, noting that he did the same to her. It was not something to be confused with two people liking one-another. While it was true that they couldn't keep their eyes off each other the reason underlying beneath it was merely the presence of a mutual distrust.

"As I was saying, pack only the essentials. Take only what you need." Rinoa nodded and walked strait toward her bedside-table and picked up the silver ring that had once belonged to her mother. It was her single cherished possession. "I said take _only_ what you need. Something as material as jewellery should be the first thing to be left behind." Rinoa glared at the man with all the venom she could muster.

"This _thing_ is more valuable to me than my own life so it goes without saying that I consider it more important than you and your pithy plan." Smith merely gave an exasperated sigh and shrugged the issue off as a matter of girls will be girls. Raven may have been an infamous killer but she was still a teenage girl. Of course she would consider something like this important to her. Whereas some would stuff their pockets with food and other supplies, girls would take earrings and rings, anything as long as they looked good.

"Oh well" he said aloud. "I suppose if it comes to the worst you can always pawn it." Rinoa continued to glare at the man. He didn't understand a thing and what was worse; he proceeded to lecture and look down on her as if he did. He was no worse than a bad parent.

"There is _nothing_ I cherish more than this ring" Rinoa spat. "I consider its value more than that of my life or my body and if it came down to it, I'd sooner sell my soul than part with it."

"Fine, whatever!" Smith said, wanting the subject dropped. Rinoa placed the ring on the third finger of her right hand for the time being and picked up her black leather bag, putting the strap safely around her shoulder.

"So, let's get going already" Rinoa said, impatience dripping from her lips like a predator drooling for its prey.

"You seem eager" Smith sneered.

"Whatever" Rinoa replied as curtly as she could "don't think I actually like you being anywhere near me. I just want to get this whole thing over with."

"All righty" Smith said, feeling the same level of resentment as the girl he was with. Hyne knew what all this was going to do to his image. He walked out of the apartment and waited for her to close the door.

Rinoa casually strolled out of her apartment and locked the door before placing her keys in her bag. The keychain itself only had one single key on it – the one she had just used.

Together, they walked toward the elevator and she pushed the button for the ground floor. The silver sliding doors began to close when someone came running toward them. "Wait!" the person yelled out to them. Rinoa normally would have simply allowed the door to close on the person's face as they got so close but not far enough but this time was different. She _recognised_ that voice. "Hold the door!" the person called. Just as the door was about to close Rinoa stuck out her arm to stop it and keep it open, much to the annoyance of Smith – another reason why she did it.

The door opened and in walked Kane. He looked from Rinoa to Smith. "Who's this dick?" he asked. Rinoa couldn't help but laugh whereas Smith felt his anger rising and his right hand slipped inside his trench coat. "So what, are you two honeymooning or something?" he asked, gesturing towards Rinoa's ring.

"Yeah" Smith answered and placed his arm around Rinoa before she could say anything.

"Hey, wait" the girl protested. Smith positioned himself so that he was sandwiching her against the wall and obscuring her from Kane's view. "Just go with it, bitch" he growled threateningly through a closed throat.

"Hey, dick" Kane interrupted "I don't think she's interested."

"Keep out of it!" Smith retorted. Kane countered by placing his hand on the man's shoulder, digging his fingers in, lifting him up with a single hand and slamming him harshly against the elevator wall.

"Don't − turn − your − back − on − me, bitch!" Kane said gutturally, each word coming out as a separate grunt.

"What are you, a fuckin' retard or something?" Smith asked. Kane just glared down at him.

"So what are you two _really_ up to?" he asked casually.

"We're just going to Timber for a while" Rinoa answered.

"Timber… that's quite a way. May I ask why?"

"I'm taking her on a short getaway, like a vacation."

"That true?" Kane asked the girl who simply nodded. Kane sneered. "Timber's a shithole. You must really be treating her" he criticised Smith. He then turned his attention to Rinoa once more. "So where did you get that ring then?"

"It was my mother's" she said. Kane nodded. He then removed the chain from around his neck and disconnected it. "Give it here" he said. Rinoa's eyes widened in reluctance. "You can trust me" he said. "Just keep it on this chain. It'll be safer there." He took the ring from her finger, secured it on his chain and placed it around her neck. "With something that important on your finger, it could easily be misplaced. I know what kinds of things you get up to." That was when Smith turned on him.

"What the fuck do you know?!!" he demanded. It was not an insult, merely a poorly phrased question.

"I know enough to counter any blackmail bastards like you may try to play on me." Kane answered. Smith pushed him up against the wall and drew his weapon, repaired and fitted with a new bayonet. "Hey, dickhead" Kane said without a second thought or any hint of worry or concern. "Put your gun away. You're causing a scene." Rinoa looked around and noticed the doors were open.

"_What the, When did they…?" _she wondered. "Smith" she announced, warning him. He looked around and noticed the open door before concealing his weapon.

"You got lucky" he said. He took a few steps before noting that Rinoa was not following. "Raven, you coming?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Rinoa asked dryly. She noticed that Kane was looking sideways at her.

"Raven?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'll talk when I get back" she promised him before walking out.

Rinoa and Smith headed into the sunlight and noted several vehicles parked across the road. Rinoa offered to get one and approached the car she had been driving the day before. She began the ignition and drove it around the block, coming to pass the awaiting man – and speeding right past him.

She honked the car's horn to be sure she had his attention and put her clenched fist out the window before raising her middle finger and pushing the car to its limit. She was going to Timber _alone_.

* * *

**We're getting to the end of the arc now. Only one more chapter to go, maybe two.**

* * *

**Character Profile:**

**First Name:**Unknown

**Last Name:**Unknown

**Alias:**Smith

**Class 1:**Assassin

**Class 2:**None

**Preferred Weapon:**Semi-automatic Carbine with Bayonet attachment

**Affiliation:**Yukiwarra

**Bio:** An assassin that uses a carbine and reverts to a bayonet for close combat. He has a bitter rivalry with Rinoa with Rinoa but is forced to work with her when they track down Fujin.

* * *


	8. Birds of a Feather

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Author's notes: **This is it, the end of an arc. It has come at last. Thank you to everyone that read, favouritised and/or reviewed the story so far. I hope you continue to read past this questionable conclusion. Also, as a side-note, unless I'm mistaken, I think this is the first brutally violent action sequence since act one. Also, this chapter was going to be called 'Fujin' but I changed it. I think as it stands it is now more applicable. Well, here we go.

* * *

**Birds of a Feather**

The laughter and amusement in the car had gradually died down until the journey was met in complete silence. It was almost boring. However, Rinoa didn't notice this since she was lost in her own memories. She barely noticed the road as she sped down a highway, changing lanes and shifting gears. She exited the highway without slowing down and weaved in and out between traffic. She passed one car and shifted into fourth gear as she swung around and passed yet another. She shifted down a gear to turn a corner and then shifted back up again. She was pushing the car as fast as it could go in order to reach her destination faster and as she drove, she kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear stick.

It was quite a way from Deling to the Timber Border and with nothing at all to do, Rinoa was bored as fuck. She had no one at all to talk to and just wanted the journey to be over. Subconsciously her mind took her back to when this all started, to the time when she saw Birds of a Feather for what they truly were – scum.

* * *

_The three of them were in his house; Rinoa, Raijin and Fujin. Rinoa didn't want to be here and the other two had no place here. This was _his_ house and _they_ were stealing from him. As the two petty criminals rummaged through his father's belongings, Rinoa kept watch by the door. If anybody came by, what would they think? Would anybody believe that she was innocent?_

_Her eyes widened and her fear intensified as his mother approached her. "Hi Rinoa" the woman said, smiling sweetly at the young girl. She walked right on in and Rinoa was too afraid to stop her. What could she say? Who was a ten year-old girl to stop a grown woman from entering her own house? "I'm afraid Squall isn't home."_

"_I know" Rinoa mouthed. Her voice wouldn't even work. She fell against the wall of the house and slid down to the ground. "Now what?" she squeaked. She just didn't want to be here._

* * *

She was getting closer to Timber. In the sky, she could see the smog above her turning to dust but she couldn't decide which she detested inhaling more. She turned onto another highway and placed both hands back on the steering wheel. She no longer had to shift gears since she was pushing so hard down a long strait. She already had the car going at full-throttle.

* * *

_Rinoa walked into the building and saw the scene before her through horrified eyes. Squall's mother stood in the centre of the room, watching on – helpless – as Raijin rummaged through her most precious belongings. Fujin stood by, pointing a gun at her which she held in a single hand. "Rinoa, I'm so disappointed" the silver-haired young woman smirked. "You had a job to do, remember? It was all part of the plan. You weren't supposed to let anybody in. Why would we have you get close to the bastard cop's family if not to manipulate them?" Rinoa stared wide, teary eyed at Squall's mother._

"_Is that true?" the woman asked the young girl. Rinoa shook her head._

"_I-it… it wasn't like that" Rinoa pleaded. "I only did it because I… I wanted you all to like me. They said they could help!"_

"_So these people are not your parents?" Rinoa shook her head. "Then you've been lying to us all?" Rinoa nodded, unable to stop her eyes from leaking. Tears slid down her face and hit the wooden floor._

"_Rinoa!" Fujin snapped "Pay attention, this is your punishment." Rinoa's attention turned to the silver-haired criminal._

"_No!" she screamed. "If you're going to punish me then do it, but leave these people out of it! Shoot _me _instead!" Her cries fell on deaf ears and Fujin pulled the trigger to her gun without a moment's hesitation. The bullet travelled toward Squall's mother and ripped through her skin. She grasped the wound with her hand and slowly fell to the ground. "No!" the girl cried once more. She ran toward Fujin and wrestled the gun from her grip as though with it she could undo all that had just transpired._

_Once in her possession, she held the gun tightly in her trembling hands but it somehow managed to slip through her fingers. She heard the dying woman call to her and she rushed to her side._

"…_Rinoa" the woman said. The young girl stared into her eyes with remorse and guilt raining from her own._

"_Ms Leonheart… I…" the woman tried to give a smile._

"_How… how many times do I… have to…tell you? Call… call me Raine." Rinoa buried her face in the woman's shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry!" she cried._

"_Rinoa…" the woman said. Even though it was weak, Rinoa still found Rain's voice exceedingly soothing. "I don't know what your connection is to… these people but know this. I always liked you. No matter what others may say, always remember that you would have had a place with us." It sounded as though the woman wanted to calm her but the words only cut her like a knife. "I don't know what the future holds but please… promise me something."_

"_What?"_

"_Look after Squall for me."_

"_Always…"_

"_Will you two cut the soap opera already?" Fujin taunted, causing Rinoa to turn around in anger._

* * *

With freshly recycled rage fuelling her system Rinoa's hand's gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles had begun to turn white and she had started driving even faster and more recklessly – if that were even possible. "When I find those two" she growled to herself "they're fucking dead!"

* * *

After a little effort Rinoa had managed to track down Raijin. It wasn't really a particularly difficult feat to accomplish. He was rather large and tended to stick out, making hiding and laying low quite bothersome. All it had taken to find him was a little communication with the people around the city. She had to thank the local residents. After speaking for a little while, they had led her right to the soon to be deceased gang member.

The cowardly brute ran from her on first sight and she was forced to give chase. She had no idea what Raijin had in store for her but she planned to bring him down before they reached his ideal location and triggered what could potentially be a trap. For all Rinoa knew, the grunt could have been leading her strait into Fujin. She doubted she could take both of them at once. Perhaps for that reason alone she should have joined with Smith after all. _"No!"_ she told herself. There was _no_ need to bring that prick along. He'd only serve to distract and infuriate her. She didn't even know if she could trust him. Besides, she wanted revenge and she wanted it for herself. She would not share this kill with _anyone_. Least of all to someone these people did not hurt. That would be like sending reparation to the unknown neighbour of he who was wronged by one's own selfish desires.

Rinoa gritted her teeth and pushed her body harder. She pushed to the limit and it paid off. She could see herself getting closer to her target as the gap between them began to lessen. Soon she would catch up to him and snap that bastard's freakishly large neck.

As she followed him she lost her bearings. She had no idea where she was and knew nothing of what was going on around her. All that mattered was Raijin. All else faded into obscurity. The man in front of her ran into an alleyway and was cornered. Rinoa's lips curled upward in a demented sneer as she followed him in. Raijin backed up to the end of the alleyway until a large brick wall stopped him from putting any more space between he and the predator he saw before him. Rinoa smugly leered up at the large man. Despite being smaller than her prey she had the killer instinct of a tiger.

This was now a game of cat-and-cat. Two killers were about to face off and when a dangerous animal is backed into a corner there is no telling what could happen. Raijin sent a jab into Rinoa's torso, the force of which was enough to send her flying backward quite a way before she landed on the ground. Despite the rage that her poisoned heart was flooding through her veins at the prospect of being hit Rinoa was thankful that Raijin hadn't aimed a little lower where a blow of that magnitude could have severely winded her. She quickly got up and charged at the man.

Just before reaching striking range, the girl catapulted herself into the air and launched a kick into Raijin's face with her knee. He cried out in pain as she heard the satisfyingly loud cracking of bone as his nose broke. The girl landed with both feet on the ground and launched right into a barrage of punches on both sides of the unfortunate man's aching face before knocking his head back into the wall with a forceful kick to the face.

Despite his punishment Raijin was still able to counter with another blow that sent the vicious girl flying backward again. Rinoa fully expected to hit the ground again, only to spring back up like a hyperactive preteen with a bar of chocolate and a pogo stick; however, this time she found herself land not on the ground but instead into someone standing behind her.

She turned around and looked into the rage-fill glaring eyes of Smith.

"I _finally_ found you" he said. He had his carbine drawn and ready for a fight.

"Gimme that" Rinoa said, snatching the weapon from his grasp. She then turned it on Raijin. Her enemy put up his arms to defend himself but Rinoa swung the bayonet like a sword and managed to slash both his wrists, cutting through skin, vein and tissue; and causing the man's blood to pour down his arms like an autumn rainstorm.

When Rinoa pointed the blade up to his throat, Raijin froze completely, knowing that his time was short. The great big lump should have seen this coming from the start. Rinoa made an incision with the blade just below the man's jaw and pushed it up into his mouth from below, sodomising the new orifice she had just crated. Raijin whimpered like an infant as the blade cut through the bottom of his face, halfway between the chin and throat; sliced strait through his tongue and even pushed through the roof of his mouth. He was as good as dead now but then the sadistic girl grinned as an even better idea suddenly popped into her head.

She withdrew the blade from the Raijin's face, drew it back, changed its angle and violently pushed it forward; stabbing it as far as it would go into his chest, likely severing an artery. She withdrew it once again and stabbed in a new location, crating a new hole that was exceptionally close to the first. Now Raijin had begun drooling blood, was full of holes and had a bayonet sticking him where Rinoa's knowledge of the human anatomy told her the heart was supposed to reside. She withdrew the blade once more and maliciously stabbed again in the same place for no other reason than to deepen the wound.

She did this several more times, not bothering to keep count but each time she stabbed, the blade sunk deeper into Raijin's chest and each time she pulled out, more blood splattered all over her as her borrowed bayonet attempted to extract every drop of his crimson liquid life force like a plunger cleansing a toilet bowl from the congealed oozing excretions from one's own diseased, bleeding rectum; and as the wound in Raijin's torso deepened, so too did the look of bloodlust evident in young assassin's eyes. She was effectively raping his torso with a bayonet.

Once she had worked the blade in as far as it could possibly go, Rinoa's finger tightened around the trigger and with barely a touch, the gun fired.

What followed could only be described as a ripple of pain erupting from her leg. The sensation was too much for her. It utterly consumed her consciousness and made it impossible for her to focus or think of anything else. The throbbing in her leg was unbearable, so much so that it made it impossible to put weight on, let alone remain standing.

She fell to the ground, landing on her back, looking up at Smith who could easily have caught her if he had wanted to. She turned her attention to Fujin… _"So she was here all along…" _she decided. "You idiot" she glared at Smith "you let her follow you!"

"So what?" Smith said, taking back his carbine from the useless girl. "So… this is Fujin? Don't worry. I'll handle it."

"Idiot!" Rinoa bellowed "don't you get it? I killed the easy one."

"Yeah" Smith replied smugly "and as the superior agent, it is my duty to take out the superior target." He walked calmly toward Fujin and fired a shot at her, point-blank.

It hit but that did nothing to stop the experienced killer. She fired back with her micro submachine gun. The shots were loud but attracted no crowd of lemmings. Rinoa didn't even see what was going on. In her vulnerable state it was all she could do to crawl to cover behind a large dustbin.

After several minutes of the futile fire fight, Smith took Rinoa's example and joined Rinoa behind the dustbin. "What happened?" the young assassin asked smugly.

"Shut up" Smith snapped back at her. "This isn't good. I'm running low on ammunition."

"So now what?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Of course you realise that you are going to die?!!" Fujin taunted them. The sound to follow was that of a shell being pumped into the chamber of a shotgun. Next came a big explosion and the dustbin shook violently. "That was a warning!" she threatened "Come out while you still can!"

"Why, so you can kill us?" Smith retorted "fuck that! I'm staying right where I am!"

"If you stay then you die."

"Hmm, not much motivation. I think I'll stay where I am."

"Then you die an excruciating death."

"Geese, what's with all the psychotic bitches lately?"

"Think about it. Why harbour the girl? _She's_ all I want. You owe her nothing! Why die alongside her?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Don't you fucking listen to her!" Rinoa snapped.

"Come out now and I'll let you go."

"Just… just like that?" Smith asked.

"As long as you don't try anything stupid." Smith contemplated his options.

"Alright!"

"What?!!" Rinoa boomed.

"Think about it, Raven. We don't have many options here."

"So you have a plan then?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna give her you."

"And then?"

"No, that's it."

"You son of a bitch! You fucking traitorous coward!" Rinoa screamed into the man's face.

"Look, Raven. I'm not risking my ass for you and I'm certainly not dying for you. Come on, I don't even like you."

"And what will everybody say? They'll know you ran away."

"The boss won't do shit. With you out of the way, I'll be number one again. He'll just have to settle for that."

"You don't have to be a coward. We can make it out of this, regroup and take her out together." Smith merely smirked.

"Good plan… just one problem."

"What?"

"Why the _fuck_ would I help you?" Rinoa's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"I'm not risking myself to help out the competition." He raised his hand above the dustbin. "I'm coming out!" he called before turning his attention back to Rinoa. "See you around Raven. Oh, and when you get to hell, say 'hi' to your mother for me." He then stood and walked out of sight.

"_Strange"_ Rinoa thought. _"She's actually letting him go. I never thought she'd keep her word."_ This was her one chance. If she didn't do something, she'd be dead. She wriggled back a bit and reached for that coward Smith's carbine when suddenly her abdomen exploded.

Rinoa let out a strangled squeal and clutched at her stomach in an attempt to hold in the blood that was immensely spewing forth, although the attempt was like trying to plug an erupting volcano with a bottlecap. She closed her eyes so tightly that it hurt. This was it. She was going to die here. She had lived her life only for revenge and in the end it had brought her nothing but an early death. Her only regret was that she had never been given the chance to see Squall's face again since that day when her life first began spiralling downward – well, it had never steered her in any other direction but from then on it had accelerated dramatically.

Just one more time she wanted to see his face but when she opened her eyes she was met by an icy cold stare. Fujin stood over here holding a sawn-off shotgun. "Hello Rinoa" she said quietly and casually as though running into an old acquaintance. "Long time-no see… but now I must say goodbye." Rinoa didn't know what happened after that. She had been deafened and her sight had gone out of focus as she slowly lost touch with her senses one by one.

She lay limp and dumb, unable to even think. There was naught else to be done as her life slipped away. She slipped into unconsciousness, unable to move. With no further distractions, the girl known by the infamous alias 'Raven' gave into death's cold dark embrace.

* * *

**There you have it. Are you concerned?**

−**What's going to happen now?**

−**How could I kill off the main character?**

−**What kind of screwed up plot **_**is **_**this?**

**Please review. I even gave you some topics to talk about.**

**

* * *

**

**Character Profile:**

**First Name:**Fujin

**Last Name:**Unknown

**Alias:**None

**Class 1:**Assassin

**Class 2:**Gang Leader

**Preferred Weapon:**Razor-lined projectiles

**Affiliation:**Birds of a Feather

**Bio:** Along with **Raijin**, co-founder of the **Birds of a Feather** gang in **Winhill** that in the past betrayed **Rinoa** and is partially responsible for the way she lives her life now

* * *


	9. Welcome to Hell

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

The lyrics portrayed in this chapter are from the song **Welcome to Hell** (also known as **Evil Spells**) by **Morbid Angel**

**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry about the long wait for this chapter but it was unbelievably hard to write this one and as a result, it didn't necessarily come out as well as I would have hoped. On the plus side, it is quite long in comparison to the others in this story. This chapter had run through a series of names, such as **Death is Only the Beginning**.

* * *

**Welcome to Hell**

Rinoa walked down a bleak hallway with her three-man escort. One walked on either side of her and another behind. On top of that, her wrists were crossed and cuffed behind her back. Honestly, how dangerous did they think one girl could be? She still couldn't believe that a ten year-old girl such as her could be suspected, tried and convicted of killing _anyone_, let alone one of the two kindest people on the face of the planet. Although she _had_ to admit, the initial shock of the reality was beginning to wear off.

The Desert District Institute was really nothing more than a massive Penal camp. It was a large gathering of the world's worst kind of degenerate filth, one in which humanity's worst example would feel most at home. Rinoa on the other hand felt lost and small, practically single-cellular, lowlier than a mere bacterium. All concepts on how she was expected to survive here were lost on her. She was without a single hope.

It was a curious thing, from out of all the buildings in this camp, this concentrated landmass reserved for villains; out of all the corridors in all the buildings, not one was diverse in the least. All were uncannily identical. This place was like a dungeon with its deep dark cavernous halls. It would be so easy for even the most navigationally sound people to loose their way. Despite their purpose, Rinoa was grateful for the guards escorting her, for without them she would most certainly be lost, stranded and forsaken, perhaps for the remainder of her life.

Rinoa had completely lost track of time and distance. It dragged on exponentially until there reached a stage where she recognised no more than colour and texture, darkness; cold stone; moisture; damp floors; black and white; grey and blue; countless walls with endless rows of teeth and behind them − lustful smirks and death-filled glares.

Eventually, they reached what was to be from that moment forward, her new accommodation. Rinoa's mind was kilometres away from her body during the entire experience. If she had been aware of her surroundings she might have thought more of what was happening but in all reality, none of that even mattered anymore. She would never see Squall again and by the time she got out of here his mind would likely have been poisoned against her.

The girl's body acted without her consent as she followed the guards to her cell, they opened the barred cage door and the man behind her shoved her forward, making a point to be as rough and cruel as he could. "We're here, _Princess_" he said in a low antagonising tone "home sweet home."

Rinoa ignored both his comment and the tone in which he had used to give it. She looked around her cell, her new room. It was rather small and square; and the corners were rather dark. There was a three-layer bunk up against one wall and another against the wall opposite. In the back there was a bathroom.

The local residents all looked equally menacing and as it turned out, there were five of them, all male and all older than her. The youngest among them seemed to be in his late teens whereas the oldest was closer to forty. They all had their heads completely shaved and their eyes roamed over her with deep interest, with the exception of one.

Most of these men had pale skin. Two of them had a tan and one had a complexion similar to that of Raijin's. Rinoa's eyes looked over the fifth man, clearly the youngest. He seemed to be the only one in here with hair. He lay on the top bunk with his hands behind his head, staring up at the grey ceiling as though it held for him more interest than this newcomer.

"Better watch it with this one, boys" the guard warned them. "She's a killer." What followed could only be an embarrassingly loud assortment of contemptuous replies. Behind her, Rinoa felt the guard release her handcuffs and heard the steel door clang shut. She turned around to see that the bars had hit home and the guard was locking her in. All three of them turned away from her without any kind of acknowledgement and briskly walked out of her sight.

"So, she's a killer. Huh?" one of the prisoners taunted. Rinoa turned back in time to see the closest one approach her. She backed away as far as she could but soon found herself pressed up against the cold bars. At that moment she couldn't tell which was colder – the bars behind her or the looks before her. As the man came closer she found herself able to do no more than stare up at him. "You don't look so dangerous to me" he said.

"Don't… I can't… please, I don't want to…"

"Was that a threat?" Rinoa's eyes widened. "Come on, killer. What are you gonna do?"

"No…" Rinoa said "I'm not…"

A second prisoner began laughing at the pitiful sight. He was unable to contain himself. The sound rumbled out uncontrollably of its own accord. "I think the bitch's gonna cry" he mocked.

"Leave her be" an emotionless voice replied.

"Come on, little girl. Show me what it was that got you put in here."

"Hey" the emotionless voice replied "didn't you fucks hear me? I said, _leave her be_." This time, the two acidic prisoners turned back to face the voice.

"Why?" one of them asked. In his response, the young prisoner that had been lying on his bunk silently leapt down to the ground and landed on his feet before them. He stood strait with his long arms hanging limply at his sides. His charcoal-coloured hair was long enough in the front that it obscured the right side of his face.

"Because I said so" he said. "Can't you go easy on the girl? I mean come on, just look at her, she's probably scared shitless."

"So what?" The young charcoal-haired prisoner narrowed his visible eye.

"How many times are you bitches going to forget your place?" he asked.

"Forget _our_ place, that's rich." The youngest prisoner smirked.

"That's right. I'm on the top bunk. That means I'm on the top of the food chain."

"Are you so vain that you actually think you can take four of us on by yourself?" another prisoner asked. Rinoa felt herself shrink as the argument escalated. "She's just a little girl. Why stick your ass on the line for this bitch?"

"Who says I'm doing it for _her_? _Someone_ has to show you all where you belong."

One of the prisoners smirked and sent a fist flying through the air, right into the younger man's face. The force of the blow knocked the man down and revealed the hidden side of his face – or more specifically, his eye patch − and while he was temporarily vulnerable, the four prisoners took their chance to gang up and hit him when he was down.

The scene was too violent for someone of Rinoa's age to witness, although thanks to this young man, she would see far worse in the battles that her future would hold.

* * *

The raven-haired girl stirred from the agony of her slumber. Her awakening was an arduously slow one and once her eyes had finally opened, she felt sure that she must still be dreaming. The atmosphere around her was dark, dry and uncomfortably hot. Toxic fumes vented from above and below, overwhelming her and giving her an insufferable migraine; and if all this were not enough, her eyes out-right refused to focus on anything. She was unable to see anything and her ears were deafened by a chorus of tormented shrieks and indistinguishable squeals that all seemed to merge into one deafening noise.

Rinoa groaned as she tried to move. In her present situation, she found it exceedingly difficult even to perform the most medial of tasks and as such, found it a challenge to even sit up. She was confused, she had no idea where she was and her entire body was racked with agony. Her head pounded, her brain pulsating within; and every blood-curdling scream was like a hammer to her face.

She grudgingly struggled to her feet and approached the immediate source of the uproar. The deed of taking in her surroundings proved too difficult but to focus on the scene in the room with her was nothing short of madness. Despite seeing it with her own eyes, she simply could not believe it. This _couldn't_ be happening. Just what _was_ this place? Where the fuck was she?

Across the room, lying on the table lay an all too conscious man, the dark-skinned body of Raijin. His torso had been cut open as a crazed doctor operated on him. His blood-covered hands were wrist-deep in the cadaver-to-be's entrails. Raijin couldn't help but scream in the agony of his torture. It was a miracle – no, a formidable curse – that he had even survived. Rinoa was certain that the treacherous filth had died by her very hands. Just how could he be alive?

Despite the shock, Rinoa was in no mood to sympathise with the accursed wretch. As vain as it may have been, her thoughts centred only on herself. As she thought about the horrors that this madman may have held in store for her, she couldn't help the cold damp fear that was growing in the pit of her stomach like a fungus.

Hesitantly, she approached the man. For only a split second she thought of trying to escape but such thoughts were prime examples fleeting brilliance in their futility. She was trapped in this room without doors, windows, ventilation or even a strong source of light. There was no opening, no way to escape. No way out.

As she got closer to the man coated in blood, her fear seemed to grow. Rinoa hadn't known fear in a long time but there was something about this place that seemed to evoke feelings of terror. She began to feel anxious and her breathing quickened, bringing with it a stronger state of light-headedness. She felt as though she were about to faint and it took all her strength of will to keep pressing on.

"Ex… excuse me" she said in a voice that was much quieter as well as higher in pitch than usual. At that instant she saw the mysterious man straiten up. She then witnessed him laugh and with his back to her, he began to talk.

"Ah, Raven, I was wondering when I'd get to see you next." He then turned around to face the girl and her eyes snapped wide open in shock. "No… no way, y-you-your…"

* * *

_The iron bars once again clanged home leaving Rinoa alone with the young man that had tried to defend her and failed… in a sense. Sure, he had suffered a great beating at their hands but at least they were all gone now. For their violent behaviour, the other prisoners had each been given a week in solitary._

"_Um…" Rinoa began. She didn't know what to say. This man had taken a beating in order to protect her from the other prisoners in their cell. What could she do to make it up to him?_

"_What is it?" he asked, not looking at her._

"_Umm, well… nothing" she finally concluded. There was nothing she could say._

_The man merely laughed at her. "Don't worry about it, Raven." The girl's eyes widened. Why had he called her that?_

"_Ah, excuse me… but my name's not Raven, it's Rinoa."_

"_Meh… I prefer Raven. It suits you better. That's gonna be your new name while you're in here."_

"_Oh… okay" she nervously agreed. It was this man that had coined the nickname that would become Rinoa's criminal Alias, the name that would one day become a worldwide legend of great infamy._

"_As I was saying, don't worry so much. I know this place can seem scary at first but I'll look after you. The first night is always the worst but you'll get used to it eventually and as long as you're with me, no one will dare touch you."_

"_But what about the others? What if they beat you again?" The man merely laughed._

"_Well, they can try."_

"_They did it once" Rinoa argued._

"_Only because I let them."_

"_Why?"_

"_If I'd fought seriously, I'd be sharing the same fate as they are and you'd be in here all alone, the only thing worse than being alone on your first night is being with someone that intimidates you."_

"_I… I think I understand."_

"_Good. Now, why are you in here anyway, are you really a killer?" Rinoa shook her head. "Then why are you in here?"_

"_Murder" Rinoa answered._

"_I just asked if you were a killer." Rinoa nodded._

"_I'm in here for murder but I'm not a killer. I didn't do it."_

"_So it's this line."_

"_I'm serious. I'm just a kid. How could anyone think I'd kill someone? It's worse than that. They said I killed one of the only people to ever show me any kindness!"_

"_I understand… but I'd advise you to let your innocence slip right now."_

"_What?"_

"_Don't tell anyone that story, make something else up. Intimidation is the key to survival. You're in here for murder so act the part. Respect is everything in here… it's really the only thing we have. The sooner you get yourself a reputation and find your place, the sooner you'll fit into our hierarchy and the sooner people will stop trying to pick fights with you." he held out his hand for her. "I can help you with that. Stick with me and you're guaranteed to have a place near the top."_

_Rinoa hesitated before taking the man's outstretched hand. "Thanks" she said, realising that she didn't know the man's name._

"_They call me 'The Crow'" he informed her. The name made Rinoa smile._

"_How'd you get that name?" she asked._

"_Because, out there I used to raise carnivorous birds."_

"_So you had a lot of pets?"_

"_You could say that. Some say my home was infested with them. Do you know what I did to get put in here?" Rinoa shook her head, still smiling. "I hacked up my dear mother and fed her wretched remains to my beloved pets." Rinoa instantly dropped her smile. How could he sit there and calmly talk about something like that?_

"_Are… are you sorry?"_

"_A little… I regret feeding her to them. They deserved a much better meal. When I was put in here, my poor birds were slaughtered. I miss my pets."_

"_I mean do you regret killing your mother."_

"_Oh… no. She was a bitch who deserved her fate. Maybe it's just me but I hate condescending people. Also, I'd much sooner harm a human than an animal."_

_Rinoa found it hard to swallow with her dry throat. "I… I see" she said in a voice that was barely a whisper. All throughout the conversation, Rinoa couldn't keep her eyes off the young man's eye patch. He seemed to notice but didn't appear angry._

"_What is it; do you see something you like… or rather you like something you can never see?"_

* * *

"How have you been?" the man asked. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"I… I thought you died" Rinoa said.

"I did" the man clarified.

"_This is impossible"_ Rinoa screamed inside her head _"How can the Crow be here?"_

"Just where do you think we are?" the Crow challenged, as though reading her mind.

"I… I don't know."

"This may be hard to believe, but we're both dead."

"What are you talking about?"

The Crow sighed. "Here, let me explain. A lot of people don't believe in the afterlife. They think that death is the end of all things. In reality, it is only the beginning."

"So let me get this strait, I have to live through a whole other life? And everyone I've killed is here too? Oh, fuck, I guess I've got a whole lot of making up to do."

"May I continue?" the Crow said impatiently.

"Go ahead" Rinoa replied.

"As I was saying, a lot of people don't believe that there is a heaven or a hell. When I was living on Earth, I was actually one of those people but as it turns out, the religious nuts were half-right. There most certainly _is_ a Hell… and we are sitting in it right now." Rinoa's eyes widened.

"You're fucking with me, right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Where's your proof?"

As if waiting for his cue, a deep polished voice spoke from behind her**. "You do good work, Crow. I'll take care of this one from here."** In response, the Crow bowed down before the voice.

"Thank you, my Underlord."

Before her very eyes, everything seemed to dissolve and fade until she was alone in the darkness. At that instant, the fear within her began to rise once more. Before, she had been with someone she considered a friend but now she was alone. As her anxiety bubbled to the surface, she heard an ominous laughter ringing in her ears.

"**For one that spends the entirety of their life running and pushing others aside; is an eternity of solitude really so bad?"**

"Let me out of here!" Rinoa demanded.

"**But of course…"**

At that instant, she found herself falling. She was unable to calm herself or make an attempt at convincing herself that it was all an illusion. She couldn't even think strait. It was all she could do to refrain from screaming as she plummeted to the bottom of the chasm.

_Caught within my evil spell  
Now it's time to burn_

_You were fooled, no return  
You're just a doll for him to burn  
See the reaper in his eyes  
Messenger - prince of flies  
Brain washed with sin and death  
Time to burn - my evil wrath_

When she landed she saw an ominous figure towering over her while all others cowered in fear. This guy apparently ran things down here. He was able to intimidate without a single thought. There was something about him. He was draped in a cloak of pure darkness and his eyes were burning fire. His strait black hair ran down his back and contrasted his moon-white skin but perfectly matched his attire and pointed goatee. "Welcome" he said "Welcome… to Hell."

_Welcome to Hell_

_Welcome to Hell_

_Welcome to Hell_

_Welcome to Hell_

"Just what kind of freak show are you running here?" she demanded. The man smirked and pulled her up to her feet… before giving her flight through the air with his fist.

Before she was able to hit the ground the figure was behind her and was able to kick her up into the air again. No matter how hard he hit her he was always able to get behind her to do it again. Rinoa was beginning to feel like a pendulum until his heel dug into her back. It was not as though his feet were clawed or spiked but the strength was still enough to tear through her clothing and peel the skin from her tissue.

_Bring the children down to burn  
Once you fall - no return  
Sin takes you by surprise  
On this backwards hellbound ride  
Gates of hell drawing near  
Satan loves the taste of fear  
Quenching all with black desire  
Burn your souls in furnace fire_

When she hit the ground she was flat on her stomach and she hit it hard, as through from a four-story fall. She struggled to lift her head but managed to look the man in his eyes, which were no longer burning but were now a regular brown colour similar to her own, only darker. "Let me take you on a tour of my kingdom" he said, helping her up once more.

Rinoa braced herself for another fight but when none came she let down her guard a little. "Who _are_ you?" she asked. Her question was met by laughter.

"I… am Hyne. Bow down to me and know me as your Underlord." Rinoa narrowed her eyes in contempt at his words.

"I bow to nobody." Her retort was once again met by laughter.

"And so the mighty Raven has spirit… but without intelligence will soon die out." With that being said, he then proceeded to give the girl a tour of his underworld.

_Welcome to Hell_

_Welcome to Hell_

_Welcome to Hell_

_Welcome to Hell_

* * *

After having been shown around this nightmare realm, Rinoa was certain that this place could be nothing more than a figment of her imagination. There was no way something like this could be real. It was like something out of a horror movie. This entire place was like an underground torture facility. This was a land in which victim's screams could merge together to form a haunted harmony. Perhaps in thinking that, it was a signal of the end of Rinoa's sanity. Perhaps it was time for her to join the ranks of the insane and lend her own screams to the hellish choir… then there was always the alternative. It was beginning to look more and more appealing.

* * *

"_**You're time here will be spent suffering. Your body will be repeatedly violated and tortured. Your mind will be bombarded with distorted dreams and memories of your past life. Before long you will have been cleansed of your sanity… that's if you're lucky. Believe me or not; in this world, my word is law as grave as gravity itself. Before I'm through, you will be praying for numbness in the brain to take you away from the pain."**_

_Rinoa merely smirked at the 'god' with eyes full of impertinence. "Is that it?" she sneered contemptuously. "Is that the best you can do? Is that speech really supposed to break my spirit?" All around her, the screams seemed to cease as all ears were on her – figuratively speaking. Most ears were still attached to their owners although a few had been misplaced. "I'm sorry, Hyne" she said, ignoring the gasps around her. Speaking this freak's name was apparently some kind of inexcusable sin. "My soul is one of a survivor. It's going to take a lot more than that to demoralize someone like me. You see" she continued arrogantly "I'm not like the other people in here. I've already been put through more than you could know."_

_To Rinoa's surprise, Hyne did not seem angry in the least. He was actually smiling. __**"I know exactly what you have been through, Rinoa. Each punishment is measured to fit the crime and will be different for each person. I have not yet even tried to cause you harm. This is merely the welcoming ceremony. When your true punishment begins, it will make your entire life seem like a pleasure cruise by comparison."**_

_Rinoa's eyes widened. "No way" she breathed in her shock. "That's not possible."_

"_**Not only is it possible, it is assured."**_

_**

* * *

**_

She hadn't noticed it strait away but the four-poster bed on which she was seated was implausibly hard and uncomfortable. It felt like an iron bench and each of the four posts had thick chains bolted into them. Each chain had a heavy cuff on the end. They were likely used for restricting movement. It was all too clear that the chains were designed to lead from the posts to ones limbs. Rinoa grimaced at the thought of what might happen, should she be locked in place with those heavy chains.

At that moment, the middle of the chamber seemed to spontaneously combust with black fire. The dark flames burned for a short while, before dying down. When they had faded completely, the Crow stood in the centre of the room.

"How did you do that?" Rinoa asked him with a bored expression and a tone lacking emotion. This place seemed to be literally draining away her spirit.

"That's not important. I'm not here on a social call, I'm here to tuck you in" he said bitterly. His visible eye darted toward one of the posts.

Rinoa's own eyes widened. "You…?" she asked. The Crow nodded.

"Just so you know, I'm not at all happy with this arrangement but nothing can be done about it."

"It's not like you've been here for long… but no matter where you are, I guess you'll always be on top."

"I'm always in the same place. It matters not wherever I may be. I'm always the best of the worst… but what you said… about me not being here long…"

"What about it?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you on that. It may not seem long to you in the world of the living but down here, time is distorted. What may pass as a year on earth, in this dimension seems like nothing less than an eternity."

"I see… is there any way out of here?"

"Only one." Rinoa looked hopeful.

"How?"

"I'm not gonna waste your time with the usual explanation. The truth is, in order to escape this place you must successfully complete a series of impossible tasks." The light in the girl's eyes instantly faded.

"When you say impossible…"

"I mean it. Not one single person has ever come close to achieving even one of these tasks."

"You mean no-one has ever done it?"

"I mean it's physically impossible, even here. They serve only as a source of false hope and entertainment."

"I see… I guess this really is it then." The girl fell backward and lay down on the uncomfortable 'bed.' All hope was lost.

"Of course, you are a special case."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that third option. So, are there any catches I should know about?"

* * *

"_This has gotta be fake. Why me, what makes me so special?"_

"_**Don't mistake me. You're no chosen one or anything like that. I'm only offering the job to you because it would benefit me in the long run. The truth is, during the trials of your life, you have sent me a lot of business."**_

"_What do you mean 'business?'"_

"_**You have sent many souls my way."**_

"_You mean I've killed a shitload of people, right?"_

"_**If you must phrase it like that, then yes."**_

"_So what you're saying is…" Rinoa deduced with a quick smirk she could not hide "you want me to go to Earth and start killing people?"_

"_**That's about it in a nutshell."**_

"_Do you have a problem with that?" the Crow asked her. "You're still an assassin, right?"_

"_So who do I kill?"_

"_**Nobody in particular, just send a steady stream of souls into my domain and I'll be happy."**_

"_Why should I, what's in it for me?"_

"_**You're kidding, right?"**__Hyne asked in disbelief. __**"This is a once-in-an-eternity deal. I'm giving you another chance at life and all I ask in return is that you keep doing what you've been doing. Just do everything exactly the same and live life the way you have been."**_

"_Why do you want me to do this? What are these souls for?"_

"_**What does it matter to you? All you need to know is that we both benefit. I get more residents and you get your life back."**_

_**

* * *

**_

"It's as he said" the Crow explained. "You go back up there and live the way you have been and in return, this place gets a little more crowded and Hyne gets to feel more important."

"I have to admit, the offer's starting to look more appealing."

Rinoa sat up in time to see another black fire as Hyne appeared before her. **"Has she made a decision?"** he asked the Crow. Both men looked to Rinoa for some kind of answer.

As if waiting for her cue, Rinoa stood and took several slow steps toward the Underlord before collapsing to her knees. She strained her neck to look up and meet his dark eyes with a confident smirk. Silence passed and dragged on as she made the two wait for her decision before she at last spoke.

"I'll do it."

* * *


	10. From the Grave to the Cradle

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

**From the Grave to the Cradle**

Squall walked through the forests surrounding the suburban capital of Timber. Even in the tranquil den of trees, the atmosphere was awfully dusty but while Timber's air was far from breathable, it was nothing compared to the thick layer of smog covering Deling City.

The forests formed a complete circle around the bumpkin country's capital which was far from the metropolis that Deling was, however it was easily the most built up town in all of the Timber Region. Despite its sparse population, the entire country was rather large and wide-spread. Most of the towns were tiny, so much so that they actually proceeded to make the capital seem larger by comparison. The large-yet-small capital was completely surrounded by thick, dense forestry. The only break in the wall of trees was where they had been cleared to make way for dirt roads.

Walking along the deserted road for Squall seemed like hiking through a nature preserve. It was deathly quiet, save for the sounds of birds singing, unseen in the trees above; and the area carried a certain smell that differed from that of the town. The sky was a clear blue, stained with a slight tint of golden brown. In this dry climate, Hurricanes were unheard of but tornados were an ominous truth and dust storms were commonplace although they were nothing compared to those of the desert in the south.

It had been a steep uphill walk from the heart of the capital to Squall's current location but now the brunette felt that it was time to head back home. It would be an easy downhill walk. The most difficult part would be disallowing his body what it was asking of him and resist the urge to run. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened at the time. It was already past noon. His late-morning walk had taken more time than usual. He figured he may as well give into his legs' wishes as gravity helped him down the hill and broke into a run. The downhill jog was an enjoyable one and not exhausting in the least. The only downside was that he actually preferred the uphill hike. Not only had it taken longer and given him something to do, he also had an ever-changing horizon to gaze upon. His return trip gave him nothing more than the dusty town that was his home to look at. This was all he had to look forward to – a big empty house in the middle of a dust trap.

* * *

He walked through the dusty streets that made up his hometown and saw the same familiar sights. Housewives shopped for groceries and did laundry at the Laundromat while husbands worked in offices. It was all the same. It was all boring and neatly scheduled. Nothing ever changed. Nothing was ever different. Nothing ever improved. Nothing ever happened in this town.

These were the judgemental thoughts that crossed Squall's mind as he made the routine journey home. He supposed that some would consider him lucky that he lived away from all the crime of the big city but truthfully, Squall was beginning to despise the slow country life. He was _bored_… and he was lonely. With most of his friends gone for the summer, Squall had no-one to talk to and nothing to do. Even at home he was alone, thanks to his father's job and his cop-first; father-second attitude. Sure, he and his father may not have seen eye-to-eye most of the time but anything had to be better than this. He was even considering moving down south with his cousins, if only for the company.

However, if Squall was looking for an excuse to stay, he was about to find it in the form of the rumoured anomaly that had occurred in an alleyway exactly two weeks ago. As he neared closer to the alley in question, he noticed that the crowds of people seemed to thin out like the greying hair on the head of the aged – not that Timber's population could ever hope to compete against that of a city like Deling.

It was almost as if people were avoiding this part of town for some reason. Squall began to wonder if something dangerous had happened here and whether it was now safe. Well, he _had_ just been thinking of how boring this place was and besides, the offending alley was his shortcut and the quickest way home. With little debate in his mind, the Brunette decided to proceed, unanimous in his individuality.

As he had suspected, as he got closer to the shortcut he found himself alone in a deserted ghost town. With the exception of a middle-aged man, no-one else was around and as Squall walked toward the shortcut; the man seemed to be walking away from it. They met and spoke at a distance of roughly five metres apart. Squall froze when he first heard the man speak but the two of them stopped walking at the exact same time.

"Hey there young lad?"

"Yeah?" Squall replied.

"You seem quite the inquisitive youngster to come here."

"I'm just going home. There's a shortcut nearby."

"You're not referring to that alleyway at the end of the street, are you lad?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you. You did _hear_ about that anomaly, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I never saw anything. I don't know whether or not to believe those stories.

"I'd believe them if I were you. I saw it for myself." Squall's eyes widened.

"Re… really?" The man nodded.

"It's difficult to explain… but it was like a dark cloud that mysteriously occurred and engulfed the entire alleyway."

"A cloud?"

"Yeah, it was like an intangible void of darkness. It formed a type of dome. It was completely black, darker than the night sky in the wilderness. I couldn't see through it."

"So… is it still there?" The man shook his head. "Oh" Squall said with disappointment seething through into his voice. _"How convenient"_ he thought sceptically.

"It seems to have lifted… but I fear that two unfortunate youngsters fell prey to the unholy phenomenon."

"Youngsters?" Squall asked "how young?" To this, the aged man could only laugh.

"Who knows? What does it matter? To me, everyone is young. One was a girl about your age; the other, a young man. I don't know exactly. I wasn't able to get a good look for fear of meeting the same end as those two."

"I see. Are the bodies still there?"

"They are. I can't get to them for fear of dying myself. Besides, what could we do with them?

"We are surrounded by woods, aren't we? They could be respectfully buried anywhere."

"Perhaps… back in Balamb we would simply dump unknown bodies in the harbour." Squall suddenly began to feel sick. Whether or not it showed remained unknown to him.

"Listen to me, lad. I strongly advise against snooping around that alley. It's not safe." Squall nodded and the man walked past him. The brunette had a choice to make. He could heed the man's words and take the long way home… _or_ he could take a chance and check out the potentially dangerous alleyway. He turned his head to see the man walk out of sight, smiled… and ran strait ahead in the direction of the shortcut.

Each hurried step that brought him closer also caused his heart to beat faster and his lungs to expand. His mouth sucked in more and more air without the ability to release any. His lungs ached from over-inflation but the feeling was second to the nervousness in his stomach and the excitement in his heart.

"_This is it!"_ he screamed inside his head. _This is what I've been waiting for. This is excitement. This is danger. This is beyond interesting. This is… _"…a disappointment" he was forced to admit. As soon as he took his first step into the alley, his heart literally sank and dissatisfaction bathed him in its unique lowlight. After what he had heard, he didn't quite know what to expect but it had to be more than this. He just thought it would be different. This was boring. This was the same. There was nothing out of the ordinary here. That was simply too much to ask. All of the rumours had been false. This was just…

"_Well, to be honest, that old man was right about one thing."_ The two bodies were still here but there was no further evidence to back up any story of bizarre happenings. Had the bodies really died from the 'dark cloud' or was it just a coincidence? Perhaps they were merely some young couple who had had too much to drink and passed out. It was not unheard of however it was much more common in the city.

He approached the nearest body first. It was amazing that nobody had thought to dispose of either of these two. They had just been left here to rot in this alley. He knelt down and felt the body nearest him – that of a young man with dark hair pulled back tightly in a long ponytail that ran down his back – but his fingers curled back at the cold feel of the body's skin. He forced himself to touch it again and feel for any kind of pulse.

−There was none.

He searched the alley and in the distance, he saw something that caught his eye. He could hardy believe what he saw and so had to inch closer to make sure he wasn't imagining the whole thing.

As he came closer, the oppressive reality of the situation became all too clear. There she was, a beautiful young woman, no older than he, lying completely bare in the foetal position on the cold paved alleyway ground.

His arm was slow and hesitating as it reached down to touch her forehead. She seemed so content and peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her. The possibility that she may have been long since dead never crossed his mind. She was alive, she had to be. Logic had nothing to do with it. It was a feeling. Somehow, he knew. She was alive, she had to be.

The girl's long raven hair surrounded her head and shoulders and an obscuring curtain of the blackest bangs lay over her face, covering her sleeping eyes and hiding their closed lids from view. He squatted over her for Hyne-knows how long. If someone were to come by they would likely think ill of the sight but Squall didn't care. He was transfixed by her beauty. She was like a piece of artwork created by a genius, only to be carelessly lost and trashed. Now, here she lay like a fallen angel. Despite the situation, Squall could not tear his eyes away from this girl's face.

His trembling fingers eventually made contact but then froze as if her skin were broken glass.

−She was so cold.

Squall seriously felt his heart grow just a little colder as a thick melancholy began to settle in his stomach. He closed his eyes in mourning for the unknown girl. He didn't even know her and yet, seeing her so cold and dead saddened him. He didn't know why and frankly, the reason why didn't matter. All that mattered was that this angelic being lay before him as a corpse.

Squall opened his eyes and they moved downward of their own accord. He had never seen anyone in such a state of undress before and so he unknowingly looked over her body with a curious eye. Although he had never before laid eyes on a naked body, he was certain that this girl had been like perfection incarnate. Her pale milk-white skin was free from the slightest birth-mark or blemish. There was no way she could have done anything to warrant her deserving of this end.

He had meant to turn his vision back to the girl's face but his eyes stopped just a little short. Squall tried to shake his mind free of the hormones that plagued his post-pubescent teenage body but was having very little success. His hormonal eyes wanted to take in each aspect of her body and there was very little he could do about it. For the first time in his life, he had become a slave to his own hormones.

For the last little while, Squalls eyes had been shamelessly glued to the girl's torso. It was too embarrassing for him to admit even inside his head but it was true. He had been staring at a dead girl's naked chest. He noticed that each breast was identical and symmetrical. They both seemed to be of an appealing size and shape; and as with the rest of her, were well proportioned. In the centre of each was a nipple, pink and erect from the cold. He thought nothing of that fact… until…

His eyes widened. He finally realised something.

This girl…

Her chest…

Her breast…

They were not still…

They were moving, if only slightly…

They were rising and falling… as with one in a deep sleep.

Squall's lip curled upward as he tried as hard as he could not to get his hopes up… but it was too late. He could already feel the hope inside him rising along with his heart rate. He placed his index finger above her upper lip and waited.

−Nothing…

−and still he waited…

−Still nothing… his hope began to fade…

−And then…

He felt it, the gentlest breeze against his finger, coming from her nose. The sensation both blinded and deafened him as ripples of excitement rolled from his brain to every last minute detail of his body. He was so happy and excited that he couldn't even breathe. He was right all along. She was breathing. She was alive!

His gentle trembling fingers pressed against the side of her neck to feel her pulse. He found it, but it was feint. He then turned those own fingers on himself found his own pulse but there was no comparison. Her heart was beating much too slowly and her breathing was shallow. She was _alive_… but barely.

He had to do something. He lifted his head and searched in all directions. There was no-one around _anywhere_. _"Good"_ he thought. If anyone saw him, it would only lead to awkward questions. Being careful not to disturb or harm her in any way, Squall slid both his arms underneath her sleeping body and lifted her the way a groom would carry his bride over the threshold.

He carried her out of the cold alley and in the direction of his house. It wouldn't be a very long walk from here to there and would be over too soon. He had to admit, the feeling of carrying a sleeping girl in his arms was not one that he hated. He would have thoroughly enjoyed the experience if he had not feared for her life. Since he had not seen her before, he didn't know whether her paleness was natural or not… and then there was the situation of her body temperature. She was _still_ so cold.

"_If I can get her home then maybe I can help her. If nothing else, I'll at least be able to keep her comfortable and warm. Anything's better than leaving her out here like this. When she wakes up, she'll be happy that someone was there to take care of her"_ he rationalised. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the large black crow that seemed to be silently following him, its beady black unwholesome eyes never leaving the unconscious girl that lay defenceless in his arms. It trailed him every step of the way as Squall unknowingly led the potentially malevolent creature all the way to his house.

As he unlocked the door and stepped inside, the Crow perched on the roof. It blinked its eerie eyes and clicked its beak twice in a knowing way as it settled in for a wait. The creature had patience aplenty. It could wait here for as long as it needed to.

* * *


	11. The Fever

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Author's Notes: **Theres just something I'd like to say. The day I finished the draft of the previous chapter, I went to a bookshop to buy a notebook so I could write while not near the computer. Now, the book itself only cost 60 cents (NZ$) but judging by the actions of a sales assistant, you'd think it would be something vastly more valuable. First he did the usual... "Can I help you?" and then, still not satisfied, took to watching from what I guess he assumed to be a safe distance. Honestly, by the way he was glaring daggers at me, you'd think he was accusing me of something. I don't know if it was the long-ish (more like medium-length) hair, the beard (mostache and goatee) or the pure black attire but I got the feeling he didn't quite trust me or maybe he just hates anyone under the age of thirty or do people often steal 60 cent notebooks? If anyone else has been in a similar situation then I'd love to hear about it but for now...

* * *

**The Fever**

Timber's Capital was home to many large and spacious mansions. Squall's house happened to be one of these. His father was a high up, well paid and well respected detective after all. Even in the criminal underground he was both respected and despised.

While his house was not technically a manor, it was spacious enough, especially considering that more often than not, the respected law enforcement officer's son lived here alone. If the renowned detective spent a little more time with his family, perhaps his son would not feel so lonely in the large house. Unfortunately, he was a cop first and a father second and as such, spent most of his time at work, leaving Squall alone in his house. Although this had been the case for quite some time, perhaps now it was finally about to change.

The Interior of Squall's living room was a large open environment. The walls and carpet were a light shade of green. The large open box had double doors leading to the kitchen/dining room and also the main hall that led to the stairway. The living room itself was quite formal. Around the walls were original framed painted portraits – not of family but of famous people in Galbadia's history. At the back was a large comfortable sofa that took up the majority of the wall that it stood back-to-back with. The couch was draped by a large brown cotton blanket. On the front wall of the square room was a large plasma screen television set.

Without taking into consideration the repercussions for his actions that could surely be expected to follow, the brunette brought the girl into his house unseen and placed her delicately upon the sofa, wrapping the blanket around her in an attempt to keep her both warm and dignified.

He didn't know how long it would be until this girl woke up. He just hoped that it would be soon. The new school year for most Timber high schools would begin in a couple of months. With luck, she'd be healthy and on her way back home by then. She seemed fine for the moment. She just needed rest; that was all.

No sooner had the thought crossed his mind then he heard a familiar beep and felt a short vibration in his pants pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and opened it to check the message.

−_Vacation over in 1 week, see you then!_

Squall smiled, dismissed the message and returned the phone to his pocket. He had one week to endure on his own before the boredom would come to an end. He could handle that. He picked up the remote for the television, turned it on and sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

As usual, there was nothing to watch and he found himself flicking over to a news channel reporting rumoured information about the anomaly in the alleyway. There was no report about the missing body of a teenage girl or about what had happened before the abnormality occurred. There was no information whatsoever about infamous gangsters fighting in quiet-old Timber. There had been no media coverage of the brutal firefight and as such, none of the citizens were any the wiser. The local law enforcement planned to keep it that way. The News presenter's boring monotonous voice droned on and Squall lay back in his comfortable chair. That combined with the fatigue he felt was enough for him to drop off and he was soon consumed by a light sleep.

* * *

−**One day later**

Squall had felt a little uneasy about leaving the girl all alone in his living room, even just for the night so he brought out a few things and made himself a bed right there on the floor. If she were to wake up in the middle of the night, he wanted her to know that she wasn't alone, that someone was there to look after her and should she want or need anything, Squall would be happy to go and get it for her.

While his intentions remained modest and true, the casual onlooker may not have seen it this way however this worrying thought never even threatened to enter the brunette's mind. What _was_ worrying him though was the girl herself.

What Squall had assumed to be a simple case of offering shelter and rest was turning out to be something vastly more complicated. Looking at the unknown girl now, there was no mistaking the truth. It was obvious that her condition had worsened. If it were even possible, her skin had become even paler and colder to the touch; and dark circles were beginning to form around her eyes, giving them a dark sunken look. He wasn't a doctor and didn't know exactly what was wrong with her but one thing was obvious, even to him.

She was sick. Not just that, she was seriously ill.

* * *

−**One week later**

Squall had been taking care of the girl for a while now and she didn't seem much better. While her breathing was back up to a healthier level; her eyes still had circles and there was no sign of her waking. To make matters worse, she was now covered in sweat and her face bore a significant flush. Her chill had been replaced by a fever.

* * *

−**Two weeks later**

After yet another week in Squall's care, the girl was finally beginning to show some improvement. Her fever had lifted, as had the deep circles around her eyes. Her breathing, heart-rate and body temperature were all back up to healthy levels.

Squall was in the kitchen cooking – if it could be called that; he wasn't the best cook but the pantry and cupboards were filled many instant meals, all he really had to do was add boiling water, simmer and serve – and that combined with the lit fire and hot dry summer air – since wood was an abundant resource, no-one in Timber used gas – had given the interior of the house quite a warm atmosphere. He had only done it so the unconscious girl would not be cold but it occurred to him now that perhaps he hadn't thought it through quite enough as it now left the brunette feeling sticky, sweaty and uncomfortable. As a compromise and since he was more or less alone in the house, Squall had taken to walking about the place shirtless.

Physically, he was nothing spectacular to look at. His chest and stomach were flat and his limbs were far from the tree-trunks that athletes possessed. Squall's body was regular, average, plain. He knew that he wasn't a great gem of masculinity but then again, as a mere student of an average high school, he didn't need to be.

Over the sound of water boiling in the pot before him, Squall could hear a feint, foreign sound. He heard a quiet high-pitched groan coming from the living room. His eyes instantly widened.

_The girl – she was awake!_

Squall rushed to the living room and saw her lying in the middle of the floor, her eyelids closed and draped by a curtain of raven hair. He had positioned her there in order to keep her cool while she was suffering from the terrible fever. Squall leaned over her and his eyes softened in sympathy at what he saw. Since the girl's fever had lifted, Squall assumed that she had been through the worst of it but perhaps this was simply not the case.

The raven-haired girl's body was curled into a tight ball and her hands subconsciously clasped at her stomach as though afraid it would escape. Even through all the hair, it was all too easy to see the excruciation she was enduring. Even through tightly closed, the girl's eyes revealed it all.

She was in pain.

She let out a long, high-pitched, desperate whimper of agony. Squall placed his hand gently on her shoulder but she didn't respond to his touch. His eyes widening in concern, Squall repositioned his hand to touch her cheek. At that moment, the girl's lips slowly parted and she began to salivate. The clear liquid spilled over the edge of her mouth and pooled in Squall's hand.

The brunette stood and backed away, his complete focus on the fluid he held in his right hand. It was thin and warm and it seeped between his fingers.

Squall quickly shook the excess away, leaving it to land in varying sized drops on the carpet before getting rid of the remainder by wiping it off his hand on the fabric of his pants. With that taken care of, he turned his worried eyes back to the girl who seemed to be writhing, squirming and rolling about the floor.

She let out another groan and her limbs all flung out behind her. She now lay unsupported on her side, the trunk of her body resting upon the floor. She arched her back and opened her mouth wider as her entire body began to heave uncontrollably. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the girl's strained irregular breaths. What happened after that was inevitable.

The girl continued to heave and drool all over the carpet and as her spasms became more violent, so too did the fluid erupting from her mouth. The liquid grew in volume and thickness until it was what Squall suspected to be bile and acid that poured from her like white wine and neither of them could do a thing to stop it.

After the last of the bile had slipped through her lips, her body calmed and she lay still. Squall let a sigh escape him as he got to work, cleaning the mess up. He went to the bathroom to fill a bucket with water and retrieve a sponge. With that done, he made a stop in the kitchen to pick up a roll of paper towels before starting the arduous task of cleaning up. Who'd have known that someone who was unconscious for every hour of the day could be so much work?

Truthfully, it was not really her fault. She couldn't control her bodily functions. Squall was simply relieved that she hadn't soiled the carpet. The fact that this may have been interpreted by some as a negative sign never threatened to cross his mind. The thing that occupied him was the bewildering concept on how she managed to pass out in the single stretch of cold damp land in a hot dry place like this. Had she just fallen asleep in the shade or was there more to it then that?

He was practically done when he heard the doorbell chime.

He stood and backed out of the room, examining his progress as he did so. He gave a nod, deciding that it would not likely leave a stain.

He turned as he got to the hall and opened the door. The girl on the other side smiled as he let her in. She had long wavy brown hair and bright green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. She wore her hair tied back in a high pony tail and was clothed in a red t-shirt and tight blue denim shorts that cut off at the thigh, revealing long slender legs. Her skin bore a healthy looking tan, a souvenir from her trip to Balamb. "So, what's up?" she asked. Despite not being an invited guest, she still acted as though being here had been Squall's idea.

"Nothing really" Squall answered. "I was just cleaning up."

"Cleaning up?" the girl questioned, slipping past him to see into the living room where she saw a certain naked girl sprawled out on the ground, lying near a large wet patch of carpet. She raised a suspicious eyebrow "Oh, yeah?" she asked accusingly. "Been having some fun, have we?" she asked sugestively. Squall's face contorted, wordlessly expressing his confusion. "You know, some people would class that as rape." Squall's eyes widened significantly, much to the amusement of this new girl.

"Wait… but I didn't… I was just…" the girl merely laughed.

"Relax Squall, I was just joking."

"Oh… right."

"So, how is she?" she asked. Since this was her second visit to Squall's house since returning, she knew all about how he had found the raven-haired girl in the alley.

"Yeah, I think she's doing a lot better" he replied. "She's gotten over the fever anyway."

"Oh, good" the girl said, sniffing the air, her eyes narrowing slightly in disgust. "Have you been cooking again?" she accused.

"Ah, yeah" he replied, reaching to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. Squall was no expert cook but something seemed off. The smell from the kitchen was fouler than usual. He was about to go and check on it when the phone rang at the most inconvenient of all times. It was all too much to happen at one time. "Now what?!!" he exclaimed out of frustration before running to answer the phone.

"_Ah, Squall?"_ It was Wedge.

"What is it this time?" the brunette asked rather curtly.

"_Well… It's about your father. He won't be…"_

"How long this time?" Squall interrupted in a voice that was void of patience and emotion.

"You'll be back at school by the time he returns."

"Great" Squall replied sarcastically.

"You know, he does…"

"Yeah, whatever" the brunette interjected, hanging up on the nervous man. Squall was getting sick of his father and all his excuses. He didn't even bother to call home himself. He had his lackeys do that _for_ him. He didn't have time for his father's nonsense right now. He had too much on his mind.

"Who was that?" his chestnut-haired guest called out.

"My father, he won't be home for the summer at all, now."

"Well what did you expect?" she asked rather coldly. "You know you can't depend on that asshole."

"Yeah… I know" Squall agreed. Some people might have a problem with friends calling their parents names but Squall's father had never really been the fatherly type. He returned to the living room where the foul stench of his flawed cooking permeated the air.

"Ah, Squall…?"

"What?" Squall asked, locked deep in thought."

"I think something's burning." A long pause followed as he lulled this over in his mind.

"Oh…" The absentminded young man then snapped to attention and rushed into the kitchen. "Oh… Oh shit!" His companion merely smirked at the scene but it faded soon after as Squall returned with a large bowl. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

"Ah… no, I… I'm not hungry" she replied with a sheepish grin. Just then, her stomach began to rumble. Squall raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want any?"

"Oh no, don't worry about me. I'm… I'm… I'm on a diet!" she quickly added, looking rather pleased at herself.

"Okay" Squall replied, using his fork to move some of the food from his bowl into his mouth" His friend cringed as he swallowed the food. "It's actually not all that bad" he told her."

"Really?" the girl asked. "Gimme that!" she said, snatching the fork from Squall's hand and dipping it in his bowl.

"I thought you were on a diet" he criticised.

"Meh" was all she said as she popped a forkful of the food into her mouth – but as it settled on her tongue, she soon wished that she hadn't. Her eyes widened and she looked as though she were about to gag. Squall began to worry that he was in for round two of **'Girls Throwing Up All Over the Clean Floor'** but the chestnut brunette soon swallowed the offending morsel. She looked to him and glared. "That…" she furiously stated "was the single worst thing I have ever tasted.

* * *

– **Three weeks later**

On the roof of Squall's house, a crow stood perched, its eyes closed, its feathers unruffled as though it hadn't moved since its initial arrival. It stood silent and unmoving, until…

The bird's eyes snapped open and it tilted its head. The creature clicked its beak twice and let out an unholy squealing caw before taking off to circle the house…

–_Something was about to happen._

Inside the house, the raven haired girl slept unclothed on the sofa as Squall slept in an armchair next to it. Between them, the furniture arms and a hardback novel that Squall had been reading.

Slowly, as though in a daze, the raven-haired girl opened her sleepy eyes. She groggily stood to her feet and for the second time in a row, her muscles ached and were stiff as though she hadn't moved in some time. The first thing she noticed was the book resting near her head. Her eyes then travelled to the boy sleeping contently in the chair. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't quite place it.

With a smirk, the girl shook the unnecessary thoughts to the back of her head. She was here for a reason. She was here to kill and here was her first victim, sleeping like a baby… a baby about to suffer cot-death. Her malevolent smirk widened.

_Raven was back!_

* * *


	12. The Awakening

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

**The Awakening**

The next day, Squall awoke to the faint smell of vanilla. There it was – a sign as plain as the scent itself – the first warning bell.

That in itself should have been enough of a warning to inform the brunette that something was wrong. Something was different. He should have been more concerned. Perhaps if he were in the presence of a more alarming smell, he would have been.

Squall opened his deep sapphires and − once they had been given adequate time to focus − he noticed the raven haired beauty on her feet, standing over him, a playful look in her eye. A devilish smirk lit up her ghostly features. The brunette flashed her a quick smile. "You're awake" he said. Her smirk widened.

"So it would seem" she said amusedly. She continued to smirk down at her prey as she approached him. "I assume you're to thank for that?" she asked.

"Ah… yeah" Squall replied. The girl came closer, so close that she was leaning over him with one arm on either side, one hand resting on each of the chair's armrests.

"Then pray tell me how I should repay you?" she asked. Squall swallowed hard, unable to speak. Even the saliva in his mouth now seemed as heavy as gravel. Not for the first time, his eyes were drawn to the girl. He knew he shouldn't but found he was unable to contain himself. There was just something about this girl. His eyes roamed her of their own accord and there was nothing he could do about it. Her skin was a colour reminiscent of milk and was clean from the slightest trace of hair, save for her eyebrows, lashes and the long darkness that ran from the crown of her head all the way down her back. The way she was positioned over him caused her breasts to hang from her torso in all their round perfection. Squall's eyes were drawn to them. He was transfixed. He slowly shifted his gaze upward to her face. Her thin pink lips still sported their playful smirk. Her almond-shaped eyes locked onto his, causing them to widen. Squall was trapped. He couldn't look away, let alone move. He was drowning in twin pools of her chocolate brown eyes. If she'd permit it, he would be content to gaze into those dark round windows of her soul until the end of time. "I take it you like what you see?" she asked, bringing Squall out of his daze. When he didn't answer she asked him again.

"Ah… yes, sorry." This only caused the girl's smirk to broaden.

"Now now, no need to apologise. That's a good thing after all, is it not?"

"Ah, yes."

"There's no need to act so nervous around me. I'm not _making_ you nervous? Am I?" she asked, bringing her entire body closer to him so that there was only the tiniest space of air between them. Squall's face began to bare a slight blush.

"Um, yeah, you are, a little."

"Oh, that's too bad" she teased. She inched closer, fulfilling the gap between them and pressing her bare chest to his so that their skin made contact. Squall shifted uncomfortably in his seat and the girl could clearly see his blush deepening. Moving closer, she slowly crept forward until their faces were almost touching and pressed her lips onto those of the brunette, softly at first but gradually applying more pressure as time passed. When she was done, she eased the pressure between their lips and turned her head to the side so that Squall's face brushed against the skin of her cheek before collapsing entirely on top of him and positioning her mouth next to his ear. "Don't be so nervous" she purred. "You really are quite handsome, you know. You actually remind me of someone." Squall's eyes widened.

"Who?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" she admitted, stroking his other cheek with her hand. "It's on the tip of my tongue but… I can't quite place it. So, why _are_ you so nervous, anyway? It must have taken some courage for you to bring me here. Show me that boldness now. Does my being awake intimidate you so?"

"No it's… we are so close… and you aren't dressed. Our skin is touching… and… well, I've never done anything like this before."

"You've never been this close to a woman before?"

"My mother used to hug me when I was little but she's not here anymore"

"I see" the girl said sadly.

"And also, this is different from a parent's hug." The raven-haired girl gave a sad sigh.

"I'm sorry… about your mother. I know what its like." She raised her hand to her chest and her eyes widened as though suddenly realising something. She looked down at her bare chest. "Why… where is it?" she asked. Squall turned his head to look at her.

"What?" She repositioned herself once more so that she sat straddling Squall's thighs and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. "What did you do with it?" she asked in a serious tone. Her eyes narrowed and her expression changed. Her face was no longer playful or teasing. Her visage no longer wore a smirk. She now wore a mask of anger and wrath. It was frightening to see such a definitive change in _anyone_, even someone with whom Squall wasn't previously acquainted. "What is it?"

"You know damn well!" she accused "my ring! What did you do with it? What, did you sell it along with my clothes or something? Don't take me for a fool. I know exactly how exquisite it is and I know just how much it is worth but trust me, compared to the sentimental value it holds for me, the monetary is practically nonexistent. I know exactly what kind of price that item would seek if up for sale but believe me, the sentimentality it holds for me is much, much more." Squall's eyes widened. He was innocent but convincing _her_ of that would be difficult. Their eyes peered into each other and Squall noticed that the girl's did not hold anger exactly, it was more like desperation. She must have lost something important to her. "Please! I'll do anything to get it back."

"Anything?" The girl blushed a little.

"Wait…" she said, worry evident in her once amused pools of chocolate. "When I said that…" at that moment, her resolve died and she let out a defeated sigh. She had put herself in a vulnerable spot. "For that ring, I'll do anything. Please, it was my Mother's. It's all I have left of her." Squall's eyes widened and he moved to get up. Considering what was at stake, the girl let him. The brunette crossed the room, picked up a metallic object on a chain and placed it around the girl's neck. Needless to say, she was delighted… until she got a close look at it. "Hey, wait… What _is_ this? Is this some kind of joke? This isn't my ring!"

"You don't understand" he answered defensively. "You were like this when I found you in the alley. You had nothing on you."

"Alley?" the girl asked. She was having trouble remembering what had happened before awakening here.

"What's the last thing you remember?" She closed her eyes and tried to remember where she had been and more importantly, what had happened. She saw nothing, only darkness… but then, suddenly, in a flash she saw a man with eyes of fire. In the next flash she saw a coward holding a carbine, then a conceited woman with short silver hair… a shotgun, an alley, her own demise.

"Fujin!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Quick, was there _anyone_ else in the alley where you found me?"

"Yeah, there was one other guy. He had a big jacket and a long ponytail. I'm sorry but he was dead when I got there. You were the only one alive and I even thought _you_ may have been gone for a while there."

"Dammit… no… it's gone." The girl let utter despair fill her words and they became empty.

"Don't give up" Squall told her. "I don't know where your ring is but I'll help you find it… and until then, you can keep mine."

"What?"

"It may not mean anything to you but it's important to me and to loose it would have me feeling how you are now." The girl stared into Squall's eyes and sensed no kind of deceit.

"You really mean that, don't you?" the girl asked dejectedly.

"I do" Squall solemnly stated before turning away from the girl. "Come on" he beckoned her.

"Where… where are we going?"

I'll show you to my room."

"You're room? Why?" The girl suddenly sounded nervous. Squall merely walked in front as though not even noticing her confusion.

Inwardly, the girl cursed herself for showing such weakness. Why had she put herself in such a vulnerable position? She had told this young man that she'd do literally anything to have her ring back. Now he'd already agreed to help her but what would he ask in return? It didn't look good. He was showing her to his room and considering her current dress, there was only one thing he could have on his mind. She should have killed him right from the start. That would have been the logical thing. Kill him, rob him and leave him. It would have been a simple plan. She could have even used this house as a home for a short while. She had ultimately decided to have a little fun with him first and see what his reaction would be.

It was laughable how easy men were to manipulate. It truly _was_ pathetic. All she had to do was show a little flesh and they'd do whatever she wanted – though she'd never actually put the prospect into practice. They were all helpless perverts, every last one of them. They thought of nothing but money and sex. Such a simplistic mind was unworthy of the title 'dominant sex.' With _this _person though, she had gotten a different impression. He had not responded to her the way she had expected him to. As a teenage male, she figured his perverted mind would take over and he'd attempt to take advantage of her on the spot. It was not that she wanted to execute another would-be rapist as soon as she awoke, but she thought it would be fun to play around with this guy. Unfortunately, he had not acted as expected. He even stated that he'd never done anything remotely sexual in his life. Why? Was he unpopular perhaps or was he just an exception to the rule? Ether way, it seemed that the stereotypical pervert did not appeal to this person, not that the raven haired girl could blame him. After all, she herself was not the average virgin.

A smirk came to the girl's lips. It was true. She had ended so many lives and yet had never come close to creating one. She had never in her life come to the verge of intimacy with _anybody_ and truthfully, there was nobody she would ever consider doing so with. If only that bastard Smith knew. If he found out he'd have a fucking field day. _"I can see it now. Look out boys and girls. The virgin killer strikes again." _She looked back to the brunette and her smirk faded. Maybe this guy _wasn't_ so innocent after all. Selling out her virginity as a bargaining chip was a situation she had been in once before. That was also the first time she had ever killed someone. Of course, she could resort to the same solution this time but then the brunette would be dead and useless to her, unable to help her find what was taken from her. There was no other way. She would have to go through with this. There was no getting around it.

She began to stare at the person in front of her. If it had to be with anyone, she supposed it may as well be this person. Physically, he _was_ attractive – she had to admit – and at least he didn't seem to be a _complete_ pervert. There was also the fact that he reminded her of someone. Of whom, she still could not recall and it annoyed her immensely. If this _had_ to happen, she supposed she could accept it if it were with the young man before her – but perhaps there was a compromise. "Ah…" she began.

"What is it?" the brunette replied.

"Ah…I've never done this with anyone before so… I'm in your debt and I'll let you do anything you want… but only down to my waist. Do you understand? I won't let you touch me below the waist."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"You should cover everything." She gave a sigh. She should have known he'd be stubborn.

They arrived and Squall opened the door to reveal a brown room in the house of white. It was a little messy but she'd seen much worse.

"Here we go" the brunette said pleasantly. "Right in there."

"Shouldn't you go in first?"

"No. I'll give you some privacy."

"Privacy?"

"Go in and you can wear anything you like."

_Wear anything I like? Does he have a wardrobe full of costumes and uniforms in there or something? Does he seriously expect me to dress up for this? What's with this guy? _"Wait a minute, what the hell have you got in mind?"

"I know they're men's clothes but beggars can't be choosers, right? They'll be fine until you can get something better."

"What… I-I don't understand."

"Well, you can't very well walk around with nothing on, can you?"

"You mean that's all you wanted? You're just helping me out?"

"Yeah, why? What did you think?"

"Ah, never mind" the girl said, blushing slightly. She walked into the room.

"You can have anything you like. I'll be waiting downstairs for you." the brunette then closed the door and the girl heard him walk away. Her smirk returned.

"Any thing I like, huh? Well then, I think you'll find you're in for a long wait" she arrogantly stated to the wooden door. "In fact, you're never going to see me again. It's likely that Fujin has my ring anyway and I doubt you can help me track _her_ down. My first plan is back on. I'm gonna find something casual and practical to wear then take what I can from this room and finally…" she turned around and noticed a large glass window. "Ah, and there's my escape route." Her smirk widened.

_Raven was back – for real this time._

* * *

**I apologise for the wait but this chapter took a while to get up. First of all, I was sick for a week and even after that, when I finally got it done, I couldn't put it up strait away due to technical reasons. I'll be putting the new Raven's Character Bio profile at the end of the next chapter, which coincidently was drafted before I wrote down these author's notes, although there may be a wait before I upload it because I still need to proofread it.**

* * *

**Preview:**

"_**My point is, in time you could be great but that will mean nothing if you are killed by a candle in the night. If you wish to survive then I urge you to avoid the paladins until you have an adequate aura of darkness with which to extinguish their light."**_

"**Why bother? What does it matter if I die? I can just come back again, right? I mean, I did it once."**

"_**I'm afraid it's not so simple. A human soul cannot simply engulf the dark power of the Underlord and not become changed. Even just with your rebirth, your soul has become corrupted, as has your body."**_


	13. The End is the Beginning

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

**The End is the Beginning**

She had stood there for a while now, still clad in nothing, her milk white birthday suit accentuating not only her long raven tresses but also the auburn varnished timber of the room. The girl's chocolate irises remained as islands in almond-shaped seas of white that seemed to glow from the reflected natural light like twin miniatures of the moon.

She peered into a large wall-mounted mirror, examining herself. She appeared to be a little different from the reflexion she was used to but she did recognise herself. Her body was free of scars and that wretched tattoo – her brand mark that identified her as a prisoner. They were all gone. It was as though she had been granted a new body. Her hair was much longer than her preferred length, she was a little taller and she couldn't be certain but she had a suspicion that her breasts were slightly larger.

To her left there was a large window without a curtain. She turned and approached it.

The window itself – of which the girl intently stared out at the surrounding buildings of the town – was a large glass pane that occupied the greater half of the wall beside Squall's bed. Staring up at the tainted sky, her chocolate eye peered upon quite the oddity. A black bird – a crow – flew by. The girl watched and noticed that it was for neither the first nor last time, almost as if the bird were circling the house.

Not caring about her place, the raven haired girl slid open the window and pushed her torso out of it, standing with her waist pressed up against the wall, her bare breast thrust upon the open world. She leaned forward so that her torso appeared to stick out of the house as if a decoration. As she watched the bird fly, a smile came to her lips. The bird seemed to be circling the house but then it changed direction – as though something had just caught its eye.

It was not long before Rinoa realised that the bird was coming strait at her. She stretched forward and reached out her hand to the bird like a tree branch and just as she had hoped it would, the bird flew toward her and perched on her arm. She brought it up close to her face and looked into its dark beady eyes. "Hi there" she greeted.

In response, the bird clicked its beak at her.

"So, mister homing crow" she said to it in a pleasant tone "were you looking for me?"

As if to answer her, the bird clicked its beak once more. She knew it was bizarre but she felt like she had to ask.

"Can you understand what I'm saying?"

One more time, the bird clicked its beak and Rinoa took that to mean yes. This was insane. How could it be real? It had to be some kind of dream. She was actually communicating with a bird. It was all so strange. _**"Prepare yourself"**_ a voice echoed through her head as though it were a hollow cavern _**"its only going to get stranger from here on out."**_ Rinoa stared at the bird.

"Was that you?" she asked.

"_**Yes. I have been sent to guide you and help you to control your new abilities."**_

"Wait, so I can talk to animals?"

"_**No. You may only communicate with me because we share a special bond."**_

"What kind of bond?"

"_**You are a special case, yet you are not the first to be given the power of darkness by our Underlord. People in the past have paid tribute to the Underlord and been given the power to cast but a single spell. Others have sold their immortal soul to him for a far more potent power."**_

"What exactly do you mean when you say they sold their souls?"

"_**They are given immense power but in return, they must do his bidding. They willingly sacrifice their free will and humanity in service of the Underlord. There are no angels and demons, only those with power and those without. Humans whom posses the Underlord's power are commonly known as witches, or in the case of men, Warlocks."**_

"Warlocks, what about wizards?" the girl asked.

"_**Nothing more than fables, you and I are the closest thing this world will ever see to true monsters."**_

"So there are multiple worlds?"

"_**There are two. The Living World – the land of the living; and the Underworld – the land of the dead. There are no monsters, only people that are split into three separate groups – Ignorant humans, Paladins and Witches. Wizards, I'm afraid, are characters of fantasy, just like werewolves, dragons and fox spirits."**_

"Fox spirits?"

"_**Yes, Kitsune – a mythical creature from Estharian folk lore."**_

I didn't know that."

"_**Now you do."**_

"You know this 'Underlord' you speak of?" the crow clicked its beak. "Who is he? Is he Hyne?"

"_**Yes, although those of us that serve him dare not speak his name, be it out of respect or fear."**_

"So I've noticed. So, if this Underlord of yours is the god of darkness or whatever, is there a god of light?"

"_**Yes. Servants of the light are known as paladins. You must always be wary of them for they will be able to trace you."**_

"Be wary? Why can't I just kill them?"

"_**If that option is available to you, I advise you take it but that kind of power is unavailable to you as of right now. In time you may acquire abilities such as flight, regeneration and even resurrection. In time you will be able to ensnare people with nothing other than eye contact, and make them your slave with a single kiss. Most people must give up their soul to claim even a fraction of these abilities but as I have already said, you are a special case."**_

"How can I learn these abilities?"

"_**Right now, you have no power at all but in time, it will accumulate. The longer you go without using your newfound abilities, the more dark power you will gather. Think of it as a stream. If a dam is built on top of a stream, in time the water will gather and rise into a pond. That pond will be your usable dark energy."**_

"So I'm guessing I'm the dam?"

"_**Yes."**_

"Well, I guess I've been called worse things."

"_**My point is, in time you could be great but that will mean nothing if you are killed by a candle in the night. If you wish to survive then I urge you to avoid the paladins until you have an adequate aura of darkness with which to extinguish their light."**_

"Why bother? What does it matter if I die? I can just come back again, right? I mean, I did it once."

"_**I'm afraid it's not so simple. A human soul cannot simply engulf the dark power of the Underlord and not become changed. Even just with your rebirth, your soul has become corrupted, as has your body."**_

"My body, what does that mean?"

"_**Have you ever wanted to create a life and feel it growing inside of you?"**_

"I must say, it's not very high on my list of priorities."

"_**Good. I advise you to relinquish any dreams of motherhood you may be harbouring right now. Believe me, its never going to happen. Your body is now uninhabitable and no longer possesses the adequate functions to create life. You are unable to become pregnant. Even if you were, any embryo or parasitic organism within you would instantly die. Furthermore, because of the taint within you, your body will continually decay and renew itself. Once a year you will die and be reborn. This process is a most terrible one and will feel like a sickness, although the first time is always the worst. It will never be as bad as it was this time when you were first reborn."**_

"This time? You mean I've been sick without realising it?"

"_**Because you acquired your darkness after death, you were unconscious during the entire ordeal. It would usually be different, consider yourself lucky. For the last few weeks you have been unconsciously suffering an unholy ailment known as Black Fever. You will suffer this illness again on every anniversary of your rebirth until you are slain. When you gain surplus power, you may if you wish create a secondary bond with another of your choosing, in turn splitting the power between you and said person. Just make sure it's someone you trust because you will suffer a worse fever as long as the bond between you remains open, although you may consider it worth the price to have a partner who can aid you in battle."**_

"I don't think I'm going to do that. I prefer fighting alone and up close. Besides, I've learned that there _is_ no-one that I can trust."

"_**Like I said, the choice is yours. Just remember, if you decide to go through with it, make sure it's with someone you can trust. Such a link between souls can be created with a kiss but if they betray you, the bond can only be severed with death.**_

"So what happens when I die?"

"_**When you die, that is it. Your soul will become one of pure darkness and you will loose all sense of humanity. Your mind will be destroyed. In simple terms, you will cease to exist. Is there anything else you wish to know?"**_

"Tell me more about the paladins."

"_**Do not occupy yourself with their kind yet. All you need to know is that you are no match for them. They are an organisation that seeks out deceit and darkness, bringing it to light. They are the righteous crusaders that burn us in the shadows. They use violence to bring peace. If you suspect someone of being a paladin, get away from them but don't use your dark power. They are able to trace the dark residue left behind by your tainted soul. We know little about them, save for a name – Phoenix. I doubt that he is their leader but he may just be their most powerful agent. Have you heard of the Crusades?"**_

"Yeah."

"_**How about the witch hunts?"**_

"Yeah, what about them?"

"_**Those seem to you as major events in history, do they not?"**_

"Yeah, they were."

"_**You are as the rest of the ignorant humans to which you once belonged – mistaken. Those events were merely two skirmishes in a never-ending war between good and evil."**_

"A never-ending war, huh? I want no part in it."

"_**I doubt you will become involved. The Underlord has witches sanctioned to tracking and battling the Paladins. Your only duty is to send him a steady stream of souls with which to reinforce his ranks. A war is going on in secret. The ignorant masses know naught of it. It will likely remain that way for in this war; magic is more useful than a mere bullet. All you need to know is that paladins exist and if you are cornered by one, you will not."**_

"Okay, I think I understand. So tell me about yourself. Who… who _are_ you exactly?"

"_**I am your guide. My only purpose is to watch over you and assist you in developing and gaining power. Many witches have had spiritual guides helping them. While not always a bird, they are quite often an animal of some kind."**_

"You know, it's kind of funny, in a way" Rinoa said with a grin. "I once had a friend who referred to himself as a crow, now I've got you watching out for me. What should I call you, anyway?"

"_**You may give me a name if you wish. Whatever it may be, it is of little consequence to me."**_

"I see, so what should I do now?"

"_**I assume you'll be eager to test out your new abilities."**_

"I thought you said I don't have anything yet?"

"_**You will achieve fantastic and terrible feats in due time but for now, you may find that your natural inputs and outputs – your senses and abilities have all been heightened. You are now much faster, stronger, more intelligent and more resilient than ever could have been possible before. A few of your mannerisms may also have slightly changed. You won't notice it yourself but others may pick up slight differences in the responses you give. Give it a try. Put your new and improved sense of smell to the test. See if you can pick out any unfamiliar scents."**_ Rinoa gave it a try. She closed her eyes to see if she could smell anything.

'There's that smell of vanilla in this house. I noticed it before but I think it's stronger in here. What is it? Why does this house smell of vanilla?"

"_**It's not this house. It's you."**_

"What, why do I smell like this?"

"_**Like I said, your body is continually decaying. That scent is a defence mechanism to cover you. Think of it as a natural fragrance. Would you rather carry the stench of rotting flesh?"**_

"I suppose not."

"_**You also have enhanced vision. Take a look into the window of the next house."**_ Doing as she was instructed, Rinoa leaned forward and focused on the window before her in the near distance. Straining her eyes, she saw through it and noticed someone watching her – a middle aged man, likely retired. She could see surprisingly far, even noticing the smile on the man's face. He seemed to be enjoying the view.

"Shit… how long has he been watching me?" she asked out loud.

"_**I'm sure you will discover the other benefits in due time but there is something else you should know. Look closely at your fingertips."**_ She examined her hands closely. She saw nothing different at first - then her eyes widened.

"_They're so smooth."_

"_**Perfectly so. The reason is twofold. First of all, your entire body is now ten times more sensitive than it was before. Secondly, you now have no fingerprints – an added bonus that will make you harder to be found by ignorant law enforcement." **_

Rinoa took a short moment to allow the information to register before turning from the window "I should probably get going soon. Can you help me track down the person who killed me? I want to give her a little payback."

"_**Are you really so desperate to die, so soon after you were just reborn? You should just take it easy for a while."**_

"Just tell me if you can do it."

"_**No. I'm a crow, not some kind of tracker. You'd have been better off with a dog for that particular purpose."**_

"I see. Well, first I need to get some clothes, something inconspicuous." She began rummaging through the brunette's closet, searching for something she could wear. After a short search, she settled on a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was about to leave when she noticed a black leather jacket hanging from the closet door. She tried it on. "Well, what do you think?" she asked. The crow – who had perched on the open window – stood silent, not bothering to even respond.

"_**We should leave soon"**_ he finally stated.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna rob this guy first" the girl stated. She began searching through the brunette's room for anything of value. He had to have something other than the ring he had already given her. It would take money to survive until she could earn back her respect and infamy, as well as re-establish her reputation as Galbadia's number one underground assassin. It took a few more minutes of searching until she found his wallet. "Ah, this looks promising" she said aloud. She opened it and removed the cash. There wasn't too much, only seventy Galbadian Dollars – but then again, she supposed that was more than enough for the average student. He probably didn't have a job and if he did, it would only be a low paying part-time one. Before pocketing the cash, she looked for some form of identification. She was curious to know the name of the person that had been taking care of her. Once her eyes had recognised the lettering of the brunette's driver's licence they instantly glazed over as if from shock or perhaps recollection. This was totally unexpected and yet somehow she knew it was true. _That's who he reminded me of… that's why… it was him all along… I remember now, Squall."_

"_**I care not whom this person is to you"**_ the crow said, picking up the thoughts in her mind as though it were a two-way radio _**"but you must leave him now. Do not even think of telling him your name. I can see he is not a bad person. I have watched him care for you and if you want to repay him for his kindness then I suggest you spare his life. Just disappear and never show yourself to him again."**_

"You're kidding, right? It's him. It's Squall. I've finally been reunited with him. I've longed for this chance for so long and now it's finally arrived before me, more or less on a silver platter. Why should I pass that up? This is the opportunity of a lifetime, to be reunited."

"_**Be that as it may"**_ the crow retorted _**"How do you think he will react? If you tell him, will he remember you? It has been so long. Perhaps he has moved on… and even if he hasn't, do you expect he will be happy to see you? Do you really think he would still want anything to do with someone like you, after all that you have done, after what you have done to him?"**_ Rinoa's eyes widened. In her excitement, she honestly hadn't considered that.

"But… I didn't…"

"_**I wonder whether he will believe you" the crow interrupted. "Even if he does, think of all the sins you have committed since. The crimes you have committed, the theft you almost committed against him… all the people you have killed. I wonder how he would react to that. You know who his father is, I know you do. I have seen it in you memories. There is no hiding it from either of us."**_

"Shut up!" Rinoa screamed. I thought you were my guide. I thought you were supposed to help me! Why are you tormenting me with all my worst fears? All you have done is dug up the thoughts that I have told myself every Hyne-damned day of my wretched life! How is that the behaviour of a guide?!!"

"_**Contrary to what you may think" the crow replied calmly "I am trying to help you by convincing you not to make a foolish mistake. You said it yourself. For your own safety, there is no-one you can trust. He could betray you."**_

"The mistake is mine to make. I know there is a risk but I will take it. I have to at least talk with him. Squall is the only true friend I've ever made, not including the Crow. He and his mother were the only ones to treat me with kindness and respect before the Raven was born. Even after her conceivement, no-one has ever shown me real respect, only false pretences sired by greed and fear."

"_**Very well. If you are truly set on this foolish action, there is nothing I can do to physically stop you. I only hope that you know what you are doing."**_ Rinoa nodded and placed the cash back into the wallet before placing it back where she found it and throwing open the door.

"This is my decision. I'm going to tell him it's me. After that, we'll see where things go. If he hates me, he hates me. If not… I may just have found a redeeming quality in this forsaken world. The crow flew over and perched upon her shoulder while she momentarily paused before catching her resolve. Once in place, she took a deep breath and ran down the stairs, back to the living room where Squall would be waiting for her. Right now, talking to him was all that mattered.

* * *

**Preview:**

"_How is it your fault?"_

"_Your house was targeted because of your father. It was a burglary gone wrong. I was indebted to them… the ones I told you were my parents. Believe me, I didn't want to go along with it, I didn't! They tricked me!"_

"_Is that true?"_

"_Yes! It's been so long since I've seen you but I couldn't just not tell you. I know I've ruined our friendship now. If you want me to, I'll just go."_

"_And people have called me idiot. Just how stupid can you be?"_

* * *

**Character Bio**

**First Name: **Rinoa

**Last Name: **Heartily

**Alias: **Raven

**Class 1: **Witch

**Class 2: **Assassin

**Preferred Weapon: **None

**Affiliation: **Forest Owls; Crow; El Diablo; Crow's Nest; Dammofuji Trading Corporation; Yukiwarra family

**Bio: **After her betrayal by Smith and subsequent murder by Fujin, Rinoa returns to the land of the living with heightened senses and newfound abilities. With a brand new body, spiritual guardian and dark eyes lusting for revenge, her indignant massacre will undoubtedly continue until the streets of Sin City are lined with the decaying corpses of those who dared to cross her.


	14. Culprit

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Final Fantasy VIII**

* * *

**Culprit**

Her dark eyes were lit up with fire at the prospect. This opportunity was perfect. Sure, there was always the risk that it would backfire and that Squall would never want to see her again but even with that weighing up against her, she couldn't simply let this chance slip through her smooth fingers. She was so enthralled that she even neglected to consider how she would explain the large black bird she had perched upon her shoulder.

With all but her memories of Squall banished from her mind, she ran down the stairs and through the long hallway until she found herself back in the living room where Squall sat back in the armchair she had first seen him in. He was still shirtless and his glazed eyes seemed to brighten at her presence. He gestured for the girl to sit on the couch beside his chair. She slowly approached him to do so. "That jacket actually looks really good on you" the brunette said.

"Thanks" The raven haired girl replied, slowing down as she neared him.

"I didn't actually think you'd pick it."

"You can have it back if you want" she told him, somewhat defensively. "I was just trying it on."

"No, keep it."

"Are you sure, it looks expensive."

"Nah, you go on and have it. It was a gift but I can't see myself ever wearing it."

"Really?" the girl asked. "I think you'd look pretty good in this jacket."

"I doubt it" Squall laughed, dismissing the compliment. "A leather jacket is a pretty big statement. I just don't think I could pull it off."

"I wouldn't say that. I can just see you in this."

"Whatever" Squall replied, dismissing the thought light-heartedly. Just then, his eye darted toward the girl's right shoulder. "Is that your pet or something?" Rinoa's eyes widened and she looked to the crow. She hadn't given any thought toward explaining him away. The bird silently clicked its beak, indicating that it was fine to go with such a cover.

"Ah, yeah, I got him just recently. He must've seen me through your window so I opened it and he flew right on in. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine… Did anyone else see you?"

"Ah, yeah, they did… actually."

"Oh, I see" Squall replied somewhat morosely.

"I caught your neighbour staring at me. He seemed to be doing so quite intently."

"Oh, you mean the old guy next door in that brick house?"

"Yeah."

"I see… this could be bad. He's gonna think I've had a girl in my room while I'm home alone."

"You don't live here alone?"

"No, I'm here with my father…" Rinoa froze dead "but it tends to seem that way sometimes. I may as well live alone if you look at it fairly. He's away on business right now and won't be back until at least the start of the next school year." Unnoticed by Squall, Rinoa breathed a secret sigh of relief. Squall's father was not someone she particularly wanted to run into anytime soon.

"Squall?" Rinoa began, a little uncertainty showing through her voice as though it were transparent. "Do you… do you have _any_ idea who I am?" Although he was asked the question, Squall needn't have answered. His blank expression hurt the raven haired girl more than words ever could have.

"Uh… no" he admitted. The girl gave another short sigh.

"Well, it's me" She said quietly. "I'm… Rinoa." She waited for the fact to sink in but her heart sank when she saw that same expression on his face. It remained blank, void of recognition. _Doesn't he even remember me?_ She despondently questioned herself."I knew you in Winhill. We were good friends, up until… you know, with your mother."

"Rinoa… I know that name but… wait…" Suddenly, Squall's eyes widened. "That girl from Winhill, that was you?" The girl's eyes lit up and her lips curled upward in a smile she couldn't contain if she'd tried.

"Yeah, I promised your mother I'd look out for you and we promised each other that we'd be friends forever… but it didn't work out that way" she sullenly admitted. "I'm so sorry."

"After my mother died… was killed… you disappeared." Rinoa froze once more, her breath caught in her lungs.

"Do you know who the killer was?" she asked, both hoping and dreading the outcome.

"No. My father told me a little, but all I know is that she was a woman and was brought to justice."

"That's a lie" Rinoa snapped darkly.

"Excuse me?"

"I… I know who her killer was… and I know for a fact that she got away with it. She literally got away with murder." Squall leapt across the room and gripped her by the shoulders. The crow only just managed to fly out of the way in time to avoid being hit.

"Who is she?" he asked her desperately.

"I… I'm sorry. I've been lying to you ever since we first met. Do you remember that woman I told you was my mother? She had silver hair and an eye patch."

"I think so."

"She was not my mother… but she is the murderer of yours… She is the one who killed her… and it's all my fault. I'm so sorry." The girl's chocolate eyes dropped to the ground. "If you hated me… I wouldn't hold it against you. Because of me… she… I don't deserve to be in your presence." She dropped her gaze. "If you want me to, I'll leave you alone. I'll… I'll just leave." Squall narrowed his eyes in bewilderment

"How is it your fault?" he asked in confusion.

"Your house was targeted because of your father" Rinoa explained. It was a burglary gone wrong. I was indebted to them… the ones I told you were my parents. Believe me, I didn't want to go along with it, I didn't!" she repeated, her face contorted with emotion. "They tricked me!" The brunette didn't respond right away and when at last he did speak, his voice was a monotone. His face was hung, his eyes staring intently at the floor, not looking at her. Truthfully, the raven haired girl couldn't blame him but she still needed to appeal her case. She wanted more than anything to be forgiven but if life wasn't willing to give her that respite then at the very least she would give Squall someone to blame.

"Is that true?" he asked?

"Yes!" she answered at full volume, the excitement and fear within her restricting her self-control. "It's been so long since I've seen you but I couldn't just not tell you. I know I've ruined our friendship now. If you want me to, I'll just go."

"And people have called me an idiot. Just how stupid can you be?" Squall asked; his voice still void of any emotion.

"I know. I was naive and foolish. I shouldn't have listened to their lies. I made a mistake and because of it… you're the one that had to suffer."

"That's not what I meant" Squall replied monotonously. His head was bowed so that Rinoa couldn't see his eyes. "You've carried all this guilt for this long but it was all a mistake, right? You were fooled."

"Yes."

"Then I don't see how you are at fault. It's this other woman. _She _is the culprit. You were only a kid. How could you have known?"

"So… you don't blame me?"

"No." All around the raven haired girl, time slowed to a crawl. She was beginning to feel an emotion she had almost forgotten about, an emotion she had never truly felt since the last time she was with Squall.

"You… you don't hate me then?" Squall couldn't help but laugh.

"We were best friends, Rinoa. I could _never_ hate you." He loosened his grip on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace."

"_Were?_" she whispered, taking notice in and pointing out what she assumed to be the keyword in his sentence. Needless to say, it stunted the happiness she should have been feeling.

"What?" Squall asked; the confusion evident in his voice.

"You said we _were_ friends. Are we still friends now?"

"Yes. We said we'd be friends forever, didn't we?"

"Thank you, Squall" the girl replied, her voice showing genuine happiness for the first time in a while. She wasted no more time in returning the friendly hug, squeezing him much tighter than he did her. "Now I can fulfil the promise I made to your mother. She told me to always be there for you. No matter what happens, I intend to keep that promise."

"Whatever happens, I intend to help you keep that promise." Squall ended the embrace, stepping away from the girl.

"Thanks, I've been carrying a heavy burden all my life. I feel so light now. I feel like I could fly." Squall smiled.

"Don't worry about it" He replied. His smile lingered for a while but soon faded. "There _is_ a problem however." Rinoa's eyes widened yet again, this time in panic.

"What is it?" she cautiously enquired.

"You said something about being seen."

"I know. If he tells anyone, it could be unfortunate." Squall nodded.

"Id prefer it if my father didn't find out about you being here."

"Especially seeing as it's me" Rinoa agreed.

"What do you mean?" Squall asked bemusedly.

"Don't you know? I was never exactly a welcome guest in your house. You and your mother are alike. The two of you were always kind to me. However… your father is different. He always hated me and he always will. If he ever finds out I'm here, things could get rather uncomfortable for us both. He may attempt to turn you against me or failing that, separate us so that you may never see me again. I _won't_ let that happen, not again."

"Seriously? I can't imagine that he hates you. He's just not one to show emotion."

"He does. You'll have to trust me on that."

"I… I'll give you the benefit of the doubt on that but can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" the girl replied nonchalantly, closing one eye and forming a gun with her finger as though shooting him in the head.

"You said I'm like my mother. Did you really mean that?"

"Of course, you even resemble her in appearance, especially in the eyes." Upon hearing that, Squall couldn't keep from smiling. He took it as a compliment and it seemed to make him so happy.

The crow flew down and perched on Rinoa's shoulder once more. The two teenagers had completely forgotten about him. Squall gave a short laugh. It was clear that the black bird had ruined the atmosphere but neither minded in the least. _**"You are becoming distracted. Do not do something you will regret"**_ the crow said into her mind.

"_Shut it"_ Rinoa curtly replied in her head. _"I know what I'm doing. Just leave me alone for a while."_

"_**Fine, why bother listening to you your spiritual guide? You've been awake for almost twenty minutes now. You know what's best, right? I'll leave your ultimate destruction to your own divine construction."**_ With that, the crow took off and perched himself on a high up shelf.

"Does he always fly off like that?" Squall asked.

"I don't know really, I only got him after coming here to visit Timber."

"Oh, so you don't live around here?" Squall asked, failing to keep the disappointment out of his voice. It didn't go unnoticed.

"No, I live up in Deling. I just came down here for a little break."

"Oh, sorry about that" Squall sympathised. "You come down to Timber for a holiday and this happens."

"Don't worry about that, Squall. I'm glad. Because of what happened, I got to meet up with you again."

"Oh, well, how long have you been here?"

"I dunno. How long was I in that alleyway? That happened maybe a few hours after I arrived."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, do you have anywhere to stay; or do you have to go back now?"

"No, I don't really have any particular curfew on this."

"Really?" the brunette asked. "When does school start again in Deling?"

"Oh, actually it's year-round. We don't get summer off."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Like I said, I needed some time off. Things were getting a little too stressful."

"You can't just take time off school! I'm pretty sure there are laws against that."

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I don't go to school… and you could say I'm between jobs at the moment but I've saved up quite a bit over the last few years so I'm just gonna take some time off and relax. There's a hotel around here, right? I think I'll stay there for a few nights. Then I was planning on taking the train to Dollet." That was the truth. After dealing with Birds of a Feather she had planned to relax in Dollet for a week or two.

"Oh… I don't suppose you'd want to stay here instead. I mean, I know it's not much and I don't have a spare bedroom but you won't have to pay me or anything. "Just then, Rinoa began to feel lightheaded.

"You mean it's really alright for me to stay here?" she asked. Upon hearing the answer, her eyes widened from surprise and joy.

"For as long as you like, until school starts again or my father comes home. Whichever happens first… that is, if you want to?"

"Are you kidding, I'd love to. Thank you!" she cried happily, jumping at him and bringing him into a tight hug, looping her arms around his neck and swinging him around on the spot.

"Hey, take it easy" Squall light heartedly joked, although he did not resist her actions in the least."

"I'm sorry" Rinoa apologised, letting him go a moment later. "It's just that I'm so happy. We're finally together again. We're friends again."

"We were _always_ friends, Rinoa."

"I know, but we've been apart so long I was starting to worry that you'd forgotten about me."

"Well, we'll have time to talk about that later. We need to organise all this first. I don't suppose you want to sleep in my father's bed, do you?"

"Not particularly… but I will if there's no other option."

"Alright then, there's no other option."

"I see" Rinoa replied. She was not ecstatic about the idea. She didn't want to share sheets with that conceited monetary prick.

"You can have my bed…" Rinoa's eyes widened.

"Ex… excuse me?"

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the sofa or the chair or something. I've been sleeping out here for a while now, ever since I was taking care of you, so that I could watch over you."

"No, no… I'm just a guest. I'll sleep out here."

"But you _are_ a guest. That's why you must be made comfortable. I'm sleeping out here and that's that."

"Come on, Squall. I'm just an old friend. There's no need to make such a fuss."

"Just a friend; _because_ you are a friend, that is all the more reason to _make_ a fuss."

"_**I have an idea"**_ the crow piped up, inside Rinoa's head. _**"How about you just kill the fucker and be done with it? Problem solved, simple as that."**_ Rinoa responded with a glare.

"Rinoa, is something wrong?" Squall asked. "Why'd you give your bird such a dirty look?"

"Oh, well, I was just thinking. Maybe he should go outside for a while. I mean… this is a nice house. I don't want it to all be ruined by the bird shi… ah, I don't want him making a big mess… you know what I mean?"

"Oh, right" Squall agreed but before either of them could do so much as make a move, the doorbell rang.

_Shit!_ Rinoa screamed inside her head. "That old guy, he's here." Squall's eyes widened.

"The neighbour that saw you?" The girl nodded. "What now?"

Neither knew what to do but both had identical thoughts running through their differing minds.

– _This was bad!_

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"_May I come in?" he asked. Squall tried to swallow with his desolate-dry throat before stepping aside to let the man in. Once he had stepped over the threshold, the brunette closed the door. "I wish I could say this was a friendly social call but unfortunately…" he caught Rinoa's eye "There is something going on that I must get to the bottom of. For starters" he said, switching his gaze back to Squall "I take a look out my window this morning and what should I happen to see but a beautiful young woman, completely nude. Not only that" as he spoke, his tone became even more serious; if that were even possible "she just so happens to be in what I know to be your bedroom."_

"_Yeah" Rinoa indignantly interjected. "I saw you peeping on me. You didn't seem to be complaining then, judging by the look on your face. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying the view."_

"_Preposterous" the man argued with a single word. "I know what this looks like and as an upstanding citizen; I cannot allow it to go on."_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Act 15 – Unwelcome Company**_


	15. Unwelcome Company

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Final Fantasy VIII**

**Author's Notes: **As you may have noticed, I'm slowing this story down for a while in terms of fights. With Smith dead and Rinoa taking a break, expect some Squall/Rinoa interaction – but don't think I'm going to make it that easy for her. There's going to be at least one obstacle in her way. If you can't guess what it is then keep reading to find out (and if you can, I'd like you to keep reading anyway… please?) Oh, and I forgot to say something a couple of chapters ago. This is just a little sliver of useless information, but when I first devised the crow (Rinoa's guide, not the character who is also her guide earlier on… wait, I'm talking about the animal – the bird that is currently perched upon her shoulder) he did not specifically look like any real bird I've known. Those of you who may have been fans of Pokémon at one time or another – or maybe even still are − try to envision a black Hoothoot. Also, nobody has commented on the whole vanilla thing. I needed a faint scent to cover up the stench of decay and decided upon Vanilla. Another useless sliver – I was walking down an isle at the supermarket – or grocery store as some call it – as I made that decision.

* * *

**Unwelcome Company**

_Ding-dong_

The noise sounded once again but neither resident knew what to do. They merely exchanged worried glances. This was terrible, one of the worst things that could happen. All they needed now to top it all off would be for Squall's Father to walk in… Rinoa let her train of thought die there and then, lest she jinx herself and provoke a hornet's nest. "What should we do now?" she asked. Her voice seethed apprehension, hiding it as well as a sieve holds water.

"_**Don't wear your heart on your sleeves"**_ the crow scolded her through their mental link. _**"You must learn to control your emotions, not let them control you."**_ Rinoa did her best to ignore the mind-numbing criticism of her guide, realising just how bothersome having a spiritual guide watch over her could be. It was like having an overprotective parent shadowing her wherever she went. That kind of guidance she neither needed nor wanted.

"Why don't we ignore it?" Squall suggested after a minute or two of silent contemplation. "Maybe… he'll go away. Maybe he'll think we've gone out." It was a sound plan, save for one major flaw. Whoever he was, this particular nosy neighbour knew that they were in."

"_**Moron"**_ the Crow belittled, although – as per usual – only Rinoa heard him. She sent another glare to the black bird and considering the severity of the situation, this time it went unnoticed by the brunette.

"_Still"_ the girl reasoned "_although he was mean about it, in a way, he's right."_ There was no denying it. Squall's idea had no chance of success. She had to tell him. She looked back to him, focusing on him once more and drawing his eyes to her. "I don't think that will work" she regretfully informed him.

"Huh, why not?" he asked. There was no bitterness or determination to be right attached to his words. It was merely a question borne from curiosity. He seemingly needed a genuine explanation. Rinoa mentally noted that he wasn't one to think things through all the way. She stored the scrap of information away for later, as if putting it in a filing cabinet inside her head.

"_**Pure genius, this one; tell me Rinoa, where do you find these A-grade men?"**_ the crow asked her, his words dripping with sarcasm like a slice of toast drowning in melted butter.

Ignoring the crow once more, she explained her raison d'être. "You know, I'm pretty sure he's been watching the house all this time so he'd know at the very least that I'm here. We can't be certain what he's planning but it's obvious that I'm involved."

"He might have already told my father. That's going to make things worse. If not, we need to convince him not to… Only problem is, I have no idea how."

"_**No surprise there"**_ the Crow curtly remarked, extracting a third glare from the raven haired girl.

"We can't worry about this before we know what we have to worry about" Rinoa stated. "Let's just… lets just get this over with." Squall reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, you're right" he softly agreed. Precious seconds elapsed as the two hesitated, neither wanting to be the one to open the door. The awkward seconds could have turned to minutes, maybe even hours before either acted. "Do you think he's gone?" the brunette asked, his question almost going unheard. Before the raven-haired girl could think to respond, the doorbell rang once more.

"Does that answer your question?" Rinoa asked just as softly. This was still a moment of uncertainty for the both of them.

"I guess so" Squall stated glumly. With a lament-filled sigh, he made a move toward the door. "We'd better get this over with" he thought aloud, quoting what Rinoa had said only moments before.

With sad, sluggish movements he reached out to open the door and froze up before the person waiting on the other side. "Well, he's been persistent, at any rate" Rinoa commented under her breath. It wasn't intended as a joke but the resulting laugh both surprised and alerted her as to why Squall had seized up like he had. It was a girl's laugh, sweet and innocent – but as Rinoa had learned long ago, appearances could be deceiving. Nothing could be taken at face value. There was always an ulterior motive. The smallest of mouths contained many sharp teeth.

"So _who's_ persistent?" the girl asked, slipping past Squall so she could speak to Rinoa eye-to-eye. The raven haired girl looked confusedly to Squall for help. When he offered nothing, she was forced to voice her unasked question.

"Squall, who is this?"

"Rinoa, this Alexis, she was helping me take care of you. Alexis, this is Rinoa" he replied, introducing them.

"You were helping?" the raven haired girl asked the new brunette.

"Yeah" Alexis replied with a smile. "We were both taking care of you. You had a pretty bad fever. You're gonna have to find a way to thank him."

"I know" Rinoa replied seriously. "I don't know how exactly but…" she changed the target of her gaze so that she was looking Squall square in the eye. "I want to do _whatever_ it takes to repay him." To that, Alexis' smile widened but there was something different about it, something Rinoa had seen before but couldn't quite place.

"You hear that Squall? _Anything_. This may just have been worth your time after all."

"Don't worry about it" he replied. "I didn't want to help you just to get something back from it."

"Then why did you?" Alexis asked.

"I dunno" Squall truthfully shrugged. His blue eyes were still locked onto Rinoa's chocolate ones as he spoke. "I saw you there and…"

"You looked so cute and helpless" Alexis interjected, both cutting Squall off and completing his sentence at the same time. "He just couldn't help himself. He just wanted to play the hero." Squall looked away, blushing slightly.

"I'm not trying to be a hero or anything" He answered defensively. "I just… I just wanted to help."

"If that's true" Alexis teased "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not" Squall denied, all the while knowing that she was right. He could feel the warmth in his cheeks.

"Leave him alone" Rinoa interjected, coming to her hero's rescue. Alexis then turned her attention to Rinoa.

"So what about you, do you live around here?" Rinoa shook her head.

"I live up in Deling" she answered.

"Oh, the big city. That's a pretty long drive. Why'd you come here?"

"I needed a break from all the stress of the city and Squall was kind enough to offer me a place to stay." To this news Alexis seemed to freeze as if her mind and body had stopped working for a second.

"You're gonna stay _here_?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah… why?"

"Squall never lets _anyone_ stay here." The girl turned to the brunette in question. "What's the special occasion?"

"Nothing special" Squall attempted to dissuade her. "She just deserves a break after what happened, that's all."

"So what _did_ happen?" Squall looked to Rinoa uncertainly.

"An attempted mugging… was it?" he asked.

"Ah… yeah" Rinoa answered, grateful for the cover story. Behind her eyes, her mind instantly went to work as if creating an alibi.

"Was it that guy with the ponytail?" Squall asked her.

"No" Rinoa replied, shaking her head. "It was… someone else."

"Do you know who it was, or…"

"Yeah, I know who she is."

"Who?" Rinoa shifted her gaze from Squall, to Alexis and then back. Neither of them seemed to catch on to this subtle hint. She gave a sigh before speaking.

"I don't know if I should say."

"Should I leave?" Alexis asked.

"No" Squall assured her. "Its okay, Rinoa. You can say it in front of her." The raven haired girl hesitated before speaking.

"It was… Fujin." Squall's eyes glazed over at the mention of her name – with good reason. Alexis, however, seemed lost.

"Um, Am I missing something here?" she asked.

"No" Squall replied softly. "She's just someone from Winhill."

"A friend of yours?"

"No" Rinoa spat. "She's a criminal. That other guy and I, we should have been working together against her… or at least that's the impression I was under. As it turned out, that despicable coward sold me out to her." Squall's eyes widened.

"Did she… try to kill you?" Rinoa nodded.

"I honestly thought I was going to die. I was so certain. She had me cornered. I don't… I don't really remember what happened after that." It was a half truth, not a complete lie. Her memories from that day were a little hazy.

"It must have been the anomaly" Squall suggested.

"What anomaly?"

"There was something strange in that alleyway you were in. Nobody can explain it."

"Hey guys?" Alexis began, getting both their attention. "I'll be in the bathroom, okay?" Squall gave a brief nod and the brunette walked up the hallway, leaving the other two alone.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked, after some serious contemplation."

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?"

"Who, Alexis? Didn't I introduce you?"

"Yeah, I caught her name but… Who _is_ she?"

"I told you, she was helping me look after you."

"Yeah, I know" Rinoa said, allowing a little of her frustration to show through. "What I mean is; who is she to…" Before she could ask her question, she was cut off by the doorbell ringing yet again.

"Who could it be this time?" Squall impatiently snapped, walking to the door and opening it. Once again, he froze up upon seeing a smiling face looking at him on the other side of the frame. This time, it was his neighbour. He was a little taller than Squall, the crown of the young man coming up to his neck. He was a middle aged man with a receding grey hair-line, eye-glasses and wore a chestnut suit.

"May I come in?" he asked. Squall tried to swallow with his desolate-dry throat before stepping aside to let the man in. Once he had stepped over the threshold, the brunette closed the door. "I wish I could say this was a friendly social call but unfortunately…" he caught Rinoa's eye "There is something going on that I must get to the bottom of. For starters…" he said, switching his gaze back to Squall "I take a look out my window this morning and what should I happen to see but a beautiful young woman, completely nude. Not only that" as he spoke, his tone became even more serious; if that were even possible "she just so happens to be in what I know to be your bedroom."

"Yeah" Rinoa Indignantly interjected. "I saw you peeping on me. You didn't seem to be complaining then, judging by the look on your face. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying the view!"

"Preposterous!" the man argued with a single word. "I know what this looks like and as an upstanding, citizen I cannot allow it to go on."

"Oh, yeah. Model citizen right here" Rinoa quipped. "You retirees make me sick, preaching about fallen standards from the golden age of your ideal world. Do you know who it is that pays for the upkeep of that big house of yours? It's Squall's father's tax dollars, that's where your funds come from."

"Oh my, how quaint of you to bring that up" the man replied. "Now, as I was saying, I'm sure there's a perfectly innocent explanation of what I saw, if you could humour me?"

Squall then proceeded to explain the situation as the man listened intently.

"I see. That is quite a tall tale. However do you expect people to swallow such a large mouthful of codswallop?"

"You don't believe us?" Rinoa asked worriedly. If an impartial observer didn't believe them, how could they expect Squall's biased parent to?

"All I am saying is that some people will not simply take your word without proof. If only you had someone to vouch for you… an upstanding citizen… but where could find such a person?"

"Let me guess, you're talking about yourself, right?" Rinoa stated. "Everyone has their price. What do you want?"

"Extortion, really? Would you truly resort to such tactics just to keep me on your side?"

"You started this" Rinoa snapped back. Squall on the other hand, remained silent throughout the entire ordeal; completely dumbfounded at the direction this conversation had taken. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, if you put it that way, there's no way I can help you. Unless…"

"What?" Rinoa asked in an attempt to drag the information out of him.

"If you could dine with me tonight, perhaps it could give me a chance to judge your character. If you leave a good impression then I will back up your story to anyone that asks."

"Where do you want to go?" Rinoa asked suspiciously.

"We would remain in my house, of course. It's the brick one next door."

"When?"

"How about tonight? We could leave right now if that's alright with you. It would give me more time to get to know you. It would make for a better assessment."

"Rinoa looked to Squall, who had a blank expression on his face. This was completely unexpected. She looked back and nodded. "I'll do it" she agreed, against her better judgement. She knew that this was a bad idea and she knew full well that there was more to this than that which stood out at first glance, even without the tedious noise of the crow screaming warnings inside her skull. "Shall we go then?" The man gave a curt nod and opened the door, stepping outside to wait for her.

"Rinoa" Squall protested with as much serenity as he could muster "are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way, Squall. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"But still… there has to be another way. I don't want you to go with him. Just stay here. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it." Rinoa cracked a smile.

"It's sweet of you to care… but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'll be back later. Believe me on that." Squall reluctantly nodded and she slipped over the house's threshold without another word. Following suit, Squall silently shut the door behind her.

"What did I miss?" Squall turned around and saw Alexis standing behind him, her usual smile prominent on her features. "Where is she?" she asked, looking around, turning her head excessively. Squall let out a sigh before answering her.

"Rinoa…" he said slowly and softly "went out."

* * *

**The next couple of chapters may be juggling from different points of view, from Rinoa to Squall and then back again. Rinoa will remain as the central focus point however. I don't know when the next one will be up. I haven't been able to get into the mood to write lately. All my mind wants to do is plan new stories, rather than work on any of my works-in-progress. As such, I don't even have a preview ready for you so you're going to have to use your imagination and do some guessing for yourself. Until next chapter, whenever that may be…**


	16. Dinner Date

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Final Fantasy VIII**

**

* * *

**

**Dinner Date**

The raven haired girl followed her date for the evening as he led her to his house. As she walked, she increased her pace in order to catch up with him. Once she had gained a close proximity her lip curled up into her customary cruel smirk.

"So who _are_ you, really?" she asked him quietly.

"I am but a single-minded businessman."

"Bullshit!" Rinoa exclaimed, the customary smirk never once leaving her lips.

"Whatever do you mean?" the man asked innocently. "I truly have _no_ idea."

"You can drop the act, Grandpa. Nobody else is around. You can let me in on it, I won't be telling anyone."

"I _told_ you didn't I? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"So you just blackmail young women into dating you for no reason at all?"

"Whoever said anything about blackmail? I offered you a meal and you took it. Don't try to worm your way out of it with harsh words like those."

"Is that so… then what was with you peeping at me earlier today?"

"I just happened to be looking out the window. That is all. It's not my fault you happened to catch my attention. I'm helping you out in this, aren't I? Is it really too much to ask for some company?" At this, Rinoa couldn't help but scoff.

"You make it sound so innocent" she observed.

"Isn't it?"

"Have you forsaken the way you blackmailed me into this arrangement and yet had the nerve to accuse _me_ of extortion?"

"As I recall, you tried to bribe _me_." Rinoa had no response. She could tell that this useless argument was going nowhere.

"You're good at that. What are you, a lawyer or something?"

"No. Actually I was once a producer in the film industry."

"Huh… I never would've guessed."

"I still dabble in the art a little."

"What, producing?"

"Film-making… you know" the man said, taking in her profile. "You have a nice physique. Perhaps I could use you."

"Use me, huh?" the raven haired girl repeated. She didn't bother to hold back her scorn for the man's words. "As flattering as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

"Are you sure? Many girls would love to be in one of my independent films. They have a lot of fun" he added, trying to sound convincing.

"Even so" Rinoa replied indifferently "I still have to say no. There's no way you're getting me anywhere near a camera."

"Oh dear" the man sighed in defeat. "That's too bad. Are you sure…"

"There's _no_ way you can convince me" Rinoa said, finishing his sentence."

"I… see" he finally conceded. The rest of the journey was made in silence – what little was left of it. The truth was, they were almost there and after a few more steps, the man opened his door and it was time for Rinoa to ignore the screaming warnings in her head and step inside his house.

Once she stepped inside the door instantly closed behind her – courtesy of the older gentleman behind her.

"Well, here we are" he said, speaking unnecessarily. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Cut the clichéd crap" Rinoa snapped impatiently.

"I take it you're not a conversationalist?" the man asked.

"No, I can be when the situation calls for it" she replied curtly.

"I see…"

"You realise I'm only doing this for him, right?" Rinoa asked, referring to the brunette next door, whose company she had regretfully exchanged for this older man. "I don't want to be _here_ any more than I want to spend Quality time with Squall's father."

"You hurt me with your gilded words. Who knows, you may grow to like my company if given a chance."

"Maybe… possibly… who knows… who cares? The truth is, I have only limited time to utilise in Squall's presence and here I am, wasting those finite hours on you."

"Fear not, young lady" the man said, resting a hand on Rinoa's shoulder. "You'll be out of here before you know it…"

_That's what they said about D-District._

"…and back with your dim-witted lover, succumbing to the most primal of all human urges." Rinoa allowed her eyes the liberty to narrow distastefully at the man's comment.

"You really know nothing of my relationship with that neighbour of yours, do you? Besides, I'm not one to surrender my body on a whim. I have never given it to anyone and I don't intend to – not until the time is right."

"So you've been saving yourself for him… how noble of you. That kind of loyalty is a rare trait these days… It is a shame then…" the man began, trailing off, leaving the rest up to the girl's curiosity.

"What, what are you talking about?" The man gave a smug smirk and made eye-contact with the raven haired girl. She had taken his bait just like he had expected her to. This was going perfectly.

"Am I correct in stating that you are still a virgin?"

"Yes" Rinoa replied at once, without emotion, pushing to the back of her mind, the fact that on two separate occasions that single truth could have been altered forever."

"It would be too bad if Squall… how should I put it – lacked your patience?"

"Just what the fuck are you saying?" Rinoa aggressively questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all" the man replied, defensively putting up his hands before his face for protection. "I just mean that it would be a shame if you had been waiting for him this entire time… only to find that he had submitted himself to another. He's very friendly with another girl, if I'm not mistaken." Rinoa's eye widened and her body stopped breathing, the air in her lungs – trapped. The image of a young brunette with long wavy brown locks wearing a tight pair of denim cut-offs immediately sprung to mind. She closed her eyes in defeat and dropped to her knees.

"No…" she whimpered. Right now, she was in the most vulnerable state she had been in during the past six years. Being reunited with Squall had given her the hope she dared not dream of – only to have it ripped away from her by a brown haired harlot. _He hasn't… has he? He couldn't have… but if he has… because I wasn't around. It should have been me. He should be with me. Ever since his mother was killed… it's not fair…"_

"_**Giving up already, are we?"**_ a familiar voice bellowed inside Rinoa's head. Her eyes snapped open.

_You, but how? _the girl asked inwardly. How could her crow be talking to her now? He wasn't even here.

"_**It matters not where I may be. As long as our bond remains intact, I will be able to lend you assistance telepathically. More importantly, why are you giving up so easily?"**_

_Why do you care?_

"_**I exist only to serve you… but if you are willing to relinquish that which you hold dear so easily, perhaps you do not deserve to possess him in the first place. Just look at you, 'it's not fair, it's not fair.' you're behaving as though your best friend just asked your secret crush to the school formal or something. Next you'll be shedding tears and weeping over your loss. Pathetic… truly pathetic."**_

_Shut up._

"_**Tell me, Fledgling. Have you always been this weak?"**_

_No but… what can I do?_

"_**That girl has what you desire. As a human, your next course of action should be quite clear. Competition, warfare, whichever terminology you prefer. Set your sights on your opponent and crush her. It is basic human instinct."**_

_How?_

"_**You must be feminine… win him over; occupy his mind until he is utterly obsessed with you. Show him what he could have… then take it from him. Leave him stranded, heartbroken and vulnerable."**_

_But if I do that… she'll move right on in._

"_**And that is when you truly begin. The human heart cannot possibly comprehend and appreciate what it has until it is taken away. When she moves in, she will fall into your trap and that is when you shall strike."**_

_I can't just gamble with his affection like that… what if I can't win? It's too risky._

"_**Do not fear. She will stand no chance against you and even should she succeed, it matters not. If you cannot defeat her in the conventional sense, then do whatever it takes to keep her out of your way."**_

_You mean… kill her?_

"_**What did you expect? You are a witch, an angel of death. Just what exactly do you think that entails?"**_

_I have no reservations with killing! But… she is close to Squall. I don't want to hurt him. He's already lost his mother to people like me._

"_**That's a paradox and you know it!"**_ It was true in a sense. There was no arguing over that fact. Rinoa had only become what she was now because of the aftermath of that event.

_Even so, if the two of them are close then her death would only cause him needless suffering._

"_**Needless, now you sound like you're making excuses not to be with him. **_Rinoa's eyes snapped open at the harshness of such an absurd accusation. That wasn't true. How could it be? _**Besides, who do you think he will be happier with? He may be sad to begin with but that is when you will swoop down and protect him under your wing. Comfort him, sympathise with him, empathise with him and he will love you for it. Bereavement can be a useful tool in the art of seduction. If she does not wish to die then she should not be in your way."**_

Rinoa considered this for a long time before her eyes opened to reveal a cold expression. Her lip curled upward and she stood to her feet.

"What is it?" the older man asked her.

"Please excuse my prior display of weakness. It shan't happen again."

"What do you mean?"

"That girl will live to lament what she has taken from me. She is about to learn that crows are not birds to be taken lightly. Squall is mine alone and I do not intend to give him up to anyone… so with all due respect, could we hurry up and get this over with? I want to get back and talk with Squall."

"Of course" the man said, a sly grin creeping up his face, a smirk seething with ulterior ill-intent enough to match one of those belonging to even the Raven.

* * *

"Wait, you mean she's gone…"

"Next door, yeah" Squall answered the brunette. "Why?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing" the girl teased, a grin beaming on her face. It was an adorable smile she had that formed slight dimples in her cheeks. "I just never pictured her as the type, that's all… then again; you _did_ find her completely nude, right?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Squall asked, genuinely confused – and not for the first time. This entire situation was getting more intricate than the brunette would have liked. In his opinion, the less people knew about this, the better.

"Think about it" Alexis said simply. "That guy comes over here and she immediately agrees to have dinner with him. Don't you think that's kind of accommodating of her? I doubt an innocent person like the one you think you know would do something like that."

"What are you talking about? Why are you making Rinoa out to be such a bad person, you've only just met her. What could you possibly have against her?"

"Nothing… as long as she doesn't interfere."

"You don't even know her" Squall argued, ignoring the girl's last nonsensical statement.

"And you do?"

"What do you mean by that? We were the closest of friends back in Winhill."

"That was years ago Squall. Hyne… just think about it. She could have changed a lot in that time."

"I know… she looks different… in fact, I hardly recognised her at all but when I looked into her eyes and she told me who she was… I knew she was telling me the truth. Her eyes are the same as they always were. She's the same person that I used to know. That person wasn't bad and she isn't now." Alexis gave a sad smile.

"Then I feel bad for you" she said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that guy has a thing for attractive young women as well as a schoolgirl fetish. He's also very wealthy." Alexis paused in her speech and when she continued, it was in a soft sympathetic tone he had never heard her use before. Seductive: sure but sympathetic – never. "I don't know exactly what you feel for her but you should let her go. Forget about her, she's gone… but I'm still here." With that she leaned in closely and pecked him on the cheek before walking backward and opening to door. While she stepped backward over the threshold, Squall's eyes never left hers. "…but I'm still here, Squall. I'm never going to leave you." She gave him a playful wink before reaching for the door handle. "Call me anytime tomorrow, okay? If she comes back to you then I'll take back everything bad I said about her."

Squall could only nod mutely and stare at her as she closed the door and walked away. _What was all that about? Why was she so eager to insult Rinoa behind her back? Why is she acting so differently all of a sudden? _The brunette gave a sigh and allowed his head to drop. "I just don't understand women" he muttered to the now-empty house.

* * *

Back over in the next house, Rinoa had endured the slow hours and meaningless chatter with the man that was old enough to be her father, perhaps even older than that. Did he seriously expect to connect with her on some level? Did he want to be friends with her – or did he want something else? He couldn't relate to her. What did he know about today's world? He was a generation behind her. He knew nothing of what it was like to be young.

_Wait a minute_ – Rinoa inwardly corrected herself. _If it comes to that… I don't even know what it's like to be young, having my childhood stripped away as I did. Hell, I don't even know how to live in a civilised world. I couldn't make an honest dollar if I tried. It's a cold truth but what it all comes down to is… all I know is killing and stealing. Ever since that tragedy, those are now my only two skills… they are all I can do._

Eventually, the meal had gotten underway and Rinoa endured that as well, along with more of the man's innate chatter. He asked her so many questions that she had to be constantly on guard, lest she slip up and skewer her cover story. Never in her life had she been forced to bear witness to such an oppressive interrogation of her alias.

_Is this truly how families interact with each other? I wouldn't know._ Rinoa had never been part of a family. Technically she was the child of her mother and father but when her mother died it changed something inside of that man. It twisted him in such a way that neglect was the most desirable thing he could give to his daughter. When they met up again on the day of his death it became apparent that the man who was once her slightly distant father was long-since dead. He had passed away on the day of his wife's funeral.

Other than that, Squall's family had taken her in as one of their own – although the peace she had with them was to be short-lived. She glanced across the table and noticed the man staring across at her with intrigued eyes.

"Wha…?" she asked simply.

"Rinoa…? I asked you what you thought of the wine. You have yet to touch it. Could it be that you have yet to consume such an adult drink?" Rinoa shook her head. In all honesty she preferred vodka but she wasn't about to tell _him_ that. "Give it a taste. You may grow to like it."

Rinoa raised the Chrystal goblet to her lips and allowed the blood-red liquid within to enter her mouth and slide down her throat. As she continued to eat and drink, the meal began to affect her. She noticed it slowly at first but she was growing quite drowsy. Drowsy… and nauseous. At the same time? _Food poisoning? Wouldn't that take longer to affect me? What is going on?_

"Anything wrong?" the man across from her asked worriedly.

"I feel… sick" Rinoa announced.

"Oh dear… is there anything I can do?"

_Could this be an effect of the fever?_

"Are you alright?" The room was beginning to spin around her. It was spinning, out of control, all around her. It was making her dizzy.

"I… I should have taken it easier and rested for a couple of days." She mumbled, almost incoherently. "I figured I'd be fine since I thought I was over the fever." She looked up at the man. "Do you think you could take me back to Squall's house?" she asked meekly.

"Of course" the man beamed down at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of you, alright?"

Rinoa barely managed a nod before blacking out.

The man's face grinning down at her was the last thing she saw.

* * *

**Now that the chapter is over, may I ask for your attention long enough to indulge in a little shameless advertising? I have an ff8/Gundam Seed crossover entitled Rock Bottom. Despite being the second story I had uploaded on this website, it has attracted the least attention and no reviews so I'm curious about what people might think of it. (Don't worry if you're unsure of the other fandom, it's completely AU so if you wanted to research it, the most you'd have to do – if anything – would be maybe look up the cast of characters on Wikipedia or something.) Before I planned out AOD, that was to be my most citrusy story so if any of you have the time, could you consider doing me a favour and take a look at it? Any feedback would be appreciated. If you choose to do so, be forewarned. The story was originally going to be a basic angst/romance (but as this story will tell you, I don't do anything by normal standards.) Rock Bottom in fact begins quite differently than this story, showing life through the eyes of a bitter and broken Squall. For those that may have already read it, I've recently uploaded chapter 6. I have only one reservation. This may not be possible but if you do read it, please try not to hate what I've done to the characters too much. **

**

* * *

**

_**Preview:**_

"_So it was you?" she asked. "You did this? Get me out of here!" she demanded._

"_Are you sure?" the man joked. "You fell asleep during dinner last night. We didn't get to have desert."_

_**Act 17 – Upstanding Citizen**_


	17. Upstanding Citizen

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Final Fantasy VIII**

**

* * *

**

**Upstanding Citizen**

Something was amiss. Something, somewhere along the lines something had gone wrong. What was it? Where was she? The last thing she remembered was eating that meal… then everything had gone spinning out of control.

That was when she had started to feel sick. Why, what was wrong with her? She was supposed to be _over_ the Black Fever. It shouldn't have made another appearance for at least a year.

What the hell was going on? Why had she blacked out like that? It was fortunate for her that the older man had been there to take her back to Squall's house.

It was fortunate for her that he had been there to take care of her, to help her out – and yet there was something off about him.

There was something about him she couldn't place. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to trust him. It was similar to the way she felt about Squall. No matter what the brunette did she would always trust him. Her feelings toward this man were the same but the exact opposite. No matter what, she would never trust him, though he had helped her out in bringing her back to Squall, hadn't he?

Something about this was wrong. The smell was off. This room, it smelt _nothing_ like the interior of Squall's house. It was different. It smelt more like that other man's house but even then it was different. There was the lingering smell of something. It was a smell she recognised, a smell that reminded her of the streets of Deling City. It was the stale smell of sex – if there was such a fragrance. She tried to open her eyes but the intense light blinded her.

She simply lay there until her sensitive eyes became used to the new level of light. The last she remembered, night had begun to fall and now it appeared to be the next day, probably early morning. She figured that it was about time she left. Wherever she was, she had to get back to Squall's house. She only had so long until he had to be back at school or until his father came home to ruin everything all over again. Either way, the raven-haired girl was on a race against time. She would _not _allow what time she had left with her only friend and family to be cut short by these meaningless annoyances.

Having decided on her next course of action, Rinoa decided to get up. She moved her arm from its current location – stretched out above her head – only it wouldn't move. She tried again but it was held back by something. It wasn't broken or damaged in any way, her wrists weren't even numb. They simply wouldn't budge. _What the fuck?!!_ All four of her limbs were the same. No matter how hard she tried to move, it was to no avail.

She looked up and noticed the problem strait away. She was locked in place, bound to the bed with cuffs and chains. It was then that her heart began to grow heavy with panic. _This is just like my room in the Land of the Dead. Could it be… could I have died last night? Am I…_

No, that was impossible. The Crow had told her explicitly that once she dies, she would never be able to come back in one life or the other. This had to be the real world – the living world. She tried struggling against her binds that held her nude body in place. Some pervert had purposely arranged everything and when she got out of this she was going to…

Rinoa was cut off her train of thought by the sound of an amused snicker. She strained he neck to see who it was. The man from the previous day – he was standing there next to what looked like an expensive camera – complete with tripod.

"So it was you?" she asked accusingly. "You did this? Get me out of here!" she demanded.

"Are you sure?" the man joked. "You fell asleep during dinner last night. We didn't get to have desert."

"Desert, huh?" Rinoa repeated dryly. "Is that what you call it? Let me guess, you've got the cream stored in your pants, right? You want me to taste it and tell you how great it is? Fuck that. Fuck you. Go screw yourself 'coz there's no way you're laying a finger on me. In fact, when I get out of here you're going to wish you were never born. I'm going to make you suffer. I'm going to prolong your death and make you beg for it. I'll make you scream so fucking loud that all the rapists and child-killers in _D-district _will hear you!"

"Oh, this is just great" the man replied, genuinely ecstatic. "This is perfect."

"What do you mean 'perfect?' Why is this great, what could this possibly be '_great'_ for?"

"Why, you're audition tape, of course."

_What?_ Rinoa had no idea what the man was talking about – then she remembered something he had said, a tiny sliver of information amongst a torrent of useless chatter. "You must be insane" she accused. "I said I didn't want to _be_ in your fucking movie!" At this response, the man merely smirked.

"Who said you have a choice?" he asked cruelly. Rinoa's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in anger.

"You'd better let me go" she threatened.

"Oh?" the amused man answered disdainfully. "And why should I do that?"

"Because" Rinoa answered "when I get out of here, I'm going to have to make a choice about whether to kill you or not." The man sneered at her.

"What makes you think you can get out of here without help? I have the only key."

"People will be wondering where I am. I promised Squall I'd be back."

"How is that my problem?"

"It will become your problem" the girl answered with a proud grin of victory prominent on her irritated mask "when he comes around looking for me."

"I will simply tell him that you left."

"Like he'd believe that."

"Why wouldn't he?"

Rinoa couldn't say that she liked where this was going.

"You have to let me out of here sometime. It will go better for you if it's sooner."

"Why, why should I let you out? You've already threatened to kill me once… and besides, you outright refused to participate willingly in my movie." The man's snide grin widened to reveal slightly discoloured teeth. "If you simply refuse to cooperate, I shall have to use you like this. You will stay here as my prisoner, my secret lover. This room will be your home."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Rinoa spat hatefully. "People like you make me sick."

"I hardly think someone in your position can afford to make judgements like those."

"Fuck you" Rinoa simply replied.

"Oh no no no… this is not good at all. This is bad for the movie" the man said, needlessly pointing out the camera."

"Is… is that thing recording me now?" Rinoa asked. She tried to retain her cool composure but her shell was wearing thin.

"Yes it is" the man replied plainly "and you are doing a very poor job, I must say. It's almost as if you're not even trying. However, _am_ I going to save this movie?"

"Forget the damn movie! This is hardly blockbuster material anyway." To this the man laughed.

"You'd be surprised how many people discreetly order my movies… I know" he said, seemingly enlightened once more as his malicious grin returned. "Perhaps a little humiliation is in order. This is the part where some girl's break down and cry, begging me to stop."

"I don't beg" the restrained girl retorted dangerously.

"That's too bad" the man lamented "I guess the forced violation you are about to receive will have to suffice. I'll be honest, there are many who can respect that. A lot of men will eagerly watch your dabue knowing that you are strong enough not to cry or resist. As exciting as rape videos may be, there is a trend heading back towards more conventional entertainment."

"You say that like it's a legitimate business you're running."

"Isn't it? I mean sure, what I do may not be socially acceptable to some people…"

"To upstanding citizens, you mean" Rinoa dryly quipped. The man ignored her remark entirely.

"It's not as though what I do is illegal."

"Oh no, you're just guilty of kidnapping, detaining minors against their will and rape… both constitutional and conventional."

"Aside from that…?"

"Indecently filming minors is also a crime I believe so you're guilty of that too." The man grinned sheepishly.

"I had no idea you were so knowledgeable." His grin turned to one of lust. "Unfortunately, the contents of your skull are of no interest to me. I care about everything else." He walked around to her right side and caressed her navel with his thumb."

"I warned you not to fucking touch me!" she snarled, to which the man only narrowed his eyes and widened his grin.

He shifted the position of his hand and cupped it around the girl's right breast and squeezed, causing her to wince at his vice-like grip. Her arms and legs franticly began pulling and their restraints that bound her in an attempt to break free from her chains, a futile attempt that would yield no fruit.

So much for her new body, she had heightened senses, sight, sound, smell, taste and especially touch. Why couldn't she have been given the strength to break free from this personal imprisonment and wring this perverted old fucker's neck?

It was then that he removed his hand and instead took to caressing her cheek, moving closer to her lip each time.

"It's just fair warning" she said in a dangerous tone "to tell you that if you put anything in my mouth, I'm gonna start biting."

"Is that so?" the man drawled, turning his attention to the lower half of her body. "You have clearly been taking care of yourself. Your skin is so taut, soft and smooth… it is reminiscent of that of a newborn baby." He walked southward toward the foot of the bed and placed his hand between her thighs, touching and manipulating the skin.

She shut her eyes tightly, the way a young child would when faced with something she didn't want to believe. Her mind was running in overdrive, overloaded with thoughts. She was filled with dread, anger, helplessness, disgust and for some reason… anticipation.

She couldn't say why and it was a sickening prospect but for some reason, she was feeling anxious. Not about being tied up and not about being taken by force but… the entire ordeal in general. The last time she had felt this nausea-educing nervousness was the last time she had seen her father, when she almost sold herself to him.

Her mind was so full of thoughts but emptied the instant she felt him enter her.

Her eyes snapped open and locked onto the man. He had his hand down by her entrance – he had slipped his finger inside her.

"Oh?" he asked in surprise. "Could it be that you were telling the truth? Are you really a virgin?"

"I'd be pretty pathetic to lie about something like that!" the girl yelled, her face red. The man's smirk grew.

"I see" he said. "I should take that from you now and strip away your last remaining ounce of dignity. I can't deny that I very much want to but you're kind is rare" he said, not making an attempt to remove his finger. "It is not often that one comes to me intact. There is money to be made from this" he informed her, deepening the penetration of his finger.

He moved it inside her, manipulating it, reaching, bending, creating sensations Rinoa had never before known.

This was wrong. She knew it was. It was disgusting, sickening, revolting. Squall was the one she wanted. Only he should even have _thoughts_ of touching her like this. Only he should be allowed anywhere near her. She should have been fighting him off. She should have broken free and killed him but she was restrained.

Even if she weren't, she was having serious doubt as to whether she could have fought him off. Sure, she was more than physically capable but emotionally – deep down; she could hear a voice telling her to submit.

Something inside her was telling her to stop resisting and simply lie back and enjoy the sensations, to enjoy what this middle-aged man was doing to her. Deep down, a small part of her might have actually _wanted_ this.

The thought that she might have enjoyed this only made the entire prospect worse.

Her eyes snapped upward at a motion above her and she saw the man fidgeting with his pants. With his single available hand he unbuttoned them and allowed them to fall.

A pair of black cotton briefs was the next to come down, revealing a large erection protruding out in front of him. Using his other hand, he enveloped the growing head of his engorged reproductive organ and rolled it in his palm, squeezing and pulling. Relishing in the feelings he was giving himself, one hand molesting himself; the other, this helpless girl.

He climbed onto the bed and towered over her, kneeling between her outstretched legs. He stayed there as both their breathing heightened.

Rinoa could do nothing to resist. She was paralysed by the sensations about her, magnified tenfold by each of her heightened senses. Along with her improved vision, hearing, smell and taste; her skin was ten times more sensitive than any other person's would be. She no longer possessed the will to try and resist as the man moved up her body toward her breasts once more.

All the while as he did this, one hand always stayed on him while the other was on her.

He increased his pace, moving back toward her thighs. Conflict weighed in on him. He felt as though he were ready. She would be too, she had to be. She had no choice in the matter. All that was left was to decide. Should he take her virginity now while he had the chance or buy it from her later?

He opened his eyes and was met with a glazed expression. Internally, he made his decision.

* * *

Next door, Squall spoke on the phone – feeling both worried and disappointed.

"_So did she come back or not?" _a rather annoyed Alexis asked him.

"…No" Squall morosely admitted. "It turns out… you were right. She never came back." He'd seriously believed the raven-haired girl was Rinoa. She had to be. How else would she have known him. If so, why hadn't she come back? What had kept her away? Had she been forced to leave or did she choose to?

If she was with the neighbour then no harm would come to her but why had she stayed throughout the entire night? It was the following day and he hadn't seen a single glance of her.

If Alexis didn't know what he was talking about, the brunette would have had to assume that he'd dreamt the whole thing. It was crazy but at the same time it seemed like the most logical explanation.

"_Well, I _tried_ to warn you, Squall. I told you this would happen but you wouldn't hear it."_

"I… I know, I'm sorry."

"_Don't worry about it, I was just joking. I'm sorry, are you holding up okay? It looks like she walked out on you, huh?"_

"I don't want to believe it but… it's starting to look that way. I… I just didn't expect this. Not from her of all people."

"_I'd say forget about her but… you know. I'll be over later, alright?"_

"Yeah, thanks" Squall said, hanging up the phone. How could this have happened? Rinoa had come back into his life in a bizarre twist of fate and then simply disappeared again. Why did it have to happen like that?

More to the point; everything Alexis had said, how could it be true? How could she have been so right? How was it possible?

Squall walked over and allowed himself to drop down onto the couch.

He soon fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"_Rinoa? When did you get back?"_

"_Just now."_

"_Where were you, what happened?"_

"_Don't fucking ask."_

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Act 18 – Job Offer**_


	18. Job Offer

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes: **I just want to take this time to thank everyone who read this story. I really appreciate it. To those of you kind enough to leave a review, put it on your favourites list or on alert; thank you again. I may not have personally responded to each of you – or any of you but know that I do appreciate any feedback you may have given me. Now that this story is reaching the 20 chapter mark, I may take a break from it to begin writing a new story – I'm not sure about the title, probably 'The Slacker' or "The World's Last Slacker' or something to that extent. Basically, Squall is a workaholic University student living with his similarly natured roommate Quistis. They have everything perfectly balanced when his old girlfriend just so happens to drop by, needing a place to stay. It'll probably be under humour but you should know that I can't write comedy at all so it will likely be a light-hearted drama or something. I have a few things planned, for example: Rinoa is forced to get a job – working at Chocobo burger as their mascot (think of the guy in the chocobo suit at Gold Saucer from ff7.) Also, let me apologise for the lateness. I was hoping to have this up within the week but I don't think it turned out that way. I was distracted , more than once. I even took time out to watch Black Lagoon (by the way, if you don't know what that is, you should look it up and if you do, let me assure you that that was not what inspired this story. I didn't even start watching it until well after this story was being written. I think I first bought some of the DVDs in December.) Then I was at a funeral, then I had to weed a glasshouse – though some of you may refer to it as a greenhouse, then I had to get a drivers lisence - and glasses so that I can see long distance (because my eyes suck, to but it in technical terms) …Again, I must apologise for these absurdly long notes… oh well.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Final Fantasy VIII**

**

* * *

**

Job Offer

Rinoa walked briskly in the daylight, her strides cutting through the late-morning air, her face trapped in the hardened mask of a loathsome scowl. She should have made it back to Squall's place by now. She _should_ have been back the night before.

_Another day wasted_ – she morbidly mused. She had planned to be back with Squall _before_ midnight. Who knew what time it was now? Seven? eight? Probably later. There was no telling. Rinoa didn't have a watch on her and had forsaken to ask that man the time, not that he'd tell her. His mind was preoccupied with _other_ things. Things of a more perverse nature.

Just thinking about that bastard caused her eyes to narrow further than they already had. She didn't even want to think about that right now. She'd have time to reflect on it all and what it could mean later. Right now, all she was concerned about was Squall.

That girl with the brown hair, what kind of relationship did she have with Squall? She could turn out to be a serious problem. What would Rinoa have to do to keep her out of the way? Would she have to threaten her or kill her? Perhaps she could merely turn Squall against her.

_Wait… what am I saying… I can't manipulate Squall like that, can I? No matter how much I want him to be with me… how can I just mess around with his head? I couldn't do something like that. Not to him._

"_**You are forgetting the big picture, I fear"**_ the voice of the crow told her.

_I'm never going to get used to you invading my thoughts like this_ – the raven-haired girl responded.

**Remember, whatever you do to him is for his own good. It may seem wrong now but such things are a matter of opinion depending on one's own point of view. All will become clear to you in time. It matters not what you do to him. When you are done he will cling to you like a life raft. That is your wish, is it not? In time, I can help you to mould him into the perfect slave."**

_I get the feeling that by following your teachings, he will learn to hate me before long._

_**He will love you, not hate. With your as-of-yet sealed abilities you will be able to wipe his memory and reprogram him with a new identity, make him into what you want him to be.**_

_I want him to be as he is now_ – Rinoa stated defiantly.

_**Are you certain of that? He could be great. He could be stronger. He could be more like you.**_ Rinoa's eyes widened.

_Like me, are we really so different?_

_**He could be more like the new you. You could share with him the secret of what you are.**_

_Would he believe me… would he accept me?_

_**Not at first, it would be impossible for him to do so, even if he wanted to, his mind would be unable to even comprehend the implausible truth… but in time. Once you have made improvements to him.**_

_No_ – Rinoa flatly declined. _Squall is Squall. He is the one I remember, the one I want to be with. If he were not himself then I would not be interested in him._

With that decided, she quietly opened Squall's door and snuck inside, closing it quietly behind her.

She headed glumly into the living room. If she had got back at three AM or something, that wouldn't have been so bad but now it was so late. He was going to know she had been out all night. How could he _not_ know?

She saw him asleep on the couch so tried not to wake him, turning around and walking away from his resting body.

As she was departing, Squall suddenly stirred and looked up.

"Rinoa?" he asked sleepily. "When did you get back?" The girl froze in place at hearing his groggy voice call her name. She slowly and cautiously turned around.

"Just now" Rinoa said emotionlessly, the prior events of that morning fresh in her mind.

"Where were you" Squall asked hurriedly "what happened?" Rinoa's eyes narrowed.

"Don't fucking ask" she replied angrily.

"Huh?" Squall asked, not understanding. Was she mad at him? What had he done? "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… why, you weren't worried, were you?"

"Well, yeah" Rinoa froze. Her heart lightened just a little. "I was at first but… I wasn't sure if I'd see you again."

"I told you I can take care of myself" Rinoa insisted.

"Yeah… but Alexis had me convinced that…"

"Oh, Alexis, huh?" Rinoa indignantly interjected. "And just what did _she_ have to say about me?"

"Are you sure you're alright?" Squall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just drop it, okay?!! I don't want to fucking talk about it!" Squall grimaced at her anger and the girl couldn't help regretting what she'd said. "I'm sorry Squall. I know I'm being a real bitch today. Try not to take it personally, okay? I'm just pissed at that neighbour of yours."

"What did he do?" Squall asked, concerned. Rinoa gave a self-depreciating sigh.

"You don't want to know."

"I asked" Squall argued, walking closer toward her.

"I know" Rinoa replied, reaching forward to embrace him tightly. Squall hesitated at first but then returned the display of affection. "I "m sorry, I don't want to talk about it… Squall?" she asked. "We're friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, if someone was talking about me behind my back, would you tell me?" Squall suddenly felt a tinge of guilt hit the bottom of his stomach.

"Ah… of course."

"Even if they asked you not too? In a position like that, who would you remain loyal to?"

"Well, You, I guess." Rinoa couldn't contain a smile at the answer she had been hoping for.

"In that case, tell me what you and Alexis were saying about me?" she requested. Squall gave a heavy sigh.

"She was just saying all this stuff about how you were never gonna come back. She was insinuating things about you and that guy next door."

"I see" Rinoa replied darkly.

"So have you eaten?" Squall asked, changing the subject.

"No."

"Neither have I. Just sit down and I'll make some breakfast, okay?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I know… but you're a guest. I just hope my cooking skills don't scare you off" Squall joked.

Rinoa didn't laugh. She was deep in thought. Squall used the silence to begin preparing what he hoped would be an edible meal.

* * *

_She stood under the shower with its high pressure jet spraying hot water down her body. Her teeth were clenched and her hands balled into angry fists. She was angry – that was an understatement. She was pissed. She was mad. Mad at that old bastard for what he had done. Mad at herself for letting him._

_He had her trapped. He stood over her as a symbol of his dominion over her. She was the Raven. She had murdered many pathetic rapists in the past few years but he had her bound and helpless. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let down her guard like that?_

_As he stood over her he allowed his hand the freedom to roam the entirety of her bound body; feeling, touching and groping everywhere; and to make matters worse, he'd been massaging his most repugnant feature the entire time as though she were nothing more than a picture of some model posing for a nude photo shoot. Rinoa had heard of women being used as sex objects before but never so literally._

_His fingers had gone everywhere; groping and poking at her most sensitive region, her most private area. She couldn't forgive such violations but most of all – she couldn't forgive herself for allowing it to happen._

_**Stop with the self-depreciating shit already**__ – the crow scorned her. __**You know you enjoyed it as much as he did.**_

_That in itself was the problem. She should have resisted more. Why the hell didn't she? In the end her body had betrayed her, instead opting to play every bit the whore who fantasises about rape, helplessness and domination. "Fuck…" she uttered under her breath. Despite everything, in the end her anticipation had won over fear and dread._

_The man's explorations had ended when he did and for that split second, Rinoa had felt just the smallest tingle of disappointment. For that split second, she had wanted him to continue._

_That feeling he had given her with his hands, she had never experienced it before. Right at the end, it seemed to be growing, heightening along with her anticipation. She never wanted it to stop. It was building up to some kind of climax._

– _It built up_

–_And up_

– _And then…_

_Nothing. The man stopped. having pleasured himself, he unloaded all that was within him all over her, leaving her covered in that hot fluid of his and leaving that feeling from within her to diminish._

How the fuck could I let him do this to me?!!_ – She yelled inwardly, slamming the side of her fist against the porcelain tiles of the shower wall in anger. _Tying me down, using me like that, making me want him, building me up almost to a point of no return, to the last possible moment and then cutting off like that… who the fuck does he think he is?!!

_The girl shut off the shower and stepped out onto the bathroom. She quickly rubbed herself dry with a towel and dressed herself in her clothes – the ones she had picked out from Squall's room._

_Once having dressed herself, she departed the room only to run into the older man._

"_So, are you all clean now?" Rinoa narrowed her eyes._

"_Do you always do that to all your guests?" she asked accusingly._

"_No" the man smirked. "I usually would have taken you the usual way but as I said, you are worth more to me intact."_

"_So that's why you came on me? Because I'm so valuable?" Rinoa asked cynically._

"_Hey, you should consider yourself fortunate" the man argued as though she were an ungrateful child. "I never went inside you and I didn't take your virginity."_

"_No, you just dumped your fucking load on me."_

"_Of course you do realise that should you ever plan to have children, someone will have to do that inside you, right?"_

Little does he know_ – the girl thought darkly._

"_Whatever you do, remember that you are always welcome here if you are in need of money. I have many young men and women in my employ and any one of them will tell you how well I pay."_

"_You talking cash?"_

"_Of course."_

"How_ well?" Rinoa asked, mildly intrigued._

"_You'll find that out when I pay you."_

_Rinoa turned away. "In that case… we won't be seeing each other again. I'm not interested."_

"_So you say now… but you'll come back. You people always do." Rinoa narrowed her eyes and turned back to face the man once more._

"_Watch what you say, old man" she spoke in a dangerously cold tongue. "By rights you should have died the instant you released me but something inside my head is telling me to let you live. I've spared your life but be forewarned, I will _not_ do it again so watch what you say because I forgive no-one and should you excrete another outburst like that you may just find yourself asphyxiating on your own words before you can begin to lament and long for them to be back inside your body's over-used docking bay, your stretched and pulverised excrement tract." She took another step before stopping. She turned around and allowed her malice-filled slits to burn holes into his own indecent eyes. "Just make sure you keep our story."_

"_It's true?"_

"_For what it's worth, yes… but I fail to see how that concerns you. Even if it weren't true, you would still keep it… unless you wish to die by asphyxiating on your own appendage."_

_With that being said, Rinoa turned once more and left the man to ponder on the meaning of her hostile warning. She had better things to do then hang around here. It was the middle of the day for all she knew and Squall was waiting._

_

* * *

_

"Rinoa?" Squall called out again. The raven-haired girl suddenly snapped to reality.

"What?" She asked serenely, looking up at him from her place sitting on the couch. Squall couldn't contain a smile.

"It's ready" he replied.

"Ready?" Rinoa asked, bewildered.

"Ah… the food" Squall explained "it's ready.

"Oh… right" Rinoa replied tranquilly. Squall raised an eyebrow at her strange behaviour. Only yesterday she had been so different. She was like a completely different person.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine" the girl replied without emotion. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all." She stood and walked to the kitchen to join the brunette. Once she got close her movement slowed to a halt and she recoiled slightly.

"What?" Squall asked, concerned.

"What's that smell?"

"Oh" Squall replied with a sheepish grin. "That's the food I made us."

"Oh, sorry" Rinoa apologised.

"Don't apologise, I know I can't cook. It's no problem so I'll understand if you want to go out to eat from now on. It's probably best that we do; now I think about it."

"We don't have to do that" Rinoa assured him.

"I'll pay and everything" Squall replied, handing her a plate as they both sat at the table. "You'd better taste it before refusing an offer like that outright." Rinoa tried a single morsel of the questionable meal before her. Her eyes widened the instant the food touched her tongue. "Remember that taste" Squall told her. "You're going to have it every time I cook. We may want to eat at restaurants or something." Rinoa shook her head to the statement, swallowing her food.

"I'm not much better… but from now on, I'll cook for _you_, alright?"

"But… you're a guest. You don't have to do that."

"I want to" Rinoa replied. "I want to help you out in any way I can. If you ever want _anything_ from me, just ask and I'll do it, okay?" Squall froze in place and his eyes widened, remembering something from his past. Over the next minute, Rinoa watched his reaction with concern evident in her eyes.

"I just remembered…" he told her. "You were quiet like this… when we first met. Remember, you seemed scared of something and I promised to be your friend."

"Then I met your mother" the girl added, nodding her head, also remembering. "Next to you, she was the kindest person I've ever known."

"You don't mean that" Squall replied.

"No, I do" she insisted. Looking into her eyes, Squall could see that she was telling the truth. Her eyes were so determined to be believed. Squall eventually nodded. After their meal, Squall took care of the washing up.

"Oh, I never asked you, how did it go? You know, with the neighbour." Rinoa's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he going to keep our story or tell everyone his own version of the truth?"

"He'll keep his word." _I'll kill him if he doesn't_ – Rinoa said, adding the last part in her head.

"You don't have to go back over there, right?"

"If I can help it, I'd rather not."

"Good" Squall replied. "You were gone too long yesterday. I… I was worried." Rinoa smiled. Hearing that was enough to lighten whatever mood she may have been in. "You never told me what he did to make you so mad" the brunette said, bringing the subject up again – the one Rinoa had brushed aside when she got there. "I've never heard you swear before."

"Yeah, well… growing up in the city will do that to you. It's just a force of habit, that's all. I don't have to do it if it bothers you."

"No, I don't mind. You're not the only one who comes into this house and swears a lot." Rinoa was just about to ask to whom Squall was referring when there was an abrupt ring of the doorbell – something that Rinoa was beginning to expect from experience to signify a bad occurrence was about to happen. "Hey, could you get that?" Squall asked from his place at the sink. "Normally, I'd do it myself but I'm a little busy."

"Um… do you think I should? It may not be a good idea for too many people to see me here."

"It'll be okay" Squall replied. After what had just happened, Rinoa couldn't shake the feeling that he was being just a little optimistic. "It's only Alexis, she said she'd come by today." Rinoa's eyes widened. What was _she_ doing here?

"Ah, Squall?" she asked nervously. "Who… who is she to you? You never answered me yesterday and well… the two of you; you're just friends, right?"

"You mean like you and I?"

"No… this has nothing to do with us but… is she just a friend to you? Tell me she is. She is, right?" Rinoa asked frantically.

_**Pull yourself together**_ the crow scorned her.

"No" Squall answered, just a hint of embarrassment shining through his words. "She's more like my girlfriend." With that, Rinoa froze dead. She may as well have died right there and then. She was intruding on them. That bastard next door was right all along. Squall _was_ with that harlot _after_ all.

_**Pull yourself together you foolish girl**_ the Crow scorned. _**This is not unexpected news. This is all part of the plan, remember? Now go. It's time to make first contact with the enemy**_ he encouraged, reminding Rinoa of a general in a war movie.

Rinoa managed to compose herself and approach the door before the girl on the other side got impatient and rung the bell again.

When she opened the door she was greeted with the brunette's sweet grin – which soon faded.

"Oh, it's you" she greeted darkly. "So you came back then, did you?"

"I don't know. You're clearly the genius here, why don't you tell me?" Rinoa dryly quipped.

"This is _his_ house and to put it bluntly, you're not welcome. He's just too soft to throw you out. I suppose you know that you're only here because he feels sorry for you. Why don't you leave him alone and stop being such a burden?"

"_Him_, huh?" Rinoa observed. "You know, _him_ has a name, although I doubt _you_ know it. _Him_ is a nice guy, _him_ is a good person. _Him_ is too good for you. _Him_ is the one I love. _Him_ is the only one I will settle for. _Him_ is the only one I would die for. _Him_ is the one I want to be with forever and should a certain brown-haired harlot get in the way of that" Rinoa said, smiling and speaking the threat ever so sweetly "said harlot will soon find herself alone in a dark alley somewhere bleeding her organs out through the anal tract with which she uses to greet many strangers and there she will stay, there she will suffer, there she will bleed and there she will die, lamenting the very day she was conceived."

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't know" Rinoa replied, still smiling and talking in tones to suggest that this was merely a friendly greeting to a welcome visitor. "You're the genius; you may take my words however you wish."

"You know" Alexis said coldly "_It_ speaks quite smugly for an _It_ that was out all night with a strange old man."

Rinoa widened her eyes and backed away, allowing the brunette to enter. The girl's knowing smirk said it all. She knew. Rinoa didn't know how it was possible but somehow – she knew.

**

* * *

**

Alright, so there it is, the conclusion some of you have been waiting for. I know I may be considered somewhat of a tease for this but back when I planned out that sequence I never had any intention for Rinoa to lose her virginity to a rapist. I know when that will happen and I have it all planned out. Unfortunately, I'm running out of ideas. That combined with the fact that Act 20 is coming up, I'll soon be putting an end to what I have dubbed the Squall Arc. Act 21 will mark the beginning of the Kane Mark (maybe? I'm not quite sure. Anyway, I'll try not to make him as much of a Mary Sue as he was in the beginning of DITPE)

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_"Oh, so it was you… that's… interesting."_

_"Why? What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"When I tried this jacket on, Squall told me I could keep it."_

_"You liar" _

_"Not at all, you may even ask him. I told him that I was just trying it on but he was insistent. He kept telling me to keep it. Someone may as well use it because he never will."_

_"You don't know that, That was a birthday gift!"_

_"Yes, I can believe that. He was telling me that some fool with no taste bought it for him as a present but he's never worn it… and he never will. Use your brain. You know it's true. He said it himself, he couldn't pull leather off."_

_"I disagree."_

_"So do I."_

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Act 19 – Engaging with the Enemy_**


	19. Engaging with the Enemy

**Angel of Decadence:**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Final Fantasy **VIII

**Author's Notes: **Before I get into this next chapter, I would like first to say something to you all. I am saying this of my own free will. I am not being held captive by any beautiful, strong, wondrously diabolical or infamous assassins as I speak these words. It has come to my attention that over the last few chapters, the Raven depicted in this story has begun to grow delicate and vulnerable. I would just like to say that the story has not taken any new directions and after some time of relative peace in Squall's company, she will eventually be back to the life she knows…

…

…

… It has also come to my attention that a certain brown haired harlot does not deserve any more time alone with Squall and thus – the two will not be sharing lemons anytime in the near future.

Thank you for your time.

* * *

**Engaging with the Enemy**

Without another word the brunette pushed past Rinoa and headed straight into the kitchen, where she began speaking rather loudly – sounding as though she were holding her nose.

"God Squall, I thought I told you not to cook anymore. This hynedamned smell gets _everywhere._"

_I guess that explains who Squall was talking about. She must be the one who comes here and swears a lot – _Rinoa mused to herself as she silently closed the door. "That girl sure has class" Rinoa quipped. "It's a wonder she even bothers to ring the doorbell. I'm honestly surprised she doesn't just barge right on in." It was true. Rinoa had seen people in Deling who were more courteous than this brown-haired girl.

She turned toward the kitchen and walked in to join Squall and Alexis.

"So, did he cook for you?" the brunette asked her as soon as she entered the room.

"Yeah…" Rinoa replied, unaware as to where exactly she was going with this. She looked to Squall but received no response from him. Suddenly, Alexis started laughing.

"God, if the taste doesn't make you leave, the smell does." Rinoa hated to admit it but the brunette had a point. With her extra sensitive taste and smell, Rinoa found this burning aroma quite offensive to her senses. It wasn't something she wanted to tell Squall but then again, she didn't want to have to grin and bear the smell every day – for every meal.

"It's not that bad" Rinoa defended. "Anyway, I'm going to be cooking from now on."

"Great" Alexis cracked "I'll never get you out of the house… what do you mean 'from now on?'"

"I'll be cooking for Squall for as long as I'm staying here."

"And how long will that be?" Rinoa shrugged.

"Until the school-year starts up again, I suppose." Alexis narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't your parents care, I mean, won't they be worried about you?"

"I don't think so" Rinoa replied without emotion.

"Oh and why is that?" Alexis asked eager to see how the raven-haired girl planned to talk her way out of that one.

"Because they're dead" Rinoa answered with a slightly twisted smirk.

"Oh" Alexis replied. Rinoa turned from her, to Squall and saw he wore a concerned expression on his face."

"I didn't know you were an Orphan." Rinoa nodded.

"My mother died a long time ago. I can barely remember her at all. After that, my father became unbearable to live with. He changed, so much. I had to get away from him. I used to sneak away, for longer periods each time. Soon enough it got to the point where I just couldn't go back. That's around the time I met you." Squall merely stood there, wide-eyed.

"You were a runaway? Why didn't you tell me?"

"What could you have done, Squall? We were only little kids then. You probably would have told your parents… who would have then found my parent who would have forced me home. In the end I would have been miserable and we never would have seen each other…"

Rinoa trailed off, coming to some kind of horrifying conclusion. Her eyes widened and her breathing came to a halt. She buried her face in her hand. Her lips continued to move and form words but her throat was so tight that it choked her voice. Her voiced conclusion could barely be heard at all.

"It would've worked out the same. In the end, the two of us _were_ separated and I _did_ wind up miserable. If I had been forced to stay with my Father… it would have worked out the same… but your mother would still be alive…" _and I might not have wound up a murderer._ "Oh Hyne, her death _is_ my fault – but on an entirely new level."

"Don't say that" Squall said, advancing on her in an attempt to comfort her but she backed away from him until her back was to the wall. She allowed her weakened legs to give out as she slid down the wall until she sat on the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around her knees."

"Damn… I really am a hopeless loser. All I ever do is fuck everything up." She looked up at Squall. "Just look at the mess I made of _your_ life." _Just look at me… my victims live to die and I live to kill them. How pathetic is that? I exist only to kill._

"_**Remember, you chose this life."**_

_Is that supposed to make me feel better?_ She looked back up at Squall. "Because of me, you live alone in this big house with a neglectful workaholic father who's never around."

"Hey, it could be worse" Alexis stated. "The bastard could show up now and again. That'd be _real_ torture." Rinoa glared at her.

"Do you mind?" She asked "the grownups are talking right now. Why don't you go and play with yourself for a while." Alexis returned her glare and walked out of the room. As she passed, Rinoa distinctly heard her mutter something under her breath.

"Bitch."

When she had left the room, Squall sat down next to Rinoa in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's alright" he assured her. "My life isn't as bad as you make it sound and even if I wished it were different, nothing can be done about it now. Just remember that I don't blame you at all."

"But because of me, you're with _her_." Squall cracked a smile. "And soon, I'm going to have to leave you alone with her again. I'm going to miss you."

"We'll keep in touch" Squall assured her. "It won't be the same as last time."

"You promise?" Rinoa asked, despite knowing the brunette beside her had no power over the forces of chance.

"Yeah."

Rinoa cracked a small smile. "I hope your right."

"Don't worry, I am. I know it." Rinoa couldn't help but widen her smile at the boy's optimism.

They didn't have the chance for any further conversation because Alexis swiftly returned to the room.

"So are you pussies done crying in the corner yet?" she crudely asked.

"What is it that you want?" Rinoa asked her.

"I'm kinda hungry. Wataya say we go out and get something to eat?"

"Does that include me?" The raven-haired girl asked suspiciously. She got the distinct feeling that Alexis was attempting to worm her out of Squall's life."

"I suppose" the brunette answered. "Why, does the little girl want to come too? Hmm, I don't know. Babysitters out on a date… I guess poor didims has to tag along too."

"I'll pass" Squall replied.

"Huh?" Alexis blurted, showing her miscomprehension. How could someone refuse her?

"We already ate" Squall clarified, referring to both Rinoa and himself.

"Yeah, that explains the Hyne-awful smell" Alexis scorned.

"Actually, I need to go out at some point, you know, to get some basics" Rinoa said, voicing the first thing to come into her head in an attempt to change the subject. Squall nodded to her.

"I know. I'll go with you later."

"Thanks" Rinoa replied. "I'll pay you back later on, I promise."

"That's not necessary."

"She's going shopping?" Alexis asked."

"That should be obvious" Rinoa replied.

"I'll take her, I'll even pay and everything" Alexis replied, ignoring the raven-haired girl's remark entirely.

"You don't need to do that" Squall replied.

"It's alright, I want to" Alexis argued. "It'll help me get to know her better. The two of us need to have a serious talk." Squall turned to Rinoa, who nodded.

"It's okay Squall. I'll go with her. I've got some things I want to say to _her, _too."

* * *

There really was no getting around the fact. Timber was a hole – a hole filled with dust. It was far from the metropolis that was Deling with its Shopping Arcade.

This was Timber's Capital and yet there were no malls. There was a general store, a pet shop and an old merchant selling various gits – all near the train station. Aside from that, there was a street on the other side of town filled with shops. There was a pawnbroker, a café, various other shops and even a hotel.

The raven-haired girl followed her brown-haired guide as she led her to the various shops. Despite the reason each had for being in the other's company, neither girl spoke to the other and conversation was scarce.

Through all this, Alexis did remain true to her word and paid for everything. They'd bought everything from clothes to a hairbrush.

Rinoa stood in a changing room, trying on a new set of clothes. She'd settled on a tight pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Satisfied, she removed and replaced them with her previous attire and stepped out of the private cubicle.

"I'll bet you wish Squall were here, right?" Alexis asked her. "Then you could put on a fashion show for him, though I doubt he'd appreciate it."

It was true. Rinoa couldn't help but wonder what Squall would think of the clothing she had picked out for herself.

"In any case, I'll take these" she replied, pointing out the clothes. Alexis nodded and paid for the Raven-haired girl's purchases.

Next on the internal list was shoe-shopping, where Rinoa bought a new pair of black ankle high boots.

* * *

With their shopping done, they headed back to Squall's house. Alexis had driven them both ways in Squall's car. Why Squall already owned his own car remained a mystery to the Raven-haired girl. Perhaps his father had given it to him. Sure, he needed _some_ way of getting around, didn't he? It was all too obvious that his father was never around to drive him places. He'd probably given the vehicle to his son – not as an apology – but as a way for him to get to where he was going. It was likely the only recent example of providing he'd shown for his son.

The car was a white sedan. It was neither big nor fast but served its purpose.

Rinoa had driven worse.

Why Alexis had been permitted to drive was an equal mystery to the raven-haired girl. Apparently Squall trusted this brown-haired harlot more than he did Rinoa. It was a sad prospect, to be thought so little of as to have such a lowly worm above you. Weren't birds supposed to be higher on the food chain than worms?

Rinoa rested her elbow on the inside of the car door and placed her chin in her hand.

She was beginning to wish that this car was faster so that the trip would be over sooner. The more her thoughts turned to Squall, the more she missed him. When she returned to Galbadia she'd have to forget about him completely.

She didn't want to think about that. It was in the future.

"So… now you have your own clothes" Alexis stated. Rinoa turned to face her, eyes narrowing slightly. What did she mean by that? "You can give Squall his back now, right?"

"Why?" Rinoa questioned bemusedly. "Is that why you brought me here, to get Squall's possessions away from me?" Alexis smirked.

"That's a nice jacket" she said out of the blue, seemingly changing the subject.

"It's Squall's" Rinoa replied. She had no idea where this conversation was headed. It seemed totally random to her.

"I know" Alexis answered coolly. "It was a present… from me, actually."

"Oh" Rinoa replied, a knowing sneer brandishing her features. "So it was you… that's… _interesting_."

"Why? What the hell are you talking about?"

"When I tried this jacket on, Squall told me I could keep it." The brunette's eyes widened and she tore them away from the road for a minute to gauge the face of the girl beside her.

"You liar" she accused.

"Not at all, you may even ask him" Rinoa replied. "I told him that I was just trying it on but he was insistent. He kept telling me to keep it. Someone may as well use it because he never will."

"You don't know that" Alexis replied. "That was a birthday gift!" Rinoa smirked at the girl's reaction.

"Yes, I can believe that. He was telling me that some fool with no taste bought it for him as a present but he's never worn it… and he never will. Use your brain. You know it's true. He said it himself, he couldn't pull leather off."

"I disagree."

"So do I." The brunette's green eyes widened.

"Huh?"

"I tried to persuade him. I told him how good I think he'd look in it but he wouldn't believe me."

"Yeah, he can be like that" Alexis stated angrily. "He can be pretty thick-headed at times." Her eyes hardened on the road.

"Oh dear" Rinoa said in feign concern. "Have I said something wrong? It certainly wasn't my intention to disturb you."

"I'm fine" Alexis spat. _Dammit Squall, how the fuck could you give away a gift like that? Do you even know how much I spent on that jacket?!!_

Rinoa smirked again, holding it firmly upon her face as she spoke, causing her to appear ever-so-slightly unbalanced.

"I think it's obvious whom he prefers so it's only fair to warn you, whore." Even as she spoke in tones of utter malice and cruelty, the smile never once left her. "If you don't step off and back away, you're going to regret it." Alexis' eyes widened – the extra light making them appear as if glowing, giving the illusion of large, bright eyes like those used in cartoons to signify innocence and naiveté. Needless to say, they didn't belong on her.

"Is that a threat?" she asked, remembering the raven-haired girl's words from earlier that day.

"Like I said earlier, you may take my words however you wish. Just stay the fuck away from Squall."

* * *

**I have an Idea for Rinoa's attire for the remainder of the story. She will be wearing jeans – possibly blue(so say goodbye to the miniskirt from Act One) a t-shirt – white, maybe? – and black leather jacket (sleeveless – basically a vest.) I'm not sure about colours for the t-shirt and pants, however. If anyone has any suggestions, let me know and I may consider them. Also, I may cut this story into four or more parts – don't worry, the first cut won't be for a long time – and as such I may be considering changing this story's name and giving it to one of the sequels (if I decide to split it up) – or not, I haven't decided. Of course it will probably be simpler to keep the name the same, any suggestions will be helpful. As for her costume in this, I'm trying to go for a modified version of Squall's outfit in the game.**

**Also, I may have just found a new theme song for this story. Originally it was going to be 'Corpse you Up' by 'Thine Eyes Bleed.' Then it was going to be 'Human Target' by 'Six Feet Under.' Now, I've settled on 'The Morningstar' by the same artist who done the theme song for my Gundam Seed One-shot – Laughter is the Best Remedy – Swedish Gothic/Doom metal band 'Draconian' (from the album 'The Burning Halo.')**

**Now, I assume that most – if not all of you will be unfamiliar with any of these songs and that those that do know them will/may not like them. 'The Morningstar' is an epic ' Gothic Metal' song written from the point of view of Lucifer as he is trying to convince the other angels to break free from their shackles of light, abandon God's throne and join him, stating ideas such as 'the darkness will free us.' Anyone who's played the first 'Knights of the old Republic' will know what I'm talking about, since in that game, during your quest for the Starmap on Korriban they put you on a crash-course on learning the ways of the Sith – and they all say pretty much the same thing.**

**A note about the song, don't get all preachy on me and if you intend to do so anyway, at least listen to it and get your facts straight first. It's not satanic in theme, it's Luciferian. There's a difference. If you're going to look it up and give it a listen, may I suggest pulling up the lyrics on so you can read along? If you're not a fan of metal, it may help you understand the lyrics. While I'm sure none of you will do this because you've all probably got better things to do, I think it's a really good song but maybe not everyone's cup of tea. It's up to those of you with open minds to take the time out and give it a chance if you so choose. You may want to at least skim over the lyrics so you can see what I'm talking about.**

**I apologise for this rant and thank any of you who took the time to read it. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

* * *

_**Preview**_

"_Squall… what am I going to do when we are forced to part? This short reprieve has been a dream in a long dark night. Leaving you behind will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do but it must be done. I am a woman of the night while you are a man of the day. I can't drag you down with me. You deserve a normal, peaceful life."_

_**Act 20 – Holiday's End**_

__


	20. Holiday's End

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Final Fantasy **VIII

**Author's Notes:** Here we go everyone. For now, his will be the last chapter. After this one, I'm going to start a new story – The Slacker and I won't be coming back until I have at least ten chapters up. The chapters will have the same average length as this story does but I can't tell you exactly how long it'll take. If I had to guess, I'd say probably two months maybe? Anyway, it's not so bad. In this chapter, Rinoa get's to see what a date might be like and I even have a go at bashing Hollywood.

* * *

**Holiday's End**

In Timber, Squall and Rinoa were allowed the gift of a quiet life together for however long they had left. All-in-all, it was quite the enjoyable holiday. Granted, it had gone completely off centre.

The Raven never _did_ get to see Dollet and bathe in their world-famous hospitality but it was seriously no big deal. Despite its dirty air and dusty roads, Rinoa had enjoyed her time in Timber, more than she ever could have in one of Dollet's luxurious hotels.

Yes, it had indeed been enjoyable, yet something was just a little off-putting. As the weeks dragged on, a dark feeling deepened its roots in the pit of the Raven's stomach.

There is an old saying. 'Time always seems to fly while enjoying oneself.' That saying could only be true. Rinoa felt as though the weeks had passed like days. It wasn't long enough – then again, high school students probably said the same thing about their own school holidays.

In the kitchen, Squall sat on a chair near the dining table, resting his elbow on the table's veneered surface with his face resting in his palm. His eyes peered out the window at the yellow-tinted blue sky.

The brunette had to admit. It had been a pretty good holiday. Sure, it had been a little boring to begin with; then things had gotten interesting, right about the time Rinoa had shown up. Alexis had returned about the same time Rinoa came to but for some reason she hadn't come back to see either of them since that day she went out with Rinoa.

It was pretty strange, almost as if something had happened between them that had caused her to stay away. Squall simply couldn't figure out what it could have been and whenever he spoke to Rinoa about it, she just suggested that it was for the best and quickly changed the subject.

It was too bad she couldn't transfer and go to school with him. That way, he'd be able to see her every day. He gave a depressive sigh at the thought – the thought that had died before it had been conceived.

Squall knew there was no way that could work. She had no-where else in Timber to stay and she'd made it perfectly clear that she didn't want her presence here known by anyone – especially not by his Father. None of that mattered anyway. Rinoa lived in Deling and didn't even go to school.

He assumed she had some kind of job in the city although he'd never actually asked her about it. He wondered if she worked as a sales assistant in some kind of shop. That seemed a likely occupation. Young people usually worked in shops, didn't they?

Squall had to run on assumptions here because he honestly didn't know. He'd never worked before and neither had any of his friends.

Squall had no need of a job at the moment anyway. It wasn't like he was hurting for cash or anything. Even if he did have more of his own money, what would he do with it?

Squall concluded that he'd have to ask her about it. That was the only way. He looked over at the clock on the far wall. It was already after ten.

Squall had been letting Rinoa sleep late, given that she was on 'vacation-time.' Truthfully, he wasn't sure whether he should be allowing her to rest or waking her up early to maximize their time together before it was to be cut short.

He shook the uncertainty from his head and headed into his bedroom where the girl now slept. For the duration of her stay, it had essentially become _her_ room because she was now the one sleeping there while Squall voluntarily took the couch.

He opened the door to his room and silently slipped inside.

Quietly and cautiously, he crept toward the sleeping body sprawled out under his sheets. He stood above her and smiled. He couldn't help but stare down at her face – or what little there was that remained unobscured by large tresses of her long black hair.

His next action was one without thought. He couldn't help himself. He didn't have any control over his actions when his hand swept down to caress the girl's forehead.

He brushed the bangs away from her face.

Her head tilted ever-so-slightly as he touched her, the way a cat would when scratched beneath its chin.

Squall knew perfectly well that what he was thinking was appallingly clichéd but he couldn't help it. As he gazed down on the pale delight of the skin of her face he had to describe her as undeniably cute.

At that moment, she offered a slight moan in her sleep. Squall figured that to mean that she was waking up. Not wanting to startle her, he decided to wait for her to wake on her own.

"Squall…" she quietly moaned – causing the boy's eyes to widen.

_What is she… is she talking in her sleep?_

"No… not there… not yet… I don't want… I don't want this… not yet… not yet…"

Squall was stuck frozen to the spot. What the hell was she dreaming about?

"Squall… it's not…" she trailed off. Squall lowered his head, possessed by his curiosity. "It's not… nice…"

"What the…?" the brunette whispered.

"…to… spy… on someone." Before Squall could react, her arm snapped up, pulling him defenselessly into a headlock, forcing him closer to her so that she could whisper into his ear. "Even while they are asleep" she breathed.

The girl's lips twisted into an amused smirk and her chocolate eyes snapped open, sharing in the amusement.

The instant she released Squall from both immobility and support, he lost his balance and collapsed down on top of her.

Blushing, he was about to move away but froze the instant he felt her fingers working their way through his thick hair. His eyes shifted and locked on to hers.

"So… you're awake?" he asked her embarrassedly.

"So it would seem" she replied, the amused smile never once leaving her face.

"I… I thought you were asleep."

"Clearly." Squall moved to get up but Rinoa clamped him down to her with a powerful arm, putting an end to his struggling and positioning his head so that it rested on her just below her chin.

As squall lay on the bed with the girl – separated by their clothing and a bed sheet, he had no choice but to inhale her scent. He noticed it for the second time – the feint smell of vanilla. It was stronger this time, justified by their closer proximity. The smell, it had to be hers. It was radiating from her body.

"What were you hoping to accomplish, Squall?" the girl asked softly. Squall closed his eyes, breathing in her aroma. With his skin pressed to hers he could feel the vibrations traveling within her as she spoke. "Why did you come in here?"

"I wanted to see if you were awake."

"Is that so?" she asked emotionlessly. "What if I don't believe you?"

"What…?"

"You abduct my helpless unconscious body, give me a bed and then I find you looking down at me while I sleep. You're lucky we're such good friends or I'd sue you for sexual harassment." Squall's eyes snapped open and he tried to pull away from her."

"No… I wasn't… I'm not like that!" Rinoa held him tighter for a second before finally releasing him.

"Relax Squall, I'm kidding. There's no need to get so defensive. I was awake the whole time, honestly" she assured him, an amused smirk once again appearing upon her features. "It was just a joke, that's all." She sat up and peeled the bed sheet from her body, revealing an oversized t-shirt. "Seriously though, do you do this with all your house guests?" She was about to laugh when she suddenly stopped, eyes widening.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Squall asked her, clearly concerned.

"Huh?" Rinoa asked as if coming out of a daze. She paused then looked up at Squall with a hollow expression – one that scared him to no end. She soon snapped out of her dream-like state and the warmth suddenly returned to her face. "Bad memory" she explained. "Nothing to worry about… now, shoo. I need to get dressed… unless you'd care to watch?" she joked. Squall's eyes widened.

"Uh, no" he said, taking the hint and turning to leave. He looked back. "Um… about that dream…?" he began.

"I made it up."

"Oh, right. Yeah, that's what I thought" Squall honestly admitted.

"Why did you ask?" Rinoa wondered aloud.

"I… I just wanted to know what you were dreaming about."

"How come?" Rinoa smirked. "Do _you_ have dreams like that?"

"No!" Squall demanded desperately, blushing slightly. "I'll… I'll give you some privacy" he said, leaving and closing the door to the room behind him.

Rinoa smirked as she got dressed. Carefree times like this came few and far between.

"Squall… what am I going to do when we are forced to part? This short reprieve has been a wonderful dream in a long dark night. Leaving you behind will be the hardest thing I will ever have to do but it must be done. I am a woman of the night while you are a man of the day. I can't drag you down with me. You deserve a normal, peaceful life."

"_**Such beautiful parting words… tis a shame that only an old bird was around to hear them."**_

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself again" Rinoa sighed." It's been peaceful without you interfering with my every thought." She looked back at a tap at the window to see the crow in person.

She walked over and let the bird in.

"_**I see you're wearing clothes this time"**_ he jested. The last time Rinoa had let the crow in had led to a series of embarrassing circumstances.

"Yeah, I learned my lesson from the last time. No more streaking around stranger's homes for me" the girl quipped back.

"_**All joking aside"**_ the crow said in a serious tone "_**your time here I think has come to an end. Always remember, it is conflict that strengthens us and Isolation that weakens us. While brief periods of solitude will help you gather power, I have given you sufficient time for relaxation and rehabilitation. I believe you should have gathered enough power by now for me to begin your training. It is time you to return to the city of darkness, where I will teach you the artistry of an angel."**_

"Yeah, I pretty much figured the same… but it's funny, don' cha think?" As she spoke, the girl's chocolate eyes narrowed into wicked slits as her lips pulled upward into the most malevolent smirk of her life. "I never figured myself as seraphim."

"_**You're not. While you are one of us, you are not a Serapheim. You are a paragog."**_

"You just made that word up, didn't you?" Rinoa accused. The crow fluttered its wings and flew across the room, landing to perch on the girl's left shoulder.

"_**You are a Paragog, a servant of Hyne the prosecutor. You are an angel of death, of sin, of decadence.**_

* * *

Throughout the entire day, Rinoa had seemed just a little distant.

After getting up and dressed, the two of them had gone out for the day. They had visited various shops and even filled the cliché of watching a movie together.

The movie itself wasn't necessarily something that Rinoa would have seen under normal circumstances. In Rinoa's opinion, it was a typical over-budgeted Hollywood piece of shit, like the summer blockbusters that Galbadia kept spewing out year after year.

The only real redeeming quality was that She had gotten to sit snugly beside Squall. That was seriously the only thing that kept her from walking out. They had been situated somewhere in the back third of the theatre.

Rinoa was curious as to how Alexis' sack of meat would behave in a date-like situation but as it turned out, Squall was the perfect gentleman.

He'd bought them a large punet of popcorn and cherry soda drink – apologizing soon afterward for not asking what she'd wanted and informing her that this is usually what he bought for Alexis when the two of them would go together.

Squall had asked her what her preferred drink would be, to which she replied sarsaparilla.

"I'll remember that" Squall had promised. "Next time, that's what we'll get."

They walked toward the exit, both in high spirits despite the girl's thought of the movie.

"Y'know?" Rinoa began. "You're the most romantic person I know."

"What?" Squall asked, not catching on to her amused undertone.

"Bringing a girl to a movie like that."

"Oh, right" the brunette replied, giving the whole ordeal some thought. "You didn't like it, did you?" he concluded.

"Not particularly."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It's not exactly the kind of thing I'd have seen by myself but Alexis loves that kind of stuff."

"Really?" Rinoa asked, genuinely surprised. "She doesn't really seem the type. I'm actually amazed by that. She strikes me as the kind of person who wouldn't really care or pay attention to what the movie is. She had to smirk at that. Squall grinned too although the girl could tell he didn't quite get the joke.

As they came out of the cinema, the harsh natural light hurt Rinoa's eyes.

"So was it too gory for you?" Squall asked, apparently trying to determine what her personal tastes might be.

"No… but if your intention was to scare me, you'll have to do a lot better. I hate it when dumbass action movies try to pass themselves off as horror flicks. Hell, some kid's movie would have been better than that piece of shit we just saw." Squall raised an eyebrow.

"So you'd rather have seen that?" he asked, pointing out a large colorful poster of a purple animated teddy bear with large eyes and a ten-gallon hat riding what appeared to be a plush multicolored donkey made out of what had probably once been a quilt. Rinoa shrugged, grinning.

"Sure, why not, if we could get a cheap laugh or two out of it, it'd be worth it, right?"

"I guess. I can just imagine the look on the admission guy's face if we went in there and asked for two tickets to see that… but seriously, what is your kind of movie? Do you like comedies or tragedies or what?"

"I like comedy. I don't really go into the big budget pieces of crap though."

"What about those romance stories that people our age are supposed to be into?"

"It depends. Usually, those kinds of movies tend to bore me, not that I have much time to go to the cinema lately. I'm usually way too busy for that kind of thing."

"Romance bores you?"

"Yeah" Rinoa replied. "I hate those unbelievable corny love stories they have in movies."

"That's exactly what Alexis says" Squall explained to a raised eyebrow. "Well. Actually, her exact words are 'those kinds of movies are for middle-aged virgin brides and old men who can't get it up anymore.' Anyway, next time we'll go see a comedy or something."

"I also enjoy horror" she replied.

"Then what about that thing we just saw?"

"That wasn't horror, Squall" she replied with a laugh. "If you want really scary shit, check out the underground films they used to make in Centra about twenty years-or-so ago. They don't make 'em like that anymore."

While she raised her arms to shield herself from the sun, she noticed that the tall brunette beside her was casting a useful shadow. With a calculative smirk, she quickly made her move, jumping quickly into position directly behind him.

Squall noticed her move and stopped, turning around to look at the raven haired girl who was unable to stop in time and wound up walking directly into him.

"Ow" She said, rubbing her nose where it had hit the brunette's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Squall asked.

"Oh" the girl laughed nervously." Nothing really. The sun's just a little bright and you make such a nice parasol."

"Gee, thanks" the brunette answered sarcastically. Rinoa couldn't contain a laugh at his reaction and quite honestly, she didn't want to. She didn't care if she was coming off as childish. She knew it was so overused an expression that it had lost all meaning but it didn't matter. In this case, she actually meant it. She really _was_ having the time of her life.

– until she saw it.

There it was, in a shop window.

"What is it?" Squall asked; walking toward her once he realized she was no longer following him.

Rinoa didn't say anything. She merely pointed.

"What… do you want that?" the brunette asked her. She was pointing to an incredibly expensive looking engagement ring. "Who are you marrying?" he asked. "Did you meet someone in Deling or something?"

"No… it's not like that."

"So then… that's an engagement ring, right?"

"Yeah."

"So… why do you want me to buy you that for?"

"It's… it's mine."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"That ring, it was my mother's. When she died, it was given to me. That's the ring that was stolen from me. Whatever bitch took it must have sold it. That's pretty much what muggers and thieves tend to do." Not questioning how she knew that particular scrap of information, Squall stepped inside the shop. She was about to follow him when he stopped her.

"Just wait out here, I'll take care of it" the brunette replied.

"Thanks, Squall" she breathed as he stepped inside the pawnshop.

For the longest time, she waited until eventually; the owner of the shop came over and looked at her through the shop window. They made eye contact for an unmeasured length of time before the woman took her ring out of the display and walked back to her place at the counter.

"_**I found you!"**_ a voice announced.

Rinoa turned around and saw the crow swooping down toward her. She smiled and outstretched her hand so that it had somewhere to land.

"_**I've been looking everywhere."**_

_Why not just read my thoughts like you usually do?_ Rinoa said, asking the question inside her head as to not look totally insane. She didn't want everyone on the street thinking of her as the 'crazy black-bird girl.'

"**Oh no… when I sensed the two of you heading into that cinema I blocked your thoughts off so that they wouldn't interfere with my own. I'm not prepared to face the emotional roller coaster of a love-sick teenager on a date, thank you very much."**

_I had no idea you could do that._

"_**There are many things you don't know. That is why I must begin training you as soon as possible.**_

_Okay, I get it_ – Rinoa said, moving her hand to bring the crow closer. Using her other hand she began stroking its back with two fingers. "Oh my… do you like that, little crow?" She asked.

"_**Stop… don't…" **_Despite his verbal protests the bird seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Come on, my little pet. Don't deny it. You like it when I do this, don't you?"

"_**Don't you patronize me!" **_the crow demanded. _**"I used to be a dignified guardian. I taught some of the most powerful witches this world has known. Now I'm stuck babysitting a teenage fledgling… Why me, why me? I'm too old for this."**_

_Hey now, don't get cranky just because you were ordered to act as my pet._

"_**Only while others are watching. When we are alone, I am in charge and you must do everything that I say."**_

_You're so forceful_ – she joked.

Before the Crow had a chance to retort or fly away, Squall approached, showing her the ring he had just bought.

"Is this the right one?" he asked her.

"Yes, thank you" Rinoa replied with a grin. "How much did it cost you?"

"Don't worry about it. My dad gave me a credit card with a ten thousand dollar credit Limit. He pays it off anyway. He doesn't even care about what I buy."

"Won't he ask questions?"

"No. The cost of whatever I need is deducted from his bank account automatically every month and since it's paid in full, there's no interest charged. It's just an easier way of him paying for things."

"I see."

"Oh yeah, the store owner noticed something about you."

"What?"

"She said you don't look like you're expecting."

"Expecting wha-at…?"

"I don't know… it's just something she said."

_**Fledgling, it is now time.**_

_Yeah… I know. _

She looked up at Squall with eyes of sadness. "Squall, I'm really sorry but… I have to get back now."

"Alright, I'll take you home."

"No Squall, I mean I have to get back… back to where I belong… Back to Deling." Squall's eyes widened.

"Why… why can't you stay? You belong… you belong here, with me… the way it always should have been.

"_**Bingo."**_

"Squall…" the girl uttered "You have no idea how happy those words have made me but right now… utter bliss is an emotion I just can't feel for something else is covering it up. This parting of ways, please don't make it any harder than it has to be." Squall nodded. There was nothing he could say.

"Remember your promise. Next time, we'll see a comedy, no matter how bad it may be, even if we have to laugh at its quality rather than content."

Again, Squall nodded. She began to walk away when he stopped her.

"Oh, our rings!"

"Your ring is every bit as precious to me as my mother's is. Since we _are_ going to see each other again, I don't see why I should give it back just yet. I'll take good care of it. You don't mind… do you?" she asked hopefully, full well knowing just how much she was asking. If anyone asked it of her – anyone but Squall – there'd be no way she would consent.

"That ring is a family heirloom. It was my mother's. You know what it's like to lose something that important… then again, if it means we have no choice but to see each other again… alright. You can have it as long as you take care of it as though it were your own. Keep it close to you at all times" he instructed.

Rinoa tugged at the chain around her neck, pulling up the heavy metallic ring that had been hidden beneath her clothing.

"Of course" she said. "I keep it right next to my heart. Don't worry Squall. I'll guard it with my life. I promise you that."

"Alright… you have your new phone, right?"

"Yeah."

A cell phone was among the things she had bought on her shopping trip with Alexis. Together they had shopped for only the finest and most luxurious. Apparently, Squall's girlfriend had _very_ expensive tastes.

Once Rinoa and Squall were alone they had exchanged and programmed each other's numbers into their respective phones.

"Call me when you get there. I don't want us ever to lose touch again" the boy instructed. Rinoa nodded.

"I feel exactly the same."

Without another word, Rinoa was about to leave when Squall outstretched his hand, offering her the ring he had just bought.

"Here, it's yours anyway. I bought it back for you. Take it home with you. Keep them both safe together." Rinoa shook her head.

"No. I have your ring. It's only fair that you should get to keep mine. Besides, there's no-one else I'd want to have it. We'll swap back when we see each other next. Each time we meet, we'll alternate. That way, we won't be able to lose touch. We'll have no choice but to stay in contact with one another, okay?" Squall gave a brief yet heartfelt smile.

"It's a deal."

Rinoa outstretched her hand and the brunette took it without another word.

Once the deal had been made, the two parted ways.

Squall watched the raven haired girl as she walked away.

"Hey!" he called out. "I could drive you if you wanted!" Rinoa turned around."

"It's a two-hour car ride. I'll take the express train, don't worry!"

With that, she turned and left.

"_**Your goodbyes are too long, fledgling. It would have been more effective to just tell him the bare facts. You should have just told him where you were going and then walked off."**_

"That would have been cruel" she replied absentmindedly.

"_**Never mind, this can work to our advantage as well. It will take a little more work but it is still possible to claim that boy as your own. All is according to the plan I have mapped out for you. You did the right thing by letting him go. When he comes back to you, you will see that the wait was well worth it."**_

"Yes but I'm not exactly the patient type. Anyway, are you sure what I'm doing to him is right?" she asked, holding the crow to her chest in both hands.

"_**Yes."**_

_Then why does it feel so wrong?_

* * *

**Fifty metaphorical Yen (and yes, I know how much that would be worth) to anyone that can spot the Star Wars reference. Also, if you tell me the answer and get it right, I promise to read and review any one story of your choosing. It can be fanfic or original, it doesn't even have to be prose. It can be of any subject matter, nothing will disgust, disturb or offend me – and I seriously mean that.**

**Here's the deal. There is a line somewhere in this chapter from Star Wars. Name Star Wars character, as well as the text (as it were) he/she is from in your review of this chapter – or if you come across this late, future chapters are fine as well, just let me know what you're talking about. If you get it right, I'll respond via PM, telling you so. Then, you can respond to that message and give me a link to the story you want me to read – it doesn't even have to be your own – but that kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it? I'll do my best to read and give some kind of feedback.**

**To make this easy, I'll even give you all a hint. The character who says the line isn't in any of the movies.**

**With that, I'll sign off for now, thanking every one of my readers and thanks again to everyone who's left a review,**

**Morbid333 (AKA Michael, for those of you whom go for a more personal approach)**

**Ps. A side note about the sarsaparilla, I was going to have Rinoa state her favorite non-alcoholic drink as cola but then I thought sarsaparilla has a more interesting taste.**

**

* * *

**

_**End of Arc Two**_


	21. A Return to Depravity

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes: **So nobody even entered my little contest thing? I'll admit that the prize wasn't great. A meager sum of metaphorical money and having me read and review any one of your stories… It's still open, should anyone know the answer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**

* * *

**

**Arc Three Begins – Kane Arc Takes Flight**

**A Return to Depravity**

Rinoa stepped out of the train and onto the busy platform where she was instantly swept away by the large mob of people that pushed and shoved her about as though she were a plastic shopping bag caught in a breeze, helpless and at the utter mercy of the dominating wind.

_Welcome home, Rinny,_ the girl thought, instantly wishing she were back in Timber. Sure, the dusty hole of the Galbadian continent may not have been lively or exciting, but when she were with Squall, she felt as though she could finally relax and let down her guard. She could be herself. Her true self, and not the ravenous, sadistic bird of prey that she had become dependent on for survival in the awe-inspiring streets of Deling, where the bile of junkies painted the floor and the stench of urine wafted to fill the pallets of all.

It was important that Rinoa Heartily and the Raven stay separate, as it was crucial for Timber's and Galbadia's capitals to stay segregated, as it was necessary for Squall to remain where he was. He could not be put in the danger of this city, the danger of the Raven's company; just as Rinoa couldn't bear the danger of him seeing her life here, just as Rinoa couldn't bear the risk of losing him.

Perhaps one day he would visit her, or perhaps she would visit him. If at all possible, Rinoa would protect him from this city. She would not let its vile corruption leach off him and drain his soul like it had so many others, like it had her. It would be for the best that Squall never bear witness to the decadent filth of Deling city.

If Rinoa were to see Squall again, she would have to go to him. It was the only way. Perhaps she could surprise him and show up at his house in a year's time, assuming she would still be welcome. Squall now had two people poisoning him against her. Not only his repulsive anal-cunt of a father, but also his trashy whore of a girlfriend, the repugnant Alexis.

In a perfect world, each of them would have died in Raine's place, and so too would have been the torturous fate of that other bitch.

Rinoa narrowed her eyes vindictively as she wished her rivals and nemeses the most horrid of gruesome deaths.

Spying a place to rest for a moment, Rinoa forced herself out of the torrent of people and over toward an empty bench where she sat down and let out a deep breath.

Taking out her new phone, she flipped it open and brought up her list of contacts, her eyes becoming instantly drawn to the sole number on the list. Squall's number. She called it and raised the phone to her ear, blocking out the background noise from her other ear with a finger.

Rinoa knew that Squall had asked her to call him when she arrived home. She was also aware that she was not yet home, but she didn't care. They had parted mere hours ago and Rinoa already missed him.

She'd have to be careful, lest she begin acting like a frantic clingy girlfriend, leaving hundreds of messages on his phone. It was one way to get his attention, right? Or perhaps Squall would merely become annoyed with her. She didn't want to give Alexis any more ammunition to use against her. She wondered whether Squall would find her persistence admirable or pathetic.

She waited for the phone to ring out, not wanting to count the rings, and finding herself unable to, even had it been her desire to do so. Squall had apparently programmed a caller tune for all callers, a song for the caller to listen to while waiting for the phone to be answered.

Rinoa wouldn't have minded, but the catchy modern pop song got on her nerves and her mind made the connection. _Alexis has been here._

The phone continued to ring and the song continued to play, until it stopped. Her call had gone over to voicemail. She decided to leave a message, wondering where Squall could be and why he hadn't answered the call. Perhaps he had gone out and left his phone at home, or perhaps he was somewhere quiet and had it on vibrate, finding himself unable to answer, as though he were in a movie theatre.

Rinoa scoffed at the notion. Alexis would probably make him sit through that same movie again, but he had already seen it. The raven had beaten the Harlot to the punch.

"Hi, Squall," Rinoa spoke loudly above the crowd once the recorded message had ended with a tone, indicating that she should now leave her message. "It's Rinoa. You told me to call you, right? I guess you're not there. I'll try again later, or you can call me, but please don't get angry if I don't answer. If that happens, it'll be because I'm working, and I work pretty irregular hours, so you'll have to bear with me, okay? If you miss me, I'll be sure to call you back. Well, I'm in Galbadia now. I miss you already, I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate. Well, I guess we'll have to talk later on. Bye." Rinoa lowered the phone from her ear and terminated the call, following through by dismissing the call-duration information, flipping the phone shut and returning it to the pocket of her jeans.

Rinoa looked up and noticed what appeared to be many flustered people waving their arms in the air to shoo away some nuisance. Smiling as she realized the cause of the disturbance, Rinoa stood to her feet and walked forward, holding out her arm for the crow to land and perch upon.

_**Ah, there you are.**_

_You flew all the way here? You must be tired, _Rinoa replied inwardly.

_**Your concern is noted, but unnecessary. I have flown much longer distances than that in the past.**_

_Very well, shall we go home now?_

_**Yes, let us be on our way.**_

The crow hopped up onto her shoulder and Rinoa made her way out of the Train Station, heading out the gate and up the escalator to the streets of Balamb, where the bright lights illuminating the impressive skyline greeted and welcomed her home.

Before making her way home, she walked to a vacant parking lot and picked out her new car for the evening.

After figuring out the intricate lock, she started the engine and made her way back to her apartment, while the crow followed behind her, opting to take a more areal route. Rinoa wasn't worried about him getting lost. The crow could read her thoughts to find her location. He could probably even hijack her senses, more specifically, her sight, if he needed.

After a pleasant drive through fairly uncongested city streets, Rinoa brought the car to a halt in her apartment building's parking lot and made her way inside, ready to hurry up to her floor as the crow flew in and perched once more on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Rinoa turned to see the landlady staring cold daggers at her. "You can't bring animals in here."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl replied, looking to the bird. _Damnit, now what?"_

_**Don't worry about it. We can keep in touch through our bond.**_

"Ah, the Corvus Corone," a man's voice replied in a pleasant tone. Rinoa knew that voice, didn't she? She turned her head in that direction and completely froze stiff. Those three, the men who had locked her away in the D-District prison for four years of her life. She would _never_ forget those faces, and they were heading in her direction. "I do not think they are legally buyable pets."

"Shut it wedge," one of the men croaked in a belittling manner. "We don't have time to discuss bird watching. We're on an important assignment here."

"But sir, to keep a protected species as a pet is a felony, punishable by international law."

"I'm sorry," Rinoa replied, thinking fast. "I didn't know. I found him alone when he was little. He seemed to be lost or abandoned, so I decided to look after him."

"Well, that's okay, but he seems alright now. He should be returned to the wild."

"Um, are you sure?"

"If you give it to me, I will take care of it for you." Rinoa looked to the crow.

_What should I do? You're supposed to be my guiding spirit, right? I need some guidance. _The crow merely clicked its beak at her, which she had come to take as his way of saying yes. "Okay," she said, trusting completely in his judgment. She lifted her finger for the bird to perch on as she handed him over to the slim man, the one named Wedge.

"Thank you, I'll see to it he has a free life in the wild, where he belongs." The men then walked past her, until the one in the middle stopped, as if examining Rinoa's face, making her nervous. This was him, that bastard. This was Squall's father. Is this why he hadn't been home with his son? Was he searching for her, while she was in the man's home with his son? Such strange irony it was that followed the raven.

"Do I… know you?" Rinoa's eyes widened, did he not recognize her? "What is it, did my question startle you?"

"Well, I just… I don't think so."

"I see… you remind me of someone, though I don't recall who." With that, he turned around, leaving Rinoa confused and unsure as to whether she should feel relieved or enraged that she hadn't been recognized by him.

Pushing it from her mind, Rinoa turned back to the landlady who sat in her office. Once again, the girl had to wonder about this woman. Why did she have an office and why did she sit here all day? She was the owner of these lodgings, not the manager of a hotel.

"Um, excuse me," she said, looking into the windowless panel of wall where the landlady sat. "I need a key."

"Sorry, we've got no rooms left."

"What," Rinoa asked, confused.

"We're all full up, no vacancies. You'll have to wait until someone dies or moves out."

"But I live here."

"Funny that I don't recognize you then."

"It's me, Rinoa." The lady looked into Rinoa's eyes for a moment, as if judging her appearance. Suddenly, her eyes widened, as if struck by something. Sudden realization, perhaps."

"I would usually need identification."

_Oh no, I don't have any._

_**Don't worry, that won't be necessary. Just relax. She will believe you.**_

"We won't need that, will we? It's me, Rinoa. You believe me, don't you?" The lady stood speechless for a moment, her mouth agape, before nodding her head and handing over a key.

"Don't lose this one, will you. I need to get another copy done now. It's going to cost you Thirty Dollars. I'll add it to this month's rent." Evidently, the landlady was back to normal.

"Okay, that seems fair," Rinoa said, taking the key from her and turning to leave.

"Rinoa!" The girl turned to see a man walking towards her. She allowed him to catch up and they entered the elevator together. Rinoa pushed the button for her floor and watched as the doors closed. Why was Rinoa Heartily so popular today?

"You're that new guy, right?" Rinoa asked, remembering him, "that guy who was pissing everyone off with his loud music."

"Yeah, that would be me."

"Did you really just do that to annoy everyone?"

"More or less."

"You look… different." It was true. His hair seemed to be the same, or perhaps a little shorter, she couldn't tell, but he had shaven his face clean.

"So do you. What, did you get hair extensions or something?"

"No." The man smirked.

"Oh yeah, then how did your hair grow so much in a month, did you sign a pact with the devil?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it." The man's smile dropped. Rinoa's face also remained strait.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you're telling people this because?"

"It's so insane, nobody is bound to believe me. I'm surprised you do. I'm surprised you're not taking it as a joke."

"Well, call me eccentric, but I'm not as ignorant as the rest of the world."

"I was like that."

"Like what?"

"Ignorant, until I met him."

"You met Hyne?"

"Yeah, he offered me a deal, and I took it. Anything was better than the alternative."

"So you asked him to style your hair?"

"No, he saved my life… or rather, he took it and gave it back to me. This allegedly _improved_ body came as a bonus, I guess."

"So the Underlord handed you your life, and in return, you are now his bitch."

"Yeah, he made me… a para-angel thing, I don't remember the name."

"Paragog," the man offered.

"Yeah, how do you know so much about all this?"

"There's a study for this kind of thing. It's called religion."

"You don't strike me as a religious type." The man smirked.

"We should continue this conversation in private," he stated, noting that the elevator doors were now open. "May I accompany you into your room?"

"My room?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Letting strange men into my room… I think there's something in the 'woman's live alone in Deling City code' against that.

"I hardly think an angel such as yourself has justifiable cause to be intimidated by a lowly mortal."

"Oh, I'm not. It's just that we haven't had the chance to get to know one another yet. I'd hate to have to learn about you by studying the entrails on my walls and floor."

"How about I promise not to try anything? I have serious business to discuss."

"Business, you say?"

"Yes, it could earn you a few extra dollars for your pocket, if you're willing to get your hands dirty."

"If I have to take my clothes off, I'm not interested," Rinoa warned over her shoulder.

"No, it's nothing like that, though I can see where you're coming from."

"Well, this is the second job offer I've had since I left, and the last one was less than flattering." The man smirked.

"So may I speak with you privately?"

"Sure, why not," Rinoa reasoned, leading the long haired man into her apartment, using her new key. "So, what was your name, again?"

"How cruel," the man jested, "not knowing my name. _I_ remembered _you_."

"Speaking of which, how did you know it was me?" she asked once they were on the other side of her door and it had closed securely behind them. The two were now alone in the girl's room.

"You'll have to put it down to luck. My name is Kane, by the way, I'd appreciate it if you made more of an effort to remember this time."

"Oh, right, like the old grandpa's walking aid, I remember now," Rinoa sneered, "but I'm surprised. You're the only one who's recognized me so far… I need to do something with my hair, too."

"Why?"

"Because it's down to my ass. I like it shorter than this." It was an exaggeration, but not much of one.

"Maybe… it's even longer than mine right now," Kane admitted.

"Okay then, it's settled. I'll get it cut."

"That may not be the best idea."

"Why not, I thought you were agreeing with me."

"There are people after you. Watch yourself. They were asking around for you, and they're not the kinds of people you want snooping around behind you. It may be a good idea to change your appearance to throw them off. This could be such an opportunity."

"Is that why you started shaving?"

"Yeah. You should get a new set of ID, too."

"Okay, I'll go back to my employer. He should be able to help me with that."

"No need. I have the perfect person in mind to help us out."

"How much is this gonna cost?"

"Is money a problem?"

"Yeah, everything was taken from me, and when I find the bitch that killed me, I'm gonna make sure that I return the favor."

"In that case, you should hang around with me until you get back on your feet. I have a few small jobs lined up. Nothing big, but enough to get you started."

"Who's this forger you know? I assume it's a forger we're going to see."

"She's… well, you'll find out when we meet her. Trust me, she's young, but she's a fuckin' genius." With that, he left. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Keep a low profile. Watch your back. This place may not be safe for much longer."

Once outside, he pulled out his phone and called one of the numbers on his contact list. "Hey, it's Kane –"

"Yeah, I know. Listen, I need a favor. Is your sister busy –"

"No, nothing like that, don't worry. She's not my type –"

"You know my type –"

"You're my type, you know that –"

"Okay, so I need you to get your sister and meet me in Trabia –"

"Because I can't get to the ruins directly from where I am, can't you meet me halfway here? We'll all meet out front of Trabia Garden, okay? Tell her that… and tell her that I'm bringing someone special, someone she's been wanting to meet –"

"I can't say over the phone, but I think it's her fuckin' idol –"

"God I hope not, I need her, it's urgent –"

"No, you know I can't think of her that way! She's like a fucking little kid. She's like a younger sister to me… maybe someday she will be –"

"As soon as possible –"

"Tomorrow? –"

"Fine, I'll see you then. I'm indebted to you –"

"I bet you do, see you then." He pushed the button to end the call and placed the phone back into his pocket before walking back to his own apartment, a knowing smile on his face." He had found her. He had finally found the Raven. He looked around and noticed a woman glaring at him. "The fuck's your problem," he demanded, only for her to turn her back on him. "Stuck up fucking bitch."

* * *

Rinoa turned at a tap at the window and opened it, to let her visitor in. The crow entered the window and flew a lap around her apartment before coming to perch on Rinoa's outstretched hand.

"There you are, my pet," the girl cooed. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you again."

_**Enough of that, we have work to do. Your first power has shown itself.**_

_Wait, it has?_

_**Yes, charm. You have already succeeded in putting this power to use, albeit unintentionally. When properly utilized, you will be able to make any target say or do anything, but the effect will only last a short duration. Your other powers will show themselves in time.**_

_What other powers will I have?_

_**That, I cannot tell you, the reason being thus: that it is different for each individual witch. When you discover your own unique abilities for yourself, I will do my best to guide and teach you. With my direction, you will be great; but you must do all that I say. Pledge yourself to my teachings; and I will guide you to greatness. Furthermore, until our bond is broken, I will remain by your side as both guide and companion.**_

_What do you mean by 'broken bond?'_

_**You have claimed for yourself a powerful ally. I will follow you anywhere until death parts us, or until you release me.**_

_So you are a captive?_

_**I am bound to you; chained, as it were. Until you relinquish me, I am yours, and I pray you can utilize me appropriately.**_

_And when our bond is severed?_

_**It matters not to me. I remain in the service of my Underlord. Come, there is much we must do. The events you have set into motion, I believe will benefit us.**_

_Us?_

_**Where you go, I go. As long as our bond remains, we are as one. Should you establish a bond with another… you and they would similarly become as one, sharing a level of intimacy unimaginable by regular humans.**_

_Squall…_

_**So you immediately think of that boy… interesting.**_ Although the black bird had no lips, Rinoa could tell that he was smirking.

_To share an unheard of kind of intimacy, Squall and I would… No, I could never –_

_Could I?_

* * *

**I know, I know, it's been a much longer wait than I expected, but as promised, a new arc is starting, and I'll be introducing a couple of new characters, along with an old one. You guys all remember Rinoa's new neighbor right? Well as you can see, he's back… and I named the arc after him. I had to, don't you see? He made me an offer I just couldn't refuse. XD**

**~Michael**

**

* * *

**

**Shameless Advertising Segment #1: **The first story you can pick from, is the first entry of a trilogy I've come to know as 'Sorry.' You may note that I've mentioned it a few times before. The next choice is an FFVIII AU story where SeeD is hired to protect Rinoa from someone who has murdered her parents. I know it's a bit of a cliché, but I like to take used ideas and add my own twist to them. The next option is an FFVII story focusing on Zack, following his career in SOLDIER. Although it was inspired by me playing Crisis Core last week, it will be slightly AU. (the mass desertion doesn't happen, and most of the story focuses on a rivalry with an OC I will come up with.) The next is a Gundam Seed historical story… by that, I mean it will be set in the past, although I'm thinking of mixing different periods, such as mixing the Fuedal era with Victorian England to create my own fictional time and technology level. While this may not constitute as historical, I can't really call it fantasy either, since at this point at least, it won't have the elements of fantasy such as monsters and magic. It will have swordplay however… eventually. I'll be doing it in two halves, and the first halve may not have a lot of action, so to speak, of, and if there are any shota fans out there, I'll be including a Gil/Rey pairing. My second favored shota pairing, although my first is technically au. For a hint of what it is, just mosey on over to my C2 and take a look at the pairings contained therein. Anyway, this story will be entitled 'nowhere' and is partially inspired by a story entitled 'A Maid's Tale.' I'm not trying to steal people's ideas or anything, I just came up with it after having read that. The next story is a new one that came to me from a dream a few days ago. It's a Gundam Seed story in which a twenty or so year old Kira seems to be investigating what might be a student's death when he meets Lacus, who is kept under house arrest by her overbearing parent/guardian. Kira more or less breaks her out and they then set out to find her mother, whom Lacus is convinced is alive and well, out there somewhere. I had a title, but I may have lost it. I'll check on the bulleted list I made. There may have been one or two more stories, but I can't remember them right now. If you'd like more information on any of these, or if you have a preference, feel free to let me know. I'd love to hear your opinion, but please refrain from saying "I think you should work on what you've got now." While I'm sure such sentiments are sincere, I do have a plan, and rest assured, nothing will be neglected.

**Shameless Advertising Segment #2: **If any of you read chapter two of **Scary Clowns**, you may have noted the author's notes where I mentioned a short story competition. Maybe none of you are particularly interested, but I did enter that competition. I had a problem. I didn't know which category to enter, but fortunately, I read the rules and discovered that while only one entry may be made per person per category, nothing is stopping an entrant from entering every category, so long as they did not win saidr category the year before, and so long as they meet the requirements, for example, the young writer category may only be entered by those attending secondary school. The downside to this, I only had the time and inspiration for a single entry, and this grew too long to be entered in the armature writer's category like I was planning (which is for people who have never had their writing published or broadcast,) so I had to enter it in the main award category, meaning I could be up against seasoned writers competing for a much grander prize … oh dear. Actually, my entry was reaching the 4900 word mark, and the absolute limit for even that category was 5000. I think I may have been lucky just to keep in within the word limit… anyway, winners will be contacted in November. Losers won't, apparently. Maybe I'll strike lucky and there'll be something in my inbox in a few months' time. I'll let you know when I find out, and if I don't… well, I think you can probably guess what that would mean.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_Have you ever been to the Trabian Snow Fields?_

_What? I've never been outside of the Galbadian continent._

_Well then, you're in for a treat, because that's where we're going._

_**Act 22 – Business Trip**_

_**Arc Three Continues**_


	22. Business Trip

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes: **I apologize if this chapter has typos or mistakes, but I was forced to rush it to get it out on time, and therefore unable to subject it to my usual screening process for proofreading. The reason: My birthday is August the Eighteenth, so this is my present to you all. I know it may not make sense, but it's something I like to do. If I can get this up today, my birthday should be the day after this update. In other words, my birthday is tomorrow.

Now, before I get on with the story, let me just point something out. Events in this story do not necessarily follow events in the game. For example, in the current date and time in the story, the technology level is slightly different. Since Adel never took control of Esthar, the Sorceress War never happened and as such, Esthar didn't vanish into obscurity. As a result of this, there is no worldwide signal interference and some of Esthar's technology – such as air-travel – has been shared with the rest of the world, so when you see people using cellphones or talking about taking planes to locations on the other side of the world, don't feel the need to point out that such things are impossible, because they are… er, possible, that is. Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

**Business Trip**

"_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz." _Even without a ringtone, that infernal sound of the phone vibrating against the desk was infuriating enough to drive anyone insane, even one like Alexis, who happened to be a _fan_ of loud, obnoxious beeps and noises.

That Hyne-forsaken noise grated on her nerves as though they were cheddar Cheese. Glances were sent to the hall and to that accursed noise machine. It seemed as though Squall had no intention of coming to answer his cell phone. Possibly, he didn't even hear it. Perhaps he simply didn't know that he had an incoming call.

Alexis weighed up her options. Should she dismiss the call? Then the person would likely just call back, she'd have to wait for Squall to answer, or for the person to give up. How many rings had it been so far? They certainly were persistent.

The brunette wore her thick, brown hair in a French braid that went down her middle back. An arm reached down to pick up the phone that continued to vibrate in her hand like a child with uncontrollable hiccoughs.

An emerald Eye peered at the flashing name upon the phone's LCD display and soon narrowed in disgust.

_Rinoa_

Of all people, it had to be _that_ girl. That psychotic bitch could do no wrong in Squall's eyes. Why did she have to worm her way into Squall's life like that? Couldn't she see that they were fine the way they were? Couldn't she see that they were happy without her? Why couldn't she simply leave Squall alone?

_I was here first. He doesn't need you, he's got me. I'm the one he wants. I'm the one he should be with. Why can't you see that? Why do you have to break everything up just to suit yourself? How can you be so selfish?_

To end the call would be suspicious. That raven haired bitch would no-doubt accuse Alexis, and then she'd need a way to explain herself to Squall, who most likely wouldn't understand.

On the other hand, to answer the call herself would make her position known, not accidentally, but purposefully. It would show that she was ready to fight, that she wouldn't simply stand down from a challenge. She was here first and she wasn't going anywhere.

She wondered what the look on Rinoa's face would be. Would she wait for a greeting? or talk right away, spilling all of her most embarrassing and dark secrets? Blackmail material of that caliber was just too good to pass up. It wasn't very likely, though. Even Rinoa wouldn't be that stupid, would she?

She was stupid enough to go with Squall's neighbor, and she was stupid enough to come back after spending all night with him. If her plan was to exploit and use them both, then it was a commendable yet despicable idea. She was just being greedy. _Why can't she just pick one pigeon to milk dry, or at the very least, stick to one generation? If she wants that old man, she's welcome to him, but Squall's mine._

In the end, the phone had rung out and Rinoa's call had been sent to voicemail. Alexis hadn't had to do anything. It was as if the call had never been placed. It was as if the call would have been made at a later time… unless she did something about it.

She saw the message on the screen:

_One Missed Call_

With that message dismissed, she was set with another soon after.

_One Voice Message_

Sending one more fleeting glance out to the hall, Alexis pushed the button to listen to whatever message that raven haired bitch had left.

"_Greetings, and welcome to your voicemail service receipt center. You currently have one unheard message, one message total, and zero messages pending permanent deletion. If you would like to listen to your messages, press one. –"_

Alexis pressed the respective number on the phone's keypad and listened for the message.

"_First message, received four twenty five PM, Central Galbadian Time on the Third of August, 2010. Playing Message:" _What followed was a lot of background noise, abundant in hustle and bustle. Alexis assumed the call to have been made on a busy street somewhere. Above all the racket, Alexis could hear that girl's falsely sweet demeanor, that horridly sweet voice of hers. It was Rinoa.

"_Hi, Squall. It's Rinoa. You told me to call you, right? I guess you're not there. I'll try again later, or you can call me, but please don't get angry if I don't answer. If that happens, it'll be because I'm working, and I work pretty irregular hours, so you'll have to bear with me, okay? If you miss me, I'll be sure to call you back. Well, I'm in Galbadia now. I miss you already, I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate. Well, I guess we'll have to talk later on. Bye."_

"_End of Message," _the preprogramed voice of the voicemail service announced_. "If you would like to save this message, press one. If you would like to delete the message, press two. To ring the caller back, press four, to continue listening to messages, press five. To hear these instructions again, press zero."_

Alexis pressed the button to delete the message.

"Message deleted. End of messages. You currently have zero new messages, zero saved messages, zero total messages and one message awaiting permanent deletion. To listen to your messages, press one. To purge deleted messages, press two. –"

Alexis pressed the button for purging, and incinerated that unwanted message just as Squall came into the room. She put an end to the call and placed the phone down.

"What was it," the boy asked, noting that Alexis had been using his phone. "Did I have a message or something?" His voice seemed just a little too hopeful for Alexis' taste.

"No, nothing. Why, you're not expecting a call, are you?"

"No… well, maybe."

"Who?" Squall paused and looked away for a moment before answering.

"Rinoa said she would call me when she got back to Deling."

"Do you actually expect her to? She's not gonna call you, Squall. She's in Galbadia now. She's probably got a guy with her right now."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Oh no? What about that neighbor of yours? She didn't come home until the next morning. What do you think she was doing there?"

"I… don't know. She refused to talk about it."

"My point exactly. How many other things do you think there are that she won't want to tell you about? You're better off without her. She must have arrived in Galbadia by now, right?"

"Yeah."

"And she hasn't even tried to call or text you yet. Obviously, you're not that high on her list of priorities."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am… but don't worry. I'm here. I can help you forget all about her," the girl smirked.

* * *

Rinoa opened her eyes and inhaled a large breathful of air, holding it in before releasing it.

Her gaze shifted around her room, taking in all of the bland appearance of her apartment. Brown walls, grey ceiling, white kitchenette... it was all so depressing.

Squall still hadn't returned her call. It was already the next day, wasn't it? There was no time change between Deling city and Timber's Capital. Galbadia was a vast place, but most of the dwellings were on one half of the continent. The other side consisted of a few farms, the odd village, and the Dingo Desert.

Feeling little point in staying in bed feigning relaxation, Rinoa swung her legs over the mattress and headed into her bathroom. Adding her laundry to the empty pile, she stepped into the shower and stood under the water.

Washing her hair took much longer than it would have, had it been shorter, closer to her usual length. She wondered about that guy next door. His hair was _exceptionally _long. His hygiene maintenance must have been unendurably extensive.

She stepped out of the shower and dressed in a set of her new clothes: She wore dark blue jeans with a sleeveless black leather vest worn over a white tank top and black, leather, fingerless gloves. Her ankle high boots were as those of which she had worn all along.

Looking in the mirror, Rinoa allowed herself to sneer. She felt as though she looked good. She wasn't too sure about her hair, but Kane had advised her not to change it, and it kind of worked with this new look of hers.

New look, that's what this was, after all. She did look different. Hopefully, those of whom she would prefer to stay unacquainted would not be able to recognize her. Well, Kane was the only one who had so far, and even _he_ had commented that she looked different. Rinoa sneered once more.

Yeah, she looked different alright. One part casual girl, one part biker chick. She wondered whether Squall would like her new look.

"Squall…" with thoughts of him, the sneer faded and she picked up her phone. "No messages, huh? He never said he would reply anyway… I guess I should have told him that's what I wanted." She set up a text message and sent it to his phone. She wasn't the most experienced with these kinds of messages, so it took a little while, but she fired it off soon enough. Two simple words weren't so hard to write.

_Miss you_

Smiling, she sent it and locked her phone's keypad, flipping the phone shut and placing it into her pocket.

Returning to the bathroom, she finished freshening herself up for the new day and locked up her apartment, taking a duffel bag filled with undergarments and the like with her as she went.

When she knocked on Kane's door, it quickly opened and she found that he had been waiting for her. With a smirk, she suddenly remembered the last time she had been in his apartment. "What, no bass-heavy noise today?" she asked in reverence to the lack of loud music this time.

"It's the morning. I think these people can go without a dose of artistic talent today."

"Oh, so its morning? I didn't think you cared."

"I've made my position known. I don't need to do that every day, you know."

"I guess not," the girl smirked. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Pack your bags, young lady. We're going on a field trip."

"Already done," Rinoa proudly announced, pointing out the duffel bag containing her things. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Let me ask you something."

"Okay, but you'd better not blow my question off."

"Have you ever been to the Trabian Snow Fields?"

"What?" Rinoa couldn't tell if the long haired man was answering her question with one of his own, or completely changing the subject. "I've never been outside of the Galbadian continent," she explained, thinking that the sooner she finished this round of twenty questions with him, the sooner she'd get some answers, although this wasn't the usual way it was supposed to be played, not that Rinoa considered herself any kind of expert or official in the game.

"Well then, you're in for a treat," Kane beamed like a proud parent offering his daughter a reward for doing so well in school, "because that's where we're going."

"Uh, need I point out something?"

"Shoot."

"Am I correct in assuming that the aptly-titled Trabian snowfields are located in Trabia?"

"Yes, that goes without saying."

"Then I think I've found a slight hole in your plan."

"Oh?" The man seemed to be grinning about something, as though Rinoa were amusing him somehow.

"Trabia is… it's another continent, and pretty far, isn't it?"

"Not too far. Its north from here."

"Well I'm glad we know _where _it is," Rinoa replied, her tone dripping with acidic sarcasm that burned holes in the ground around her, trapping her in her own void of logical superiority where Kane could apparently not hear her words of reasoning, "but you seem to be missing the point."

"Really," Kane replied, his grin growing, stretching slightly as though enjoying the young woman's frustration. "And what might that be?"

"We need to take a plane in order to get there, and I don't have a passport, or any form of identification. Isn't that the whole point of going to meet this _genius_ of yours? It's Ironic, don't you think? We need a genius to devise a way to meet that very same genius. Great plan, by the way. We're not even out the door and we're already screwed. This celestial-minded friend of yours is all the way on another fucking continent! So unless you have a private airplane…"

"No, but I have access to a boat."

"Oh, wow, a boat. _Please_ tell me it's fast, at least."

"Yeah, it's fast alright."

"So how long is this trip going to take?"

"If we leave before mid-day, we'll get there tomorrow."

"Well, we'd better get going then."

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_Garden… is probably the last place we want to go, depending on…_

_Just spit it out already. What the fuck are you trying to say?_

_Garden… is the training center of the holy knights, the agents of the light. Paladins, Eden's warriors._

_**Act 23 – Snow Field**_

_**Arc Three Continues**_


	23. Snow Field

**Angel of Dacadence**

**Author's Notes: **Happy Halloween everyone… I guess. All things considered, this should be a holiday that I enjoy, but every time I think of it, all I see are kids. Kids in costumes, but still, kids nonetheless. Putrid Fucking Christ indeed, how am I to focus on that when my every sense is continually bombarded with putrid fucking kids?

On an unrelated note, I have a new poll up on my profile page, for those whom have yet to see it. Pay attention to my post-chapter notes. I'd like you all to participate in this. If you can't vote, then at least let me know your opinion via review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

**Snow Field**

Rinoa groaned as she came back around to consciousness. This day had been utterly boring and counter-productive. So much so in fact, that the only escape was sleep, and considering that these rides were designed to take her to her destination, her workplace for the day, they were her first and only actions of the day. Therefore, sleep was not the most easily attainable possibility.

Could they not have waited until evening and left then, under a cover of darkness? Or better yet, leave in the early hours of the morning, after midnight, and then arrive around daybreak?

Evidently, Kane was not much of a planner. Then again, neither was Rinoa. The Raven needed someone who thought things through to come up with her ideas. Rinoa was far too spontaneous to be the schemer always coming up with a cunning plan.

Impulsiveness worked well for her whilst she was working alone, but if she were forced to join a team, she'd need someone patient and intelligent, someone who would look, listen, and wait for the perfect moment before moving. Someone like Fujin, or the Crow - the young man who had introduced her to this life in the first place.

Rinoa didn't know a single person like that. What was she supposed to do? Technically, Kane was in charge as far as this partnership of theirs went, but Rinoa didn't like the idea of trusting her safety to another. She had learned not to trust others. It was a guideline most, if not all of Galbadia's criminal underground picked up on. To have faith in others was seen as naiveté. It was a weakness, one that the Raven could do without. The naïve were preyed upon and betrayed, as Rinoa had been, back when she was young, innocent, and ignorant.

She rolled off her bunk, the hard bed in the small cabin of which she had been resting and headed out on deck. This forsaken boat-ride was fucking boring. Hyne damn the genius who invented boats, and May he brutally rape the shitemeister who made them so fucking slow.

She entered the cockpit and approached Kane, who was at the helm of the boat, steering it to their desired destination.

"How much longer," the girl asked, clearly growing impatient. In response, Kane merely gestured towards the window, at the open sea that surrounded them.

"Do you see land?"

"…no."

"Then we're not there yet, are we. Just be patient and wait it out."

"I didn't ask whether or not we were there yet. I can see we're not fucking there yet. I asked for a time. I wanna know when we _will_ be there."

"It'll be a few hours yet."

"You've been saying that all fucking day. How _many_ hours?"

"About two, I guess."

"Oh, great."

"Relax, enjoy yourself."

"And how am I supposed to do that? There's nothing to fucking do! In case you've forgotten, it's a boat you're driving. We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"You really need to take it down a notch, you know that?"

"Can you blame me? If I had only gone to my employer, I'd be out having a great time right now."

"There's more to life than violence, Rinoa."

"What, do you think you're better than me now?" Rinoa took a further step toward Kane. Her voice and expression both exuded her threat.

"No, but what are you gonna do when you're seventy? You can't run around shooting shit up forever."

"This may be news to you, but people like us don't usually live that long."

"You will… if you're good enough. What are you gonna do in your retirement? Or let's go one better. Should you ever have the chance to leave this life behind, what will you do then?"

"I'm not thinking about that crap. I live in the moment, and you should too, if you wanna survive this world… but I do have something in mind. If it comes to that, I've got someone I want to spend my life with."

"Good. Don't lose sight of that dream. One with no hope is the lowest form of degenerate."

"Don't give me that shit. In our line of work, the lower we get; the better."

"I know. I'm just fucking with you, but even so. It's not a bad thing to ponder."

"You think so?" The Raven lowered her head and looked up at the long haired man, her bangs obscuring her face more than usual, due to their exaggerated length. The next words she spoke were in a tone that was for her: alien. "Hope is a distraction. It tears many apart. We're better off without it. Murderers, thieves, bandits, criminals… these are the things we do, the things we are. To hope for something society considers better… it is pointless. Such thinking will get you killed."

"Is that you talking, Rinoa," Kane asked. "Is that the Raven talking… or is it merely Hynes dominance taking root?"

"Hyne's dominance?" Rinoa asked, notably confused, "what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You mean it's not obvious? I've been informed that witches have their personalities altered upon receiving Hyne's darkness. In return for granting you power, he puts a little of himself inside you. Your personality may change, and some memories may become forsaken or altered. It's the same for Paladins. I wonder…"

"What, what's on your mind?"

"You're not opposed to talking about this?"

"We've gotta do _something_ to kill the time," Rinoa shrugged.

"Do you know what Garden is?"

"It's a military school, right?"

"Yes, but above that, a secret that few know, even among their own students."

"You're just making this shit up, aren't you?"

"No, I'm serious. It's just a theory, an obscure rumor, actually, but it's one that I happen to believe in."

"Alright, what is it."

"There are some… such as myself, who believe that Garden is a training ground of not only Man's Military. There are some whom attend for a higher purpose."

"Hey, nothing's hayer than servin' a mayan's contray," Rinoa quipped, complete with fake accent and even a fake hiccough to top it off.

"Garden… is probably the last place we want to go, depending on…"

"Just spit it out already. What the fuck are you trying to say?"

"Garden… is the training center of the holy knights, the agents of the light. Paladins, Eden's warriors."

"Uh… Eden?"

"Eden, the celestial Warrior spirit, the Archangel of intervention, in charge of the serapheim."

"Ah… right." Kane sighed at the girl's blank expression.

"The legions of Warrior Angels, divine beings of celestial power, destined to battle the unholy alliance of Hyne the Prosecutor and Diablo the Loathsome."

"Diablo the Loathsome, huh? Great name."

"This is no laughing matter, Rin." The raven narrowed her eyes.

"Only one may call me that, and that one is not you."

"Sorry, I meant no offense. Diablo is the judge of mankind. It was he who placed darkness in the hearts and souls of mankind. It was he who spread corruption throughout the world."

"Well then, if Deling is anything to go by, I'd say he's been doing a pretty good job so far… I thought Hyne was the badass who done all that."

"No, Hyne's job is merely to handle the dead and punish the souls of the wicked."

"And what of the righteous?"

"There are none. Due to Diablo's corrupt intervention, all of humanity is deemed as repulsive. Each and every human being is to be punished, pending their death, with an eternity of servitude and torment. The child is punished for the sins of the mother and father, for the crime of their conception."

"I think I'm starting to like these guys."

"Rinoa… this war, unseen by the ignorant masses, is eternal. Due to Diablo's interference, the forces of darkness are infinite and everlasting. As soon as someone dies, they become part of Hyne's arsenal." Rinoa could only nod her head in solemn understanding.

"That's what happened to me, isn't it."

"Yeah. As the eternal war drags on, always in the favor of the night, Eden's celestial warriors grow smaller and smaller in number as they are inevitably slain or turned to the side of darkness. It's almost to the point that if Eden desires new recruits, she must look downward. That is why she has enlisted mortals to fight for her. You never asked me why Paladins exist, but that is the reason. Eden became desperate, and so she bestowed her own power unto a select few whom she deemed worthy, of course Hyne had been doing the same all along. You, Rinoa, are proof of that."

"Angels… can be slain?"

"It is possible, but not easy by any means. There is no doubt in my mind, that Hyne's Unholy Alliance will inevitably win this war, and this world will be consumed by the very same darkness that Diablo has implanted within the hearts of man."

"I see," Rinoa replied quietly, thoughtfully. She needed time. Time to absorb, time to reflect. Eventually, she opened her mouth to speak once more, and when she did, it was in a dark tone. Her almond eyes had once more narrowed to evil slits. "Well, then," she announced, "it's good to know we're on the winning side."

Kane sneered at her attitude. Smirking, he replied, "Indeed it is."

* * *

"Hynedammit!" the Raven cursed loudly. "And I thought the boat ride to this forsaken land was tedious. Who in their right mind would live in this place?"

"Our contact, for one," Kane jadedly responded."

"Well, obviously!" Rinoa snapped back. She was _not _in a good mood. "It was a rhetorical question, dumbass. Can't you just let me vent?"

"Well, could you do it a little more quietly?"

"Fuck you."

"Great comeback," Kane responded, seemingly not taking the hint to leave the raven alone. She had meant to end the discussion; however Kane refused to give her such a reprieve. Rather than keep quiet, he felt obligated to irritate the girl further.

"I mean it, keep that hole in your head shut, or I'll personally make sure it stays open for good."

"Oh dear, how threatening of you. I think I might cry."

"Go fuck yourself, Kane. At least that'd keep you out of my hair."

"Again with the insults, but oh, you've remembered my name."

"Oh Hyne… shut up," Rinoa pleaded, to which Kane merely smirked.

"What, is it your time of the month or something?"

"I don't have a fucking time of the month!" the girl snapped once more, "at least, not anymore. I'm dead, remember?"

"Oh, right… so that new body of yours, it's been sterilized?"

"I guess… I know I can never have kids, but I wouldn't use the word sterile. Tainted or diseased, these are the words I'd have used." Rinoa looked up to the crow, who was flying up above, ahead of them.

It was he who had told her that little fact, that she was now infertile, that she could never be a mother. It hadn't been much of a big deal at the time, for obvious reasons. It was simply like a paraplegic giving up sports equipment that could no longer be used. Rinoa had never thought of settling down with anyone other than Squall, but that had always been considered impossible. Now though, who knew?

It didn't matter anyway. That was impossible. Should he want a child from her, she would be unable to deliver. Of course, should he be one of those people who had no aspirations for family life, such a thing would become an advantage, one which could be waved in front of Alexis' face.

It all depended on Squall, what he wanted. What he desired. Whom he chose.

"Rinoa?" Kane voiced his presence, since the raven had apparently forgotten about him and drifted into her own world of solemn contemplation.

"Huh?" she ineloquently answered.

"We're here."

"Oh." They had done it. They had finally arrived. They stood in the center of a bowl of mountains, surrounded by forest, but they stood not surrounded by woodland, but out in an open plain, not a good place, should they want to be discreet. Rinoa wondered what Kane was thinking, bringing them here to discuss what was surely an illegal business deal. This made no sense, no sense at all.

Far in the background could be seen the massive structure of Trabia Garden, and before them, off to the right, resting on the stump of a long since chopped tree, sat two young women, one of which was about Rinoa's age; the other looked to be several years older.

These two, evidently, were the ones Kane had brought the raven here to see.

_**Be cautious, young one, **_the crow warned, coming in to land and perch upon Rinoa's shoulder. _**Things may not be as they appear. The younger girl, see how she is dressed.**_ Rinoa sneered. The brunette looked every bit the schoolgirl, complete with skirt and medium length pigtails.

_I don't see a threat here, crow. She couldn't look any less treacherous if her hair were done up in twin braids._

_**Appearances can be deceiving, fledgling, but besides that, the girl is donned up in the uniform of Trabia Garden.**_ Rinoa's eyes widened as she thought back to what Kane had told her.

_Is she a Paladin?_

_**Doubtful, but she could be in training. Perhaps she is destined for such a life. Either way, her instructors at the very least are working for Eden. If this girl were to discover what you truly are, things could get very difficult for us.**_

_So… should I kill her?_

_**Such action would be unwise. Just watch her for now. You must watch and wait. Never rush in thoughtlessly with tactless action, especially if such an action should prove to be irreversible.**_

_Then… what should I do?_

_**Nothing. Act casual and do not draw suspicion to yourself. If we are lucky, she will suspect naught.**_

_But Kane knows…_ Rinoa's eyes widened once more, and her breath caught. _If this is a trap…_

_**This is why we must watch and wait. Act appropriately. In order to fool someone, you must act according to how they want you to, or how they expect you too. Lull them into a false sense of security. Only then will the hunter become the prey. Any situation can be molded to one's advantage. Remember, Fledgling, two skilled predators running two opposing, parallel traps simultaneously is both a beautiful and imperceptible occurrence.**_

_Very well, I will watch her… all of them. I can't trust anyone… not yet. I don't know for sure that any of them are my allies._

_**Very good. You are learning. For now, at least, it would be prudent to treat them all as enemies, but make them believe that you consider them allies. Deception and charm will be your greatest tools here.**_

_So, act naturally while unknowingly watching their every step._

_**Perhaps this is all unnecessary, but it is better to be prudent than dead.**_ Rinoa smiled. The crow was right. No matter what side these people were on, it mattered not, either way, she would use them to her own ends and once she had what she needed, the Raven would return, her comeback from the grave: complete. She would rise from the ashes of cremation, and head straight for the top of Galbadia's criminal underground.

"Hey there," the younger girl smiled, the schoolgirl, the Garden student. There was something in the girl's eye. An odd sparkle, a twinkle. Rinoa couldn't place it. What was it, did she know something? The raven's eye moved over to the older girl, also positioned on the stump.

"Welcome back," she drawled in a clam, feminine monotone. "You seemed to be lost, trapped within your own mind, trapped within your own thoughts. Take a seat," she said, gesturing to an empty space beside her. "Relax, calm yourself. Enjoy the atmosphere."

"I can't stay. And as for atmosphere; Trees, snow, mountains… Who needs it?"

"Atmosphere is everything. I've missed this place so much. It's so invigorating."

"Yeah, I can tell," Rinoa dryly remarked. The older girl was so jaded it was as if she hadn't slept in weeks."

"I've missed this place… there's no snow in Centra. There is fresh air and farmland, but the scent is different. I only wish I could've come back here in the middle of winter."

"Why, is it not cold enough for you?" Rinoa looked the young woman over. Her skin was white as the snow she seemingly longed for, contrasting the jet-black side-swept bangs that obscured the right side of her face, accented with white highlights. The back of her long hair was pulled into a half-ponytail, and then held up in a bun with a pair of chopsticks, leaving half of her hair free, creating a unique variant of an elegant hairstyle traditionally worn by Estharian women.

Rinoa thought it made the young woman look mature, especially in comparison to the younger girl beside her, whom was donned in the uniform of Trabia Garden, consisting of a white blouse with yellow tie, dark green blazer, green tartan skirt, and yellow knee-high socks. She had bright green eyes and her brown hair was tied up in pigtails that came down almost to her shoulder. Her hair was parted down the middle, loose strands at the front falling down upon her face, though not nearly as long as the bangs of the older woman beside her.

The girl's pigtails, Rinoa noticed, were held in place with yellow scrunchies, but whether this choice was made to go with her uniform, or simply down to personal preference, was unknown to the Raven.

"So, you like yellow?" she asked the girl.

"Oh, yeah. It's my favorite color," the pigtailed girl answered with a wide smile."

"Well, that explains the hair accessories, then."

"Thanks," the girl replied, still smiling that friendly, unguarded grin.

"It wasn't a compliment," Rinoa clarified.

"Oh," the girl said, her smile faltering somewhat, but not entirely. "My name's Selphie."

"Rinoa," the Raven replied."

"Selphie," Kane interjected, "this is the girl whom requires your services. We need you to get her a full set of identification. Can you do it? I need an answer, now."

"Wait," Rinoa spat. "_This _is the girl? This is the one we're here to meet? I thought we were here to meet a great forger, a so-called _genius_, not some brat."

"Hey!" Selphie cried.

"Selphie _is _a genius of her craft, Rinoa," Kane argued."

"Don't give me that, she's just a fucking schoolgirl!"

"Don't judge her by the pigtails, she may be young, but trust me, she's good. Selphie, we are in need of your artistic talents. Can you help us?"

"Why Kane," the girl replied happily, "I'm artistic in _all_ my talents, and I have many."

"You know what we need. Can you make us something?"

"So… do you need a new one, or should I acquire one for you?"

"Acquire?" Rinoa asked, intrigued.

"I'll explain later… this isn't the place," Kane told her. "Selphie… she is in need of a new one. I think it best if you make it personally, okay? Rinoa will give you her details. Give me an answer. Yes or no? Will you do it?" Selphie smiled once more.

"Sure, I'll help."

"Great, I guess the brat's on board," Rinoa said, looking to the older woman, "what about you?" The young woman, yet the oldest there, wordlessly stood to her feet and approached the Raven.

"If you want to call Selphie a brat, that's between you and her, I'm sure you can each work something out… but if you hurt her…"

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"Don't think for a minute that we don't know who you really are, Raven." Rinoa's chocolate brown eyes widened.

_So they are onto me. It's looking more like a trap every second… and I fell for it._

_**Just play along for now, **_the Crow instructed.

_Right, _Rinoa obeyed.

"It seems you are somewhat of an idol of Selphie's," the older woman explained.

"What?"

"That's right," the brunette confirmed. "I'm a big fan."

"Funny… you look like a little girl to me."

"Hey!"

"So sorry to tarnish that innocent mind of yours… what's a good little girl like you doing idolizing trash like me anyway? And don't say it's because I'm a woman surviving in a man's world. You won't believe how much I despise that cliché. Anyway, simple-minded pigs like that are too easily dealt with. Men are pathetic." Unseen by her, Kane smirked in amusement at the remark, even if it did happen to technically be at his expense.

"We have that in common, Raven," Selphie replied, excited as if running on adrenaline. "I also hate men."

"Well, to be fair, not all men are so bad."

"Yes they are," Selphie darkly replied, to which Rinoa shook her head.

"There is at least one good-hearted male out there… one that I care about deeply. If there is one, perhaps there are more."

"You lie. No man is good enough for the Raven. Whoever he is, he is unworthy of you."

"You're mistaken. Squall… he is the kindest person I have ever met. When I was growing up, I was going through a really rough patch. Squall was the only person to help me through it, to show me that there was kindness in the world. He and his mother… they were the only ones… the only ones to show me any kindness. They made me feel welcome in their home… and I betrayed them… no, I was the one betrayed, and they paid the price for that. Because of me, Squall's mother had to die, but despite that, despite not seeing me for so long… Squall instantly forgave me. He said it wasn't my fault.

"Well, it wasn't. Just because he didn't blame you, that doesn't mean anything. You were just his friend, that's all."

"No, he found me passed out on the street and took me home. He took care of me for weeks, without even realizing it was me."

"Well of course he did. Just look at you! Any guy would want to take care of an unconscious beauty like you." Rinoa's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Just what are you implying?"

"Simple. He's a guy, you're an incredibly attractive girl…"

"Stop right there, brat," Rinoa warned. "Nobody badmouths Squall in front of me. Just one more word and I'll end you here and now!"

Selphie continued. "He just wanted to fuck you."

That was it.

Rinoa lunged at the girl. She had no weapon, but it didn't matter. She had enhanced strength. She'd fucking beat this pigtailed bitch to death.

"Raven!" the older girl called out, stepping between the two girls, staring dangerously into Rinoa's eyes. Brown met brown. "Remember my warning," she spoke in a chillingly malevolent tone, one that would have frightened the bravest of heroic souls. The Raven, however, was not about to back down from this woman, no matter whom she was. "If you lay even one finger on Selphie with the intent to harm her… not even Hyne himself will be able to save you from my wrath."

"Oh yeah?" Rinoa sneered, "Just what are you going to do about it? You all seem to think I'm the Raven. If that's true, then I don't think you stand a chance against me."

The woman's next movements were at such a speed that Rinoa could hardly follow them. From seemingly nowhere, the woman produced a knife in her right hand, and then another in her left. It was as though she were pulling them from the very sleeves of her dress.

She stepped around Rinoa and attacked from behind before the Raven could make a single move. Even with all her agility, Rinoa had no means of escape. One blade was pressed to her throat, the other to her cheek, the pressure such that it indented the side of the Raven's face, cutting into her, breaking the skin.

"Sister!" Selphie cried. Her eyes filled to the point of overflow with horror and dread at what might happen next.

"Listen Raven," the woman whispered into Rinoa's ear, "you're not the only _special _one around here. I can be your ally, or I can be you death. The choice is yours."

"Shit," Kane remarked. This wasn't going well. They had to get away from Garden as soon as possible. If anyone were to sense the darkness emanating from the group, they'd all be fucked. He didn't know how powerful Rinoa was, but he was certain that she was still a fledgling. An angel's power reserves increased with experience and age. It was the same for Paladins and Paragogs. As such, being the mere fledgling that she was, Rinoa stood no chance in a fight with one of Garden's instructors. "Okay, just… calm the fuck down. Both of you."

"Okay, fine," Rinoa answered. "I'm calm. You can let me go now."

"First promise that you won't try to harm Selphie."

"Only if she promises not to badmouth Squall."

"Can we hurry this along?" Kane interjected. This little introduction was taking far too long. Every second they were here, the danger of being found grew. He liked the scenery of Trabia, but coming here with a paragog was dangerous. The older girl looked to Kane, then to Selphie.

"Selphie? You must not provoke this girl, or I will be forced to kill her."

"As if you really could," Rinoa arrogantly sneered.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes!" Selphie cried. She didn't want either of these girls fighting the other, especially if it were to the death.

"Very well then," the older girl replied, releasing Rinoa and sheathing her two knives. "Kane, what now?"

"As much as I like it here, we should get going. Any idea where we could go? We need somewhere private."

"We could go home. Mum won't bother us if I say you're helping me with an assignment."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the pigtailed brunette's sibling asked.

"I agree with your sentiment," Kane replied sympathetically, "but that place is as good as any."

"Wait a minute, Selphie," Rinoa called out before any of them could get moving. "Doesn't Garden have Dorms?"

"Well yeah, but… Mum would really rather I live at home."

"That seems strange… Do you at least have a car?"

"No, I can't drive."

"Oh, that's great… and I don't suppose there's going to be a train along soon?"

"I'm afraid not… it's going to be a twenty minute walk, depending on the weather."

"Splendid… looks like someone has letting go issues."

"You have _no_ idea" the older girl complained.

"Ah, shit…" Kane complained.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"I think someone's coming. You two get out of here. I'll take care of Selphie and meet you back at your place."

"It's my mother's house, not mine," the older girl retorted.

"I don't really care. Just take Rinoa and get out of here before we have a swarm of paladins after us."

"Right, I'll see you in an hour then. You take care of Selphie for me."

"Will do."

The older girl took Rinoa by the hand and dragged her along behind her.

"Hey, let me go," Rinoa complained as they ran.

"Quiet, we need to escape."

"Hey, I don't run from my enemies."

"Is that what brought you to Hyne in the first place? Fighting when you should be running?"

"Shut up, I was cornered then, and I intend to pay her back."

"Well, in any case, it would be unadvisable to pick a fight right outside Garden. If you use your powers for battle, it will draw them out."

"Them?"

"The Paladins. Trust me. You don't want to face them. Not yet, at any rate."

"Wait a minute, how do you know so much about me? Did you study at Garden?"

"I did… but do not worry, I am not involved in Hyne's eternal war… not anymore."

"Anymore? What happened?"

"Now is not the time for those questions."

"Okay… but tell me how you knew what I am… did Kane tell you?"

"He told me that you are the fabled _raven._"

"Then how do you know I'm connected to Hyne?"

"I can see the darkness within you."

"How?"

"It's an ability I have, a second sight, of sorts. I can see aura."

"And that means…?"

"An aura is like… think of it as a small energy field projected around one's body. Its nature and color can change depending on the nature, mood, and personality of the one to whom it belongs, of the one projecting it."

"And you can really see that energy?"

"Yes… some people, such as spiritual healers, can see aura. For me, it is an ability that I can activate by blinking my eyes."

"So… blink on, blink off. Just like that?" Rinoa asked, blinking her eyes as if trying it out for herself.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but never mind. That's essentially it."

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

"To sense aura isn't really something that can simply be taught. It is an ability that manifests itself. Perhaps you will discover it for yourself. Of course, if you do happen to discover it for yourself, I'd be happy to help you learn to use it."

"Thanks. So… are you an angel?"

"What does it matter? Why would you need access to such information?"

"Well, you said that you're not involved in the war anymore, which implies that you once were. So, whose side were you on?"

"That's not important. There is no use living in the past. Now, I am allied with Kane, who has decided to help you. That is all you need to know."

"Huh, what the hell kind of answer is that?"

"Heed my words, young one. There will be a time for questions, but later."

"Fine… hey… where'd my crow go?" Rinoa asked, only just noticing that he was absent.

"So your spiritual guide is a bird? That is a good question. I do not know where he is. Perhaps he is keeping a lookout for us."

"Oh, right, that must be it. I wouldn't mind if he just stayed perched on my shoulder, but he seems to prefer flying off ahead on his own."

"Yes, I once had a bird like that… but perhaps it is for the best that he is not here."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Think about it, young one. He is a spiritual guide sent by Hyne himself. He is likely to be dripping with dark energy. He is not the best creature to have around while trying to escape a paladin."

"Oh, right. You may have a point." The older girl knit her brow thoughtfully. She had other reasons for wanting the Fledgling witch's guardian spirit as far from them as possible, but those reasons, she would keep to herself.

"I don't suppose you know how to conceal your aura, do you?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No," Rinoa answered awkwardly, finding herself somewhat inept and ignorant.

"No matter, I doubt we'll have a problem avoiding trouble, as long as as we don't run into a conflict." They looked back. "We've made good distance so far, and I don't see anyone following us."

Rinoa looked to the other girl and noticed something strange about her eyes. They seemed to be… glowing may not have been the best word for it, yet it was also the only word to describe the phenomenon.

Then the girl blinked and it was gone. No more glowing. "I can only hope that the others share our luck," she mused aloud. "I can't help but worry about Selphie."

"You don't trust Kane?" Rinoa asked.

"It's not that. Selphie is a student of Garden. There, students are trained to oppose people like him. If they are seen together, my sister's life could become endangered… come," she added, oddly changing the subject from seemingly out of nowhere. "We have been lucky thus far, but we should keep moving." With one more fleeting glance toward the distant structure of Trabia Garden, the older girl ushered Rinoa deeper into the snowfields.

* * *

**I had originally intended to introduce Selphie in Centra, but no matter, this works too.**

**Okay, so I've introduced a new character, but now, I need some help naming her. I've kind of got it narrowed down to my top two or three, but let me know what you think. Just mosey on over to my profile page and give me your opinion, or you could always just leave a review telling me what name you like, or suggest one of your own. Oh, by the way, I don't know how you picture her voice, but personally, I think she would work well with a voice like that of Lust, for those who have seen the English dub of Full Metal Alchemist, or for those who have played Dissidia Final Fantasy, think of Cloud of Darkness' voice. Keep in mind that these are two different voices, but something similar to them could work, or, at least that's my own personal opinion. If you have another, let's hear it.**

**Okay, reference time. 'Unholy Alliance' is a metal (music) tour headlined by SLAYER, one of the big four of American Thrash Metal. It tours North America and Europe. You could say it's kind of like Ozzfest, but with better bands.**

'**Cunning Plan' is a reference to the show Blackadder. If you haven't seen it, look into it. It's funny as hell.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Prieview**_

_I know what you are_

_Oh? You know not who I am and must resort to what? You know that I am a woman? Or is there something else?_

_You are not a woman, you're not even human. You are nothing but a fool. This is Garden, and they know you're here as much as I do_

_You're referring to the warriors of light, no doubt, but I do not fear them._

_It doesn't matter, heretic. They are no doubt on their way, and soon they will tear you apart._

_**Act 24 – Mother and Daughter**_

_**Arc Three Continues**_


	24. Mother and Daughter

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes:** I'm toying with the idea of putting recaps at the start of chapters, like the previews I have at the end. Tell me what you think, and also, should I copy it directly from the last chapter, or simply have dialogue like the previews? Give me your opinions. Oh, and for those who didn't know, I have a poll on my profile page about the new OC I introduced. I've already selected her name, but I'll leave the poll up there for now, until I post my new Gundam Seed story – a fantasy type fic. I'm almost finished drafting it… I think. Anyway, if anyone has an opinion on what her name should be, feel free to vote. I may have reached a decision already, but I'm still interested in what you think.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

_**Previously…**_

"_We've made good distance so far, and I don't see anyone following us."_

_Rinoa looked to the other girl and noticed something strange about her eyes. They seemed to be… glowing may not have been the best word for it, yet it was also the only word to describe the phenomenon._

_Then the girl blinked and it was gone. No more glowing. "I can only hope that the others share our luck," she mused aloud. "I can't help but worry about Selphie."_

"_You don't trust Kane?" Rinoa asked._

"_It's not that. Selphie is a student of Garden. There, students are trained to oppose people like him. If they are seen together, my sister's life could become endangered… come," she added, oddly changing the subject from seemingly out of nowhere. "We have been lucky thus far, but we should keep moving." With one more fleeting glance toward the distant structure of Trabia Garden, the older girl ushered Rinoa deeper into the snowfields._

_**Kane Arc Continues…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Mother and Daughter**

"Shit," the long haired man uttered. There was someone coming, he was getting closer. What should they do? What could they do?

Taking in his surroundings, there was not a lot here that could be used to Kane's advantage, not that he was one to hang back and hide, laying traps for his enemies. But even so, he'd be a fool not to take everything into consideration.

What could he do? There was little cover to be found, so hiding wasn't really an option. On the other hand, if he and the girl were seen together, it could cause problems for Selphie. He couldn't just kill the fuck and be done with it, either. That also, would cause problems and they'd soon have some of those self-righteous paladin bastards snooping around their asses.

"Goddamnit," the man complained aloud, but not too loud so as to draw any more unwarranted attention to himself. He looked to the brunette beside him. "Selphie, do you recognize that guy?"

"Um…" Selphie squinted into the distance, attempting to place a name to the man heading towards them. "Sorry, I don't know him."

"Damn… so we don't even know whether or not he's a threat?"

"Sorry, Kane."

"Forget about it. It's prudent to err on the safe side, right? We'll try to leave without arousing suspicion."

"But what if he's already seen us?"

"That thought did cross my mind… but if we're lucky, maybe he hasn't figured out who I am. In that scenario, I get away, your reputation is spared and that guy gets to live. Everyone wins."

"Wait…" Selphie said, interjecting after the man's logical assumption. "Kane… is being optimistic? If only my sister were here to witness this."

"You can tell her all about it later." The man smirked. "She won't believe you of course, but you can tell her."

"That sucks…"

"Forget about it. Perhaps you've forgotten, but we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, I know. So, what are we gonna do if he stops us?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, concentrate of getting the hell outa here, preferably without him chasing us."

"Well, I don't know where on your map that bridge is, but it's catching up to us fast."

"What the fuck are you…" Kane began, looking over and cutting himself off upon the sight that he saw. The man from Garden was heading right in their direction. "Damnit Selphie, he's running right at us. Are you sure you don't know him?"

"I've never seen him before, honest."

"Now what?"

"Um… we should run."

"But then he'll know he don't want to be found. If he's not figured it out already, it'll make him suspicious."

"He's gonna know that anyway, when he catches us."

"You have a point. There's a risk either way. So what should we do?"

"I think we should run."

"Okay then." But before they could make a move, the man was on them. How had he caught up so soon? How had he moved so fast?

It was beginning to look as though Kane would have no choice but to fight this guy after all. That was until something happened, something that caught them all completely off-guard.

Just as he was about to slip into a battle-ready stance, Kane's vision was crossed by a black trail of what could only be described as darkness. It curved around him and changed direction, heading straight into the man from Garden, causing his eyes to widen in both horror and realization.

The dark trail reached the point of hitting the man before something shot out, striking the man's shoulder like a spike. As the trail continued past the man, that spike acted as a pivot, bringing the black body around.

As quickly as it had arrived, it materialized into a most welcome form. The spike in the man's shoulder, Kane realized, turned out to be nothing more or less than a small blade. Making no intention to remove the blade, another was placed to the man's throat and his ear was met with a pair of lips.

"Such an unfortunate circumstance… you find yourself in," she seductively uttered, her warm breath tickling its target's ear equally as much as the words it carried."

"I know what you are," the man replied through grit teeth.

"Oh? You know not who I am and must resort to what? You know that I am a woman? Or is there something else?"

"You are not a woman, you're not even human. You are nothing but a fool. This is Garden, and they know you're here as much as I do."

"You're referring to the warriors of light, no doubt, but I do not fear them."

"It doesn't matter, heretic. They are no doubt on their way, and soon they will tear you apart."

"Heretic… oh, the nostalgia."

"What are you talking about this time?"

"I haven't been called a heretic in such a long time. The last time I was called such was years ago, by a servant of Hyne right before I slew him. He was so proud, so arrogant, so…" the knife-wielding woman smirked, "pathetic."

"So, you are a traitor to all then?"

"Why should I give my loyalty to another? I am loyal only to myself and those whom I care about… such as the two you see before you."

"You… don't serve the darkness?"

"I'm afraid not… nor do I serve the light."

"Then… we are not enemies."

"I suppose not. It is truly a shame then…"

"Shame?"

"…that you must die… for… nothing." As she spoke, she drew out each word longer than the last as her voice progressively lowered in volume, be it for emphasis or simply personal taste. The last word she spoke was barely more than a whisper.

"No, you don't have to do this." Surprisingly, these words had an unexpected effect. Rather than let the man go, the woman instead, pushed the knife closer to his throat.

"Why is it that when wretched worms such as you beg for your life, you always see fit to insult your aggressor's intelligence? That does not strike me as an altogether rational and sane course of action for you to take, slave of the light."

"But… if you kill me, they will find out. My body, they will find it. It will only cause trouble for you."

"Indeed… you are a liability to us either way, a burden to be bared. What then… should I do? Were I to let you go, you would only help them hunt down I and those I care about. On the other hand, were I to kill you, your body could be discovered, as would the sudden loss of your aura. As of right now, your only option is to come with us."

"What?" the man demanded, followed soon after by Kane.

"What is this… you've gotta be insane for even _suggesting_ we take him with us."

"What other choice do we have?" the woman asked. "He is too much of a liability otherwise."

"He's a liability either way. Hyne damnit, he'll lead those bastards right too us! Can't you see that?"

"No, it is you who does not understand. You cannot sense auras as I can. Therefore, you know not what you speak. This man's aura is so faint. It can be felt, but not pinpointed. He is so weak that he cannot be effectively traced, yet if his life were to instantly disappear, the paladins would doubtless realize something amiss."

"Maybe you're right," Kane conceded. "Selphie, settle a bet. Be our tiebreaker. Whatever you decide, I'll go along with. Should we kill him, take him, or let him go?" Selphie looked into the man's pleading eyes, the eyes of an innocent prisoner, but it was Kane who always said that innocence was a myth. She wanted to be merciful, but she didn't want her bad judgment to lead to trouble for her elder sister. It was a lot of pressure, being the voice of judgment.

"Umm… I think we should… uh, maybe… I guess, take him with us? At least for now."

"I'm glad you think so," the older girl approved. "This way, you can be the one to explain him away to your mother."

"Wait… we're going… your actually coming home?"

"For now… it would seem so. I've nowhere else to be, correct?" The older sister maintained her air of indifference, but could do nothing to squash the smile that enveloped Selphie's features.

"Well, we have no time to argue or talk… whatever we're doing, we should do it quick," Kane reasoned. "Let's just get out of here before more people like him show up."

"I agree."

* * *

It had not taken long for the four of them to make their way through a dense forest and out into a seemngly deserted clearing, where waited for them Rinoa, riding upon the back of a chocobo, a large, yellow, flightless bird that was sometimes used for transportation, particularly in places of low urban development such as Trabia and Centra.

Gathered around the raven, were several more of the large flightless birds, their long, thin legs holding them up high above the ground.

"Where did you find these?" Kane asked, impressed.

"I made a deal with a young lad in one of the forests. These chocobos are all trained to return to their master when we are done with them."

"So it's a one trip thing?" Selphie asked disappointedly. She had always admired the large feathery animals, and had always dreamt of one day seeing one up close. This was the greatest day in her life, for at least two separate reasons. Seeing her sister again was a bonus, or perhaps a close third.

"Yes, if you want another ride, you'll have to pay off the chocoboy."

"I'm sorry, the who?" Kane asked, confused by the notoriously ridiculous name.

"The chocboy, that's what he calls himself. He tends to all the chocobos in this region. He trained them all to remain in a small section of forest. He sells advice and even allows people to ride the chocobos… although his services don't come cheap."

"I see… but I also see that there aren't enough for us all. Selphie, you might have to ride with…" Kane trailed off, nodding in Rinoa's direction. "You'll take this guy with you, right?" the man asked the eldest of the females present.

"Of course," she replied.

"What's wrong, tough guy," the man from Garden, about whom Kane had been speaking, taunted. "You need your girlfriend there to watch me? What are you, afraid to do your own dirty work or something?"

"Not at all," the long haired man sneered. "She can take care of herself, don't you worry about that."

"He's right," the elder girl spoke. "Trust me; I'm the one you want to fear. I'm the most dangerous of this group." The resident prisoner gulped, hard. He believed it.

"So, should I ride with Raven then," Selphie asked her elder sister, who merely shook her head.

"Everybody pick a chocobo," she announced. "The black one is mine."

"Uh… black one?" Selphie asked. "I don't think they come in black. They're birds, not cars." Her sister on the other hand, contrary to Selphie's confusion, was suddenly graced by the slightest of amused smiles as she drew a small, metallic object and raised it to her lips, before drawing a moderately sized breath and blowing into the device, a device that made no sound."

"Whatever that thing is," Kane amusedly sneered, "you got ripped off. It doesn't even make any sound." Just then, with the far-off sound of a twig snapping in the distance, a large, majestic steed made himself visible. He stood taller than the others, and was slightly larger than the others, with a larger body, suggesting the possibility of better developed muscles. Strange, for a flightless bird. Another notable key characteristic, perhaps the most notable, was the color of the creature's feathers. As opposed to the lemon yellow of ordinary chocobos, this one had a unique coloring of jet black. "What is that thing, anyway?"

"This," the young woman replied, holding up the metallic object, is a Chocobo Whistle. It is a specially made one with a unique call. My black Chocobo has been specially trained to respond to the sound of this whistle and this whistle only." As she spoke, she walked over and stroked the feathers of the large bird's breast. As if knowing what to do, the Chocobo bent down low, waiting to be mounted.

"Why… why is it black?" Selphie asked."

"This is not your regular Struthio Equus Fulvis. It is closely related, yet different. It is a rare creature, the Struthio Equus Fuscus, derived from many generations of selective breeding."

"And that means what?" asked Rinoa, who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the course of the conversation.

"The scientific name of his breed. In the common tongue, it means Black Chocobo."

"Wow, descriptive," the raven dryly commented.

"Indeed. I was lucky enough to acquire him as a hatchling, and with help from a chocoboy in Centra, I was able to raise and train him. He has ever since, been a faithful pet to me."

"Does he have a name?" Selphie asked, utterly fascinated by the strange creature.

"Yeah and please tell me it's not Boco," Kane jested.

"Of course not," the young woman replied. Boco was such an unoriginal and uninspired name for people to give to their caught chocobos. Had she not known that Kane was joking, she'd have been offended to assume he thought so little of her.

"So, what's his name then?"

"It's… Rhapsody."

"Strange name, for a bird," Kane commented.

"Perhaps… but his name is irrelevant. He is, and always has been a loyal and trustworthy companion. And that is enough. We should leave while we are still able." With that being said, the young woman acted, landing a chop on her prisoner, winding him enough to render him unconscious, and slinging him over Rhapsody's back.

From a pack secured to the bird by its neck , she withdrew a rope and tied her prisoner down, tying one end of the rope to his ankles, looping it around under the Chocobo's underside, and finally tying it around his wrists, effectively tying him – causing his back to arch – to the Chocobo, preventing him from falling or escaping.

With that done, she mounted Rhapsody, sitting on him side-saddle. She watched the others as they followed her demonstration. Selphie, following her sister's example, also sat side saddle. Rinoa however, sat astride the chocobo's back with one leg dangling down each side. Looking over to Selphie, her lip curled. "Sitting like that, who wants to bet she'll fall off?"

"I'll take that bet," Kane sneered.

"Hey!" Selphie complained.

"Let's go," the elder of the young women instructed, keeping her voice void and level. Her opinion on the matter at hand remained unknown. She directed Rhapsody to head out, and the others followed, Selphie first, followed by Rinoa. Kane went last, taking up the rear in case someone happened to follow them, and to ensure that neither of the girls fell behind.

X

After splitting up once more to hide their prisoner, the group once more reunited and made their way to the place they would, fortune be with them, call shelter for the night. As the group rode, they did so in silence, moving at a slow pace. The eldest of the females, being in front, slowed, and as such, so did those who happened to be following her. She allowed herself to drop in beside the girls behind her, reluctance to press on being a major factor and cause.

"Perhaps it would have been better if we had stayed in that cave. It was cool and dry, dark too. We had no reason to leave him alone."

"You're worried about that guy from Garden?" Rinoa guessed.

"Yes. If he is found by anyone… it could lead back to us. That is trouble that we do not need."

"Don't worry about it," Kane replied. "Besides, I'm more concerned with the _real_ reason as to why you want to head back there."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," the woman drawled, feigning ignorance.

"Is it… about returning home?" Selphie enquired.

"Selphie, listen. I live in Centra now. That woman's house… it is no longer a place I can call my home."

"But, it _is_ home to us. And that woman… I know you're not on good terms with her but… she's our mother. She wants to see you again, I'm sure of it. She'll be happy to have you home."

"Selphie… I left so long ago, and you were so young at the time… you do not understand."

"Then let me. Tell me about your problems. Don't shut me out anymore. I almost never get to see you anymore. I've missed you. We're never all together as a family anymore."

"That's because we're not a family anymore, Selphie. Not a real one, at any rate."

"So, I'm sensing you don't exactly get on with your parents?" Rinoa asked.

"Indeed."

"Well, I guess we have that in common… or, we did."

"What do you mean," Selphie asked.

"I used to be close to my mother… my father too, but when my mother died… my father began to change, very much for the worse. The person he became… I will forever curse his name."

"Why?"

"The why is not important," the older woman drawled. "If you do not wish to tell, we will understand."

"No, there's no point in hiding it. Among other things… the fucking bastard tried to rape me."

"He what!" Selphie demanded, her voice seething with a strange mixture of shock, horror, and fury at what she had just heard.

"Granted, I was selling my body at the time, and he was willing to pay full price… but still, it's the principle."

"One does not engage in sexual acts with a blood relative." The older woman stated. "To do so is an atrocity of nature. Physically, it can only condemn the gene pool to oblivion. Psychologically, it is an abomination, even to the mind. It would be the same if I were to molest Selphie. It is just something that should never be done."

"You got that right," Rinoa replied. "For that act, being the worst of many, I will never forgive him. It doesn't matter that he's dead. I will hate him always."

"He died?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah."

"How, do you know?"

"Of course I know."

"And… how did he die?"

"I killed him," the raven replied, in a very nonchalant way. "It was my first major crime. I mean, sure, I had stolen some things prior to that, but nothing major. I had no other choice. Nobody would give me a chance after I got out of prison. But all in all, that was my first crime."

"Wait… if that was your first crime, why were you sent to prison before that?"

"I was set up. By the people I considered to be my friends. That was just one event in my past, but it set off a chain reaction that would completely ruin my life and turn me into who I am today."

"I'm sorry," Selphie replied, barely audible.

"Don't be. In everyone's life, there's always one event that starts everything spiraling down that porcelain bathroom drain. As for me, that was just mine, that's all. Besides, I can't really complain. I get by, and things have been looking up lately."

"We are here," the eldest announced as their chocobos came to a halt outside a modest house. Two stories of uncovered cedar walls complete with a black tiled roof and a second floor balcony overlooking the street.

"What, no fence?" Rinoa quipped. "I'm disappointed. Your lawn's a little messy too. _I_ know who won't be winning any good neighbor awards."

"We can't all be good neighbors," the older girl tediously replied. Her thoughts were not fixed on the present. They were lost on the future. "Selphie, go on. Let's get this over with." As much as she was dreading this, she wanted it to be over.

"Um… okay," the pigtailed brunette answered, stepping forth and opening the door. "Uh, Mum?" she called out, and eventually, her calls were finally answered. A short woman with brown hair and green eyes approached them.

"Selphie," she stated. "There you are, finally. Where have you…" It was then that she realized the two were not alone. "Are these people friends of yours?"

"No, we're school bullies," Rinoa dryly replied. "Your daughter owes us lunch money and we're here to collect."

"Very funny," the woman replied. Her eyes drifted across to the third female standing on her porch. This one was standing back slightly. She recognized that face. It was so familiar, yet there was also something oh so different about it. What was it?

Then it struck her –

Her eyes widened, it was her.

"What have you done to yourself?" the woman demanded.

"Yes mother, it is nice to be home, and I'm glad to see you too," the object of the woman's anger replied, her tone utterly lacking in emotion, making it as dead as her eyes.

"Well, how else am I supposed to react when you don't send word of your activities? Oh my, how are you surviving?"

"Believe it or not mother, I can cope. I'm not such a helpless young girl anymore."

"But you have gotten so thin! And your skin, it's so pale!"

"Oh… right. It must be this new diet I'm on. And bathing in human blood does wonders for the complexion. I suggest you try it."

The older woman's eyes narrowed and shifted to the man, Kane. "I see you're still hanging around with this lowlife. I guess that shows the company you keep. You haven't changed."

"Actually, _mother,"_ the woman's estranged daughter venomously spat, "I _have _changed, in more ways than you can ever know. Now, If you are just going to insult me and my companions, perhaps I should simply leave." With a sigh, the woman's mother stepped aside and gestured for her children to enter, along with the two uninvited, unannounced guests they had brought with them.

"Kane, I know," the woman said, talking to Rinoa. "But how about you? Are you one of Selphie's friends from Garden? Or are you tailing along with those other two these days?"

"Oh, yeah," Rinoa replied, placing an arm around Selphie's shoulders and holding her close in a one-armed embrace.. "I'm a student of Garden. Selphie and I are _real_ close." As she spoke, she gave a wide smile that seemed just a little too friendly. Needless to say, it made the older brunette nervous. "Right Self?"

"Huh?" Selphie asked, seeming slightly dazed. The Raven had for so long been the secret object of Selphie's admiration, as well as her adoration. It took a while for her to catch on. "Oh yeah… Rin and I go way back."

"Rin, is it?" the older woman asked, extending a hand to the dark haired youth.

"Yeah. Or, Rinoa. Rinoa Heartilly." She took the woman's hand, drawing a slight gasp of surprise from its owner.

"Your skin is so smooth."

"Oh, you noticed? It's like big sister over there said," Rinoa replied, referring to Selphie's older sister as her own. "Blood is excellent for the complexion. Especially when freshly extracted from the noble veins of pretty young virgins, am I right?"

As twilight took possession of the sky from the scalding hands of the sun, one lone set of brown eyes watched from the second floor balcony of the Tilmitt household.

How long had it been since she had been here last, since she had last seen this view; how long had it been since she had left her mother and sister? She let a quiet sigh escape her lips.

_**I thought I might find you up here.**_

"Mister Crow," the figure spoke, leaning the entirety of her weight on the balcony's safety rail. "How long has it been since I last heard your whispers crawl inside my head?"

_**It has been two years, traitor.**_

"Oh my… you regard me with such ice in your voice. Have you not missed me at all?"

_**I reserve no sympathy for your kind.**_

"And I, none yours. I am sorry, but your master is simply one that I cannot serve.

_**You served him once, you shall do so again.**_

"No, I cannot. Not anymore. I have tasted freedom. I will not become a slave again. Not to this house, the woman who lives here, and certainly not to the darkness or your Underlord."

_**I have been assigned a new protégé, as you no-doubt have noticed. You **_**will **_**help me train her."**_

"Should I refuse?" The bird swooped down to perch on the young woman's shoulder.

_**For betraying our Underlord, you are no different from a paladin in our eyes. Should he discover that you are here, there will be no escape for you. Not even Garden would dare stand against his full might.**_

"You speak of your Underlord, the hellish god you serve. I, on the other hand, serve no master. You are no longer my ally, and neither is that girl. As long as she serves the darkness, she can be no friend of mine, but since we have no choice here… I will assist you, for now."

_**You will protect her, traitor, and I will watch you. You are not to lead her down your path. Your sole duty is to protect her from harm and help me draw out her potential. If I sense she is at any time beginning to defect to your bannerless camp, I **_**will**_** end you. Have no doubts as to that.**_

"I understand. Farewell… Mister Crow."

_**Good night… traitor.**_

With the formalities out of the way, the crow spread his wings and took flight, as the lone human figure continued to stare out at the moon, mesmerized by its pale beauty, taken by surprise when she was once again joined by another.

"Everything alright?" Kane asked, walking to stand beside her.

"In regards to what?"

"Our present situation… you sister, your mother, being stuck here… the Raven…"

"It is her spiritual guide who worries me more."

"You mean that crow? Is that the same guide you once had?"

"That is correct."

"Is that what's bothering you?"

"No… it's this house. I haven't been here since I first walked out on this broken excuse for a family. I never thought I'd have to ever come back and show myself. Not until the time of that woman's death, anyway." Kane stepped closer and placed an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"Try not to worry too much about it."

"Is that your advice? It's not very comforting."

"We won't be here much longer. I intend to leave first thing in the morning." Relaxing into the man's touch, the young woman turned to face him, and uttered her next few words at a reduced volume.

"Unfortunately…" gradually, she leaned in closer, speaking into the man's ear, "that is not up to you."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_What about Kane? Where is he?_

_Ah yes, he was supposed to be here with you today, but he had to go out. He will return after dusk. As for your spiritual guide, he has momentarily returned to converse with his master._

_I thought I was his master._

_No. He is here to aid you, but his loyalty retains to his Underlord. You cannot put your faith in him. Do not make my mistake._

_What are you talking about?_

_As for the woman of this house, I couldn't tell you the details of where she has gone, for she was absent when I woke. That leaves you and I alone for the day._

_**Act 25 – In the Cave**_

_**Arc Three Continues…**_

* * *

**So, who noticed the reference? Tell me what it is and you might get something special. Come on, who wants to bathe in blood? It's good for your skin don't you know (hint, hint) so, what/whom is it a reference to?**

**One more thing. At some point I may go back and add recaps the the chapters and modify the character bio's etc. This may be the new style. It's mostly the same, but maybe a little different.**

**

* * *

****Character Bio  
First Name: Selphie  
Last Name: Tilmit  
Fighting Style: none  
Natural element: none  
Natural element: none  
Class one: thief  
Class 2: forger/artist**

**

* * *

**

**Shameless Advertising Segment: **For any of you that didn't see the news on my recent KOTOR story, I now have a Livejournal. I can't say how regular my updates on there will be, maybe once or twice a month as a general rule? Anyway, your all welcome to check there whenever you might feel like it. I'll also be posting status announcements on there in regards to my stories, both fanfiction and original fiction, when I start writing it. If any of you also have an account on there, feel free to add me as a friend, and I'll do the same. My username on there is the same as my penname. If you need it, the link should be at the top of my profile page. I believe that's all I wanted to say.


	25. Inside the Cave

**Angel of Decadence**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

_**Previously**__…_

"Mister Crow," the figure spoke, leaning the entirety of her weight on the balcony's safety rail. "How long has it been since I last heard your whispers crawl inside my head?"

"_**It has been two years, traitor. I have been assigned a new protégé, as you no-doubt have noticed. You **_**will **_**help me train her."**_

"Should I refuse?" The bird swooped down to perch on the young woman's shoulder.

_**For betraying our Underlord, you are no different from a paladin in our eyes. Should he discover that you are here, there will be no escape for you. Not even Garden would dare stand against his full might.**_

"You speak of your Underlord, the hellish god you serve. I, on the other hand, serve no master. You are no longer my ally, and neither is that girl. As long as she serves the darkness, she can be no friend of mine, but since we have no choice here… I will assist you, for now."

_**You will protect her, traitor, and I will watch you. You are not to lead her down your path. Your sole duty is to protect her from harm and help me draw out her potential. If I sense she is at any time beginning to defect to your bannerless camp, I **_**will**_** end you. Have no doubts as to that.**_

"I understand. Farewell… Mister Crow."

_**Good night… traitor.**_

* * *

"_We won't be here much longer. I intend to leave first thing in the morning." Relaxing into the man's touch, the young woman turned to face him, and uttered her next few words at a reduced volume._

"_Unfortunately…" gradually, she leaned in closer, speaking to the man's ear, "that is not up to you."_

_**Kane Arc Continues…**_

* * *

_**Lilith Part I: Inside the Cave**_

Parting her groggy eyelids to reveal the sleepy, chocolate irises within, the raven haired girl rolled over in her bed. She stretched out her limbs and her eyes once more closed. The room was so quiet and the sleep had exhausted her.

Opening her eyes once more, Rinoa managed to break out of her slumber and forced herself to rise from the small bed in one of the house's spare rooms. The old building was surprisingly abundant in them.

Selphie's mother had forced Rinoa and Kane to share a room, keeping the long haired man away from her eldest daughter out of some misguided sense of maternal instinct, no-doubt.

Shedding the bedclothes, she stepped onto the middle of the room's floor and looked about her to find herself alone. Where the hell was Kane? Releasing a sigh, she shook her head dismissively and crossed the archway into the joining bathroom.

Dressed only in an oversized, black, plain t-shirt and an old pair of panties, she crossed the white padded-cell of a bathroom, complete with both wall and floor tiles; all white, ceramic, and without the slightest trace of a decorative pattern.

The floor was harsh, yet smooth: cold under her bare feet. Turning on the water as she passed the shower, she crossed the room and eased herself onto a surprisingly cold toilet seat.

After taking care of her first morning activity, Rinoa pulled the black t-shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor, revealing herself to the empty room, to be wearing nothing underneath. Grabbing one of the many white towels folded and placed neatly like bricks in a wall on a nearby bathroom shelf, Rinoa hung it from the heated towel rack near the shower. She had to admit. This house may have been located in the middle of Trabia, but it had some nice features to combat the bite of winter.

Before the cold stillness of the room could get to her, she slid the panties down her long, pale legs and stepped out of the discarded undergarment, stepping into the hot water of her morning shower.

That taken care of, and after having dried her abundant hair, she descended the stairs wearing clothes similar to those from the previous day.

This house, it was much too quiet. Where was everybody? Where were they? This wasn't amusing. Not in the least. Just what was the Raven supposed to do now? Kane, that bastard. He'd brought her here, to this place. To this house. And now what, he'd gone somewhere? Left her alone? What the fuck?

_Hold on…_

Where was she? Had she taken a wrong turn somewhere? The Raven ceased her movements. Her legs came to a complete halt and she folded her arms thoughtfully. Her head moved from side to side, from one way to the other, trying to piece together where she was going, and from whence she had come. Brown eyes narrowed, brows furrowed. Where the fuck was she? Rinoa was certain that this house was not so big as to cause the loss of her Bearings.

"You've finally come down," a feminine voice drawled, attracting the Raven's attention.

"Oh, it's you," Rinoa stated as she approached she who sat at the dining room table, sipping from a china teacup. "That woman… what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Oh… okay. And…"

"Yes?" the older woman asked, seemingly oblivious to Rinoa's obvious query.

"Your name would be…?"

"Lilith. Lilith Tilmitt."

"Right. I'm Rinoa Heartily."

"I thought you went by the name Raven these days."

"I do."

"Then it is good to know that I am so trusted."

"Uh… excuse me?"

"You gave me your real name. Those travelling under an alias often do not give out their true identities. I thank you for that faith. It was clearly a subconscious decision."

"Oh… right." Rinoa hadn't even thought about that. Should she trust this woman? Kane seemed to, but should she trust him? Could she? It mattered not. They thought she did regardless, and so the Raven would use that illusion to her advantage. She would remain neutral. Then, when they decided to betray her, if they did, she would be ready.

"I take it your mind wanders to the whereabouts of the others?"

"Yeah," Rinoa stated, approaching the table, albeit nervously.

"Selphie is currently at Garden."

"Is that a good idea, you know, with us here?"

"From which perspective do you ask?"

"Um, come again?"

"Are you concerned for her _safety_? Or her loyalty?"

"If the people there find out about us, we'll all be in trouble. And that includes the pigtailed brat."

"We will be fine. Selphie will not betray us, and should they find out some other way," the woman's eyes narrowed somewhat, "We will be ready for them."

"What about Kane? Where is he?"

"Ah yes, he was supposed to be here with you today, but he had to go out. He will return after dusk. As for your spiritual guide, he has momentarily returned to converse with his master."

"I thought _I_ was his master," Rinoa stated.

"No. He is here to aid you, but his loyalty retains to his Underlord. You cannot put your faith in him. Do not make my mistake."

"What are you talking about?"

"As for the woman of this house," the woman spoke, ignoring the Raven as though she had not spoken, "I couldn't tell you the details of where she has gone, for she was absent when I woke. That leaves you and I alone for the day."

"Oh. And what does that mean? Don't try anything funny."

"Do I look the comedic type, Raven?"

"Well, I guess not, but we _are_ alone. How do I know what goes through your mind?"

"Your concern is flattering. What happened to your faith?"

"Forget about that. Until I know you better, I'm keeping my eye on you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"So what do you have planned for today?" Rinoa asked. She was actually somewhat curious. Curious and bored.

"I have a few things to take care of. You can remain here, alone, or you can come with me. Personally, I suggest you comply with the latter. This house isn't small. It can get quite lonely whilst on one's own with naught to occupy the mind."

"Okay then, I'll tag along with you for the day," Rinoa agreed.

"Excellent. We will leave when you are ready."

With only a wall separating her from Lilith, Rinoa paced the perimeter of the living room, reaching into her pants pocket for her cell phone. Flipping the small device open in her palm, she searched her inbox, waiting impatiently for the alarming beep to alert her of any missed calls or messages Squall may have sent her.

There were none.

Not a single one.

Squall hadn't thought to call her back.

Why not? Was he simply busy? Perhaps he hadn't been given the chance. Or was there something else? Did he not want to talk to her? Could that be it? He had a girlfriend already. Perhaps he was simply not interested in the raven haired girl. After all, he had that green eyed brunette whore hanging around to fill any want or need he may have. With that bitch parading around in what should be Rinoa's territory with her undersized, red t-shirts and denim shorts, what would Squall want with a raven that was never around? What use could he have for any kind of long-distance relationship when he had Alexis at his disposal whenever he wanted her?

"What would he want with me?" With a dejected sigh, she lowered herself onto the supreme softness of the marshmallow-like sofa cushion behind her. Relaxing into the epitome of decadent comfort.

She toyed with the idea of sending a message to Squall, to vent her frustration as well as her loneliness. She debated the thought with herself, unable to decide.

"Who is he?" Lilith asked, entering the room.

"What?" Rinoa asked. Her face was priceless, like that of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar, or like a teenager sneaking out after dark. Her wide eyes pervaded the silent atmosphere of the room. Chocolate irises bore deep into the eyes of Kane's mysterious acquaintance as she crossed the room to join her on the sofa.

"The one occupying your thoughts. The one you seem to be so infatuated with." After a long pause, the dark haired woman spoke again. "I assume it _is_ a he," she supposed.

"How do you… hey!" Rinoa exclaimed, her voice raised, her eyes narrowed angrily. "Stay outa my head!"

"Without a bond connecting the two of us, I cannot read your thoughts directly."

"Am I that obvious?"

"You are," Lilith confirmed, brutally honest.

"Wait, you mentioned a bond?"

"Indeed. If I were to truly help you in the future, it might be worth invoking a bond between us."

"And how might we go about doing that, exactly?"

"Did your spiritual guide not explain it to you," Lilith asked, surprised. "We would need to kiss." Rinoa's eyes widened at the news.

"You mean… I'd have to kiss… you?"

"Indeed. Or more precisely, that is all _you_ would need to do. I would take care of the rest."

A silence ensued.

Rinoa simply stared mutely at the woman before her. Minutes passed, until… her eyes narrowed and lips pulled up at the corners of her mouth.

"I'll pass," she replied.

"A wise choice, since I am not offering. At least not at this time. I will not bind with you as long as you are a tool of the darkness. While I doubt my will is weak enough to be bent by one such as you, I will not risk falling once more to their level."

"Well, good then… I guess, but…" Rinoa trailed off embarrassedly, as though not quite sure how to continue.

"Speak, what is it that troubles you? What is said between us in private will not be shared by anyone, so long as you do not allow it to," Lilith assured the younger, raven haired witch.

"Well, say I wanted to make a bond with someone…"

"Yes?" Lilith asked, having a fair idea already as to where this conversation was heading.

"How could I do it?"

"That, I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"But, why?"

"It is an instinctual thing. You will need to experience it for yourself. Either discover it, or have it done to you."

"You mean, before I can do that myself, I have to let you… you know?"

"That is what I'm saying. Does such a prospect truly sicken you?"

"But… you said I'd have to kiss you, right?"

"Indeed."

"Would you stop saying that!" Rinoa exclaimed, losing her train of thought. "It's just that, well… there's already someone that… and besides, we're both girls."

"It needn't be a romantic or even sensual affair. Think of it as people in the business world giving out their cell phone numbers to others that they happen to meet in the hope of advancement and opportunity."

"You know, it's not exactly the same thing."

"Granted, but that which we share is an actual connection. And not a physical one. It is spiritual in nature. Understand this, Raven. When we establish a connection with another, we are in actuality, literally binding our own soul to theirs. It is something that once done, can never be undone. You must be sure that such a thing is what you truly desire."

"I… I get it."

"Do you? Relationships of the heart are fragile things. They never last forever. The heart can become broken, empty, bitter, cold. A connection of the body, likewise, is doomed to die. The soul however; that is immortal. It can never die."

"What about when we die? I was told that we can never return again. Was that a lie?"

"From a certain point of view, that was truth. Your soul has become corrupted by Hyne's power. Once you are slain, your humanity will die, but your soul will live on. Consciousness and spirit will remain, will be forged into something truly wretched, or should your Underlord decide it, he may tear your heartless consciousness from your black soul and merge it with his own. Feed off you to satiate his own lust for power."

"And what about my consciousness?" Rinoa asked, not sure that she truly wanted to know.

"The mind cannot survive on its own. Consciousness is nothing more than a mixture of spirit and mind. It is the essence of life. Separate mind from body, the body will remain lifeless. Separate mind from soul, the mind will suffer an excruciating death. An unendurably slow death."

"How slow?"

"You will have no sense of time. No instinct. Indeed, no senses at all. No sight, no smell, no touch."

"But… if I cannot feel, then how can it be that bad?"

"The mind is an intangible thing. Do you truly think it takes a physical object to cause it pain? You will suffer Millennia of torment indescribable. Unfathomable tortures await us. Both of us. This second chance at life, it is all you will get. If it weren't final before, it is now. You have already given yourself to Hyne's Unholy Alliance. This life is your reward. Was it truly worth it?"

"To be with Squall? I'll endure anything. I messed everything up last time, but I'll fix it now. This time, I'll live."

"Very well. But answer me this. If this life is your reward, what follows will be your payment for that reward. Knowing this, does it truly make sense to spend your valuable, limited reward time doing chores for an ungrateful, unfair deity?"

"You have a point."

"Good. I am pleased to see that the seeds have been sown. I only hope that you are able to reap their harvest. I truly hope that you are able to break free of your shackles, as I have."

"And… how do you suppose I do that?"

"I cannot help you there. You must discover your own way. Follow the advice of your spiritual guide. Learn all you can from him. Then, once you possess enough power to oppose the Alliance, once the gap in the chain is large enough for you to slip through… disappear."

"I won't hide. If I had that kind of power at my disposal, I'd welcome them to challenge me."

"Don't be a fool," Lilith drawled. "You already stand to make enemies of the light and dark alike. You must hide and strike from the shadows. Should you declare open war on Hyne, you wouldn't last a day, and neither would those you care about." Rinoa's eyes snapped open to full width.

"Squall!"

"He would be the first to go."

"But, he's not even a threat!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter to someone like Hyne. That is the way he acts. He is cruel and merciless."

After their shared, enlightening chat, Lilith and Rinoa had gone outside and, after mounting the former's black chocobo, they were on their way. To where, Rinoa did not know. The trip was made in silence, with the exception of the sounds made by the giant bird's feet coming into contact with the ground as it ran through field.

After a half-hour of riding the great bird adorned with soft feathers of pitch black, the pair finally arrived at a large crack in an otherwise unnoticeable cliff face. The crumbling monstrosity of rock stood tall before them like an elderly titan, long deceased, yet standing, slowly decaying over the centuries. This cliff face, grey as the mountains above, and the heavens above them, had clearly seen better days.

Dismounting, Lilith and Rinoa's feet met with the hard ground beneath the dull, yellowing, ankle-high grass.

Heading straight for the crack, Rinoa followed Lilith as she entered the hole. The entrance into the body of the dead, grey monstrosity. Making their way through the increasingly darkening tunnels of the cliff's bowels, Rinoa realised something.

This crack… it was a cave.

"Take my hand," the older girl drawled.

"Excuse me?" Rinoa asked.

"I suspect that my eyes are better adapted for gloomier environments such as this. I can see better in the dark than you can. Take my arm so that we do not become separated. I know these caves well, but if you get lost, I may never find you."

"I… I can't even see your hand. I can't even see my own hand," the Raven answered, waving her hand in front of her face as if to prove it to the older woman. True to her word, there was nothing. The raven saw nothing. The cave was pitch black, utterly devoid of light. "Um, where are you?" The eerie silence was not comforting. To lose not only one, but two senses… It was a frightening prospect.

Suddenly, a hand tightly enclosed around the Raven's left wrist, then another gripped her right.

"What the furmph?" she exclaimed as a set of lips crashed onto her own, cutting off any chance of coherent verbal communication.

Rinoa was forced back until she was pressed against the cave wall. The hands binding her wrists slammed them against the rock. She was now effectively pressed, sandwiched, between the bodies of the cliff and her aggressor as a foreign tongue was felt invading her mouth. She vocalised her disgust of the situation, her malcontent, her unconsent, but with her mouth muffled by that of another, all that escaped was the sound of a rebellious moan.

With no other way to defend herself, she rallied her own tongue to repel the invader. Her lone defender battled the invader, wrestled with it for a time, battling for dominance, fighting desperately for the sake of casting the intruder out, but after a minute or so had passed, Rinoa soon realised the folly in such actions.

Her futile attempts at fighting the dominant girl off were having the opposite reaction from that which was desired. She seemed to be merely egging the other on.

Suddenly, it all made sense. This dark cave. They were in the middle of nowhere, with no one around for miles. _Is this a side effect of my newfound abilities?_ Rinoa thought, _why the fuck does everyone feel the desire to rape me? _What was worse, this one was a girl!

Rinoa's thoughts were cut off in their tracks by the older woman. With their bodies pressed together as tightly as they were, Rinoa was able to take in her scent. Apparently, witches were each given a natural musk to cover up the stench of their decaying bodies and souls. Rinoa's own scent was of vanilla. This other girl, however, smelt faintly of lavender. _So different witches are given different scents?_

Seemingly out of nowhere, the older woman's hands tightened their grip on Rinoa's wrists and she forced her tongue uncomfortably to the back of Rinoa's throat.

Rinoa found herself unable to protest as the other girl's entire body shuddered and began to heave. Rinoa's eyes widened as she came to an abhorrent realization that disgusted her to the core. _Is she… is she going to vomit in my mouth? That's dis…_ the Raven let out a repulsed moan as her mouth inadvertently widened and something was forced inside. Something warm. Something wet. Something… wrong.

Unable to depend on her final defensive structure, the keep of her oral fortifications – her surprisingly unresponsive gag reflex, the unknown, wet substance continued to enter her. It poured into her and she had no choice but to swallow.

It was as though the muscles in her throat contracted of their own accord. She swallowed. Again. Again and again. And still, the strange fluid flowed in abundance. She could feel it spilling over her lips, dripping between the two bodies.

She could scarcely breathe and yet the fluid continued to come at her, into her. It was so bitter. And thick. Just what it was, Rinoa did not know. Having been breathing through her nose on an impulse, the intake of air into her lungs had now stopped. Whatever this strange substance was, it was choking her. Drowning her. She asphyxiated on it, when suddenly…

It stopped.

Lilith slowly and smoothly withdrew from Rinoa's mouth and throat, waiting to ensure that the younger of them was able to steady herself.

Rinoa was stunned, her mouth slightly agape, lips still parted, a bitter aftertaste remained on her tongue. Her mouth was dry. Unable to do anything else, she blinked. Once, twice, more.

Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. Teeth clenched, face worn in a scowl. Her now free hand reached out in anger, lunging toward the woman before her. Fingers enclosed around Lilith's throat, pulling her close to the Raven.

"Just what the fuck was that?" she hissed in a dangerously low tone.

"I believe that was a kiss. Don't tell me you didn't know." The woman spoke so smoothly, so calm, ignoring the fact that the younger now harboured the desire to kill her.

"No shit. Why did you feel the need to force that on me?"

"You _seemed_ to be enjoying yourself." That comment caught Rinoa off guard. "You know that a kiss is the method we use to spiritually connect with others. It shouldn't be a big deal for someone like you. After all, it is not as though that were your first kiss."

"And what if it were?"

"Then I pity that supposed boyfriend of yours. What was his name?"

"Squall."

"You say he is so important to you, yet you have not shown him the slightest hint of affection. If you don't make your intentions known, he may find another."

"But the Crow told me to move slowly. Besides, he… Squall already has another. He has a girlfriend. It wouldn't have been my place to impose on his life. I need to be patient."

"That does seem a delicate matter, but I don't know if I would have taken such a neutral stance. In any case, if you intend to go back to him, you should gain some experience, so to speak."

"But wouldn't it be better if he were my first? I mean… I've managed to retain virginity so far. Shouldn't I save it for him?"

"I'm not the person to ask, but knowledge is usually preferable to ignorance. It is better to be good at something, rather than stumble clumsily in the dark."

"But I think he'd prefer me to… I mean, I don't want to come off as a whore, right? He should have been my first everything. _He_ should have been my first kiss, not the elder sister of the brat who's making me a fake ID."

"Every rule has its exception. You know him better than I. Besides, it obviously worked."

"What did?"

"Have you not yet noticed? To attack me, you must first be able to see me." Rinoa's eyes widened.

"You're right. I can see now."

"Of course you can," Lilith drawled. She had no interest for tedious declarations such as the one Rinoa had just made.

"What… what did you do to me?" the Raven asked, releasing her grip on Lilith's throat.

"I made a temporary bond between us."

"You mean we're joined? But I thought you said bonding would be permanent."

"It would, but I made only a minor connection. Just enough to give you a little of my power. Just enough to affect your sight. Your eyes will now be able to adapt to darker environments, although the time this adaption takes will depend entirely on your body."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everybody's eyes can adapt to the dark, into what Selphie likes to call a 'low light mode.' The time this takes is in reference to Carotene. The more Carotene in a person's diet, the faster their eyes can switch to low-light vision. I have done nothing to disrupt this. I have simply improved your low-light vision. In low-light, once fully adapted, your eyes will be able to see much more than they ever could before, just like they can now," the woman clarified.

"So that shit you vomited down my throat… that was power?"

"In a sense. It is what we use to connect with others. Doing so will allow you to affect people's senses, their memories, or even their souls."

"Their souls?"

"Through this method, it is possible to kill, or even extract a person's essence and absorb it into your own being, strengthening your own spirit, just like Hyne has been known to… albeit the method used is different."

"So you were controlling me? Making me swallow that?"

"No. The body acts subconsciously. It lusts for the power I fed you. It wanted it. Even if you didn't. There was no way you could resist. _Nobody_ could resist. Ever. That is why this is such an effective method of thought manipulation, and since it looks like a simple kiss, it should arouse little suspicion."

"You know? For a moment there, I thought I was going to choke or something."

"There was no obstruction. Nothing could have stopped the flow from entering you. Your body wanted it, hungered for it. Even if that weren't the case… You would not choke. You would simply die. You would have no choice but to lay back and take it until you asphyxiate. We don't have a gag reflex." Rinoa's eyes snapped open wider.

"What?"

"Since we do not need to eat or drink to survive, such a reflex is deemed unnecessary. Besides… in some situations, it would merely get in the way."

"If you're suggesting what I think you are…"

"Persuasion is a powerful tool, and it comes in many forms. Many people, particularly low-class males, respond well to physical pleasure. Why did you think your body had been redesigned? It is to attract the sexual interest of the opposite gender."

"But I aged," Rinoa argued.

"Indeed. You now bear the resemblance of not a teenager, but of a young woman, perhaps in her prime. You are stronger, with more speed and endurance. You exude pheromones. Your body is more sensitive to touch. Seduction is an art, and one that you may one day master. This new body of yours will make it possible. The one downside is that you will be unable to desensitise yourself to any physical or hormonal experience. Your tolerance to pain will be much lower than before, so be careful whilst in combat. Unless you have a masochistic personality… getting hit could very well become excruciating for you. If you can help it, don't let it happen at all. Physical torture would be your greatest weakness."

"Is that the only weakness?"

"You may find yourself attracted to your enemies. Be careful of that. Until you can learn to control your hormones like I have, you could become vulnerable."

"I'm not a fucking schoolgirl, you know."

"No, but you are not so different from one. Infatuation could become a serious problem for you. We shall see."

* * *

**Along with Character Bio's I'll also be including Feat Bio's, so you can get a formal explanation of each of the powers. Whenever any of the witches or paladins receive a new power, I'll list it at the end of the chapter, along with any new characters. The following are powers and abilities that all witches are given as soon as they are turned or revived, as well as those that Rinoa has acquired.**

**Character Bio  
First Name: Lilith  
Last Name: Tilmit  
Fighting style: small blades  
Natural Element: Darkness  
Class 1: Witch  
Class 2: Assassin**

**Feat Bio: sensitivity  
**To balance their terrible power, Witches have an unnaturally low tolerance to pain and are more easily wounded in battle, taking more damage from an attack than an average human might.

**Feat Bio: Immortality Level One – dark life generation  
**Although true immortality is not possible for witches, their bodies are constantly rebuilding and repairing themselves. This is to compensate the fact that their tainted souls cause them to decompose at a constant rate. This feat is always active and becomes more potent over time, meaning that the user will cease to age. At its peak, this feat will grant the user partial immortality, in that they cannot die by natural causes, although they can still be slain in battle, and their enslavement to Hyne the Prosecutor renders the prospect of an eternal, peaceful life impossible.

**Feat Bio: Speed Level One  
**This feat grants the user a temporary boost in speed.

**Feat Bio: Strength level One  
**This feat is always active and grants the userunnatural strength.

**Feat Bio: Agility Level One  
**This feat is always active and grants the user unnatural dexterity, allowing them to become more nimble and evasive in battle to compensate their low tolerance to pain.

**Feat Bio: Low Light Vision  
**With this ability, the user's eyes are able to adapt to darker environments, allowing them to see in the dark. This makes it perfect for moving about unseen at night.

**Feat Bio: Dark Bonding Level One – Grey Junction  
**All witches have the ability to bond with any person. This connection type is useful for persuading people to the user's point of view, as well as affecting their state of mind, calming them or placing them in an anxious panic, or perhaps taking away their will to fight, or rendering them in a catatonic state of terror. It is created via eye contact.

**Feat Bio: Dark Bonding Level Two – Blue Junction  
**All witches have the ability to bond with any person. This connection type is created via physical contact, and is more powerful than Grey Junction, although since it requires skin contact, is more difficult to establish.

**Feat Bio: Dark Bonding Level Three - Black Junction  
**All witches have the ability to bond with any person. This connection type is created via a kiss, and is the most powerful and useful type of connection. It can even be used to transfer energy and power, as well as give the target the witches own abilities or manipulate their memories and personality.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_That was it. She could no longer see. The light had been robbed of her. The men had zipped up the bag, sealing the Raven inside, taking from her every last one of her senses. She'd be terrified if she weren't so utterly exhausted._

_**Act 26 – Live to Die**_

_**Arc Three Continues…**_

* * *

**I'm wondering what people might think of me using this story as the basis for an original fiction. I think it could work. There would be a few things to work out however. Which religion should it be based on? Christianity, because that could cause some problems. Also, would it work set in our world? Deling could probably pass for Los Angeles, and Esthar could be Tokyo. Winhil, maybe a village in Germany. Dollet could be either Las Vegas or some popular tourist spot in Europe. Maybe Paris? Centra could be one of the southern American states. Well, western Centra at least. The desert, I'm not so sure about. The same with Timber. I was thinking maybe Germany for Timber? Or would it work better in a made up world with made up countries? Let me know what you think. An'd don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning this as a fanfic. There is so much more of this story I need to tell.**

**What do you think of the chapter? What do you think of this new idea of mine? Let me know. Until my next chapter,  
~Michael**


	26. Live to die

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so this was supposed to continue on from the last chapter. I decided to have another little flashback. I didn't intend for the flashback to take up the entire chapter, but it got away from me. Yes, this is the story's second songfic. I didn't intend there to be one, but never mind. I needed a fight sequence and the battle itself wasn't really worth choreographing in my mind, since it's bigger than it is important… Far more trouble than it was worth, I'm sorry to say, but it was either this or face a problem equally as frustrating as writer's block and lack of motivation. read on. You'll see what I mean

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
This chapter contains lyrics from the following song:  
**Live to die **by **Thine Eyes Bleed**

_**Previously…**_

"_Everybody's eyes can adapt to the dark, into what Selphie likes to call a 'low light mode.' The time this takes is in reference to Carotene. The more Carotene in a person's diet, the faster their eyes can switch to low-light vision. I have done nothing to disrupt this. I have simply improved your low-light vision. In low-light, once fully adapted, your eyes will be able to see much more than they ever could before, just like they can now."_

_**Kane Arc Continues…**_

* * *

**Lilith Part II: The Prisoner Part I: Live to Die**

This was amazing. The cave was so dark, and yet Rinoa could see as though it were clear as day. She moved slowly and cautiously as she traversed and explored the internal labyrinth of the cliff.

Lilith had left the raven alone to guard their prisoner. He would be easy enough to find, she had said. Lilith had guided her most of the way there, and with her new sight, she should be able to find her way, even if she couldn't trace the man's aura.

Honestly, she couldn't even see it, let alone feel it. How did Lilith do it? She said she just blinked her eyes and the aura sight came on. Just like that. Just like flicking a light switch.

Why couldn't Rinoa do that? That would make things so much easier. She'd been told again and again to avoid those with high auras. She wouldn't be able to fight them. She wasn't strong enough. She was too weak. That is what they had told her. And she hated it.

Rinoa would prove them wrong. She'd killed before. She'd been outnumbered and outgunned. They had had her cornered and killed her only ally before her very eyes and still. She had lived through the experience. She had grown stronger because of it.

She had slain all her attackers. She had murdered ever last motherfucker who dared to betray her.

Chocolate eyes narrowed and hardened hatefully at the memory. He would pay for crossing her. By Hyne's hanging carcass, no matter how long it took, that fucking bastard would pay. He would die, and she would break him. He would cry before the end, and Rinoa would finish him.

The lecherous, traitorous cunt would die screaming her name.

To turn on his best assassin? Why? Rinoa was not ambitious. She simply did as she was ordered. She knew her place and kept to it, under the wing of the Crow, the man who had found her: weak, pathetic, helpless. A victim of justice. He had swooped down on her and singlehandedly moulded her like clay into one of the most lethal killers the world had ever seen.

Each of them had been loyal. They had no desire to lead. They didn't give a shit as to who won the gang war. They were simply happy to be working jobs, no matter how messy they might be. The pay more than reflected the line of work they were in.

It was an ambush. A fucking trap. Why? It made no sense. He was her employer, and she was his humble weapon. His gun. His sword. He was a fool to think she was a threat. He was even more of a fool to act on that assumption.

He sent his best assassins and his best soldiers after her. He depleted his own forces merely to dispose of his single greatest asset. The Raven had become an even greater menace to that man's enemies than the Crow who had taught her. The student had surpassed the teacher, and the master had condemned them both.

He had rendered himself weak and open. His enemy took that opportunity to strike. It was a concealed war like nothing before. It took months for things to settle down. Months passed before people even dared to walk the streets of Deling.

The traitorous letch was being torn apart, his power dwindling. The rival family head even had the cause of his recent victories, the very reason he had been able to so easily ravage his enemy's hold on the streets brought to him.

She had been back to square one until that day, but things were worse than ever before. Danger was everywhere. Being homeless in Deling was usually a death sentence, but with a full-scale war going on, it was impossible to take two steps in any given direction without stepping into the crossfire of the two warring crime lords.

* * *

_The girl moved slowly, making sure to look both ways, to keep an eye out in every direction for anyone. With the way things currently were, every single person was a threat to one's survival. Corpses were showing up everywhere. In the streets, in dumpsters; the mob families weren't even trying to conceal it anymore. Bodies were left where they died. In their cars, in their homes, at work, in transit. It didn't matter anymore. Nobody could do a thing about it. Even the police were too chickenshit to leave the safety of their impenetrable fortress these days._

_The mob bosses had always ruled this city. Even the president for whom the metropolis was named accepted bribes from both families._

_With this in mind, the girl made her way across the city, keeping to quiet backstreets and alleys, where she was less likely to be spotted._

_What she really didn't need right now was to be seen. By anyone. Such was reflected by her appearance. She wore nothing that would draw attention to herself. Basic, unassuming attire. Generic. Plain. Meaningless. She wore a grey, hooded sweater with a black miniskirt, the grey hood covering her head enough for the material to slightly hang over her face, obscuring her eyes, making it that much harder for anyone to identify her. She travelled with only what she needed, and had only what possessions were with her. The clothes on her back. The nutrients contained within her starving body. A 9mm semi-automatic. The magazine held eight shots, or it would if it were loaded. Things were expensive in the city for one without a job. Even bullets._

_Without money, the Raven's hungry gun had run out of ammunition rather quickly, but she dared not throw it away. Even seemingly useless as it was, it was enough to scare away the rest of the homeless filth in the city that dared approach her for an easy screw, or mugging, or both, or whatever else they may have had on their dirty, rusted minds._

_Of course, it wouldn't always work. There were a select few who were not afraid of a girl with a gun, and they'd approach anyway. If that happened, the Raven always had her backup – a knife, about the size of a dagger, which she kept strapped tightly to her thigh, concealed beneath her black skirt, ready for when she needed it._

_So far, she'd only had to resort to using it twice. The first time had been on an empty bus. Sitting on the back seat, some lecherous old man had come up to her with obvious ill-intent on his mind. It shone in his eyes._

_She hadn't let the old man get past the 'groping' phase of his little game. After cutting a rather large gash in the man's arm, she'd restrained him with her own body and muffled his screams of agony with her hand until he finally passed out from the blood loss._

_She'd managed to sneak away and had since made sure to never again travel within the streets of Deling City via public transportation._

_The sound of tin shuffling against the concrete snapped the Raven out of her reflective trance and simultaneously alerted her to the presence of another. Searching around, she saw what was going on._

"_Fuck."_

_She was surrounded. Men, many men. All wearing suits. Were they from the mob or the government? The former was more likely, But Rinoa really didn't want to tangle with either right now._

_Looking behind her, there were quite a few of them. At least seven. She hurried her pace and ran for the alleyway's exit, only to find it sealed by more men. Damn, they had been following her, and she hadn't even noticed. They had waited for her to enter a long, dark alley before choosing to reveal themselves. They had known that she would stick to the backstreets. It was as if they knew her, perhaps even on a personal level. But how did they find out she would be here?_

_Nobody knew where she was. How had they found her? Rinoa was alone. She had no contacts. No friends. Nobody to betray her. These people must have been acting on the behalf of someone. Someone from her past. That was the only explanation. But who? Whom could it be?_

_Only two people came to mind. It could be her old employer, or it could be that bastard cop who had locked away an eleven year old girl in the Desert District Prison. Either way, it mattered little. If either man found her, she was dead. The outcome would be the same, and Rinoa loathed to face it. To face them. Either of them._

_Until she had a fresh bullet in her gun, she would not be ready._

_For now, the only thing that mattered to the girl was concerning these men at hand. She had to get away from them. She had to escape. That would not be an easy task. They had her surrounded in a dark alley with no witnesses, not that onlookers would dare to help her situation any in these dark days._

_The men were closing in fast. Rinoa traced her hand up her right leg. It disappeared under the hem of her skirt, withdrawing from sight, only to return holding her knife._

"_Take her down now. I want this done without incident. Casualties will not be tolerated. Understood?" one of the men barked. He seemed to be the oldest. A pale, middle-aged man with a bald head and a scar beneath his right eye._

"_Yeah yeah," another replied. This one was young and cocky. His short, black hair was slicked back, giving it a greasy sheen._

"_Don't smart mouth us, son," another man scolded. "You've never seen what this bitch can do. I hear she took out over twenty percent of Collarn's soldiers. Not to mention some of his best assassins."_

"_So what? The cunt's a joke." Rinoa wasn't sure to whom the arrogant bastard was referring, and never would she learn. The conversation had come to a close._

_Rinoa took off in a run, charging toward the men, reaching them, only to leap into the air. One leg swung down, landing a kick on the crown of a man's head, while her knife wielding right hand slashed at the throat of another._

_This would be another bloodbath. Another battle for survival_

"**And you scream all you want to scream"  
"And it's cold, everyone has left with me"  
"Your last breath isn't what it could be"  
"Now I burn apart every last memory"  
"Suddenly the innocent will control"  
"By your need for pain"**

"_Surround her!" the bald headed leader commanded. Judging from Rinoa's sense of sound, he was standing behind her. She shot out her elbow sharply behind her, taking satisfaction from the sound of pain the man let loose as he went down._

"**And you scream all you want to scream"  
"And it's cold, everyone has left with me"  
"Your last breath isn't what it could be"  
"Now I burn apart every last memory"  
"Why live to die?"**

_Two more victims fell bloodily to her knife and she leapt once more in an aerial retreat, distancing herself from her many attackers._

"**I walk alone tonight"  
"Without a trace I'll make sure you're in sight"  
"To die, to live a familiar fright"  
"Every word shadows deeper"  
"The night is young, hold your head up high"  
"They will come before you and say…"**

_Blood sprayed and squirted, abundant as the juice from an abused fruit. Bodies fell and frustration grew. Panic rose in the ranks of the inexperienced, which led to more fatalities. These men were experiencing first-hand the culmination of betrayal. Everything the Crow once had to teach, Rinoa would implement upon these bastards. He taught her everything he knew, and she had surpassed him. It would take a greater army than this to bring her down. Even with only a blade, the Raven was far from finished._

"Live to die/**Without memory"  
**"Face of evil/**Somehow so empty"  
**"Live to die/**Someone please save me"  
**"Face of evil/**Somehow reflects me"**

_He stared with horror into the hollow eyes of the Raven, into the hollow eyes of death. He'd seen it before, but this… he had no idea. This girl was a professional killer like no other he'd ever witnessed before. What was more, she was just a girl! She just kept coming, just kept slaying. She wouldn't rest until they were all dead. They didn't stand a chance. They didn't stand a fucking chance against her!_

"Live to die/**Left so empty"  
**"Face of evil/**Someone please save me"**

_Man after man fell to this feminine beast. What could they do against someone like this? How were they supposed to subdue her? She was too dangerous. Why were they sent here? Why were they sent to their graves so early? They had been loyal. Loyal! So why? Why the fuck were they sent here to die at the hands of that monstrous, murderous bitch?_

"**And you'll scream all you want to scream"  
"And it's cold, everyone has left with me"  
You're last breath, exactly what it should be"  
"Now I tear apart everything you gave to me"  
"Suddenly the innocent has your soul"  
"There's no need for pain"**

_It was as though Rinoa had entered a trance. The intense violence had sent her into a focused, euphoric state of inebriation. She saw only in corpses and blood. She knew not what happened around her, only that which her instincts fed her brain and allowed her to see, hear, and smell. All else was naught but a distraction._

_The men used this to their advantage. Lieutenants and assassins raised their submachine guns and opened fire on the sadistic bitch. They'd prefer to take her unscarred, but the Raven had given them little choice. They didn't want to take her dead. Alive, she'd be more valuable to them, but it mattered not now._

_Aiming at their tiny juggernaut, muscular arms fought against the kickback as bullets ripped through the air, fired in short bursts. They were positioned in an arc around their target. She was surrounded. Several of their own men may have been caught in the fire, but it was a risk they needed to take._

"**And now I'm set free from the fury, we were sent unhappy"  
"Light the fire, bring the pain"  
"Somehow you enrage me"  
"Live to die/Someone please…"**

Bullets ripped through the girl's flesh and she cried from the new experience. Never before had she been shot. Her legs were now more porous than ever, shot full of holes like the holiest cheese dreamt up by the most clichéd of imaginations. Blood seeped from her many wounds, pouring profusely like lava spewed from an erupting volcano.

She couldn't keep fighting like this. Her legs struggled to support her. She struggled to stand. She went down. And the moment she did, the men around her pounced.

They restrained her, bound her, held her down. Rinoa didn't know what was going on. She was beginning to lose consciousness. She could feel herself becoming lethargic. She was so drowsy. Her vision was failing her, and her hearing was deafened. She could feel only the pain from her wounds. She was incoherent. She couldn't focus on anything. Couldn't think about anything but for the pain.

She didn't even care anymore. The people around her, above her, on top of her. What were they doing? Rinoa didn't know. She didn't care. For all intents and purposes, she was gone. She was no longer here. She felt the men roll her onto her front. Her arms were placed behind her back and tied in place with something harsh and hurtful.

How much time had passed, what had happened?

The last thing Rinoa saw was something large and black. What it was, she didn't know. She could see, but not comprehend. She no longer cared to know, nor did she know.

She felt her body being pushed into it. The black object enveloped her, engulfed her, swallowed her. The faces above her, they looked down at her, sneering into her eyes. They seemed so smug. So superior. So self-righteous.

The large black bag… was that what it was? A bag?

That was it. She could no longer see. The light had been robbed of her eyes. The men had zipped up the bag, sealing the Raven inside, taking from her every last one of her senses. She'd be terrified if she weren't so utterly exhausted.

And so, as had sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch abandoned her, so too did her fleeting consciousness.

"_Now take life in your hands"  
"To hold all that is real"  
"You'll find me in your dreams"  
"As you look for me you'll be sorry"  
"That you couldn't live and let go"  
"And now you're sorry"  
"Remember how you hurt me"  
"And now I'm sorry"_

* * *

**Preview:**

_So, who are you?_

_Not so fast, Raven. I arrange this meeting for us, take every precaution to ensure my confidentiality, and you expect me to give my name? To reveal my identity?_

_You know who I am._

_True, but security prevents me from telling you who I am. At least for now. Suffice it to say that I may have a job for you. Tell me, Raven: Do you have need of good paying work?_

_Maybe, do I have a choice in this?_

_Of course, Raven. Even in an ultimatum, the choice of whether to cooperate or die always exists._

**Act 27 – **

**Arc Three Continues…**

* * *

**For those of you whom are not yet in the know, I have created a forum. It is basically a place to talk about stories, fandoms, and pretty much anything in general. Going off topic isn't a big deal for me, probably because I do it myself so often. Anyway, for anyone who wants to take a look, the url is near the top of my profile page.**

**The URL for my forums should be as follows: .net/myforums/morbid333/1501241/**


	27. Broken Wing

**Angel of Decadence:**

**Author's Notes: **For those who don't know, I have a novelization of Final Fantasy VIII called Thy Forsaken Soul. I also have a few what-if type stories in mind. For example, one is **what if Sheik had **survived – Sheik is an OC in Thy Forsaken Soul, if you didn't know. Another idea is **what if Rinoa were a student of Balamb Garden, **and another is **what if Selphie had become a Sorceress instead of Rinoa. **Today, I stumbled across a **Tifa vs Rinoa **forum thread. The Rinoa bashing I witnessed there inspired me. The idea that Rinoa is not important to the plot caused me to come up with a few scenarios. Simulations, if you will, of what the story might have been like. It could be interesting, but overall, I don't think it would make for a very good story.

Without Rinoa, Squall would have no character development. Indeed, much of it may not happen at all. Because of her, Squall was sent to fight Edea, and then was able to warn Garden of the Missiles. Because of her, he was able to enter time compression, and because of her, he was able to return.

Now, try to imagine a Final Fantasy VIII without Rinoa. Like I said, not much of a story, really. She may not be as helpful to the party as Tifa, but she is much more crucial to driving the plot. That being said, I'd like to try and write a story like that, detailing the events of FF8 without Rinoa, if only as an experiment.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_That was it. She could no longer see. The light had been robbed of her eyes. The men had zipped up the bag, sealing the Raven inside, taking from her every last one of her senses. She'd be terrified if she weren't so utterly exhausted._

_And so, as had sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch abandoned her, so too did her fleeting consciousness._

_**Kane Arc Continues…**_

* * *

**Lilith Part II: The Prisoner Part II: Broken Wing**

_In double file formation they marched. Six of them, each with a hand on the black body bag, carrying it between them. One man walked in front of the six, while the rest walked behind. Returning victorious and with prize in hand, there were as many as had survived the encounter with the Raven, but their numbers were only half as strong as they had been when they'd left._

_The black bag held at the corners and sides swung and moved erratically as it was carried though the dark, labyrinth-like corridors and up uncountable flights of stairs._

_Endless ascension. Numerous confusing hallways, never-ending corners. This was a place designed to intimidate new arrivals. Any who attempted to breach this sanctuary were often lost to the never-ending, above-surface catacombs._

_Eventually, after none too much effort, the colossal group arrived at their destination. Dropping their luggage unceremoniously to the floor as though it were any worthless bag containing old, torn clothes, the six men opened it, revealing a live, conscious girl, eyes wide, fear laminating her features. Its intoxicating stench exited through every pore in her pale skin._

_She feared for her life. It was plain to see. She was filled with terror. Whatever had been done to her had caused this transformation. No longer was this the proud, cruel Raven. This was a girl, helpless and afraid. Fearing for her life, submissive and pathetic. This was a girl, a prisoner, nothing more. This was a victim._

_"Get up," one of the six commanded. Rinoa turned to him, eyes wide, allowing more light to shine upon her chocolate orbs, giving them a bright, innocent look, adding to the horror they were already laced with._

_She couldn't speak, couldn't move. She was unable to respond._

_"I said stand the fuck up!" the man repeated, pulling the girl harshly to her feet by the arm, only to backhand slap the side of her face with enough force to send her back to the ground._

_Then, as if that were a signal, another man took the helm of her humiliation. A heavy boot-adorned foot was lifted from the ground, brought back, and then violently swung forward, following through in a severe kick to the grounded girl's abdomen, landing a hit hard enough to leave her coughing and spluttering on the floor, a thin trail of saliva running from her open mouth and down her cheek to pool on the hard, cold, lime coloured ground._

_One bald man, seemingly the leader of the six, approached the helpless prisoner._

_Rinoa couldn't see him, but she heard his heavy footsteps. She could feel him standing behind her, leering down at her. In her position, there was nothing she could do. She simply lay on the ground and allowed the inevitable to occur. If she tried to stand or fight back, her situation would only worsen._

_The bald man reached down and wordlessly, mercilessly hoisted the defenceless Raven up by the hair, eliciting a cry of pain from the now pathetic, would-be assassin. After forcing her to stand on her own feet, the bald man delivered a swift blow to her abdomen, causing her to lurch forward, stumbling blindly. Her vision failed and she was about to go down once more, but was saved the trip when the man caught her by the face._

_"Listen up, bitch," he muttered, his voice coming out as a low growl, "We've gone ahead and brought you to our boss. Now, I'd like it if we can keep things nice and professional. If you don't cooperate, then we'll have a problem. If things don't run smoothly, you're the one who's going to regret it. Now, are you going to behave yourself? Or do I need to teach you some more respect?_

_The wide eyed Rinoa faced the man and silently nodded her head._

_"Sir," The bald man spoke in a loud, clear tone filled with respect and subservience. Nothing at all like the one used on Rinoa. "As you requested, I have successfully captured the infamous Raven and brought her before you."_

_"Excellent," a distant voice responded, "except for one thing. I made it perfectly clear that she was not to be harmed." The voice sounded both pleased and angry at the same time. Although Rinoa seemed docile on the outside, she was calculating on the inside. She was at a disadvantage, and she was not in a position to use any of her best skills, but she had learned a thing or two from her time under the Crow's wing. She would do her best to make him proud in this situation. Since violence had failed her, she would instead do this his way, if not to honour his memory, then at the very least to ensure her own survival._

_"Well, yes sir, you did, however… this was the only way to ensure –"_

_"Enough of your excuses. I don't particularly care for them."_

_"But we had to take her down. She would not have come willingly."_

_"Did you think to ask?"_

_"Well, no… but only because it would have been futile. Surely you've noticed. She was able to eliminate over half of the soldiers sent to retrieve her."_

_"None of that matters now. She is here, so they served their purpose."_

_"None of it matters? But sir –"_

_"The Raven is here. That is all that matters to me. Understood?"_

_"...Yes…sir."_

_"Now, Raven," the man said, speaking to the girl. His voice had softened somewhat. It was nothing like the one he had used on his subordinate. Looking to him, Rinoa noticed the cliché. The dark room was vast and laminated by arrays of halogen lights in the ceiling, lighting the room from the outside in._

_The centre of the room was a void. The darkness of the middle, the absence of light. The man, the leader in charge of these soldiers sat at a desk, the light shining around his darkened form._

_He was a dark figure staring down at the girl. He was positioned so that the Raven could make out his frame, his outline, but she couldn't see him well enough to make out any distinguishing facial features._

_"I apologise for the crude methods used to bring you here, but my subordinates assure me you'd have turned us down, had we gone with an indirect approach." As the man cloaked in shadow spoke, Rinoa stared at his disguised form, still unable to make him out. "Still, you are here now. That's the important thing."_

_"So, who are you?" Rinoa asked, making sure to keep her tone calm and civil._

_The man laughed in response. "Not so fast, Raven. I arrange this meeting for us, take every precaution to ensure my confidentiality, and you expect me to give my name? To reveal my identity?"_

_"You know who I am," Rinoa reasoned._

_"True, but security prevents me from telling you who I am. At least for now. Suffice it to say that I may have a job for you. Tell me, Raven: Do you have need of good paying work?"_

_"Maybe," the girl replied, not lowering her guard for an instant. For all she knew, this could be a trap, if she weren't ensnared in one already. "Do I have a choice in this?"_

_"Of course, Raven. Even in an ultimatum, the choice of whether to cooperate or die always exists."_

_"And now? What are my options, exactly?"_

_"Simple. Either you can agree to do me a few favours, or my men will return you to where they found you."_

_"Favours?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly._

_"You will be compensated for your efforts, obviously."_

_"Oh, obviously," Rinoa replied. "So what kind of work did you have in mind?"_

_"The violent kind."_

_"Cute," Rinoa commented. "I was after details."_

_"Of course you were, but I can't give that information away. Not until I know I can trust you. As of right now, no such trust exists."_

_"And I'm supposed to make you trust me how?"_

_"I would have thought that to be obvious. You must work for me to earn my favour. I evenly distribute jobs to my employees. Those who complete them successfully and return for more will grow to become depended on and trusted for more crucial roles and duties. Only when you become one of my top employees, will you have permanently earned my respect and trust. Until then, you are worth only as much to me as your last job. All previous experience is inconsequential."_

_"Only as good as my last job… I guess I can live with that. After all, it's what I'm used to. My old employer had a similar attitude."_

_"I'm sure he did. So, Raven? Will you work for me?"_

_Rinoa was certain that she wouldn't have long to think it over. On one hand she had no idea who these people were. On the other, she was desperate for cash, and she didn't much care for this man's reaction, should she deny him, regardless of what he said or how he said it. She didn't have much of a choice, at least not as long as she wished to continue living. "Sure, why not," she spoke, maintaining an air of indifference._

_Unbeknownst to any within the room at the time, it was a decision that would decide the remainder of the Raven's life._

* * *

Retracing the memories within her mind was doing no good. Sure, those were the events that had led the Raven down her current path. Such was why. Such was how she had come to be here.

The fact of the matter remained, but looking back on it now; reflecting on it now would do her no good. Anger at her prior helplessness, at the men who had betrayed her, at herself for allowing them to. There was nothing she could have done. And now, she was in a similar situation. So helpless, so dependent. She had even stooped to accepting help from others, against her prior judgement. Not only were they others, but they were in fact, complete strangers.

She didn't know them. She didn't know anything about them. "Kane, Lilith, Selphie. Who are they?" What did they want? What did they do? Why were they helping her? What did they get out of this arrangement?

Sure, the situation was benefiting Rinoa. She was gaining a new set of identification, as well as the promise of work, of jobs; the chance to earn money: two truly indispensable factors in this world. Especially in the Raven's line of work.

There was no doubt in Rinoa's mind that she would benefit from these dealings with Kane. What she didn't get, however, was why he was helping her. What was he getting out of it? Ringing up his contacts, calling in favours. Connections were like Currency in the criminal underground. They weren't quite the same as a large wad of Galbadian dollars, but they were pretty close. They were good enough to get one out of a jam.

So why? Why would a man expend such valuable resources simply to help his next door neighbour? It made little sense.

Perhaps Kane was expecting something in return. Perhaps she was only as valuable to him as the revenue she could accrue. Going on that, of course he would help her. The way things worked. The way they truly worked, contrary to what the ones on top would have the unwashed masses festering below believe, things were run like a pyramid scheme.

Contacts were branched out. Everyone worked for someone, and those people all worked for someone else. Superiors profited from the efforts of their subordinates, paying them a commission while taking the larger cut of the income, and the ones on top undoubtedly took the largest slice of the cake.

To be on top, to make a fortune. To be a millionaire. That was the Galbadian dream, and its citizens believed in it so zealously that morals, ethics, and legitimacy ceased to matter in relation to money and one's own position in the hierarchy that ordered the world into structured society.

They had believed in it so much that they had lost their way. Many turned to crime, and even the ones who didn't were easily corruptible. Of course, that rule did go for all people, but those living in Deling City seemed to be especially susceptible to it.

Even Rinoa had found herself immersed in the underground before her teen years were over. Not that she had much of a choice in the matter. The person she had become today was largely affected by actions taken in her past. They had shaped and melded her into the infamous Raven – right hand girl of the one known as the Crow – the young man who had done most of the moulding on Rinoa's current life. But eventually, he too had been lost to her. Currently, to Rinoa's knowledge, he was torturing wretched souls in Hell.

The girl knew it wouldn't be too big a stretch for him, and if anyone could do the job, it was him. But of course, that left her alone in the world. A mere fledgling witch with little knowledge of her undiscovered powers.

Of course, Hyne had sent someone to guide her. An experienced mentor who took the form of a crow. Whether or not the similarities were intentional to her previous mentor, Rinoa couldn't decide.

For now, fortune happened to be on Rinoa's side. She now had a second mentor helping her, let alone allies for the moment, and best of all: Squall didn't hate her. Sure, she had enemies. Alexis for example. But she also had allies. A witch, a fan girl, and a… well, a guy with hair almost as long as hers – and that was saying a lot. Still, all three of them would serve their use to her. Especially the pigtailed brat. She seemed to be an admirer of sorts. With a little persuasion, the schoolgirl could likely be convinced to do anything for the Raven. Rinoa could exploit that to her own benefit. A small part of her felt a little hesitant about taking advantage of someone like that. Selphie seemed like such a happy, sweet girl, if not a little too happy and sweet, like a taste that turned sickly if sampled too long.

She felt bad. It was true, but that was a small part. A small voice in the back of her head. It represented the last remnants of the old Rinoa, of the little girl who had run away from an unliveable hell she had once called home and father, to fall in love with the kindness of one boy. It was the one part of that girl that still remained. The one part that hadn't been purged and transformed by the accursed city of sin. The one part that hadn't been dissected by ravens and crows.

It was just as the Crow had told her. The '_crow'_ crow. Not the dead one torturing souls in hell. _Damnit,_ she thought, _I'm going to have to find a name for him. I wonder how his previous student addressed him._

Curiosity piqued in her, but soon lay dead, or at least paralyzed, by what the girl had just uncovered.

Rinoa had seen her fair share of brutality. Sure, she'd even taken part in much of it. She'd killed, she'd inflicted pain, but most, if not all of those people had had it coming. Murderers. Rapists. Gangsters. They were common criminals, most of them. Bottom feeders. They needed to be removed for more worthy people to take their places in the hierarchy.

Everything paled. Even Rinoa's own face. She could scarcely think. All that remained was the sight before her.

Sickening –

Sadistic –

Disgusting –

Broken –

She… she had found him.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_So it would seem that you have passed, Raven._

_Passed what?_

_The test._

_**Act 28 – Accomplished Test**_

_**Arc Three Continues…**_


	28. Accomplished Test

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes: **As you can see, I'm back to writing for my usual stories. I'm taking a break from Hyne Mass because my computer went and lost the draft for that which should have been the next chapter. Seriously, I started the draft, saved it, and then, I went to open it the next day – nothing. It was nowhere to be found. It didn't even save, apparantly. Anyway, I mentioned this on the second instalment of Trial of the Flesh. Anyway, here you go: My first chapter to Angel of Decadence for the year. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**Lilith Part II: The Prisoner Part III: Accomplished Test**

The Raven stood transfixed, staring without regard at the repugnant sight before her. She couldn't help herself. It was as though a compulsive reaction within her were causing her to freeze.

The man stared down at her with dead, bloodshot eyes. His pupils were dilated and enlarged, covering and reducing the visible size of his dull, brown irises. His face was gaunt and pale. His grey lips were grotesquely dry and cracked, as though aged like an ancient temple from a lost civilization.

Even in the cave's low light, the man's skin appeared pale and sickly, like that of a corpse. His face was grey, the only source of colour: evidence of congealed blood smeared over his body. Most likely his own.

Speaking of his body, it was in worse shape than his head, as unbelievable as that may have seemed. He was completely nude and bound with painfully tight chains to the Rock wall. The metallic wrappings restricted the man's circulation, turning his hands and feet a dark colour to contrast that of the remainder of his skin.

His entire body was covered in red scratches, paper cut-like lines and wilts. The obvious marks of physical torture. Rinoa had seen it all before, but never to such an extreme extent as this.

Discoloured patches of skin littered the unfortunate man. Large bruises. Grotesque and random, not forming any kind of analyzable pattern. Similar to the healed cuts that adorned him. The scars.

That sadistic bitch had clearly had a ball inflicting so much pain on her prisoner. No wonder she had come here alone to do this. She probably got off on that shit. She wouldn't have wanted others with her to see her in this light or ruin her fun. They might have tried to stop her, but would they be successful, or would they end up dead? Perhaps they would suffer a worse fate and join the prisoner up there on the rock wall.

The marks of abuse trailed down the man's chest, down his limbs all the way to the ankles of his hairless legs. The core of his body had not been spared. His torso and abdomen had each received their fair share of attention.

One aspect of the man's body seemed to have been left alone, however. The prisoner's seemingly untouched manhood hung limply between his widely stretched and separated thighs. Rinoa noted the average size. It was nothing special, aside from the absence of hair. Rinoa wondered if this was due to the man's personal choice or Lilith's ministrations.

Other than that, it appeared to have been left alone, but for all the Raven knew, that sick, sadistic witch could have gone ahead and raped him while he was bound to the wall.

Pushing that thought as far away as she could, Rinoa approached and reached out to touch the man's cheek. Was he alive, or was he dead? There was no way of knowing, although his face carried the slightest warmth to it.

She was about to step closer when something stopped her. Something on the ground.

Waste. Human faeces. On the ground. Old, dried. Clearly from the man himself. He was positioned so that it would simply… drop out onto the floor. Another aspect of his humiliation, no doubt.

Human fucking excrement. And Rinoa hand very nearly stepped in it.

"That sick fucking –"

"Raven," drawled a familiar voice.

Rinoa turned around and sent a heated glare in her direction.

"So it would seem that you have passed, Raven," Lilith announced.

"Passed what?"

"The test."

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"I have been tracking you within the labyrinth of this cave. I designed this test for your newfound ability."

"So this whole thing was planned? It was all a test?"

"Precisely."

"And what about this guy?" Rinoa asked, pointing toward the bound prisoner. "Just what the fuck have you done?"

"I have effectively broken him."

"So is he dead or alive?"

"Neither."

"What? How…"

"It is simple. If we were to leave him alive, he would be a liability to us. However, were we to simply kill him, the paladins would surely notice. Therefore, I have rendered him comatose. Neither dead, nor alive."

"You're sick, you know that?"

"That is your opinion. And you are entitled to it. It is completely meaningless, but it is yours. Come, we must leave now."

"What about your prisoner?"

"He will remain here. He is currently missing, but still alive. We are the priority here. Not him. By the time he is found, if all goes according to plan, we will be far away from this place."

"Fine, but this had better all work out."

"I assure you that it will. But Raven?"

"What?"

"We speak of this to no-one. Especially not Selphie."

"Why is that? Don't you want your dearest sister to know what kind of sadistic fuck you turned out to be?"

"Something like that," Lilith answered. "Come, we must leave here."

"Fine, whatever," Rinoa agreed, glad to be leaving this place. It was starting to give her a bad feeling.

After once again mounting Rhapsody, Lilith's loyal steed, a black chocobo; the pair had quickly made haste and travelled through endless field. The place was somewhat abundant in grassland.

"Hey, is this place some kind of farmland?" Rinoa asked.

"No," Lilith replied. "Trabia doesn't have the right climate for farming. It is much to cold for many crops, although some do grow."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"During the summer, there are farmers who grow crops and raise animals."

"So there are farms here," Rinoa concluded.

"Only for the warmer half of the year. Everything would die during winter. Trabia is known for four things. Wood, Snowfields, Mountains, and sheep."

"Wait, sheep?"

"Yes, many farmers raise them here. The export of lamb meat and wool are crucial to Trabia's economy during the summer months. We also have a few resorts catering for those on a winter holiday. Skiers, snowboarders, that kind of thing. That's why I wished I could have come here during winter."

"Do you ski?"

"No."

"Snowboard?"

"No."

"Um… drink tea in the lodges and flirt with lumberjacks?"

"No."

"So, do you stay at the resorts then?"

"Occasionally, but they are not the sole reason for my coming here."

"Okay then. I give up. Why do you come here in winter?"

"Simple. The snowfields and forests in winter, covered in the colder season's white sheets. Although, there is no denying that Trabia's scenery is beautiful at any given time of the year."

"I guess," Rinoa replied, sounding somewhat insincere.

"Some people may opt for the green plains and golden sand of Balamb, but as for me, I will forever be in love with this land right here."

"Where do you live now?"

"North of here, in the southern parts of Centra."

"Centra, isn't that all desert? Who'd want to live there?"

"Actually, that is only true for the northern mass of land containing the ancient ruins. The southern parts are filled with small towns, much like Timber. The towns come together to form a quiet, rural community, although it is nothing compared to my beloved Trabia."

"So then, if you like Trabia so much, why did you leave?"

"Family trouble. Surely you have noticed. The Tilmit family household in Trabia is a broken home. There was no reason for me to stay. It was merely time for me to move on, nothing else."

"No reason for you to stay? What about Selphie? She seems to be really fond of you."

"She is, as am I, her."

"Then why leave her? Just because you don't get on with someone, you would leave Selphie alone? Abandon her?"

"I know how this looks, but you must believe me when I tell you that it was very much for the best."

"Why?"

"Kane and I, we were only a bad influence. Those are the words straight from the mouth of my younger sister's mother."

"What? I don't understand."

"We have spoken enough."

"No, explain," Rinoa demanded.

"We are here," Lilith replied, ignoring Rinoa's statement entirely, simultaneously putting an end to the conversation and directing her chocobo to stop.

The woman dismounted and directed the Raven to do the same, leading her away from the large ebony steed and into the open field.

"So why are we here?" Rinoa asked.

"I am going to teach you how to perform junctions."

"Um… okay, and what does that mean, exactly?"

"A junction is a spiritual connection between two sentient beings. Anyone can partake in a junction, but the use of spirit energy is required to establish the connection. The only mortals capable of such knowledge these days tend to be martial artists and monks. At one time, Samurai and Ninja also had access to it. That was what made them so fearsome in battle, but as I'm sure you've noticed, those kinds of people are a little hard to come by in today's world."

"So, can we do that junction thing?"

"Yes. We are witches, mortals who were given power by some kind of mystical being. Therefore, we are mortals no-longer."

"Ah-huh…"

"As I have shown you, Temporary junctions are useful for transferring knowledge, abilities, and thoughts. It can also change a person's body or mental build-up."

"How often is that likely to come in handy?" Rinoa asked, genuinely curious.

"It can also be used for more minor, menial tasks, such as persuasion. There are three levels of Junction, each with their own capabilities and requirements. The first level is the weakest, and can be established with eye-contact. The second requires physical contact. Skin-to-skin, such as holding someone's hand, or touching their face with your fingers. More powerful, yet not quite as subtle."

"And the third?"

"Requires a kiss, as I have shown you. I will teach you these Junctions before you leave this place. Then, I will help you practice. This will be your training under me. You will practice the Junctions on myself, Kane, and Selphie, as well as anyone else I permit. Do you understand?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Don't point your gun at people on the street, and only shoot who you say I can. I've heard it all before." Lilith looked to the Raven with curiosity, but then dismissed it.

What followed could only be described as a series of staring contests between the two women. They would open their eyes and gaze at one-another for minutes on end, until the younger couldn't take it anymore. She would tear her eyes away, blinking furiously to ease her strained, watering orbs.

"You must practice this, Raven. A Grey Junction requires eye contact. You blink, and the spell is broken. The moment you blink, you have lost them."

"Then why don't we just skip this step and move onto physical contact?" Rinoa asked her instructor, impatience dripping from her tone like liquid.

"Because that level of junction is harder to create. And the opportunity to make skin contact may not always arise. One cannot go around holding hands with everyone they see now, can they? It would look suspicious. Now, try again."

With a sigh, Rinoa blinked several times before turning her attention back to Lilith's brown eyes.

"Good. Now, try to focus. It is not enough to simply stare. You must see through my eyes. Into my mind. See the strings of my thoughts. Try to pull at the ones you need. Rearrange them as you see fit. Leave all others untouched."

"I… think I understand," Rinoa replied. She could see things. Lilith was still there, but beyond her, there was something else. Streams of memories, of thoughts. Flashes, like photographs, or projections of film. "I can see your thoughts, and hear things too."

"Excellent. You are able to see and hear surface thoughts. However, you will not be able to access many of them, nor delve deeper into my mind."

"Why not?" Rinoa asked. Wasn't that the whole point of this?

"With your inexperience, coupled with your low power and the weakness of this particular junction-type, you will find my mind a sealed fortress. On another, such as Selphie, you may be able to go further."

"So why am I practicing on you then?"

"You don't think I really want you messing around in my mind, do you, Raven? This exercise was merely to help you get the hang of it. When we return home, you may practice on Selphie, so long as I supervise. I'm sure she won't mind."

"You don't think I'll mess her up too much?"

"I will not allow it. That is why I must be there. I can stop you from doing anything catastrophic to my sister, and I am confident in my ability to reverse any damage you may do to her."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Tell me, Raven. Are you familiar with charms?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Oh?"

"I was able to charm this guy back at my apartment. Before I came here."

"Good, then you should already have a little experience with this kind of junction. That should make things a little easier. Can you do it at will?"

"No, I wasn't even aware I was doing it, until the Crow told me."

"I see. You have taken the first step. The next is control. Come, we shall return now."

"Whatever you say," Rinoa agreed, turning to follow the older woman back to her impressive steed."

* * *

**A/N: Just so you know, I did intend to have a chapter of Rinoa practicing her junctions, but I've run out of time for this training session, so I've decided to skip it. Since I'm coming up to chapter 30, I have to get everyone ready to leave Trabia, and I need to get ready to start writing the FF8/Kotor crossover.**


	29. The Exchange

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so we're coming up to the third arc's conclusion. I know basically how it's going to go. This arc could probably have been a little cleaner. I would have liked one or two more chapters, but this arc did have a couple of long ones in it, so I can't really complain. Some of the stuff I left out here can be used later anyway, in Deling maybe. That should work. Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**The Exchange**

Lying with her head against the pillow, Rinoa held her phone above her, an arm's length from her head. Still staring at the message on the screen. She allowed a melancholy sigh to escape her as she once again read the on-screen message.

"_Hey, guess where I am? I bet you can't. Give up? I'm in Trabia. No snow, though. I guess 'cos it's not winter. I think I'll be here for a while. Call me."_

It had been days since she'd sent that. Days. Why hadn't Squall responded? Should she send another message? Should she call him? Would that be any good? Or was Squall purposefully avoiding her? He hadn't answered the last call she'd made.

She was about to put the device away and see what Kane was up to when suddenly, miraculously, it rang.

Surprised, Rinoa quickly answered it on the first ring. Not even checking to see whom it was calling her.

She was greeted with silence.

Silence.

"Uh… Hello?"

"_Rinoa?"_ Her eyes widened. It was him. His voice sounded distant and unclear through the phone, but it was him. He was finally calling her.

"Squall!" she exclaimed.

"_Yeah."_

"It's been a while… I was starting to give up on you."

"_Give up on me?"_

"Yeah. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever call me back."

"_You weren't waiting by the phone, were you?"_

"No… I've been busy. But in my spare time… a phone call would have been nice you know."

"_Oh… sorry, I guess." Rinoa couldn't help but laugh._

"Don't worry about it."

"_Okay, so… you're in Trabia, right?"_

"Yeah."

"_What's it like over there?"_

"Cold. Very cold."

"_I'll bet, compared with Galbadia, anyway."_

"So, anything happening with you?"

"_Not much… so you've been keeping busy, huh?"_

"Yeah. I've got a lot of work to do. But I can't get on with it until I get what I came to Trabia for."

"_What's that?"_

"It's… kinda classified, sorry."

"_Oh. Never mind then. So why didn't _youcallme before_?"_

"Call you?"

"_You know what? Never mind."_

"No, you said something. What did you mean?"

"_I asked you to call me when you got back from Timber."_

"Aw, you weren't worried about little old me, were you," Rinoa teased.

"_No…"_

"Oh…" That wasn't the answer she'd wanted to hear.

"_Something wrong?"_

"You're no fun."

"_Sorry about that… so, any reason why you didn't call?"_

"But I did call."

"_There's no use lying about it, Rinoa." A cold chill ran through the girl's body. He didn't believe her?_

"Seriously, I did call you. You didn't pick up so I left a message."

"_Well, I didn't get it." Rinoa sighed._

"Squall Leonheart… you have _got_ to start checking your voice mail. You've probably got half a million unheard messages in there."

"_I somehow doubt that," _Squall replied, amusement evident in his tone.

"You never know."

"_Well, it was an exaggeration then. But I'll take your word for it. So was there anything you wanted to talk about?"_

"Um… you called me, remember."

"_Didn't you ask me to? Did you have any purpose in mind?"_

"No. I just wanted to talk."

"_About what, exactly?"_

"Nothing in particular."

"_You want to talk about nothing? Can't you do that on your own?"_

"But I want to talk about nothing to you."

"_Rinoa, that sounds really weird."_

"I know… I don't think it came out right. So what are you up to?"

"_Nothing."_

"Nothing is happening over there?"

"_Aside from finding you, nothing ever happens here. You were the one hint of interest Timber ever had to offer. Now you're gone."_

"Well, what are you doing?"

"_We're back at school. My father's living at home for the moment, and Alexis is here with me most of the time. That's about all there is to tell."_

"Is she with you now?" Rinoa asked, feeling slightly vulnerable.

"_No. It's pretty boring right now. More than usual."_

"So that's why you called me? Because you had nothing better to do?"

"_That was one of the reasons."_

"There was another reason? Let's hear it."

"_You don't want to know about it."_

"_Sure I do. C'mon. Spill your guts. Tell me all your secrets!"_

"_Well, I've been thinking about you."_

"You have?"

"_Yeah. You've been on my mind a lot lately. Ever since you left, actually."_ Rinoa couldn't contain the smile that threatened to overwhelm her facial features. Squall hadn't forgotten about her! He was actually thinking about her. This news was some of the best she'd received all week. And it had been a big week, what with meeting new faces and learning about the abilities that were developing within her body without her even realizing it.

"I'm glad to hear it."

"_You are?"_

"Of course. You've been on my mind for years. I'd hate to think that it was one-sided. That's why I was so glad you remembered me."

"_It's just a shame that I didn't recognize you when I found you laying there."_

"Well, we've both changed a lot on the outside. I don't remember you being so tall," Rinoa joked.

"_I'm not that tall. Besides. You're the one who's changed the most."_

"You think so?"

"_Yeah. You've aged."_ Remarkably, Rinoa's smile seemed to vanish.

"What was that?"

"_You've gotten older."_

"I believe 'mature' is the word you're looking for Squall. Never tell a girl she's old."

"_Uh, sorry about that."_

"So um… how are things between you and Alexis?"

"_They're the same as always."_

"Oh…" _Too bad, _Rinoa thought.

"_Ah… if we really have nothing to say to one another, maybe I should go."_

"Oh, right," Rinoa begrudgingly agreed. She didn't like it, but she didn't want to appear clingy. She maintained her air of apathy. "I should probably go too. Call me?"

"_Yeah… or if I don't, I'll text you."_

"Promise?"

"_I promise."_

Placing her cell phone snugly into her pocket, Rinoa eased herself off the bed. It was time she headed downstairs.

With a smile on her face, she descended the wooden staircase and entered the living room, occupied by only two others. Lilith and Kane.

"Hi," she warmly greeted. The other two exchanged glances before turning to her."

"You seem… cheery today," Lilith commented.

"Yeah," Kane agreed. "Take care of something up there, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa asked, raising an eyebrow at their suspicions.

"Hey, all I'm saying is you've been up there all morning, and now you're all happy and cheerful."

"A little alone time does wonders every now and then. The evidence is clear as ice."

"Ah, alone time?" Rinoa questioned.

"Don't make us spell it out, Raven. It's obvious what you were doing up there."

"Oh Hyne," Rinoa exclaimed, catching on to their insinuations. "You guys are sick. If you must know, I was on the phone."

"Have a good conversation?" Kane asked mockingly.

Rinoa rolled her eyes at him. "Give it a rest, would you," but she couldn't help the playful grin that spread from cheek to cheek. "Is Selphie back yet?" she asked offhandedly.

"No, she won't be back for a few hours yet."

"Oh… guess I'll head out then. Oh, and thanks," she directed at the older woman. "Your advice worked. So, thank you." Without another word, she slipped out of the room, and was gone from sight.

"What advice was that?" Kane asked, perplexed.

"A matter not fit for a man's ears," Lilith unhelpfully answered.

"What was it this time, a schoolgirl crush?"

"Something like that."

"Hyne damnit, I get enough of this shit from Selphie. Didn't expect it from this one, I mean she's a Shinigami for fuck's sake."

"Not even we are immune," Lilith commented, her voice neutral. "You of all people should know that.

* * *

Rinoa followed the other girl down the deserted road, a slight chill running down her spine to distract her from the grave atmosphere surrounding her. The unused, silent road led them away from the heart of the town, and Rinoa noted that this area seemed even more void of life than the rest of this drab, dead, desert of a place. Small suburban patches of dull coloured grass greeted them every few hundred metres, and every so often they'd come under the unwanted shade of an aged, balding tree.

Eventually, the uniformed girl led Rinoa down a side street, and even the houses began to grow steadily more sparse.

"What is it with this place?" Rinoa asked. "Is this a ghost town or not?"

"I happen to like this place," the leading brunette responded. "It's peaceful. It's a nice place to come and walk, or think, or sketch."

"Oh yeah, it's peaceful alright," Rinoa commented. If one word could sum up this place, that was certainly it, but something felt wrong in this place. It had a sickly, suffocating aura about it. The stench of blood. The vibrations of unadulterated violence. The air was so heavy and thick. "It feels like the only reason this place is peaceful is because everyone was murdered in their homes. I mean… where the fuck are all the people?"

"Maybe they were," the brunette answered distantly. "Nobody comes here if they can help it, except for me and the unfortunate souls that happen to live here."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"The reason this place is so peaceful," the brunette tediously replied, "Is because everyone avoids it like a destitute family with the plague."

"And that would be why? Are the gardens and lawns to untidy or something?" Rinoa asked, sneering at the worthless values of the pompous.

"That may be a symptom of the problem, but not its cause. Everybody is scared of this place because there's a gang house on every other street."

"Then why do you come here? "

"I enjoy the solitude."

"You're a fuckin' freak, you know that?" Selphie ignored the thoughtless comment.

Lament dripping to the pit of her stomach like mucus, Rinoa spoke once more, changing the subject.

"You have gangs here?" she asked, surprised. Trabia seemed so peaceful and dull… then again, so was Winhill.

"Safe houses, Crack houses, Brothels, Meth labs… we've got it all here. Gangland has reaches all over the world. Why should this place be any different?" Rinoa had to admit. She had no answer to that.

They walked through a long alleyway and climbed over an old, weather-worn metallic fence to find themselves in a large, enclosed area. Various crates were stacked haphazardly about the area. Buildings surrounded them, all with numbered, grey roller garage doors, most of which were tagged with what Rinoa presumed to be gang insignias. There were also various vehicles scattered about the area, most of which seemed to have been stripped of their engines and tyres. Some were missing their interiors.

Broken glass and spent ammunition casings covered the ground, poorly painted red with dried blood. It was clearly not an aesthetic choice to decorate it as such.

"What is this place?" Rinoa asked.

"They call it the lockup. It was once a warehouse. Various companies would store their sundries here. Over time, its users have become less and less legitimate. Now it's used primarily for drug deals, chop shops, and storing stolen goods, naturally."

"So now the gangs control it," Rinoa concluded.

"Not exactly," the brunette countered. "This is neutral ground. There's a common understand between the gangs. Anyone can use this place. Nobody asks any questions, nobody winds up in a suitcase."

"That explains the blood," Rinoa dryly quipped.

"I guess the truce is off," Selphie shrugged."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this serious," Rinoa stated.

"Let's just do this and leave. I don't want anyone finding us here."

"Don't worry," Rinoa smirked. "I can handle a few bumpkin gangsters. Why'd you bring me here if you hate it so much?"

"I don't hate it exactly… and I chose this place for a reason. What we're doing isn't strictly legal. Cops never come here. And with no witnesses, who's going to tell them?"

"Makes sense. So, you have the documents?" Selphie smirked, withdrawing a large manila envelope from beneath her uniform jersey.

"Puh-leze," the girl oozed, her grin slowly creeping all the way up her face. "Don't insult me." Rinoa accepted the envelope and discretely hid it inside her jacket.

"You realize I don't have any money on me," Rinoa spoke, stepping closer to the petite brunette.

Selphie looked away, blushing slightly. "You can, um… pay me back later." Rinoa smirked at the shorter girl's embarrassment. It seemed her suspicions were correct, but there was only one way to know for sure.

"I think I know a way I can pay you now." The brunette's green eyes widened as Rinoa leaned closer, pressing their lips together, forcing her tongue deep into the other girl's mouth.

The shorter of them showed little hesitation, after the initial shock had worn off, and wrapped her arms around Rinoa's back, pulling her flush, holding her close.

Rinoa decided to indulge the brunette. She seemed to want this. They stood in relative silence, tongues wrestling within the warmth of Selphie's mouth.

Rinoa felt a sharp breath of exhaled air hit her face, directed from the brunette's nose. Running her arms up the petite girl's back, up to her head, she freed the girl's long brown hair from the ridiculous yellow scrunchies she wore, her hair falling free from their tight restraints.

Taking her time, the Raven ran her fingers through the thick, brown strands as she gave Selphie free run of her mouth's interior. It struck her as strange that little more than a week ago, she'd never have been caught dead in this position. She'd never have considered doing anything like this. Not for any reason.

Maybe it was Lilith and Kane's influence, or the growing darkness within. Perhaps it was simply Selphie herself, but this grotesque situation didn't seem as bad as her past self would have made it out to be.

The old Rinoa would have been repulsed at the prospect of using her body in exchange for any service. Particularly with another female. She wasn't a whore, after all. Not since she'd been taken under that man's wing, anyway.

Now however, things were different. The old part of her that would have objected to this was becoming more distant. Her voice was growing steadily more quiet, now barely audible.

Perhaps the perverse delinquency was growing within her. Was Rinoa becoming a deviant?

Breaking off the kiss, Rinoa stepped back. Selphie stood still. Her empty, blank, hollow gaze stared back at the Raven.

"Uh, Self? You okay?" Rinoa asked to the seemingly unresponsive brunette.

Selphie didn't give any verbal response. Instead, she slowly tilted her head, her glazed eyes meeting those of Rinoa. Gradually, her lips began to curl upward. Her head nodded in the affirmative.

"Good," Rinoa responded. "I got you something. A present." Selphie's eyebrow perked in interest. Smirking, Rinoa took the backpack she'd been wearing over a single shoulder, and tossed it to the brunette's feet.

"I bought you some new clothes. Get changed, and let's get the fuck out of here." Selphie nodded, the strange grin still plastered on her face, and bent down to open the bag.


	30. Infiltration

**Angel of Decadence**

**Author's Notes: **It's possible that the admins might actually be starting to enforce FFnet's ban on adult content by removing stories with detailed sex and/or violence. That might include this very story, among many others. Some of the best stories, not to mention authors might disappear beyond our reach if we don't stand against this nonsensical act of internet censorship. If you will, please take a mere minute out of your day and sign the petition to stop this from happening. Fifteen thousand have already made their voices heard. Are you one of them? www . change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII

**From Snow and to Smoke part I**

**Infiltration**

The two girls walked down the path, following the road to the town's border. Rinoa followed behind, Arms hanging loosely by her sides, the backpack now containing her documents slung haphazardly over her left shoulder.

Selphie walked ahead, leading the raven haired girl to their intended destination.

"So, where did you get these clothes from?" the brunette asked, looking down at her brand new attire. It consisted of a skin-tight, yellow microdress, brown boots, and white, knee-high socks. The one-piece dress zipped down the front, straps securing its level front and back below her shoulders. The bottom of the skirt ended well above her knees, exposing all of her legs.

"I went to a couple of shops while I waited for you," Rinoa off-handedly replied.

"But… that's the problem. That's what's been on my mind ever since you showed them to me."

"What's the problem?" Rinoa asked, already growing bored of this fledgling conversation.

"You bought these, right? Or did you steal them?"

"I bought them legally." Well, legal enough, the Raven smirked.

"But you told me you don't have any money."

"I don't. That's why I'm hanging around with Kane."

"Then…" Rinoa smirked.

"You don't understand? You want to know how I paid for those garments without any money?"

"Yeah."

The Raven let loose a predatory laugh. "Simple," she spoke, innocently. "I paid for your outfit the same way I paid you for my documents." Selphie's eyes widened.

"You mean you…"

"Yep!" The people here were so easy to manipulate, even more so than Selphie. The sheltered fools made everything so si –

Rinoa's entire body tensed. A shiver ran down her spine. What was it? What was this sensation? A warning? The girl's instincts told her that something was there. Something that posed a great risk. Something… someone….

Behind her!

Rinoa turned around to see the danger. Selphie, as though sensing her companion's distress, followed her example, dashing to cover the Raven with her own body as a shield, until familiarity and realization struck them.

Letting down her guard, Rinoa was able to release her pent up breath in a relieved sigh, heart still pounding in her chest.

"It's just you. Don't scare me," the raven haired girl remarked.

"Have you acquired you're precious documents?" enquired the familiar form.

"I gave them to her," Selphie reported.

"Good," Lilith responded without emotion. "Then we should get going. Have either of you been spotted?"

"This place is deserted," Rinoa answered.

"Then we have been fortunate. Come."

"Where are we going?" Selphie asked, honestly having no idea as to what was going on.

"I need you to take me to Garden." The girl's eyes bulged spectacularly.

"Garden? Are you serious!"

"Will this be a problem?"

"Aren't they looking for you?"

"That is precisely why we must go there. The only way to make a lethal blow is to strike at the vital organs. We must attack the beast's heart. I must go there. It is the only way to hamper their movements against me."

"I don't know. This doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Regardless, the Raven and I are going there. Either come with us or go home and wait with Kane."

"He's not going with you?"

"Kane would be of no use to me in this task. I need stealth and secrecy, not his potent brand of overt brutality. So decide. Are you coming? Or not?" Selphie looked frantically between the two. Her brow furrowed. Her expression said it all.

But an ultimatum had been delivered, and she had little choice. The decision was made quickly, and with little thought. Her answer was given loudly, desperately, and without restraint.

"Yes!" Rinoa smirked at the younger girl's enthusiasm. She was younger, wasn't she?

At Lilith's discretion, the brunette led on, and the others followed in her wake. As they walked, Rinoa voiced her curiosity.

"Hey, Self," she asked, "how old are you?"

"Why are you asking?" the brunette replied, a smile creeping up her face.

"I'm just wondering."

"Sixteen."

"Huh… the same as me."

"Really?" Selphie asked, genuinely surprised. You're only sixteen?"

"Yeah. I guess we're the same age after all."

"That's funny. I always thought you were older."

"I know what you mean," Rinoa retorted. "I thought you were younger."

"I don't suppose you two are planning on going anywhere with this discussion," Lilith drawled.

"Just making conversation," the Raven replied. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all. If you must chatter, then by all means, get it out of your systems. When we get to Garden, I want complete silence."

Up in the distance, the building dawned ever closer. With each step, it seemed to grow larger. It truly was an impressive sight to behold. Every bit the spectacle it was hyped up to be.

Large and grand, though not quite so large as the bowl of mountains in which it was embedded.

The mountains, shooting up out of the frosted earth, did so in such a way that they could have been man-made. It was no surprise that Garden had been established in this location. It made for a near perfect defence. It was a natural fortification.

How were they to get inside?

On the other hand, it wasn't as though the mountains wrapped completely around the structure. There was an opening, a natural break in the fortification. A tall, metal, inner-wall built around the facility, a last defence to protect against the exposed, inherent weakness in the mountainous barrier.

"So… how do we get in?" Rinoa asked.

"My student ID will clear me for entry. Guests have to be cleared by the security guard."

"There's a guard?"

"Of course the entrance will be guarded," Lilith interjected. This is above all a military facility, after all. We will not be able to get in unseen. Any ideas?"

"I have one," Selphie replied, a smirk once again creeping up the side of her face. Retrieving her ID, she handed it to the Raven. "I'll distract the guard. You guys take this and sneak in."

"Is this going to work?" Lilith asked.

"It's the only option we have!" Selphie argued.

"It's worth a shot," the Raven added with a shrug. It was better than nothing. "I say we go for it." Lilith nodded.

"Very well," the older woman conceded. "Go ahead. We'll wait here." Nodding happily at the chance, Selphie departed, offering a smile and a wink as she walked routinely over to the waiting guard.

The girl's two angelic companions followed her lead and walked out of sight, taking visual refuge behind a brown, balding tree.

"Was this plan you're doing, Raven?" the older among them asked.

"Hey, don't blame me for this!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Considering Selphie's nature toward the opposite sex, as well as the soldiers in general, it strikes me as odd that she should volunteer to act as a distraction."

"She's doing it for us, right? She's making a sacrifice for our benefit. You're her sister. What's so strange about that?"

"I get the feeling that she does this for your benefit, Raven. Not mine."

Past the clearing, the brunette had made her way over to the usually assigned sentry. This was the one that always seemed to be on duty. The soldiers that were stationed here, keeping a watch over the students. Watching them, for their protection. What a great lie that was.

The military was there for the world's protection, not for that of the students. The soldiers were guardians of light sent by the church. They weren't there as guards, they were there to observe and report. To recruit potential agents in the secret war. To ensure that none of the students fell to Hyne or his dark cause.

They weren't guards. They were inquisitors. And this one was the worst. So shameless. So lecherous. He was always flirting with the students. How old was he? Didn't he even care about the differences in age? Or was that a part of it? Perhaps that was how the sick man got his kicks.

It didn't matter. This was a good thing. This was his vice. It was his weakness, and one that Selphie would exploit, just as the raven would. For the Raven, the brunette would do anything. Even stoop to these depths. Even consort with this lowlife.

"Hey!" the man called out as she approached.

"What is it?" Selphie asked in the most innocent tone she could muster.

"What are you doing here? This is Garden, not some teen hangout area."

"I go to school here."

"Yeah, you look just like a student with that dress on. Now why don't you go home?"

"But I am a student here. I'm just wearing my casual clothes, that's all."

"What are you doing here so late? You've missed class for the day."

"I know. I just came by to pick something up. I left a bag in there. It's _really_ important."

"I can't let you in. Sorry."

"Pretty please?" the girl begged, moving closer. The petite girl had to crane her neck upward to keep eye contact with the taller man.

"Well I'm sorry if that's the case, but I can't let you in dressed like that."

"Oh? Do you like a girl in uniform?" the brunette suggestively asked, her lip pulling upward.

"Who doesn't?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten changed after all," she lamented.

"Too bad," the sentry smirked. "Maybe I can do something about that."

"You have a uniform I can wear?" The guard's perverted smirk widened.

"Not quite what I had in mind," he said, "But I can do the next best thing?"

"And what might that be?"

"This tiny dress of yours is nice, but if you can't wear regulation uniform, I'm afraid the next best thing is nothing." Selphie's eyes shot open, and her guise was almost felled.

"No… nothing?" Forcing the revulsion to stay down, Selphie exuberantly wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. "But it's so cold out here."

"Don't worry about that," the man replied, his narrow eyes giving him a sly appearance. He reached out with his hand, running his fingers through her soft, brown hair, running his hand through the same spot the Raven had touched only minutes ago. "I can keep you warm." The girl visibly shuddered at his touch. "You're trembling," the man remarked.

"Can… can we go inside? It's cold out here." The man smirked. Leaning down, the man planted a kiss upon her thin, pale-white lips.

"Never thought I'd see that," Rinoa commented, watching from her hiding place.

"Indeed," Lilith commented thoughtfully.

"I mean… I knew she said she'd be a distraction but…" a small part of the girl felt bad for putting Selphie in this situation. It can't have been easy for her."

"Feeling regretful, Raven?"

"Me? I didn't ask her do go over there and kiss the guard."

"Indeed. However, it was for you that she makes this sacrifice. That being said, I doubt she'd have the courage to do something this bold without persuasion. She's never shown such in the past."

"So? What are you getting at?"

"Let us not talk about this so long that we lose our opportunity." The older woman was right. This was Selphie's idea. Selphie's plan. She couldn't be comfortable in that position, even though she'd shown so much enthusiasm earlier in the lockup. Regardless, this probably was a sacrifice as far as Selphie was concerned, but it was her plan, and Selphie had initiated it willingly. There was no point thinking about it. The time had come. The current step was to act.

"You're right," Rinoa voiced. "This was probably part of her plan. We'd better get going." At the absence of a response, Rinoa turned to face Lilith, only to find that she was no longer there. She spotted the witch creeping toward the entrance, already several paces ahead of her.

Perhaps creeping was an exaggeration. The unsuitably clad woman moved with as much camouflage as a black dot in the snow.

"Shit," the Raven cursed under her breath, hurrying to catch up with Lilith, preying to the deity in whom she'd never believed that they would not be spotted by the inept, clearly distracted guard.

Several hundred metres ahead of them, Selphie broke free of the licentious sentry, having had quite enough of his unwelcome, invading snake of a tongue.

"What is it?" The guard asked, apparently caught off guard by the girl's sudden hostility. Then his gaze moved slightly to the right, and Selphie began to worry. Had they been spotted? Was the plan ruined? Had she done all this for nothing?

No! That couldn't happen. The Raven was counting on her. Selphie would do whatever it took. Even… even the unthinkable. If she had ruined the raven's chances, then she would make it up in any way imaginable. She… she would redeem herself.

"Who's that?" the guard wondered aloud. Turning, Selphie focused her gaze. Sure enough, there were two familiarly shaped figures approaching them.

No! If only Selphie had kept the man occupied for longer. If only she could have held in for a few minutes. Now everything was crumbling. They would be caught. The plan would fail, and it would be entirely the brunette's fault.

She'd let them all down. She'd let the Raven down.

How could she redeem herself? There had to be a way to salvage this operation.

"What do they want?" the guard continued.

"They… they must have followed me," Selphie replied, thinking fast.

"You know them?"

"Yeah. The older one's my sister. The other one is a friend of mine."

"So they're here with you?"

"No! They must have followed me," the brunette spoke without missing a beat. "Please, you have to hide me. They'll take me back. I can't handle it any more. I won't go back! Don't let them know that I'm here." Selphie knew that she was simply digging herself into a hole, but that didn't matter. She'd think of something later. If those two could get past unseen, it would all be worth it. For now, Selphie would play the desperate runaway and prey to Hyne that everything would work out.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later just… Please, you have to take me somewhere safe! You have to!" Staring wide eyed, the guard was speechless for the longest time. Until finally, mouth agape, he nodded. Scooping the girl up in his arms, he took her away, stepping inside the security entrance of Garden's inner-wall and locking the electronic, metallic gate behind him, taking Selphie to a room she knew from rumour to be the security office.

X

Holding the laminated key card firmly in her hand, Rinoa swiped it through the reader. With a loud beep, Selphie's face briefly flashed on a large, wall-mounted monitor. With a heavy, mechanical whirr, a partition in the wall shifted to the side, and the hidden gate began to open up before them.

"So that is how we get in…" she noted aloud.

"Obviously," Lilith drawled without interest.

"What's up with you?" Rinoa asked. The older woman motioned for them to move on before she spoke.

"I should think that would be obvious."

"Uh… can you give me a hint?"

"Selphie has become… infatuated with you," Lilith began, gesturing for the girl to enter.

"Hey, you can't blame me for that. It's not like I led her on."

"So you've done nothing?" Rinoa's mind went briefly back to the lock up. "Selphie's minor obsession considered, even she would not put herself in harm's way, and she would not play the role of a distraction. She would not offer herself to a lecherous man like that. Not even for you."

"You saw her with your own eyes."

"That is what bothers me." Rinoa stopped in her tracks.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's not acting like herself. This morning, she was her old self. Since returning from Garden, she was alone with you. I think it's obvious what's happened here. Either you did something to her, or something unexpected occurred at Garden today. For the record, I have no belief in the latter whatsoever."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Rinoa asked, ceasing her movements and staring Lilith dead in the eye, her tone hollow.

"Remember what I said when we met, Raven. The moment I suspect you've hurt Selphie, we become enemies. You do anything to hurt her, anything at all, and you _will_ die for it." Rinoa smirked.

"Go ahead and threaten me all you want. You have no proof. You said it yourself. Selphie loves me. Maybe she consciously decides to sacrifice her own life for mine. What then?"

"A noble, but foolhardy and impractical act. If she does it for your benefit, then you are the one at fault. That dire situation is guilt enough to get you killed, Raven. Know this information. Keep it in the back of your mind. Selphie, to you, will always be a liability. If she goes down, it's because you are already dead, or else you soon will follow. Never forget."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rinoa spoke, not lowering her guard for an instant. Her voice still rang hollow and sinister, unnatural for her. "I know you're only being protective of your sister. I can't begrudge you that. In your position, I'd do the same. If anyone were to hurt Squall, I'd surely gut them. But you should think twice before moving against me. Many have underestimated me in the past. All are now dead."

"Rest assured. I have seen your past, and I know your role in the partial downfall of western criminal empires, but your actions were at the behest of another. You were an assassin, Raven; not a tactician. You are but a right hand, now severed from the head. Your effectiveness is limited to following orders. You are a weapon, nothing more. Without a General to lead you, without a leader to direct you to strike at pre-assigned targets, you are _nothing_." Lilith turned her back on the Raven. "Under orders, you are an effective murderer. That, I'll admit, but alone: You are weak, worthless, and pathetic. As an angel, you are a mere fledgling. Don't get ahead of yourself. You wouldn't stand a chance to survive, let alone win a fight against me." The woman departed, taking several steps before coming to a halt, adding an afterthought to her demotivational tirade. "Oh," she added as if an afterthought, "and I know that you performed a junction on Selphie."

X

It was done. Selphie had succeeded. What happened now was inconsequential. Raven and Lilith would be able to infiltrate the facility while the security guard entertained his guest. If Selphie's knowledge of Garden security was correct, there should only be one on-duty officer here at this time of day. The plan would go ahead without incident, whatever it might be.

That being said, the hardest part of Selphie's job was to come. She now had to talk her way out of whatever the perverted sentry might have planned. She had to keep him talking for as long as possible. She had to keep him distracted until those two finished their business, however long it might take. She had to keep the guard talking. Or, failing that… Selphie shuddered to think.

XX

**A/N: This wasn't the initial plan, but I think I'm going to end it there. Maybe it'll serve as somewhat of a cliffhanger? Either way, I'm taking a slight break from writing this story. For those whom remember, I did the same thing when I began writing The Slacker, so don't fret little ones. I'm definitely coming back to write this again. This time, I'll be starting the Star Wars one. Hopefully, some of you will take a look at it when I get the first chapter up. I'm not sure where to start it though. I can either start with Squall, or I can start a few generations earlier, possibly centuries before, following an OC Sith pureblood, as a way to explain how Squall's homeworld becomes the place it is. I'm not sure which to do first, although the Squall one would probably be more interesting. I may do the other one much later, if at all. That one is mostly a Star Wars fanfic, with only references to the mythology in FF8, if anyone catches my meaning. Anyone interested, feel free to vote in your review. As it stands, unless there is any interest, I think I'll be doing the Squall one. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this so far. Farewell for now.**

**~Michael**

**XXX**


End file.
